Mil Faces
by mandyvoliveira
Summary: O Mil Faces era o bandido mais temido da atualidade.Ele acaba se envolvendo com Jensen, um jovem doce que acaba vivendo um amor possessivo, até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas.
1. Chapter 1

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**N/A:**Olá People !

Minha prmeira Fic...Estou aberta a sugestões, críticas (construtivas),comentários, enfim...vocês serão meu termômetro...

Pra quem quiser a leitura fica ótima com a música abaixo : (retirar os espaços)  
>http: .com /watch?v=7 ENbOGajB00&feature=related

**PRÓLOGO**

Dallas, agosto de 2006,1: 20 da madrugada,

Chovia bastante aquela madrugada no interior do Texas.O ronco do motor de um carro em alta velocidade era ouvido por toda vizinhança de um bairro pingos de chuva embaçavam todo o pára-brisa do motorista dificultando sua visibilidade.

De repente o vulto de um jovem, vestido de branco, aparentemente com as roupas rasgadas e fora de si, surge no meio da tempestade diante do carro, que não tem tempo de parar.

A violência da freada consegue calar por um segundo o som dos raios e trovões. O jovem foi de encontro ao pára-brisa e rolou até o chão em uma fração de segundos, caindo inerte e aparentemente sem vida no asfalto.


	2. Chapter 2  Mil Faces

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 2**

São Paulo, agosto de 2010,10: 30 da noite,

Parecia ser mais uma noite normal daquela cidade. Caia uma garoa fina, a temperatura típica de um inverno paulista.O trânsito, como sempre lento, deixava os moradores da cidade estressados. Rodovias engarrafadas, motoristas a beira de um ataque de nervos, sem esquecer da sinfonia de buzinas que figuravam como fundo musical para essa odisséia urbana.

Um fato estranho chamava a atenção dos motoristas que estavam nas rodovias de acesso ao aeroporto internacional. Viaturas, um número surpreendente de viaturas policiais contribuía para aumentar a lentidão daquele trânsito caótico. Uma barreira policial havia sido montada para inspecionar todos os veículos que estivessem indo em direção ao aeroporto.A magnitude do aparato policial,nunca visto antes no estado de São Paulo,levava a crer que alguém de muita importância estava sendo caçado por toda a policia.

O noticiário da rádio local a todo momento trazia informações a respeito da perseguição:

"..._ os policiais continuam a procura pelo 'Mil Faces', há rumores que ele esteja tentando mais uma de suas fugas históricas. Não se sabe ao certo se ele realmente está no Brasil. Porém, caros ouvintes, este locutor que vos fala,teve a informação de fonte seguríssima, que é ele sim, é o Mil faces o motivo de tantas viaturas nas principais rodovias de acesso ao aeroporto. E vamos a mais uma participação de um ouvinte no plantão Ipiranga FM. Boa Noite! Quem fala?_

_— Sandra_

_— Boa noite, Sandra!O que você está achando de toda essa movimentação na cidade?_

_— Uma droga!Tudo engarrafado, todos sendo revistados, um tempão pra chegar em casa. Se pelo menos essa atitude da polícia servisse pra diminuir a violência da cidade valia a pena,né,mas não vai mudar nada,só tão fazendo tudo isso porquê o bandido é famoso,e se ele for preso aqui no estado vai ficar muito bom pra imagem do governador,justo nessa época de eleição. Na verdade eu nem sei quem é esse cara que tão procurando,só sei que é estrangeiro..._

_— O que? Você não sabe quem é o Mil faces?_

_Se você ,caro ouvinte,está na mesma situação que a Sandra não se preocupe,pois Gil ,o locutor que vos fala,vai esclarecer:_

_O Mil faces ficou assim conhecido por causa de seus inúmeros golpes ao redor do mundo e suas espetaculares fugas. Acredita-se que seu nome verdadeiro seja alguma coisa Morgan e que tenha nascido nos EUA. Hoje, beirando os 50 anos de idade, transformou-se numa lenda entre os policiais de todo o mundo, pois nenhum oficial, nunca conseguiu por as mãos nesse mito._

_Edgar Thopsom, Harry Miller, John Price, são tantos os disfarces que ele já usou, assim como os golpes que deu: falsificações de obras de arte, invasões a sites bancários, homicídios, estelionatos. As várias personalidades são sua preferência, há boatos que ele adora se fazer passar por outras pessoas, como médicos, banqueiros, advogados, diplomatas. A policia internacional estima que o valor total de seus golpes, hoje, gira em torno de 1 bilhão de dólares..._

O noticiário chamava a atenção dos motoristas parados, no meio da confusão do trânsito daquela noite, em especial do motorista de um táxi e de sua passageira:

— É dona, não sei se vai dar tempo da senhora pegar esse avião ainda hoje. Pelo visto esse engarrafamento não vai acabar tão cedo. Que horas sai o avião da senhora?

Sentada no banco traseiro do veículo, estava uma senhora distinta, sisuda e de poucas palavras, sua face, envolta por um xale de uma fibra bastante delicada, não se deixava mostrar, seu olhar, porém, bastante visível, de um castanho profundo, corria na direção da movimentação dos oficiais de policia, carregando um tom reprovador. Ela não tinha escutado nenhuma palavra que o motorista havia pronunciado e se deu conta do ocorrido ao ouvir o mesmo chamando-a novamente.

— Desculpe o que o senhor disse?

— O vôo da senhora parti que horas?

— Não se preocupe, eu não vou perder o meu vôo.

O taxista estranhou a frieza e a aparente calma de sua passageira, já que ela não demonstrava nenhuma apreensão em relação a balburdia que ocorria ao seu redor e nem parecia preocupada em perder seu avião. Sua forma corpulenta e desajeitada, apesar de gestos comedidos e trajes discretos, também chamavam a atenção do motorista.

Não demorou muito e eles foram os próximos a serem abordados por um policial. Ele, aparentando bastante irritação e abatimento, não pediu para que os ocupantes do táxi saíssem do veículo, apenas deu uma leve olhada através da janela do motorista:

— Documentos, por favor!

A senhora sentada no banco traseiro do veículo, apenas olhava absorta para o relógio que marcava 10:44:56, contando mentalmente os segundos. Quando o relógio marcou 10:45:00 em ponto, ela voltou-se para fitar o policial parado ao lado do carro. E como se os movimentos estivessem sincronizados, ao movimento que ela fez ao levar seus olhos de encontro aos do policial, ouviram-se gritos, tiros e confusão, vindos do rádio do agente federal:

__ATENÇÃO CAPITÃO SALDANHA ! NA ESCUTA ?_

__FALA SARGENTO SANTOS _

__PRECISAMOS DE REFORÇOS, ENCURRALAMOS O MIL FACES..._

Mais sons de disparos eram ouvidos...

__ESTAMOS SENDO ALVEJADOS, PRECISAMOS DE REFORÇOS..._

__INFORME POSIÇÃO SARGENTO_

__ESTAMOS NA ENTRADA DO AEROCLUB, A 1 KM DE VOCÊS..._

__ENTENDIDO SGT SANTOS, ESTAMOS A CAMINHO..._

Motorista e passageira escutaram toda a conversa do agente e viram quando o mesmo voltou-se para os demais policiais, esquecendo completamente do carro que revistava,e após trocas de palavras iniciou-se um ressoar de sirenes ligadas e vários carros de polícia, antes parados impedindo o acesso ao aeroporto, indo em direção ao local indicado.

A senhora sentada no banco de trás soltou um sorrisinho tímido e voltou-se para o motorista:

_ Eu não disse que não perderia o meu vôo.

Em minutos, ela já estava entrando no aeroporto, sem que ninguém a parasse...E com um sorriso de canto , o Mil Faces se despedia de mais um país e de mais um golpe bem sucedido...

_J2_

_ Posso ajudar a senhora? _ Uma aeromoça, logo se prontificou a ajudar aquela senhora desajeitada que entrava no avião em busca de sua poltrona.

_ Claro minha filha, você poderia me levar até a minha poltrona ?

_ Deixe-me ver sua passagem

_ Sim, aqui está...

E esticando seu braço entregou sua passagem a aeromoça que sorria a todo o momento. "_Que tédio, não vejo a hora de sair dessa fantasia" Era o que Jeffrey pensava a todo instante._

Eles caminharam pelo corredor do avião e logo encontraram a poltrona.

_ Aqui senhora, por favor sente-se aqui. _ E dirigindo-se para o garoto que estava sentado ao lado, de olhos fechados e fones no ouvido falou:

_ Garoto! Garoto! Essa senhora vai ficar aqui ao seu lado, você pode cuidar dela pra mim durante a viagem?

Jensen estava tão concentrado na música em que escutava, que ao sentir o toque da aeromoça, assustou-se, para alguns segundos depois olhar dela para a senhora que estava parada ao seu lado e então processar as informações em seu cérebro rapidamente. E com um risinho de canto para a velhinha, não resistiu e soltou:

_ Claro! Com certeza tomarei conta dela.

Os olhares dos dois encontraram-se nesse momento e apenas eles podiam entender o que se passava ali.

Jeffrey acomodou-se na poltrona e assim que a aeromoça afastou-se, falou bem baixinho no ouvido do jovem louro, sem que os outros passageiros notassem:

_ Então você vai cuidar de mim neném?

O jovem devolveu com um sussurro:

_ Eu vou te proteger do lobo mau, vovozinha.

_ Acho que você não vai conseguir

_ Por quê?

_Você esqueceu que o lobo mau se vestiu de vovozinha pra comer a chapeuzinho?

Os dois riram baixo para que os demais passageiros não notassem a troca de carícias entre eles.

E com olhos de desejo e o biquinho costumeiro, o loiro foi o primeiro a reclamar:

_Jeff, ainda não me conformo de não termos viajado no seu jatinho. Poderíamos ter mais privacidade. Sinceramente eu não te entendo!

_Ahh, minha criança_ _era assim que Jeffrey costumava chamar Jensen, que odiava ser chamado dessa forma. Jeffrey, por sua vez,adorava ver a cara de bravo de sua "criança"__ Você sabe que não podíamos. Seria óbvio demais e foi essa minha idéia, que você não entende,que permitiu que eu não fosse preso hoje.

Com um ar mais sério Jensen encarou o moreno:

_EU NÂO SOU CRIANÇA...mas como assim você ia ser preso?

_Eu sei como a polícia pensa. Eles imaginaram que eu viajaria de jatinho, por isso fizeram uma emboscada para me pegar no aeroclube, mas eu já tinha arrumado tudo. Paguei um grupo para que fingissem que eu estaria fugindo em um jatinho, exatamente às 10:45. E exatamente nessa hora fui abordado por um policial, que foi chamado pela equipe que estava de olho no aeroclube, por sorte ou destino, não sei, tudo deu certo e eles liberaram as vias para o aeroporto caindo assim no meu engodo.

_ Nossa Jeff, você tem cada história... Eu...Eu... prefiro não saber de nada...não gosto de saber que você vive assim...

Jensen suspirou baixinho, Jeffrey notando a irritação do mais novo, levou sua mão de encontro ao queixo do mesmo, puxando-o para que pudessem ficar se encarando nos olhos.

_ Criança, nós já falamos sobre isso, eu também não quero que você se envolva em nada, eu só te levo comigo por que seria perigoso te deixar sozinho mas não tenho como mudar a minha vida, é uma vida sem volta lembra !

Dallas, agosto de 2006,1: 23 da madrugada,

Jeffrey freou bruscamente o seu Porche, mas devido a velocidade com que dirigia não houve tempo suficiente para parar o carro a tempo, agravado por um asfalto molhado devido a forte chuva que caia no momento.

Ele era um homem prático, decidido e desprovido de emoções, dizia para si mesmo que a raça humana estava fadada a autodestruição, pois não acreditava em nenhuma alma viva. Sempre fora muito desconfiado e para ele todos tinham um preço, não existia um ser humano na face da terra que fosse incorruptível...

Naquela noite, porém, algo dentro dele mudou ao ver aquele vulto branco surgindo em seu pára-brisa. Em outra ocasião provavelmente nem pararia, passaria por cima do moribundo, mas algo naquela situação despertou seu interesse.

Saiu do carro, mesmo sob a chuva forte para verificar o estrago em seu carro e verificar em quem ou em que havia batido. Ao aproximar-se do corpo estirado no chão, pensou logo que se tratava de um anjo caído, devido a brancura da pele que se confundia com o branco de suas roupas, no entanto ao observar melhor percebeu que apesar de belo, aquele corpo parecia muito machucado e tratava-se de um garoto, um jovem entre 13 ou 14 anos.

Ao chegar mais perto viu que o garoto possuía um corte na cabeça, que provavelmente foi provocado pelo choque com o seu Porche, e mais outros cortes e arranhões por todo o corpo, suas roupas estava grudadas em seu corpo, mas mostrava que tinham sido rasgadas a força. A chuva que teimava em cair lavava o sangue de seus machucados o deixando com uma aparência ainda mais fantasmagórica.

Jeffrey inicialmente achou que aquele ser não estava mais vivo, quando ao verificar sua pulsação percebeu que seu coração ainda batia e em um ato que nunca antes em sua vida havia feito, tomou o garoto no colo e levou-o para longe dali.

Dallas, agosto de 2006, 16:34 da tarde,

O dia se arrastava lentamente. O sol do finzinho de tarde entrava pela fresta das cortinas da janela de seu quarto e irradiava sobre seus olhos. Teve vontade de abrir os olhos, mas sentia-se entorpecido e perdido em seus pensamentos, não sabia se estava sonhando ou acordado. Ao sentir a leve brisa que entrava pelo pequeno vão da janela quase fechada, deixou-se ser inundado pelas sensações e aos poucos abriu os olhos.

A cama na qual estava era de uma maciez que nunca havia sentido em todos os seus 13 anos, os lençóis impecáveis eram de uma fibra finíssima e cheirosos até demais, os travesseiros, sim os travesseiros, porque eram vários, eram fofos, aconchegantes e circundavam toda a extremidade da cama tornando-se um amparo acolhedor a sua cabeça. Foi então que começou a receber lampejos da realidade ao seu redor.

Ele vestia um pijama de algodão confortável, estava deitado em uma enorme cama de casal, em um quarto que nunca vira antes e pela decoração impecável, beleza dos móveis e tamanho do cômodo, com certeza tratava-se do quarto de algum milionário.

Foi então que seu coração disparou e seu cérebro processou as lembranças ruins daquela madrugada. Pode então sentir a dor dos machucados que percorriam o seu corpo e a dor que vinha do corte em sua cabeça. Envolto nessas lembranças, lágrimas começaram a percorrer sua face, quando viu a porta se abrir de repente.

Jeffrey paralisou na porta do quarto ao deparar-se com o olhar confuso daquele garoto e o leve movimento de dar mais um passo fez com que o garoto se encolhesse rapidamente agarrado aos lençóis na extremidade mais distante da cama.

_Calma garoto ! _Jeffrey percebendo o pavor estampado na face do jovem elevou as mãos, como se mostrasse que não ia lhe fazer mal

_Calma, eu não vou te machucar ok, não precisa ter medo de mim.

A cada passo que o mais velho dava em direção a cama, o mais novo encostava mais na cabeceira da cama, querendo a todo custo manter distância daquele homem.

_Ok, ok, eu não vou chegar perto de você tá bom, vou apenas me sentar aqui_com a palma da mão Jeffrey bateu na ponta do colchão mostrando onde sentaria.

Jensen agarrava os lençóis como se aquilo fosse um escudo protetor e cobria todo o corpo deixando apenas a cabeça visível. Seus olhos, imensamente verdes, mostravam todo o pavor que a simples aproximação de Jeffrey fazia-o sentir, levando grossas lágrimas a molharem sua face e um tremor descontrolável percorrer seu corpo.

_Se acalme ok, eu já disse que não vou te machucar... eu me chamo Jeffrey, fui eu quem te encontrou naquele dia, quer dizer te atropelei, mas você praticamente se jogou na frente do meu carro. Você não quer perguntar nada?

Recebendo o silêncio como resposta continuou

_Bom, quando você quiser saber de alguma coisa é só me interromper ok ! Você está aqui a uma semana mais ou menos, pensei que não fosse acordar nunca. Quando você chegou aqui estava muito machucado, mas o Dr. Morisson, um grande amigo, cuidou de seus machucados e desse galo na sua cabeça.

FLASH BACK ON:

__Alô, Morisson preciso de você agora !_

__O quê? Jeffrey você está em Dallas ? Disse Morisson ainda grogue de sono._

__È CLARO, se não eu estaria te ligando? Estou com um problema, preciso que você venha aqui._

__Tá, ta ! Já entendi, chego em 30 min certo._

__Rápido ! _

_Desligando o telefone voltou a encarar o jovem encharcado e machucado em sua cama que agora ardia em febre, balbuciando palavras sem sentido:_

__Você...não...mãe...amigo...NÃO !_

__Garoto ! garoto ! Jeffrey tentava em vão acordar o jovem_

__NÃO, POR FAVOR...PÁRA... Jensen delirava cada vez mais._

_A companhia tocou e Jeffrey rapidamente foi à entrada da casa, sem conversar guiou o médico até o quarto._

__DEUS ! _Disse Morisson ao entrar no quarto e deparar-se com Jensen_O que você fez?_

__Ei ! Eu não fiz nada tá bom, dessa vez eu tô limpo e depois se isso fosse serviço meu eu não te chamaria aqui, ok! _

__Tá, tá ! Foi força do hábito_

__ A febre dele está muito alta, ele está delirando._

_Indo em direção a cama o médico sentou-se ao lado do jovem loiro, depositando sua maleta na cama. Jensen gemia baixo e tremia de frio._

__Vamos ver esses machucados...Hum...Jeffrey, não posso afirmar sem um exame detalhado, mas você sabe que a julgar pelo estado dessas roupas e dos machucados, ele..._

__Foi violentado, é eu sei _disse num tom baixo de voz_

__Então o que deu em você? Conheço você a muito tempo para saber que não se preocupa com ninguém._

__Não sei. Fiquei com pena do garoto é isso. Agora vai ficar me analisando ou vai cuidar do garoto?_

__Ok então ! Se você quer assim...Venha , vamos dar um banho nele, limpar essas feridas e fazer essa febre baixar..._

FLASH BACK OFF


	3. Chapter 3  Entre o Céu e o Inferno

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Dallas, agosto de 2006, 16:47 da tarde

- Garoto eu sei o que aconteceu com você, não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu não sou igual a ele. Eu nunca faria isso com uma criança

Por mais que Jeffrey falasse, ou tentasse fazer com que ele se acalmasse, não conseguia. O garoto continuava acuado em um canto da cama tremendo e chorando, não prestando atenção a uma palavra que Jeffrey dizia, até que foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

- Senhor Morgan, posso entrar? " Disse Samantha abrindo a porta"

- Sam, que bom que você chegou " disse Jeffrey levantando-se da cama e indo em direção a mulher que adentrava o quarto." - Ele acordou e não para de chorar, você pode ficar com ele? Acho que ele não gostou muito da minha presença.

- Claro Sr.º Morgan

Samantha Smith era governanta na casa de Jeffrey, desde que perdera a família em um trágico acidente de carro. Seu marido e filho não sobreviveram aos ferimentos. O motorista do outro veículo, era filho do governador, por isso, mesmo estando alcoolizado acabou sendo inocentado, levando a mesma a perder a fé na vida e nas pessoas.

Essas eram as pessoas perfeitas para servirem como empregados, pensava o Mil Faces, pois tratavam-se de pessoas sem fé, nem falsos moralismos, assim ele garantiria a lealdade que era item indispensável na contratação.

Para Sam, seu patrão não era nada além de um dos maiores banqueiros da Califórnia, mas na verdade sabia que ele tinha segredos e negócios escusos, no entanto não questionava, nem se importava, pois já havia sofrido demais na vida e não se importava com o que ele fazia de verdade.

Sam que havia parado no meio do quarto ao notar o olhar desesperado do garoto, tinha os olhos fixos nele, e escutava atentamente o que seu patrão dizia.

Ela foi se aproximando devagar, até sentar-se na cama ao lado de Jensen.

-Olá meu anjo, "disse devagar" - Não tenha medo de mim, nós só queremos te ajudar

Para espanto de Jeffrey que havia parado no batente da porta e da própria Sam, Jensen ao vê-la se aproximar não se afastou, pelo contrário, quando a mesma sentou ao seu lado, ele a agarrou num abraço carente, depositando sua cabeça no pescoço da governanta, desabando a chorar e a apertá-la, como se a mesma fosse sua tábua de salvação.

Sam, apesar de pega de surpresa, entendeu o lamento do garoto e o ninava como se estivesse embalando um bebê, abraçando-o ainda mais e acariciando suas costas a fim de passar-lhe conforto.

- Oh, meu anjinho, eu estou aqui, não precisa ter medo

Jeffrey sem entender preferiu deixá-los a sós. Passados alguns minutos na mesma posição, o loirinho parecia estar se acalmando e ia diminuído os soluços. Enquanto Sam o embalava, ela falava:

- Meu anjo, eu ainda não sei o seu nome. Desde que me trouxeram de Los Angeles, não me contaram nada a seu respeito, o senhor Morgan apenas me pediu que tomasse conta de você. E há uma semana, venho trocando seus curativos, trazendo seus remédios, mas você estava desacordado. Agora que você acordou, por que não me diz o seu nome?

Jensen, mais calmo, afastou-se lentamente dos seus braços, mas ao tentar pronunciar seu nome não conseguiu, era como se tivessem roubado sua voz, por mais que tentasse não conseguia. Ele já estava começando a se agitar novamente, quando Sam tomou o seu rosto nas mãos, e disse com carinho, limpando as lágrimas que ainda estavam em sua face.

- Shiiii, não se preocupe, quando você conseguir falar, você me diz, ok?

Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça e voltou a abraçá-la, querendo mais colo.

- Você agora é o meu anjinho, mas esse anjinho tem um corte muito feio na testa e precisamos trocar seu curativo. "Disse fazendo menção de levantar-se da cama, mas ao fazê-lo foi impedida, por um par de mãos que a seguravam com toda a força, como que dizendo que não o deixasse sozinho."

- Meu amor, não precisa ficar com medo, eu não vou te deixar sozinho, mas eu preciso pegar o material para limpar o seu corte. Eu só vou até a mesinha. "Apontou para a mesa que ficava no canto do quarto." - Ali ta vendo. Vou apenas pegar o material, ok ?

Jensen, lentamente foi soltando seus braços de Sam e acenou de leve um sim como resposta.

Ela fez o curativo em sua testa e o colocou pra dormir, garantindo que ficaria ao seu lado, até ele pegar no sono. Assim sentou na cabeceira da cama, acariciando seus cabelos, até que vencido pelo cansaço, ele dormiu.

Assim que Jensen dormiu, batidas na porta do quarto foram ouvidas e o Drº. Morisson entrou:

- Boa tarde Sam! Como ele está?

Falando baixinho e levantando-se da cama com todo cuidado, ela respondeu:

- Boa tarde Drº Morisson. Ele finalmente acordou, mas acabei de colocá-lo para dormir, ele estava chorando muito e apavorado com a presença do senhor Morgan.

Eles afastaram-se um pouco mais da cama e foram para a janela para conversarem melhor.

- Eu imaginei que ele teria essa reação, por isso pedi ao Jeffrey que trouxesse você.

- Por quê?

- Primeiro, você lembra um pouco a mãe dele. Segundo, acredito que neste momento, ele não deve se sentir seguro com nenhum homem por perto.

- Você conhece a mãe dele? E como assim, ele não quer nenhum homem por perto? "E falando o mais baixo possível continuou:" - Morisson , o senhor Morgan fez algo contra esse garoto?

- Não Sam, isso também passou pela minha cabeça, mas algo assim, contra uma criança, é demais até para o Jeffrey.

- Drº Morisson, afinal o que houve com esse garoto? Desde que cheguei aqui, não me disseram nada, nem o nome dele eu sei.

- Você não disse que ele acordou? "Disse espantado" - Por que ele não te contou?

- Ele não está conseguindo falar, acho que ficou mudo.

- É pior do que eu pensava!.

- O quê? Por que você não me diz, talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Tudo bem. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai saber de qualquer jeito. As únicas pessoas que sabem o que realmente aconteceu somos eu, o Jeffrey e agora você. Enfim, o corte na testa dele realmente foi o Jeffrey que fez. Ele o atropelou. O garoto, ao que tudo indica, estava fugindo e atravessou a rua sem pensar.

- Fugindo?

- Sim Sam. Ele foi... foi estuprado, e estava fugindo do agressor.

Sam ficou sem saber o que dizer por um momento e olhou para a cama onde o garoto dormia, para então continuar:

- Deus! Isso é tão...é tão nojento...Como alguém pôde ter coragem de fazer uma monstruosidade dessas... Ele é só uma criança !

- Sam, nesse mundo nada mais me surpreende.

- E os pais dele, onde estão?

- Mortos. Durante essa semana Jeffrey mandou investigar a vida do garoto. Descobrimos que ele se chama Jensen Ross, filho de Donna Ross, morta por um câncer há um ano atrás. Não encontramos nada sobre o pai, acredita-se que está morto também. Ele morava com a mãe, na casa do patrão dela. Donna era governanta na casa de Mark Sheppard, um empresário riquíssimo da região. Ele era casado e tinha um filho. Quando ela morreu, o garoto não tinha nenhum parente, ao menos ninguém conhecia. Como a senhora Sheppard era muito religiosa, foi ficando com o garoto, enquanto o marido dizia que estava procurando algum parente vivo dele."

- Dizia?

- Sim, ele dizia, porque nunca moveu uma palha para encontra ninguém e agora já se sabe o por quê.

- Então foi ele?

- Sim. Os negócios dele estavam enfrentando uma crise financeira e naquela noite ele perdeu um negócio milionário, acabou bebendo demais e o resto você já sabe...

- E ele foi denunciado?

- A própria esposa o denunciou. A história toda virou um escândalo. Em seu depoimento a senhora Sheppard contou que estava dormindo quando escutou os gritos do garoto, correu para o quarto dele e se deparou com o marido bêbado estuprando o menino, e que ele só parou por que ela o acertou com um abajur na cabeça.

- Mas onde o senhor Morgan entra nessa história?

- Aí é que a história se complica. A senhora Sheppard contou a polícia que saiu do quarto para chamar a policia, quando voltou o garoto havia sumido e o marido também, mas ouviu o disparo de uma arma vindo do escritório. Era o marido que havia se matado. O boato entre a vizinhança é que ele matou o garoto e depois se matou, mas a polícia descartou essa hipótese, pois não houve tempo hábil para que ele fizesse isso.

- Resumindo, a polícia está atrás do garoto. "Disse Sam"

- Exatamente, por isso Jeffrey quer voltar o quanto antes para Los Angeles.

- Mas se o garoto não quiser ir?

(...)

Dois dias haviam e passado e Jensen começava a aceitar as visitas de Jeffrey, mas não desgrudava de Samantha.

- Jensen, amanhã voltarei para Los Angeles. Não moro em Dallas, venho esporadicamente resolver alguns negócios. A Sam já conversou com você sobre isso não foi?

Jensen apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça.

- Então "Jefrrey continuou" - Você quer ir comigo para Los Angeles? Caso você queira, vamos ter que resolver algumas questões burocráticas, seu nome, por exemplo. Você deixará de se chamar Jensen Ross e passará a ser Jensen Morgan, para todos os efeitos, você será meu filho adotivo.

Jensen olhou para Sam que estava sentada ao seu lado na cama, depois com uma das mãos segurou a medalhinha que estava em seu pescoço, a única lembrança que tinha de sua mãe, fechou os olhos baixando um pouco a cabeça.

- Jensen, saiba que se você quiser vir conosco não terá mais volta. Caso você prefira ficar a Sam vai te levar para o abrigo e contar a história que combinamos. E então? Você vem?

Em toda sua vida de golpes, nunca foi tão sincero com alguém como foi com Jensen. Jeffrey era um homem prático, que não se levava por emoções, mas algo naquele garoto o desconcertava, talvez pelo fato de também ter sido um órfão sem amparo que precisou aprender desde cedo que a vida é dura, e que para vivê-la tinha que ser mais duro que ela.

Jensen levantou a cabeça e apenas com o movimento de seus lábios, respondeu que ia, para felicidade de Jeffrey, que apenas sorriu discretamente.

Los Angeles, agosto de 2010, 08:23 da manhã

O avião tocou o solo americano numa linda manhã de sol. Para Jensen Los Angeles parecia ainda mais bela do que há um mês atrás quando a tinha deixado para acompanhar Jeffrey em mais uma de suas "viagens" de negócios. Voltar para casa era reconfortante, apesar de saber que ela mais se parecia uma prisão de luxo.

Na companhia de Jeffrey já havia conhecido várias partes do mundo, Paris, Veneza, Praga, Munique, Londres, São Paulo. Nas primeiras viagens sentia-se imensamente feliz por poder estar mais perto de seu amado, além de desfrutar de passeios e visitas a lugares onde nunca, sequer, imaginou que poderia visitar. Antes as viagens eram feitas por prazer, hoje, por imposição do mais velho. Na verdade ele já não sabia mais dizer quando fazia algo por vontade própria.

No início, sua ingenuidade juvenil fazia com que achasse tratar-se apenas de super proteção de alguém mais velho e experiente e até se sentia mais amado por isso. No entanto aos poucos foi percebendo que Jeffrey o tinha como mais uma de suas propriedades e que o amor que dizia sentir nada mais era que um sentimento de posse incontrolável. E em um desses acessos descobriu da pior forma possível o que o seu amado fazia pra viver.

FLASH BACK ON:

Praga, setembro de 2008, 19:42 da noite

Eles tinham voltado de mais um passeio pela cidade, Jeffrey fazia questão de mostrar as construções, monumentos, teatros, palácios que compunham aquela bela cidade a Jensen. Eles estavam juntos, como um casal, a pouco mais de nove meses e qualquer viagem a sós era um motivo a mais para poderem ficar juntos, visto que em determinadas ocasiões precisavam fingir que eram apenas pai e filho.

Ao chegarem à mansão, uma construção antiga e imponente em estilo barroco, mais afastada do centro urbano, circundada por imensos arvoredos e praticamente isolada da civilização , mais uma das inúmeras propriedades de Jeffrey, foram interrompidos pelo mordomo:

- Boa noite senhor Müller, alguns convidados já o aguardam para o jantar. "Disse o mordomo ao mesmo tempo em que recolhia os casacos de Jeffrey e Jensen."

- Obrigado Alfred, "Disse Jensen ao entregar seu casaco ao mordomo."

- Alfred, informe-os que já cheguei e que em alguns minutos juntarei-me a eles, sim !

- Sim senhor, mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, por favor, sirva o Jensen em seu quarto, ele não jantará conosco. Isso é tudo.

O mordomo assentiu com a cabeça e deixou os dois a sós. Jensen já estava com a cara fechada e antes mesmo que pudesse falar o mais velho o interrompeu, tomando em suas mãos o rosto do mais jovem:

- Não discuta Jensen, é para o seu bem. É um jantar de negócios, muito chato e maçante, você não iria gostar e depois não quero que eles te vejam aqui.

Jensen ia retrucar mas foi interrompido por um beijo suave em seus lábios

- Shiiii! Não discute comigo bebê... "Ao dizer isso soltou o rosto de Jensen e continuou:"

- Agora vai, sobe pro teu quarto que tenho que recebê-los.

Jensen bufou, sob o olhar de seu amante, e virou de costas dando passos em direção a escadaria, mas antes de alcançar os primeiros degraus voltou a encará-lo e não resistiu:

- Jeff, por que o Alfred te chamou de Müller?

- Jensen... "Jeffrey parou por alguns segundos e respirou fundo, afinal não queria brigar com sua criança e dando alguns passos a frente falou: "

- Criança, existem coisas na minha vida que você não deve saber e essa é uma delas, além do mais o que foi que nós conversamos sobre as minhas viagens e meus negócios?

Jensen suspirou e num tom baixo e triste respondeu:

- Nada de perguntas.

- Isso mesmo "Jeffrey respondeu" - Agora vai, seja um menino bonzinho e suba, eu não quero me irritar com você.

Jensen ao perceber que tinha falado o que não devia, correu em direção ao mais velho, o abraçando e beijando:

- Desculpe Jeff! Eu juro que não pergunto mais... Você me perdoa?

- Ei, ei "Disse tomando o rosto do mais jovem novamente em suas mãos. - É claro que eu perdôo, é só você prometer que vai me obedecer sempre, ok!

- Eu prometo! Eu prometo! "Disse ofegante"

- Bom garoto! Agora suba, que o Alfred leva já o seu jantar e não saia de lá até eu mandar. "E antes de soltar a sua criança, lhe deu mais um beijo, dessa vez mais possessivo." - Boa noite criança e sonhe comigo...

Jensen sorriu e correu pelas escadas. Jeffrey apenas o acompanhou com os olhos e soltou um sorrisinho de canto.

Na sala ao lado dois homens aguardavam por Jeffrey, Mark Pellegrino e Matt Cohen. A sala de uma decoração impecável acompanhava a arquitetura barroca do restante da mansão e se impunha com diversos quadros e esculturas. Pellegrino sentado confortavelmente em um dos sofás bebia uma dose de uísque e a todo momento observava Cohen, em pé diante da lareira,que parecia bastante nervoso.

Mark era o braço direito de Jeffrey, um dos poucos que sabiam de seus golpes e que o acompanhava na maioria deles. Era o mais próximo que podia se chamar de amigo

- Boa noite senhores, desculpem-me por fazê-los esperar. "Disse Jeffrey assim que entrou no cômodo."

- Boa noite senhor Müller', " Disse Mark levantando-se e indo cumprimentar seu interlocutor." - Esse é o rapaz que lhe falei, Matt Cohen "apontando para o rapaz que agora encarava os dois."

- Prazer Matt Cohen. "Disse se aproximando e erguendo a mão em um cumprimento."

- Vamos jantar! "Disse Jeffey ao retribuir o cumprimento."

Os dois seguiram o anfitrião até a sala de jantar, acomodaram-se à mesa, Jeffrey na cabeceira, Mark a sua esquerda e Cohen a direita. Aguardaram Alfred deixá-los para discutir. Mark foi o primeiro a falar:

- Müler, conforme conversamos, o Cohen tem acesso as plantas, com as principais entradas e saídas do Museu Nacional, além dos horários de troca da segurança e nomes dos guardas que fazem a ronda na sala onde esta exposto o Bracelete de Ramsés...

Jeffrey escutava, mas não olhava diretamente nos olhos de Mark, estava entretido com o jantar que havia sido servido, o que para Pelegrino significava que algo o estava incomodando. E sem deixar que o mesmo continuasse seu discurso, voltou-se para Cohen:

- Senhor Cohen, há quanto tempo trabalha no museu?

Mark apenas observou e sabia que desse questionamento seria decidido a participação ou não de Cohen no negócio.

- Seis meses, mais ou menos "respondeu."

- Qual a sua função?

- Hoje, sou responsável pela central de segurança

- O que você fazia antes de trabalhar no museu?

- Sou analista de sistemas, era o responsável pelo sistema integrado de informações de uma grande rede de varejo de Praga.

- Qual foi sua renda no ano passado?

- Mas...o que isso tem haver com o que vamos fazer? "Olhava de Jeffrey para Mark, sem entender o por quê de tantas perguntas."

- Apenas responda a pergunta senhor Cohen. "Disse Jeffrey, no seu tom mais firme e frio possível."

- Uns $200 ou 300 mil dólares, eu acho.

Jensen já havia jantado e preparava-se para dormir, já havia colocado seu pijama e agora se remexia na cama sem conseguir pegar no sono. Sentindo sede, foi em busca de água, mas ao perceber que a jarra que ficava em seu criado mudo estava vazia, decidiu descer até a cozinha.

Ao cruzar a porta de seu quarto, fez menção de voltar, pois não queria desobedecer seu amado, mas falou para si mesmo que seria rápido e ele nem saberia que tinha saído do quarto.

Quando voltava, com a jarra cheia em suas mãos, sua atenção foi chamada por uma discussão que podia ser ouvida através de uma abertura em um vitral de uma das paredes que, para sua surpresa, dava para a sala de jantar. Não se espantou muito, pois, por trata-se de uma construção antiga a mansão era cheia de surpresas.

Com receio, mas curioso, chegou mais perto e pela fresta pode observar Jeffey e mais dois homens. Um ele já havia visto de relance em sua casa em Los Angeles, mas o outro era um total desconhecido.

- Por que você acha que não sirvo para o trabalho, senhor Müller? "Disse Cohen, já demonstrando irritação"

- Simples, por que assim que você receber sua parte no acordo, seremos delatados por seus atos. Você vai meter os pés pelas mãos e vai gastar mais do que deve, logo a policia vai perceber a mudança no seu padrão de vida e vai ligar as duas pontas. Senhor Cohen , desculpe " disse dando um sorrisinho irônico " - Você é um suspeito em potencial, está escrito na sua testa CULPADO.

E dirigindo-se a Mark continuou:

- Pellegrino, você não está nos seus melhores dias. Trazer um amador pra falar comigo? O que houve com você? perdeu a prática?

Mark não gostou do jeito sarcástico de Jeffrey e logo retrucou:

- Jef...digo senhor Müller, você sabe que nunca falhei e se digo que ele pode fazer o serviço, ele pode !

- Não me convenceu. "E fazendo menção que ia se retirar da mesa, Jeffrey parou ao ouvir o que Cohen tinha pronunciado, não acreditando que aquele amador tivesse dito isso."

- Então o loirinho também está no esquema? É por isso que você quer me tirar do negócio. " Disse Cohen, com raiva na voz."

- Como?

Mark sabendo do envolvimento de Jeffrey e Jensen sabia que Cohen estava indo onde não devia.

- Não, não, não...Cohen, isso não tem nada a ver com o negócio certo. Vamos voltar ao assunto central. "Disse Mark já temendo o pior."

- Não Mark ! Agora fiquei curioso, deixa ele falar ! "Disse Jeffrey"

- Isso mesmo que você escutou, vocês estão querendo me passar pra trás não, é? Eu vi vocês dois hoje cedo no museu...se bem que, analisando bem vocês até pareciam um casal, pelos sorrisos que trocavam... "e olhando para Pellegrino soltou um sorriso de surpresa."

- Oh meu Deus! É isso vocês são um casal "gargalhando continuou" - Nada contra, não curto muito essa praia, mas até te entendo, por que o garoto até que é uma graça...

- COHEN ! Quer parar ! "Disse Mark"

E percebendo que Jeffrey tinha se calado continuou:

- Pensando bem, por ele acho que até mudaria de idéia, aquela boquinha deve ser uma coisa não... quando você se cansar passa o telefone dele pra mim, que eu vou adorar ver ele de quatro pra mim...

Jeffrey não tinha movido um músculo, desde que ele começara a falar de Jensen, parecia até que tinha ficado mais frio, apenas observava. E ao ouvir a última frase pronunciada pelo mesmo, em um gesto muito rápido, pegou o garfo que estava ao seu alcance a cravou na mão de Cohen.

- AHHHHHHH! Você ficou louco "gritava Cohen, ao observar o garfo fincado em sua mão, fazendo com que a mesma ficasse presa à mesa"

Jensen observava a tudo atônito e tentando calar seu próprio grito de pavor, colocou uma das mãos em sua boca.

- Existem três coisas que Mark não te contou sobre mim. " Disse Jeffrey levantando lentamente"

- Jeffrey, por favor ! disse Mark levantando-se também e esquecendo totalmente de chamá-lo por outro nome.

Jeffrey apenas continuou, caminhando em volta da mesa:

- Em primeiro lugar, não trabalho com amadores e você é um! Para mim não trata-se apenas de roubar o Bracelete de Ramisés, trata-se de todo o esquema envolvido, a beleza do roubo, entende? Não, é claro que você não entende. Você é um simples ladrão! Roubar é uma arte, e como tal deve ser um ato digno de uma obra de arte. O dinheiro que vamos receber em troca, uma bagatela de 25 milhões de dólares, não é o mais importante. O que realmente importa é mostrar para essa sociedade hipócrita , com suas regras moralistas que podemos vencê-la.

Cohen choramingava de dor, mas Jeffrey apenas continou:

- Em segundo lugar, eu não aceito intimidação e se você achou que ia conseguir alguma coisa de mim, somente porque acha que sabe algo da minha vida se enganou totalmente e sabe do que mais... "Disse ao abaixar-se em direção ao seu ouvido quando parou à suas costas: "

- Você não faz idéia de como ele beija bem e faz gostoso, hummmmm "Disse mordendo os lábios, apoiando as duas mãos em seus ombros e gemendo no ouvido do outro." - Ah e a boca dele..., você tem razão, é uma perdição...e sabe é todinha minha, só minha...e sabe quando é que ele vai ficar de quatro para você? NUNCA , Por que ele é MEU, idiota !

Dando um tapa na nuca do outro, levantou-se permanecendo à suas costas, abriu um pouco o paletó que usava, tirando de dentro sua automática e com a outra mão, um continuava o discurso, preparava a arma.

- E terceiro e último, ninguém na face da terra me desafia do jeito que você fez e fica vivo pra contar a história, sabe por quê?

- Não, por favor, senhor Müller. "Pedia Cohen em meio as lágrimas"

Segurando-o pelos cabelos, puxou o rosto do outro para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos.

- Porque meu nome não é Müller, pra você eu sou o Mil Faces e foi um desprazer te conhecer...

Ao dizer isso disparou na nuca do outro, ouvindo-se o baque do corpo de encontro à mesa.

Jensen não acreditava no que estava vendo, pensava estar tendo um pesadelo e ao ouvir o som do corpo inerte caindo sobre a mesa, assustou-se deixando a jarra cair de sua mão, fazendo com que os dois homens na sala abaixo olhassem em sua direção.

Jeffrey e Mark olharam ao mesmo tempo em direção ao vitral que dava para o corredor do segundo andar. Jeffrey logo percebeu de quem se tratava:

- Jensen

**N/A:** E então, o que acharam ?Novas explicações a caminho...Aguardo Reviews !


	4. Chapter 4  Cartas na Mesa

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**N/A:** Hello people! Aproveitando o feriadão para postar...Capítulo todo em Flash Back, espero que gostem !Aderindo a campanha:_"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4 - Cartas na Mesa<br>**

Jensen ao notar que tinha sido descoberto, correu em direção ao seu quarto, batendo a porta e a trancando assim que entrou. Atordoado com os acontecimentos apenas virou-se de encontro a porta apoiando-se na mesma, deslizando, até chegar ao chão, encolhendo-se e abraçando seus joelhos, deixou que as lágrimas lavassem seu rosto.

Jeffrey e Mark apenas se olharam, quando o primeiro quebrou o silêncio:

- Você trouxe o lixo! Você o coloca pra fora! "Disse Jeffrey com raiva na voz, deixando o revólver em cima da mesa"

- Droga Jeffrey, o que foi isso? ciúmes? Você não é assim! Agindo por impulso! Que porra Jeffrey. Esse garoto está te transformando num fraco. O que houve com você cara? Nunca se amarrava em ninguém...

- Mark, fica fora disso, ou você quer acabar como esse aí? "Disse Jeffrey, apontando para o corpo e elevando mais a voz."

- Então é isso? Agora vai me matar também? Será que você não está vendo? Desde que você colocou esse garoto na sua vida, tudo se resume a ele? Qual é Jeffrey, antes você não se amarrava em ninguém. Cada noite era só uma transa. Homem, mulher, não interessava, você dizia não se importar e que as regras da sociedade não se aplicavam a você. Mas agora resolveu se amarrar em um só!

- E quem disse que eu mudei. Ainda sou o mesmo de sempre. Você é que não sabe mais recrutar pessoas para o que fazemos.

- Agora a culpa é minha! "Parou passando a mão pelo rosto" - Inacreditável, como as pessoas ficam tolas quando se apaixonam...

- EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADO "Gritou Jeffrey, tentando acreditar também no que dizia"

- Não? Então tá. "Disse Mark, tirando sua própria arma de dentro do seu paletó, deixando Jeffrey sem entender o que ele estava pensando em fazer"

- O que é isso? Vai atirar em mim "Gargalhou Jeffrey"

- Se você não o ama, eu posso matá-lo, afinal ele viu tudo, não podemos ter testemunhas.

- Não. "Disse Jeffrey, já mais calmo, tentando mostrar ao outro que ele ainda era o mesmo" - Apenas eu determino quando alguém vive ou morre, e ainda não é a hora dele.

- Não Jeffrey, dessa vez você não está raciocinando direito. Eu preciso fazer isso, para o bem dos negócios, e até para o bem da sua reputação, ou você acha que quando descobrirem que o Mil faces se apaixonou por um garoto de 15 anos, vão continuar te respeitando? "E dizendo isso, foi caminhando em direção a porta, quando recebeu um empurrão, quase o fazendo cair. A surpresa do movimento fez com que deixasse a arma cair também. Jeffrey em movimentos rápidos chutou a arma para longe e o empurrou contra a parede. Com as duas mãos o segurou pelo colarinho, dizendo:"

- Você não vai matar ninguém! Entendeu? Ou quer que eu desenhe?"Disse entre dentes."

Mark o empurrou e logo se desvencilhou de Jeffrey. A discussão continuou:

- O que é que ele tem hein? O que foi que ele fez pra te deixar assim enfeitiçado?

Os dois se encaravam e andavam em círculos, como duas feras selvagens prestes a se atacarem.

- Você não entendeu? Quem manda nessa porra sou eu! "Gritava Jeffrey" E ele só morre quando eu quiser!

- Pára de pensar com a cabeça de baixo e usa a cabeça de cima Jeffrey "rebateu Mark também aos gritos" - Garotos como ele existem aos montes, é só você me pedir e eu trago. Me diz quantos você quer? Outro loirinho? Ou uma ruivinha, novinha também, cheirando a leite, ou um virgenzinho? Hã, o que você acha? Acorda Morgan!, é só você estalar os dedos e vão ter uns dez querendo dar o rabo pra você. O que não dá é você se apaixonar por um deles e virar um bobo apaixonado...

- Ora seu...

Não contendo sua raiva, Jeffrey partiu para cima de Mark, socando-o, eles rolaram pelo chão deferindo golpes um no outro, até que ao rolarem para o canto da sala, Jeffrey viu o revólver do outro, e com um movimento muito rápido, pegou a arma em suas mãos apontando para seu oponente o fazendo encarar sua própria arma. Os dois arfavam, e em um movimento muito lento foram levantando-se do chão, enquanto se encaravam.

Quando os dois estavam de pé, um em frente ao outro, Mark foi se aproximando até encostar seu peito na arma empunhada por Jeffrey em sua direção:

- Anda Jeffrey atira! ATIRA!...Sabe qual é o problema? É que se você me matar eu estarei certo e você realmente estará apaixonado pelo garoto.

Jeffrey o encarou por um momento e baixou a arma, falando de forma exaltada:

- Eu não o amo Mark, ele é só um passatempo obediente que satisfaz as minhas necessidades. Pra mim ele é só um pedaço de carne que eu uso quando e como quero. "Disse Jeffrey mais para si mesmo do que para o outro que o encarava"

- Você não precisa dizer isso pra mim e sim pro seu coração. "Suspirando, ele continuou:" - Jeffrey se livra desse garoto ou ele ainda vai ser a sua ruína.

Jeffrey apenas o ouviu e mudou o rumo da conversa, deixando a arma de Mark sobre a mesa e guardando a própria dentro do paletó:

- Limpa a bagunça! , "apontando para o corpo caído sobre a mesa", queima, enterra, joga no mar, dá para os porcos, não sei , faz o que você quiser, só não quero vê-lo pela manhã. "Disse saindo da sala"

Durante o caminho até o quarto de Jensen, o mais velho refletiu sobre os acontecimentos e principalmente sobre as últimas palavras de Mark. Precisava agir, não podia ser considerado um fraco, sabia que ser considerado como tal, era atestado de morte para qualquer um que vivesse como ele vivia. Não queria se livrar de Jensen, isso nem passava pela sua cabeça, mas Mark tinha razão, ele sentia algo a mais pelo garoto. Mas amor?...Não! Ele não poderia nutrir esse sentimento por ninguém e nunca iria admitir que estivesse apaixonado por ele, nem para si mesmo, nem para ninguém, afinal paixão era para os fracos e ele não era um. Com esse pensamento parou em frente à porta do quarto de Jensen e ao girar a maçaneta, viu que a mesma estava trancada.

Jensen ainda chorava abraçado aos seus joelhos quando percebeu alguém se aproximando e girando a maçaneta da porta.

-Jensen! Abre a porta precisamos conversar "Disse Jeffrey batendo"

Levantando de sobressalto e encarando a porta Jensen gritou:

- Vai embora, eu não quero falar com você!

- Ah, você quer sim! ANDA ABRE ESSA MALDITA PORTA!

- NÂO, VAI EMBORA! "Gritou Jensen em meio aos soluços"

Um silêncio se fez e o mais novo pensou que Jeffrey havia ido embora. No entanto alguns minutos depois ouviu o barulho de chaves sendo colocadas na fechadura de sua porta, até que Jeffrey entrou. Ele a tinha aberto com alguma chave reserva que estava junto a várias outras em um molho de chaves que estava em suas mãos.

Jensen ao perceber que o mais velho tinha conseguido entrar, correu em direção ao criado mudo e em uma fração de segundos pegou o copo de vidro que lá estava, o quebrando em sua parte superior, com uma batida na parede. De posse de sua "arma" improvisada, apontou-a para seu invasor, não conseguindo conter a tremedeira, segurou o pedaço de vidro com as duas mãos, e disse:

- Fique longe de mim!

Jeffrey gargalhou, não acreditando na cena que estava presenciando:

- Então, você pretende me matar com isso? Enquanto pronunciava as palavras, ele ia chegando cada vez mais perto do loiro.

- FIQUE LONGE DE MIM ! Gritou Jensen , dando passos para trás até ser impedido pela parede às suas costas.

Jeffrey, apenas riu do pavor do menor, avançando ainda mais em direção ao mesmo. E em questão de segundos, já estava segurando as duas mãos de sua criança, desamando-a, sem a menor dificuldade.

- NÃO! "disse Jensen ao sentir seus pulsos presos entre as mãos fortes de Jeffrey, deixando o vidro escorregar entre seus dedos"

Jeffrey o puxou de encontro ao seu corpo de forma brusca, segurando-o firmemente em seus braços:

- Agora nós vamos conversar!

- O que você quer? Me matar também? "Disse Jensen, num misto de raiva e medo, deixando as lágrimas correrem sua face."

- Por que você me desobedeceu e foi bisbilhotar, hein? Eu não mandei você ficar no quarto? "Disse Jeffrey, sem dar importância ao que Jensen falara"

- Quantos Jeffrey? Quantos você já matou?...Meu Deus, todas aquelas viagens que fez, sempre a mesma desculpa, negócios, negócios...mas na verdade esse tempo todo você não passava de um ladrão assassino! "Disse com os olhos cheios de dor, mágoa e raiva. Apesar de ser menor, mais fraco e estar preso pelos braços, por mãos que não o deixariam fugir, Jensen não se intimidava e por mais que estivesse sentido medo, precisava desabafar."

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Jeffrey soltou-o para espanto de Jensen. Este aproveitou para continuar:

- Então é verdade! E agora você espera que eu diga o quê? Que está tudo bem e que eu não me importo Jeff, ou você prefere que eu te chame de Mil Faces hein?

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Jeffrey foi tomado pela raiva, não se contendo, deu um tapa com as costas de sua mão direita no rosto do mais jovem.

Jensen pego de surpresa se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, ao ser atingido pela bofetada do mais velho. Levando sua mão ao rosto percebeu um filete de sangue sair de seu lábio, partido pela violência do tapa. Ele olhava de suas mãos sujas de sangue para o mais velho a sua frente, não acreditando no que tinha acontecido. No entanto, sentiu dor pior vinda de seu peito, seu coração estava sendo despedaçado ao descobrir a verdadeira face daquele para quem um dia se entregou de corpo e alma.

- Você me bateu ! "disse num fio de voz"

Jeffrey o levantou de forma violenta do chão apenas com uma mão, o puxando de encontro ao seu corpo, com a outra segurou os cabelos do loirinho, fazendo com que o mesmo pendesse sua cabeça para trás. Estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

- Nunca mais me chame assim, você me entendeu? "Disse o mais velho entre dentes, puxando os cabelos do loirinho"

- En..ten..di, "disse com dificuldade, devido a posição que se encontrava, o medo já voltando a tomar conta.

Jeffrey ainda o segurava forte pelo braço com uma das mãos e já tinha soltado seus cabelos, para passar os dedos pelo lábio ferido de sua criança, que estremecia ao seu toque.

- Viu o que você me fez fazer. Você me tira do sério sabia? Quantas vezes eu te disse para não se meter nos meus assuntos, para não me interromper nas reuniões? " Disse de forma mais calma, acariciando o rosto do mais novo"

- Eu quero ir embora! "Disse Jensen, após criar coragem para encarar o mais velho novamente, voltando a sentir suas lágrimas rolando em sua face"

- O quê?

- Não posso continuar com você sabendo o que você faz. Eu...eu... te admirava você era o meu herói, mas agora não consigo mais sentir o mesmo que sentia, desculpe. "Disse baixando a cabeça, desviando o olhar, continuou" - Eu te amei muito e ainda te amo, mas não consigo esquecer o que você fez hoje. É melhor eu ir embora, para lembrar somente dos nossos bons momentos. " E votando a olhar nos olhos do outro continuou" . – Eu juro que seu segredo estará guardado comigo, eu nunca contarei a ninguém, eu prometo.

Jeffrey que ouvia a tudo calado gargalhou alto ao ouvir o que Jensen dizia. E numa mudança repentina de humor, se calou. Ainda com sua mão segurando um dos braços do mais jovem, posicionou uma de suas pernas por trás do corpo menor, empurrando o mesmo para trás fazendo-o cair e ser amparado pelo outro braço de seu carrasco, sendo deitado no chão. Fazendo com que o mais velho se posicionasse por cima do corpo deitado ao chão, sentando-se em seu quadril, prendendo o movimento de suas pernas, e com as mãos , prendendo os braços do mais jovem acima de sua cabeça.

Jensen assustou-se com a facilidade e rapidez com que foi dominado pelo outro, tentando se libertar do cárcere, ainda debateu-se no início, mas viu que era uma batalha perdida, pois o corpo sobre o seu era muito maior e mais forte.

Estar nessa posição era apavorante, pois a todo o momento flashes do que ocorrera em Dallas, aos seus treze anos, voltavam com força, o fazendo tremer de pavor. A sensação de impotência diante da possibilidade de passar por aquilo novamente o fazia se sentir a menor pessoa do mundo.

- Jeff, me solta! "Dizendo com desespero na voz e se remexendo por baixo de Jeffrey, Jensen continuou:" - Me larga. Você sabe que não gosto desse tipo de coisa!

- Você pediu isso! Se você tivesse me obedecido nada disso teria acontecido. Você não saberia de coisas que não deveria saber e não estaríamos tendo essa discussão tola como se fôssemos um casal apaixonado.

- Jeff, por favor, se você me ama, me deixe ir. "Disse entre lágrimas"

- Amor? "Disse com escárnio na voz" Eu não te amo, criança tola! "Jeffrey dizia isso no seu tom mais frio possível, precisava mostrar ao mais jovem e para ele mesmo que não era um bobo apaixonado e que o queria apenas para satisfazer seus desejos"

- Mas...eu pensei...como assim não me ama?... "Disse Jensen, ao sentir como se uma faca houvesse atravessado seu peito" – Então todos esses meses, não significaram nada pra você? As noites que passamos juntos, as viagens que fizemos, foi...foi tudo mentira?

- É claro que não! Mas eu nunca te disse que te amava, eu não tenho culpa se você fantasiou uma linda história de amor onde não existia! É claro que eu gostei dos momentos que ficamos juntos. " Disse se esfregando no corpo do mais jovem e abaixando-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido": - Eu adoro esse seu corpinho lindo, esse seu jeitinho doce e frágil, você me excita só de olhar pra esses seus lábios vermelhos... " Jeffrey não se conteve e voltando-se para o rosto do mais jovem abocanhou seus lábios a força, mesmo não sendo correspondido continuou, não importando-se em machucar os lábios já machucados do menor.

Jensen não acreditava em tudo que estava ouvindo. Doía em seu coração saber que tinha sido usado mais uma vez. Que era apenas um corpo bonito cedendo aos desejos carnais de um monstro. Que seu Jeff, só existia em sua mente tola e romântica. E com o coração dilacerado, só teve forças para virar seu rosto de lado e chorar, fugindo assim do beijo daquele que um dia achou amar.

Jeffrey sabia que estava matando qualquer sentimento que o loiro nutrisse por ele, mas não se importava, achava melhor assim, pois evitaria sentimentalismos desnecessários e desconfianças por parte de seus subalternos. Assim poderia mostrar a todos que ainda era o mesmo Mil Faces, frio, cruel e sem escrúpulos. Puxando o rosto do menor em sua direção o encarou nos olhos e disse:

- Jensen, presta bastante atenção ao que eu vou te dizer, ok! Você não vai embora, por que eu não quero. Por mais que eu não te ame, você é meu e de mais ninguém, entendeu? Esquece esse história de amor. O que nós temos é maior que isso, você não vê? Eu posso te mostrar o mundo, posso te proteger, posso te dar tudo que o dinheiro pode comprar e em troca você me dá prazer. É uma troca você não vê? Você não tem ninguém, não tem dinheiro e até onde eu sei, sou a única pessoa que você tem na vida. Aprenda criança, a vida não é cor de rosa, ela é dura e pra sobreviver você precisa ser mais duro que ela. Eu pensei que você já tivesse aprendido essa lição em Dallas, mas pelo visto me enganei.

Saindo de cima de Jensen, o mais velho levantou-se indo em direção a porta, retirou a chave da fechadura e encarou o loiro que permanecia estático no chão:

- Agora você vai ficar aqui, refletindo no que fez hoje e quando eu achar que você já aprendeu que não deve me desobedecer eu volto, ok! "Disse batendo a porta ao sair e trancando-a."

Jensen não tinha forças para revidar, seu mundo tinha desabado novamente, ele dizia para si mesmo que era um pesadelo não querendo acreditar em tudo que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não queria acreditar que tinha sido tão ingênuo e se apaixonado por um monstro. Ao notar que Jeffrey havia deixado o quarto e trancado a porta, se encolheu no local em que estava deitado e chorou ainda mais até adormecer, rezando para que tudo não passasse de um sonho ruim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bom pessoal é isso! Foi mais curtinho, mas gosto de capítulos mais longos...e vcs preferem como ?Em breve mais novidades...E dá-lhe o feriadão !

**Allestsky:** Tenho que confessar, adoro o Jensen ! Mas o Jared também não fica para trás...Sim o Jen mais novo, adoro! Que bom que te surpreendi com algo que você nunca viu...mas tem muitas fic's com esse enredo! E o Jeffrey realmente dá medo. E não foi proposital parar ali, só estava cansada para continuar...sorry! E sim é a minha primeira fic em todos os sentidos...Fico feliz que esteja gostando e acompanhando...espero mais reviews!Obrigada


	5. Chapter 5  Um Fio de Esperança

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**N/A:** _Hello People !_

Queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a minha história. Aos que deixaram reviews,vocês me deixaram imensamente feliz...por isso muitooooo obrigada !

Para os que não puderam , obrigada por lerem também...no entanto ainda estou aderindo a campanha:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

Enfim...mais um capítulo e finalmente o Jared pra vocês !

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5 - Um Fio de Esperança<strong>

Los Angeles, agosto de 2010, 09:03 da manhã

Jeffrey e Jensen caminhavam apressados pelo aeroporto. Jensen ouvia música em seu i-Pod, tentando ser o mais natural possível, trajava um jeans escuro, uma blusa azul marinho, casaco, tênis e carregando uma mochila, caminhava mais a frente, enquanto o mais velho ia logo atrás ainda usando seu disfarce, uma calça e blusa social cobertas por um sobretudo negro, um xale envolvendo seu rosto e óculos escuros, passava-se por uma fina senhora idosa, carregando apenas uma sacola de mão.

Ao chegarem à entrada do aeroporto, apenas acenaram para o motorista que os aguardava em uma SUV preta, com todos os vidros escuros.

Richard Speight era o responsável pela segurança de Morgan há anos, desde que o mesmo se instalara em Los Angeles. Era ele quem comandava todo o esquema de seguranças, além dos empregados ao redor de Jeffrey. Não sabia que trabalhava para o Mil Faces, mas tinha noção que seu patrão não era apenas um banqueiro , já que por suas mãos muitos já haviam perdido a vida a pedido de Morgan.

Speight era um ex-presidiário que havia perdido a família em um assalto a banco. Os acusados não foram presos por falta de provas, mas morreram por suas mãos. Ele os fez pagar matando-os a sangue frio, sendo preso desde então. Em liberdade condicional, foi um prato cheio para Jeffrey que o contratou imediatamente para cuidar de seus problemas "práticos" com aqueles que julgava serem inconvenientes e assim passou a ser o matador oficial de Jeffrey e seu capanga mais leal.

- Bom dia Jensen! " Disse ao mais novo assim que abriu a porta do carro para que ele entrasse"

- Bom dia. "Disse Jensen ao entrar no carro sem ao menos olhar para trás"

- Speight ! " Disse Jeffrey ao chegar mais perto do carro , levantando um pouco os óculos para encarar o motorista e olhando para os lados certificando-se que não eram seguidos.

- Srº Morgan? " Gaguejou ao deparar-se com a figura de uma senhora desengonçada a sua frente"

- Sem perguntas " disse num tom seco" – apenas nos leve para casa!

- Sim senhor! "Disse ao fechar a porta do carro após a entrada de Jeffrey e dirigindo-se à frente sentou-se à poltrona do motorista e deu partida no carro"

Jensen havia se encolhido na outra extremidade do carro, vendo a paisagem da cidade que surgia pela janela, perdido em pensamentos.

- Ei, o que foi ? Pensando em quê? "disse Jeffrey começando a se desfazer de seu disfarce"

Sem obter resposta, Jeffrey buscou o rosto do mesmo que ainda olhava pela janela, puxando-o pelo queixo:

- Eu falei com você, não escutou ! "Disse num tom mais irritado"

- Desculpe, Jeff ! Eu... eu estava... é...a música, eu estou escutando música e me distrai...foi isso.

Jeffrey puxou os fones do ouvido de Jensen e num gesto rude jogou o aparelho do outro lado do carro, assustando o mais novo.

- É isso mesmo? Ou você estava pensando numa nova forma de fugir? Encontrou outro trouxa igual ao Chad, pra te dar abrigo, é isso? Eu espero que você lembre-se como aquela história acabou.

- Jeff, por favor, " disse num tom cansado" – quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que eu não penso mais em fugir, hein? Eu já aprendi a lição. Será que você não se cansa de me fazer lembrar? Quanto mais eu tento esquecer, mais você faz questão de me lembrar.

- Não acredito em você Jensen , não tente me enrolar entendeu, você sabe que nada me escapa e se eu descobrir que você está tentando outra vez...

Jensen segurou o rosto do mais velho com as duas mãos e o encarou:

- Jeff, por favor... me desculpe...eu sei que eu não posso fugir de você...eu já disse que sou seu, só seu, por favor esquece essa história, esquece a Sam, por favor...

Jensen sabia que não devia irritar o mais velho, por mais absurdas que fossem suas acusações. Aprendeu a duras penas que não deveria contrariá-lo, nem enfrentá-lo, precisava entrar no jogo dele e deixá-lo acreditar que era o dono da situação.

Após várias tentativas frustradas de fuga, desistiu de brigar e de resistir. E motivado por ameaças a vida da única pessoa pela qual ainda vivia, desistiu de si mesmo. Ele não se importava mais consigo mesmo, não acreditava mais em felicidade, vivia um dia de cada vez, sem planos ou sonhos para o futuro, aceitou seu destino apenas para não machucar mais gente inocente e assim cedia ao mais velho para salvar aquela que amava como mãe.

Jeffrey sabia acertar o ponto fraco do mais novo e sempre fazia questão de lembrá-lo que se ele não o obedecesse, ele cumpriria sua promessa e mataria Sam.

- Bom menino! "Disse avançando para dar um beijo no garoto"

Jensen correspondeu. Era sempre assim, se escondia dentro de sua própria mente e deixava seu corpo agir sozinho, sabia que seus hormônios sempre responderiam aos toques do mais velho. Apenas precisava relaxar e não pensar, não sentir, não sofrer por ser obrigado a ceder, então tudo seria mais fácil.

- Jeff "disse quando o mesmo se afastou para respirar" – O Speight!

Speight não se incomodava com esse tipo de situação. Todos na mansão sabiam da relação que existia entre Jeffrey e Jensen. Sentia até pena do garoto, mas não interferia na vida do patrão.

- Speight " disse Jeffrey ao entender o que Jensen havia dito, mas continuou beijando-o, agarrando-o pelos cabelos, beijando seu pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha, como se quisesse mostrar ao motorista como o garoto te pertencia" - Alguém me ligou ?... Tom? ... Rosenbaum? " Dizia entre beijos"

- Sim senhor. O Rosenbaum, mas ele não quis deixar nenhum recado. " Disse Speight que não tirava os olhos do retrovisor, se deliciando com a cena no banco de trás"

- Jeff...por favor...ele ta olhando...eu não consigo assim..." disse num sussurro, quando percebeu que já tinha sido despido de seu casaco"

- Speight " disse ao parar de beijá-lo " - Fecha o vidro!

- Sim, senhor ! " Disse com uma pontinha de tristeza"

"Voltando-se para o mais jovem, disse:" - Agora não precisa mais ficar com vergonha

Dizendo isso agarrou o mais novo de forma violenta, puxando-o para seu colo, arrancando-lhe a blusa, sem importar-se em estourar os botões. Jensen havia desligado a sua mente e deixava seu corpo agir. Colocando uma perna de cada lado, sentou-se no colo do mais velho e começava a despí-lo também. Jeffrey beijava o peito nu do mais novo e sugava seus mamilos, fazendo o mesmo arfar e soltar gemidos em seu ouvido. Ele mordia e sugava cada pedacinho da pele de sua criança, querendo marcá-lo para que todos soubessem que ele era seu. Jeffrey ainda beijando-o, tratou de livrá-lo de suas calças. Quando ambos estavam completamente nus, sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- Vem com o papai brincar de cavalinho, vem.

Jeffrey colocou seus dedos na boca do loiro, que obedeceu e começou a chupá-los, sabendo o que viria a seguir, tratando então de molhá-los muito bem. Era a visão mais perfeita e sensual, pensava Jeffrey, tentando se conter para não fodê-lo de uma vez. Retirou-os da boca do mais jovem e introduziu o primeiro dedo, Jensen apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo a dor inicial, agarrando-se ao ombro do mais velho. Jeffrey o beijava abafando seus gemidos de dor, colocando o segundo dedo.

Jensen começava a se movimentar querendo mais contato, levando Jeffrey a loucura. Sem se conter retirou os dedos do interior do mais novo, agarrando-o pela cintura posicionando a entrada do mesmo sobre seu membro rijo. Fazendo-se penetrar de uma vez só.

Jensen cravou suas unhas nas costas do mesmo, e seu grito de dor foi abafado pelos lábios do mais velho que colaram-se aos seus impedindo a saída de qualquer som.

Com a respiração acelerada, Jensen encostou sua testa no rosto do mais velho, tentando se acostumar à invasão. Jeffrey começou a manipular o membro do mais novo, o fazendo gemer mais alto, sussurrando em seu ouvido: "cavalga pra mim". Jensen começou a movimentar-se , "cavalgando" sobre o membro de Jeffrey. O mais velho logo tomou o controle da situação e ditava o ritmo das estocadas, fazendo-o subir e descer cada vez mais rápido sobre o seu membro, penetrando-o cada vez mais fundo a cada gemido que o mais jovem soltava.

-Ahhh...como...voc...você... é gost...toso...cria...an...ça...Iss...sso...As..sim.

A cada sinal vermelho, Speight ria por dentro ao perceber os olhares dos outros motoristas lançados em direção ao seu carro, sabia que apesar de não serem vistos devido ao vidro fumê, podiam ser ouvidos. E a julgar pelos gemidos que vinham do banco de trás e o modo como o carro se balançava, era impossível não imaginar o que estava acontecendo lá atrás.

Em ritmos sincronizados, Jeffrey manipulava o membro do mais jovem cada vez mais rápido, enquanto o penetrava na mesma velocidade.

- Je...ff..y...eu...eu...vou...

- Shhh, ...ainnn...da...nãoooo

Jeffrey ditava todas as regras, era sempre assim depois que revelou-se para o mais jovem. E ao perceber que o loiro estava prestes a gozar, parou de masturbá-lo, apertando o membro do mesmo, prendendo sua circulação e seu gozo, causando-lhe uma dor forte em suas partes baixas.

Não importando-se com os gemidos de dor do mais jovem, continuou suas estocadas mais e mais fortes. Jensen cravou as unhas mais ainda no ombro de Jeffrey.

- Jeffffyyy, eu...não...aguento...mais...por...fa..vor...

Jeffrey não resistindo mais, derramou-se dentro do loiro, soltando um urro de prazer. Sem sair de dentro de Jensen, ainda ofegante, disse:

- Fala...

- Jefffffff...

- Eu só deixo você gozar se falar pra mim...

- E...u...eu...soou..ahhh...se...seu...só ...seuuuuu

- Você ta me deixando duro novamente sabia...

- Jeeeeeffffffffff, " disse num fio de voz"

- Goza pra mim criança. " Dizendo isso ele liberou o membro do mais jovem, que jorrou ondas e ondas de sêmen, fazendo-o gemer alto e já sem forças, apoiar-se no corpo do mais velho que o envolvia em seus braços. Jensen se aconchegou ao corpo do mais velho e virando o rosto de lado enxugou uma lágrima que teimava em cair."

Ao chegarem à mansão, uma construção imponente e luxuosa em uma das áreas mais nobres de Los Angeles, foram recebidos por Sam. Jensen ao sair do carro, soltou seu primeiro sorriso espontâneo ao correr em direção a ela. Jeffrey sabia que por mais que exigisse, ameaçasse ou chantageasse nunca mais seria capaz de receber um sorriso igual aquele e isso o irritava.

- Sam! "Disse o mais jovem ao correr em direção a sua mãe postiça que o esperava ao pé da escadaria que dava acesso ao hall principal da mansão com um sorriso igualmente imenso.

- Jen ! "disse ao ser envolvida por um enorme abraço, sendo levantada e rodopiada no ar" – Esse meu anjinho, fica mais forte e lindo a cada dia.

- São suas receitas, que, aliás, senti muita falta. "Disse ao colocá-la de volta ao chão"

- Só das minhas receitas? "disse fazendo biquinho"

- Claro que não. Senti tanto a sua falta "disse deixando transparecer uma pontinha de tristeza, segurando as mãos da mesma"

- Bom dia Sam! "disse Jeffrey ao se aproximar dos dois"

- Bom dia Srº Morgan "disse com uma postura séria e profissional ao soltar as mãos de Jensen"

- Eu vou tomar um banho, leva o café no meu quarto, por que vou sair em 30 minutos. "virando-se pra Jensen continuou" - Jensen vá dormir um pouco por que não te quero com olheiras, depois tome seu café. Desde ontem que você não come, não quero saber de você passando mal por aí. Sam, de olho nele hein !

Ele começou a andar em direção a entrada da mansão, sendo acompanhado pelos olhares dos dois, quando se virou para continuar:

- Sam, leva o Jensen ao shopping para comprar umas roupas novas, por que deixamos nossas bagagens para trás, leva o Speight com vocês. Enquanto eu não arranjar um segurança novo pra você, não quero saber de você andando por aí, entendeu Jensen?

- Claro Jeff, não se preocupe! "Disse forçando um sorriso"

- Ótimo! Escolhe outro I-Pod pra substituir o que quebrei. I-POD, ouviu bem, nada de telefones. E Sam é comprar as roupas e casa, ok. Nada de ficarem batendo perna no shopping. Estou de olho em vocês! "Disse sumindo ao entrar na mansão"

Jensen apenas deu um longo suspiro, voltou a encarar a outra e soltou um sorriso, abraçando-a novamente

- Estou tão feliz em te ver de novo!

- Eu também. "disse ao afastar-se do mais jovem"

- Vai! Vai logo levar o café dele...

- Você não precisa fingir pra mim.

- Fingir o quê?

- Que está tudo bem.

- Sam... Não começa... Eu estou bem ok !

- Não! Não está... Você precisa aceitar que a culpa não foi sua, foi um acidente! Você não pode se punir desse jeito.

- Sam!

- O Chad morreu tentando te salvar e é assim que você agradece? Desistindo de tudo e obedecendo de cabeça baixa? Cadê o Jensen que brigava e batia o pé? Que peitava o Morgan e que deixava ele bufando de raiva, quando dizia não ?

- Ele morreu Sam! "Disse baixando a cabeça e voltando a encará-la com lágrimas nos olhos, continuou" - Eu não tenho escolha Sam. Por mais que eu tente, ele sempre me encontra, por mais que fuja, ele sempre me acha, eu não consigo mais... e quanto mais eu tento, mais pessoas se machucam por minha causa. O Chad morreu Sam, e a culpa foi minha. Se eu tivesse desistido, ele ainda estaria vivo... e o Mike...você sabe que ele não fugiu...você sabe muito bem que o Jeff não tolera erros. Por que você acha que eu tento a todo custo manter distância dos seguranças? Ele é paranóico Sam! Acha que eles sempre estão querendo me ajudar! E olha o resultado, ele matou o Mike! Eu tenho certeza! Ele não ia admitir que eu tivesse enganado o meu próprio segurança, na cabeça dele o Mike era cúmplice...

- Jen !

- Não Sam! Ninguém mais vai morrer por minha causa. Eu... Eu não ia conseguir perder você...

- Eu?

Percebendo que tinha falado demais, mudou de assunto

- Vai Sam! Vai servir o café dele. Não se preocupe comigo. Essa é a minha sina, não tenho como fugir! "Passando as mãos pelo rosto, impedindo as lágrimas de caírem, soltou um sorriso triste" - Eu vou dormir. Mais tarde me acorde para irmos ao shopping!

- Alô Mark?

- Jeffrey? Já chegou em Los Angeles?

- Sim. Estou em casa.

- Pelo visto, o Mil Faces conseguiu escapar mais uma vez.

- Você achava que não?

- Claro que eu sabia que você sairia ileso. Mas então, conseguiram concluir a transação? O Rosenbaum tá uma fera com você, ele...

- Deixa o Rosenbaum pra lá...ele é um frouxo...parece até que não tem culhões...mas eu não te liguei pra falar dele...

- Já sei. O segurança

- Exatamente. Cadê ele? Pensei ter dito a você que já queria entrevistá-lo hoje.

- Morgan pelo amor de Deus. Você chegou tem o quê? uma hora ? duas ? Ele vai chegar aí em meia hora...

- Não. Diz pra ele me encontrar no endereço que vou passar. Já tenho um trabalhinho para ele. Anota aí...

Apesar de ser um dia de semana normal, o shopping estava lotado. Pessoas se aglomeravam pelos corredores e praças de alimentação. No meio dessa balburdia, ele tentava se misturar à multidão, mas devido aos seus 1,95m de altura era difícil.

- Alô?

- JT?

- Essa linha é segura?

- Claro que sim, eu não sou um iniciante.

- Fala Misha

- Onde você está?

- No shopping

- O quê?

- NO SHOPPING

- Ei ! não precisa gritar, eu entendi... JT, o que você está fazendo aí?

- Estou trabalhando, ok !

- Você não deveria estar na casa do Morgan?

- Estou aqui a mando é o meu teste. Se eu passar ele me contrata.

- O quê? ... Quer dizer, o seu histórico era perfeito, eu mesmo elaborei, ele deveria ter te contratado sem piscar.

- Estou seguindo o garoto. Parece que o Morgan está desconfiado de alguma coisa. E ele não parece confiar muito em relatórios.

- Mas...

- Eu também não entendi, mas por alto parece que ele quer saber se consigo, não ser enrolado pelo garoto. Morgan disse que o filho tem o dom de enganar os seguranças a sua volta.

- JT...

- Misha, tenho que ir. O garoto realmente é esperto... Depois eu te conto...

Jared desligou o celular e passou a seguir Jensen que havia saído de uma loja de roupas masculinas, sem os dois empregados que estavam com ele ao entrar pela loja. E a julgar pelos passos apressados e os olhares que ele lançava ao redor, realmente ele estava aprontando.

Jensen caminhava apressado. Ele sabia que não teria muito tempo até que alguém fosse verificar o banheiro da loja, por isso precisava ser rápido. Chris já deveria estar no local onde haviam combinado pelo telefone.

Chris Kane era um dos poucos amigos que Jensen conseguiu fazer durante o pouco tempo que passou no colégio, antes de ser trancado em casa e ensinado por professores particulares. Ele, Chad e Chris se conheceram ao participarem do coral do colégio e logo tornaram-se amigos inseparáveis.

Chris abriu um largo sorriso ao ver Jensen caminhando em sua direção e não agüentando de ansiedade correu em sua direção dando-lhe um longo e forte abraço.

- Jeny boy !

- Chris, quanto tempo !

- Cara, eu fiquei tão feliz quando recebi sua ligação. Mas como? Seu pai liberou? E você não estava fora do país? Ligamos tantas vezes pra sua casa, depois que você saiu do hospital, mas a resposta era sempre a mesma. No início diziam que você estava se recuperando, depois que havia viajado... Enfim, nunca nos deixaram falar com você. E depois você nos mandou aquela carta, dizendo que estava confuso e por orientação do seu psiquiatra era melhor que nos afastássemos de você... Você sabe que não acreditamos nisso, né !

- Eu sei... Desculpe-me, foi melhor assim... Mas não quero falar disso. E eu sei o quanto vocês ligaram, a Sam me contou... Eu cheguei hoje pela manhã de outra viajem e não, eu ainda não posso usar o telefone, mas eu dei um jeito.

- Então mudou de idéia? Vai deixar agente te ajudar?

- Não Chris. Eu não quero mais envolver ninguém nos meus problemas. Eu...

- Jensen "disse segurando o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos, ao perceber que ele tinha os olhos marejados" – Somos seus amigos, deixe-nos ajudá-lo. O Chad...

- NÃO! "disse desvencilhando-se" O Chad morreu por minha culpa...eu...eu só queria saber como você estava. Desde aquele dia não pude mais falar com vocês. E a Dan? Ela sofreu muito com a perda dele. Não tive coragem de ligar para ela... Ela deve estar me odiando...

- Não Jeny , ela não te odeia. Ela está bem. Está tentando superar. E aposto que vai ficar muito feliz em saber que você deu sinal de vida. Mas e você? Você não parece bem.

- Eu estou bem.

- Não Jensen, você não está! Já se passou um ano, mas ainda consigo ler nos seus olhos. Eu sei que você nunca quis nos dizer o que passa nas mãos daquele crápula que te adotou, mas você precisa de ajuda, você não é louco como ele tenta te rotular, nós sabemos disso. Você diz que está bem, mas seus olhos dizem o contrário. Deixa-me falar com o meu pai, ele é promotor, você sabe...ele pode fazer tudo dentro da lei...pode tentar conseguir sua guarda, não sei...até você completar 18 anos, faltam poucos meses, não é? ...você não precisa viver fugindo...

Jensen soltou um risinho não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. E querendo acabar logo com a conversa falou:

- Chris...tudo bem, ok! Eu estou bem! Não precisa se preocupar... Não mete seu pai nessa história, eu não quero que sobre pra ele também... Eu só queria te ver... por que...por que...não posso mais falar com vocês...o melhor que vocês podem fazer é se afastarem de mim. Eu só atraio desgraça... Fico feliz em ver que você está bem...

- Jensen...

- É melhor eu ir antes que percebam que eu não estou na loja...

- Jensen, nós não vamos desistir de você...

Jensen abraçou o amigo mais uma vez, sendo correspondido. Soltou-o e virou-se de costas sem encará-lo novamente, não querendo que o mesmo percebesse as lágrimas que estavam começando a cair, andou a passos largos, passando as mãos no rosto e engolindo o choro, sem olhar para trás.

- Jensen ! Jensen ! "Gritou o outro em vão. O loiro já havia se perdido na multidão"

Jared observava a cena de não muito longe, conseguindo ouvir um pouco da conversa dos dois garotos. Sabia que estava sendo um canalha ao tirar aquelas fotos para mostrar a Jeffrey, mas precisava ganhar a confiança do banqueiro, mesmo que para isso tivesse que entregar o garoto. Não entendia o que o loiro poderia estar aprontando, mas não viu nada de suspeito na cena.

Precisava descobrir mais a respeito de Jensen. As informações que recebera sobre o loiro eram vagas. Então ao notar que os dois estavam se despedindo agiu rapidamente. Caminhou de encontro ao garoto que conversava com Jensen e esbarrou no mesmo. Com mãos hábeis retirou a carteira dele, sem que o garoto percebesse e continuou a caminhar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Chris apenas o olhou de lado e seguiu seu caminho.

Jared mal teve tempo de se recompor, quando percebeu que não era o único a observar o jovem. Um homem alto, loiro e na faixa de uns trinta anos, de terno escuro estava à frente dos dois. Com uma das mãos dentro do paletó, fazendo um volume considerável, andava na direção de Jensen esbarrando nas pessoas em seu caminho, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz. Jared, temendo o pior apressou os passos e esbarrou no loirinho, derrubando-o no chão, caindo por cima dele.

Tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundos. Ao olhar ao redor, viu quando o outro homem parou a metros deles e encarou-o nos olhos com fúria no olhar. Eles apenas se olharam soltando faíscas pelos olhos. Um considerável número de pessoas logo formou uma rodinha ao redor dos dois, para felicidade de Jared, pois seu oponente deu alguns passos para trás intimidado pelas pessoas e foi embora.

Quando sentiu que o perigo havia passado, saiu de cima do loirinho que havia caído de bruços e virou-o de encontro a si. Com um dos braços apoiados no chão e o outro segurando o rosto do mais jovem falou:

- Desculpe! Você está bem?

Eles se encararam por um momento, algo no olhar dos dois os atraia mutuamente e ficaram assim , nessa conexão visual até serem interrompidos por um segurança do shopping que estava dispersando a multidão e perguntando se precisavam de atendimento médico. Jensen, logo se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e fez menção de levantar, sendo ajudado por Jared que agora o segurava pelo braço.

- Não. Eu estou bem! Estou bem!

- Tem certeza? Olha que eu sou meio grande "disse soltando um risinho"

- Cara! Você tava fugindo de quem hein? Não acredito que você não me viu, eu também não sou tão pequeno assim... "disse ajustando as roupas amarrotadas"

- Desculpe, eu... Eu estou atrasado. Estava correndo, quando pensei que ter ouvido meu nome, olhei para trás e continuei correndo até derrubar você. "mentiu Jared"

- Nooossssaaaa ! "disse levando uma de suas mãos a testa". - Eu também estou atrasado "disse já se afastando do mais alto" - Tenho que ir !

Jared apenas observou o mais jovem se afastar e entrar na loja de roupas masculinas. Não sabia por quê, mas após olhá-lo nos olhos, sentia uma enorme vontade de protegê-lo. E por isso sentiu-se traindo o garoto, sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo. Sabia que Jensen teria um choque ao descobrir que ele, Jared, seria seu próximo segurança, e que estava ali para vigiá-lo e relatar para o seu suposto pai todos os seus passos. Mas ficou mais intrigado, sobre os acontecimentos que levaram-no a derrubá-lo no chão. Queria saber quem teria interesse em machucar aquele garoto de olhar tão doce e triste e por que o Morgan o seguia como se ele fosse culpado, e com esses pensamentos falou para si mesmo:

- Não se preocupe Jensen, não descansarei até tirá-lo dessa vida!

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Bom pessoal, foi isso. E finalmente o Jared apareceu...acho que alguém lá em cima lembrou do nosso loirinho e cansou de vê-lo sofrer... Espero que gostem...dúvidas? sugestões? avisem por favor...

**Anali:** Obrigada por acompanhar a história e comentá-la sempre. Você não sabe como isso me deixou feliz...E com uma vontade de atualizar a fic o mais rápido possível...Ahhh, temos que agradecer a Perola, pois ela foi nosso meio de comunicação inicial...Obrigada Pérola ! Espero que você possa ler minha história em breve...

Bom Anali, adoro o Jeffrey como vilão, ele fica muito mais gato, rsrsrsrsrsr. E o Jensen, realmente era um anjinho...tão puro e inocente, mas a vida é difícil até para os puros de coração...e não vou mentir não, ele ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho...Realmente pessoas como o Sheppard...sem palavras...Bom e o Jared...ele vai ser a última esperança de Jensen...confusões a vista!

**MaryWin:**Que bom que você gostou. Seja bem vinda a minha história, espero que goste...E atendendo a pedidos aí está o Jared!


	6. Chapter 6  Aprendendo a Jogar

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**N/A:** _Hello Guys !_

Demorou um pouquinho...Dias agitados...Mas ai está mais um capítulo...

_Anali, dedico esse capítulo a você, minha leitora fervorosa !_

O início fica melhor compreendido ao som de :** House Boulevard - Set Me Free**

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6 - Aprendendo a Jogar<strong>

Come on somebody come on

(Venha, alguém, venha)

Rescue me

(Me salvar)

Come on somebody come on

(Venha, alguém, venha)

Set me free

(Me libertar)

Come on somebody come on

(Venha, alguém, venha)

Rescue me

(Me salvar)

Come on somebody come on

(Venha, alguém, venha)

Set me free

(Liberte-me)

Set me free

(Liberte-me)

Set me free

(Liberte-me)

Set me free

(Liberte-me)

Os corpos colados acompanhavam as batidas da música alta. A cada batida eles iam e vinham em movimentos sincronizados e cada vez mais sensuais seguindo o ritmo da balada que enchia aquele cômodo. O mais velho o segurava por trás e ditava os movimentos. Com mãos fortes e hábeis o segurava pela cintura e indicava o caminho para o qual deveriam se remexer. Jensen apenas se deixava levar. Com a nuca apoiada no peito do mais velho e as mãos levantadas enroscadas no pescoço dele, dançava de forma alucinada.

Tudo havia sido meticulosamente preparado. Ajustou as luzes, retirou alguns móveis e transformou seu quarto em uma mini boate. Dera ordens estritas aos empregados para que ninguém os incomodasse. Era um quarto grande, confortável e luxuoso, o mais imponente de toda a mansão. Adorava passar as noites com sua criança em seu quarto. Eles não dividiam o mesmo cômodo, visto que precisavam manter as aparências para as inevitáveis visitas ao banqueiro, além do garoto relutar veementemente em sair de seu próprio quarto, tentando assim escapar das investidas do mais velho, no entanto sempre que Jeffrey queria possuí-lo arrastava-o para lá.

Aquela noite, ele tinha pensado em algo diferente. Cansado do modo frio e mecânico que o mais jovem vinha o tratando resolveu "alegrar" a noite. Misturou GHB* a bebida e ofereceu a Jensen, que relutou no início, mas logo cedeu.

O mais jovem que era fraco para bebidas e somando-se ao "ingrediente" a mais se transformou de repente. Jeffrey adorava ver sua criança tão feliz e alucinada, nem parecia o mesmo Jensen. Postado no meio do quarto embalado pelas músicas dançantes, segurava o copo em uma mão e com a outra percorria o próprio corpo, enquanto dançava fazendo movimentos sedutores, com um olhar perdido e enlouquecido, boca entreaberta e respiração entrecortada.

Jeffrey se deliciava com a cena e com os olhos escuros de desejos não agüentou mais manter distância. Levantou-se da poltrona em que estava até o momento, apenas o assistindo dançar, postou-se atrás do mesmo, tirando o copo de suas mãos, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Dança pra mim que eu te dou mais.

Sem retrucar Jensen apenas deu um largo sorriso, colando-se ao corpo do mais velho, sendo guiado e assim dançavam e se esfregavam cada vez mais.

Jensen não tinha mais controle de si mesmo. Em sua cabeça tudo era um borrão, só conseguia ouvir as batidas da música e uma vontade incontrolável de segui-la sem preocupar-se com nada nem ninguém. Uma sensação de euforia e liberdade tomava conta de seu ser. Sentindo assim necessidade de extravasar tudo o que o reprimia por dentro.

- Você fica lindo assim mais solto sabia "disse Jeffrey quando ele saiu de seus braços e virou-se de frente.

Jensen ria como há anos não fazia e ao olhar para o rosto do homem que o encarava, parou por um instante, passando a mão em seus olhos, como se quisesse ter certeza do que estava vendo. Em meio aos delírios de sua mente entorpecida via a face do homem alto e moreno que o derrubara mais cedo no shopping, fazendo-o abrir um sorriso ainda maior.

Set me free

(Liberte-me)

Set me free

(Liberte-me)

Set me free

(Liberte-me)

Set me free

(Liberte-me)

- Você..." mais risos" – você vai me libertar?

Jeffrey apenas se divertia com a confusão do mais novo, adorando vê-lo mais leve e espontâneo. Acreditava que ele estava misturando a realidade com a música que ouviam.

- Aqui! Beba mais " disse entregando mais um copo do drink "batizado" com a tal substância – Se eu soubesse que te libertaria de você mesmo, tinha encomendado esse remedinho mais cedo.

Jensen bebeu o drink num gole só, ao abrir os olhos sentiu o mundo inteiro rodar. Deixou o copo cair no chão e riu ainda mais. Indo em direção ao centro do quarto dançou de forma ainda mais frenética, começando a tirar a roupa num streep tease sensual. Já despido da parte de cima, levou as mãos à cabeça e caiu de joelhos no chão. Jeffrey que até o momento salivava de excitação foi ao seu encontro segurando-o por trás.

- Acho que já chega de bebidas por hoje.

Jensen ao sentir o corpo atrás de si encostou-se nele, deixando-se apoiar, recostando sua cabeça no ombro do mesmo. Com a respiração dificultada e um leve tremor nas mãos, buscou o olhar daquele que lhe amparava. Soltou um largo sorriso à peça que sua mente lhe pregava. Diante de si, via a figura morena e alta que o amparara no shopping lhe sorrir de volta e em seus devaneios acreditava que suas preces tinham sido atendidas.

- Você...veio...me buscar...Vai me...proteger dele ? "disse ofegante"

- Eu sempre vou te proteger de quem quer que seja... Você realmente é molinho pra bebida hein! "disse Jeffrey se divertindo com o estado do menor"

Não resistindo ao sorriso espontâneo do mais jovem, o beijou sendo retribuído de uma forma diferente, mais intensa. Não era beijado assim desde que Jensen tinha quinze anos e dizia que o amava.

Jensen em seu torpor imaginava-se nos braços do moreno, cujo nome, vida, gostos desconhecia, e nesse momento sentiu-se feliz. Não sentia raiva, medo, solidão ou desespero, sentimentos que lhe eram companhias constantes ao lado de Jeffrey. Sentia-se em paz.

Jeffrey ainda mantinha seus lábios colados aos do loiro, quando o colocou no colo, indo em direção a cama, dizendo:

- Você é uma delícia alegrinho...agora vamos brincar na cama...

OoOoOoOoOo

Do outro lado da cidade embalados pela mesma música alta, dois homens tentavam misturar-se aos freqüentadores do clube noturno em que estavam. Era um ambiente que exalava drogas, sexo e prostituição, uma casa um tanto quanto duvidosa, mas como não queriam chamar atenção acharam tratar-se da melhor escolha para poderem conversar.

Em meio a balburdia de sons, bebidas, fumaça, feixes de luzes e corpos semi-nus que se ofereciam a cada minuto, conversavam sentados em uma mesa mais ao fundo, falando baixo e medindo as palavras cada vez que alguém se aproximava.

- Como assim?

- JT, do mesmo jeito que dois e dois são quatro…eles são amantes!

- O quê? Estamos nessa operação há um ano e você achou que isso não era relevante ou o quê?

- Olha aqui, não vem com esse tom pra cima de mim não, por que eu também fui pego de surpresa tá bom!

- Misha, essa operação não pode ter falhas. Essa etapa é crucial para pegarmos ele. Em anos nunca estivemos tão perto de colocá-lo na cadeia…

- Você acha que não sei. Mas você sabe como é, alguém deve ter dormido, ficado com preguiça, ou simplesmente não achou a informação relevante e não anexou ao relatório…

- Mas você deveria saber !

- Jar….

- Não fale o meu nome! "disse entre dentes olhando ao redor" – não podem associar a minha pessoa a você

- Desculpe JT, não adianta brigarmos para saber de quem é a culpa. Eu recebi o relatório de Lyon*, não imaginei que estaria incompleto.

- Mas durante todo esse ano, você não notou? Você não foi transferido para cá para fazer isso Misha?

- Você acha que é fácil esconder de todos do FBI quem eu realmente sou? Somente o Beaver sabe dessa operação. Tenho que fingir, e isso significa trabalhar em outros casos…

- Misha, o nosso foco é o Mil Faces…

- Mas ninguém pode saber JT ! Ou você esqueceu que ele tem um informante dentro do Bureau e nós ainda não sabemos quem é?

- Não "disse com raiva na voz"

- JT, depois que você me passou os dados que conseguiu da carteira do Kane, eu investiguei e encontrei muitos fios soltos com relação ao filho do Morgan…

- E ?

- A história toda é muito confusa, enquanto a vida do banqueiro Jeffrey Morgan é ilesa e sem nenhuma mácula, o histórico do garoto é cheio de altos e baixos.

- Como assim? O que o Kane tem haver com o Jensen?

- Eu trouxe o arquivo para você levar, não dá pra você ler aqui. "disse passando o cartão de memória por baixo da mesa, olhando para os lados" – Pegue!

Jared estendeu a mão por baixo da mesa para receber o cartão e continuou ouvindo-o sem desviar o olhar.

- JT, o garoto é problemático...

- O relatório diz isso, mas você sabe que ele pode ser fraudado...

- Ok, Ok...de acordo com o relatório inicial ele perdeu a mãe aos treze anos em um assalto e com pai desconhecido, foi adotado pelo Morgan. Primeira dúvida, por que alguém como o Jeffrey adotaria alguém como Jensen, um adolescente de 13 anos? Ele nem ao menos é casado? Segundo, aos dezesseis anos foi diagnosticado com esquizofrenia, mas o papai Morgan ao invés de procurar ajuda especializada prendeu o garoto na mansão e não deixava ninguém se aproximar.

- Misha, vá direto ao ponto.

- Segundo alguns alunos da época, em uma de suas crises, o Jensen pirou no pátio do colégio, fugindo de um assassino invisível e ao ser abordado repetia que o Morgan era um ladrão assassino e que não o amava. Você acha que isso era delírio? Eu acho que não...Enfim, cruzei alguns dados e realmente, como você falou, o Jensen é amigo desse Chris da época do colegial. Mas o que me chamou atenção foi outra coisa...

- O quê?

- Chris K.A.N.E… Isso não te lembra nada?

- Deveria?

- Alowwww ! Promotor Kane…ele é filho do promotor Kane.

- É claro! Como não notei. O promotor que denunciou o Morgan para a Interpol.

- Isso mesmo! E acredite, ele tentou conseguir a guarda do Jensen na justiça meses antes de denunciá-lo, alegando que Morgan o molestava, justamente na época que foi diagnosticado com esquizofrenia. Coincidência? Eu acho que não. No entanto sem motivo aparente o promotor retirou o pedido.

- Você tentou falar com ele?

- Tentei, mas ele não quer falar sobre o assunto, disse que já fez a parte dele.

- Por isso você acha que eles são amantes?

- Ora, você não percebe? O garoto vive numa bolha, ninguém chega perto. Ele é vigiado 24 horas por dia. E o próprio Morgan trata da segurança do rapaz. Por exemplo, o que foi que o Morgan pediu pra você fazer hoje?

- Vigiar o garoto.

- Mas ele te deu alguma coisa?

- Uma câmera…mas como você sabia?

- Ah meu caro, ele não seria quem é se não fizesse isso.

- Misha eu ainda não estou entendendo?

- Ele já devia saber que o Jensen iria encontrar o Kane. Ele queria avaliar você não o garoto. Primeiro a câmera é um rastreador, ele acompanhou seus passos o dia inteiro, assim pôde deduzir se você é um espião ou não. Você acha que te trouxe pra esse fim de mundo por quê? E segundo, ele tem muitos seguranças, pra quê contratar mais um, e principalmente, pra quê contratar mais um do seu nível. JT eu fui bastante específico no relatório que foi enviado ao Morgan com suas especificações. Eu o pintei como um assassino de aluguel, desertor das forças armadas e o cara te contratou pra ser babá ! De duas uma, ou o garoto está jurado de morte ou ele é loucamente apaixonado pelo loirinho.

- Você não tem nada mais concreto do que o seu achômetro?

- Você é um corta onda sabia? Dá uma lida nos arquivos que te passei. Não há nada explicito, mas pra olhos experientes, está nas entrelinhas. Não sei se o garoto sente o mesmo, na verdade penso que ele é prisioneiro do Morgan, mas que eles são mais que pai e filho, são sim! De qualquer forma amanhã você vai entrar no covil e então saberemos a verdade.

- Misha, se isso for verdade temos uma chance a mais.

- De quê?

- O garoto! Ele pode ser a chave. Ele é o elo fraco que estávamos procurando. O calcanhar de Aquiles do grande Mil Faces…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jared Tristan Padalecki era agente da Interpol há quase seis anos e há dois estava envolvido na operação que pretendia capturar o Mil Faces. Durante dois anos sua vida tinha se resumido a estudá-lo, seguir seus passos e tentar desvendar quem era a mente por trás desse mito. Ninguém sabia, mas sua obsessão pelo criminoso tinha caráter pessoal. Seu único e grande amor tinha ceifado a própria vida ao perder todo o patrimônio da família em um dos golpes do Mil Faces.

Jason Ford era filho único e sua família não aprovava a relação que mantinha com Jared, este por sua vez, homossexual assumido desde a adolescência, sempre tivera o apoio dos pais, não tendo assim problemas em expor suas preferências. No entanto nunca interferira no relacionamento de Jason e sua família. O que o levou a culpar-se durante muito tempo, visto que seu amor não suportava a idéia de ser hostilizado pelos pais e não agüentando ver o olhar de desaprovação do pai mais uma vez ao perder milhões para o Mil Faces matou-se com um tiro na boca. Desde então Jared jurou a si mesmo que o colocaria atrás das grades.

A agência ainda não tinha pistas de quem ele era até receber as denuncias de um promotor de Los Angeles. O promotor não tinha provas, mas suposições e fatos recentes da crise de 2009 o levaram a denunciá-lo. A suspeita recaia sobre um banqueiro que em plena crise econômica parecia não se alarmar e continuava sua vida pacata. Durante um ano Misha Collins, seu parceiro, investigou a vida do tal banqueiro, mas não conseguira nada que o incriminasse. Estavam quase desistindo quando descobriram que o Mil Faces estava no Brasil pronto pra dar outro golpe numa financeira e por muito pouco não o haviam capturado. A operação não foi bem sucedida, pois ele era escorregadio, mas era a certeza que faltava para associarem o Morgan ao Mil Faces.

Desde então deram início a operação derradeira de infiltrar um agente na casa do banqueiro, afim de conseguir provas que o incriminassem. Jared seria o agente duplo, responsável por ganhar a confiança de Morgan e conseguir as provas necessárias. Seria contratado como guarda-costas do seu filho adotivo, Jensen, só não imaginava que seria atraído por aquele olhar doce e triste.

Jared estava analisando os arquivos que lhe foram entregues por Misha e concordava com o moreno. A vida do garoto tinha muitos furos e parecia ter sido maquiada para parecer uma coisa que na realidade deveria ser outra.

Durantes horas correu os olhos pelos arquivos e a cada leitura sentia o ódio tomar conta de si. Morgan além de ter sido responsável pela morte de seu namorado transformara a vida daquele garoto num inferno.

- Canalha! Ainda te coloco na cadeia. " dizia pra si mesmo, com raiva na voz"

- Jensen, Jensen, Jensen...como você foi cair nas mãos desse crápula...será que você vai me perdoar quando souber quem eu sou de verdade?...

Jared continuava falando ao encarar as fotos do mais jovem na tela de seu laptop e apesar de não conhecê-lo sentia-se responsável por ele, e uma vontade imensa de protegê-lo nascia dentro de seu peito. A cada foto do mais novo podia sentir a tristeza estampada em sua face, mesmo mascarada por falsos sorrisos , como se suas almas já se conhecessem há muito tempo.

- Jensen, eu juro que vou te salvar " pensava ao analisar os arquivos"

No entanto sabia que para pegar o Mil Faces teria que enganar o loirinho, e ao pensar nesse fato, já sentia seu coração apertar. Dizendo a si mesmo que era um mal necessário caiu no sono.

OoOoOoOoO

Os raios de Sol teimavam em acerta-lhe a face, sua cabeça pesava e sentia-se entorpecido. Com essa sensação, obrigou-se a abrir os olhos, mas ao sentir a dor lancinante que emanava de sua cabeça, arrependeu-se por tê-lo feito, voltando a fechá-los logo em seguida, levando sua mão ao topo de sua cabeça.

- Deus! "pensou"

Estava deitado de bruços, com o rosto apoiado no travesseiro. Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos novamente, recebendo lampejos da noite anterior. Olhou por baixo do lençol e sentiu sua cabeça latejar ainda mais forte ao notar que estava completamente nu coberto apenas por um lençol de seda fino. Lembrava vagamente de ser abordado por Morgan em seu próprio quarto, tomar algo que ele lhe oferecera, mas não tinha idéia de como havia ido parar nu na cama do mais velho.

Ao tentar erguer-se na cama não teve forças para suportar seu próprio peso e deixou-se cair de volta, sentindo-se fraco e tonto. Sentindo seu estômago embrulhar como nunca antes havia sentido, apenas arrastou-se até a borda da cama e colocou tudo pra fora, sujando o chão.

Apoiando-se na cama, sentia o quarto a sua volta rodar. Uma tremedeira e um suor frio percorriam seu corpo. Buscou forças para levantar-se novamente e apoiando-se aos móveis cruzou o quarto até chegar ao banheiro, lá vestiu um roupão, lavou o rosto e ao encarar-se no espelho flashes da noite anterior voltavam a sua mente.

Lembrava de Morgan, da música alta e a partir de um momento só lembrava-se dele...o moreno alto do shopping.

- Estou ficando louco "pensou colocando as mãos no rosto"

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Padalecki, o que mais eles fizeram? " disse com raiva na voz, ajeitando-se melhor à cadeira de seu escritório ao encarar as fotos que Jared lhe entregara"

- Srº Morgan, como já lhe disse, apenas conversaram por dois minutos, nada mais.

_Então é verdade.__.. Ele está morrendo de ciúmes por causa de um abraço. "Pensava Jared"_

- Você não está me enganando está? … Padalecki, ou melhor Jared, eu gostei muito do seu currículo, os seus trabalhinhos "extracurriculares" fizeram-me contratá-lo, mas não se engane. Você será tratado como todos os demais seguranças e se eu achar, ou melhor sonhar, que você está conspirando a favor daquele moleque eu mesmo meto uma bala na sua cabeça, você entendeu ?

_Desgraçado...eu é que deveria meter uma bala na sua cabeça_.

Era o que Jared queria dizer, mas em vez disso continuou com sua atuação.

- Senhor Morgan...

- Eu ainda não acabei...Com o Jensen eu me entendo depois... Você sabe que sou um banqueiro e tenho uma imagem a zelar, por isso que te contratei. Sei que você não é um cidadão modelo, então você terá muito a lucrar trabalhando pra mim se me for leal, está entendendo?

- Sim senhor.

- Existem coisas que se passam aqui dentro que morrem aqui dentro. Se é que você me entende... O que exatamente o Mark te explicou?

- Bom, ele disse que eu deveria ser cego, surdo, mudo e não deveria fazer perguntas...

- Ótimo! Isso mesmo. A coisa que mais detesto nessa vida é a deslealdade, por isso todos a minha volta são muito bem recompensados. Não admito traições. Se você fizer seu serviço direito não terá problemas.

- Não precisa se preocupar senhor Morgan, serei seu empregado mais leal.

_Você vai me contar seus segredinhos logo, logo...__Pensava._

- Bom, você vai ser o guarda-costas do Jensen, será a sombra dele 24 horas por dia. Como você viu, ele é cheio de truques e não se engane com aquele olhar inocente. Quando você menos espera ele dá o bote. Os outros seguranças penaram para dar conta do serviço. Você tem certeza que dará?

- Claro senhor Morgan. Ele é só um adolescente... Eu já tive essa idade, são os hormônios.

_Deus, que ele me perdoe._

- O Jensen é diferente. Você logo mudará de idéia. E ele está aprontando eu tenho certeza, o garoto anda muito mansinho esses dias. Quero você de olho nele. Se ele tentar alguma coisa a responsabilidade será toda sua, entendeu?

- Sim senhor. Não se preocupe.

- Por último e mais importante...A minha relação com ele só diz respeito a mim e a ele. Não quero saber de perguntas, estamos entendidos ?

_Doente...Desgraçado...__Pensava Jared, se contendo para não partir pra cima do mais velho._

- Sim senhor Morgan.

- Procure por Speight, ele vai te mostrar a mansão e onde você vai ficar. Isso é tudo

- Com licença. " disse levantando-se"

OoOoOoOoO

Jeffrey avançava os corredores da mansão feito um furacão bufando de raiva. Sabia do encontro de Jensen, mas não admitia vê-lo nos braços do outro. E aquelas fotos o deixaram em cólera.

- JENSEN ! JENSEN ! " gritou ao cruzar a porta do quarto"

Não o achando no cômodo foi direto ao banheiro, onde deparou-se com o menor abaixado diante do sanitário, tentando recompor-se após ter colocado as entranhas para fora.

- JENSEN ! " disse puxando bruscamente " - o que significa isto? " apontava para as fotos dele com Chris abraçados"

Jensen estava pálido, trêmulo e sem forças para retrucar. Sua dor de cabeça era tanta que não conseguia entender uma palavra que Morgan dizia.

- FALA !

- Vom...vomi..." disse num sopro de voz"

Cego de raiva, Morgan não tinha notado o estado do mais novo e o balançava tentando obter respostas. Jensen tentara alertá-lo, mas não conseguindo vomitou em cima do mais velho. Este se dando conta do que estava acontecendo, deu um pulo para trás libertando o mais novo, que sem forças caiu no chão.

- Argh! Que nojo... " disse ao notar que tinha sujado o paletó, retirando-o e jogando num canto" - Não pense que você vai escapar, por causa de uma ressaca. Você achou que eu não saberia. Você é um tolo...Eu liberei a linha telefônica, por que eu sabia que você ia aprontar. Por isso deixei você sair. Só queria ver até onde ia a sua cara de pau e você tão ingênuo...Na primeira oportunidade correu para os braços do filhinho do promotor.

Jeffrey gritava e andava de um lado para o outro do banheiro. Jensen ainda no chão , não olhava em direção ao mais velho. Apoiando-se em um dos braços, ouvia mas não conseguia entender muito bem o que o outro dizia.

- Olhe pra mim quando eu estiver falando com você ! "gritou Jeffrey, abaixando-se e puxando-o pelo queixo"

- Jeff...a mi...nha...a...mi...nha...cabe...ça...

- Pára de choramingar...Não é você que não gosta de ser tratado como criança...Eu devia matar aquele moleque por chegar perto de você novamente...Não, pensando melhor, eu deveria cumprir a promessa que te fiz e matar a Sam bem na sua frente para ver se você aprende de uma vez...

- Sam...Não..." disse ao ouvir a única palavra que lhe fazia sentido " - deixa...ela...paz...

- SAM! SAMANTHA ! " gritou Morgan ao cruzar a saída do quarto, deixando Jensen ainda caído no chão, tentando se reerguer a todo custo.

- Sam no esta señor Morgan. " disse Mercedes, a coopeira da mansão, que vinha da cozinha ao ouvir os gritos do patrão já descendo as escadas"

- Mercedes, já te disse pra melhorar esse sotaque...Mande alguém limpar o meu quarto que está imundo. "disse se dirigindo ao escritório"

Jensen descia as escadas cambaleante, segurando o corrimão a cada degrau. Sua cabeça latejava, sentia-se fraco e enjoado, mas esforçava-se para chegar até Sam, na sua fantasia de impedir que Jeffrey fizesse algo contra ela.

- Sam ! Sam ! " dizia num fio de voz"

Jared havia terminando de se acomodar na ala dos empregados, sentindo-se culpado, pois sabia que Jeffrey deveria estar com muita raiva de Jensen e em parte era sua culpa, pois havia tirado fotos justamente dos dois jovens se abraçando. Com esse pensamento foi entrando no salão principal ao deparar-se com Jensen não se aguentando em pé e desequilibrando-se ao terminar de descer os degraus. Num movimento rápido, correu em sua direção amparando sua queda.

- Sam ! Sam ! Ele...vai...matar...a...Sam...

- Jensen ! Jensen..." repetia, tentando reanimá-lo em seus braços"

Jensen encarou os olhos que o fitavam por um segundo, sussurrando antes de desmaiar nos braços do moreno.

- Sam...

* * *

><p>*GHB: Também conhecido como ecstasy líquido, droga da violação, boa noite cinderela... Substância usada em danceterias ou durante o sexo. Dá a sensação de energia, bem-estar, euforia, relaxamento, aumento da confiança, desinibição, sensualidade, além de tonturas ou abrandamento do ritmo cardíaco. Dependendo da quantidade leva ao óbito em minutos e sua associação ao alcool acentua os efeitos...Galerinha...não é nada legal...se liguem...PERIGOSO.<p>

*Lyon: Cidade francesa, sede da Interpol.

**N/A:** Em breve novidades !

**Anali:** Minha leitora fervorosa, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada por seus reviews, vc não sabe como me deixa feliz... Meu livejournal ainda está em construção (verdade seja dito, ainda não sei usar direito). Respondendo: A Sam é a Samantha Smith. E o Jeffrey é odioso mesmo, mas eu sou suspeita, afinal ele é meu vilão favorito ! O Chad, tadinho...se meteu onde não devia e o Chris...o que posso dizer...ainda tenho planos para ele. E a fic ainda está no começo sim...muita água ainda vai rolar ! Bjsssss


	7. Chapter 7  Meu nome é Jared

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**N/A:** Hello people...Minha vida é meio corrida, por isso peço desculpas pela demora...mas até que não demorei tanto assim, não é mesmo?Segue mais um capítulo, espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gosto de escrevê-la...

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPìTULO 7 - Meu nome é Jared...<strong>_  
><em>

_Jensen encarou os olhos que o fitavam por um segundo, sussurrando antes de desmaiar nos braços do moreno._

_- Sam... _

- Jensen! Acorda Jensen!

Jared tentava acordar o jovem desmaiado em seus braços, sem sucesso, até ser surpreendido por Samantha que vinha entrando pelo salão principal ao deparar-se com a cena:

- Jen! "Disse ao correr em sua direção, abaixando-se e afagando seus cabelos" - Meu amor...O que ele fez dessa vez?

Sam, em meio a preocupação, não notara o desconhecido a sua frente. Dando-se conta disso alguns segundos depois.

- E você quem é? O que aconteceu aqui? Jen, meu anjo, sou eu a Sam, acorda por favor ! " disse com desespero na voz, olhando de um para o outro"

- Sou o novo guarda-costas...

- Mais um " disse revirando os olhos, levantando-se" - Vem, vamos levá-lo para o quarto e chamar o médico.

- Sim, sim! Vamos "disse Jared, erguendo o jovem no colo e seguindo o caminho feito pela governanta"

O quarto acompanhava a decoração dos demais cômodos da mansão. Imponente, luxuoso e amplo. De tom levemente bege, dava um ar sóbrio e ao mesmo tempo alegre ao quarto do adolescente. A cama ocupava o centro do quarto, ampla e aconchegante, ainda estava intocada, denunciando que o jovem não passara a noite nela. O cômodo era imenso, possuindo um closet e uma suíte dignos de filmes de Hollywood.

Jared carregava o mais novo no colo, sendo guiado por Sam. Ao adentrar o cômodo ficou admirado com o luxo em volta, mas não demonstrando reação apenas colocou o menor na cama, acomodando-o entre os lençóis e travesseiros.

- Eu vou ligar para o Drº Morisson. Fique aqui enquanto eu ligo. Volto em um minuto. "disse Sam, saindo a passos rápidos do quarto".

Apesar da ostentação de riqueza naquele quarto, Jared notou que Jensen havia dado seu toque particular a decoração. Livros, muitos livros recheavam as estantes, além dos inúmeros CD's.

_Então você é estudioso, hein! E olha só, gosta de música clássica. " Jared pensava enquanto corria os olhos pelos livros, CD's e partituras sobre a __escrivaniha"_

Percebeu que o garoto não deveria sair muito do quarto, já que ele possuía ali tudo que pudesse entretê-lo. TV, DVD, som, computador, violão...

_Que prisão de luxo hein !_

Pensou, sentando-se à cama, aproveitando que estava a sós com Jensen. Com este pensamento passou a acariciar a face pálida e fria do jovem a sua frente, que parecia dormir profundamente. Contornando seus traços juvenis, pode admirar a beleza de seu rosto, a leveza de seus lábios rosados, a maciez de sua pele...

_Não tinha notado essas sardas..elas te deixam ainda mais bonito...__Jensen, você é tão lindo... Pára Jared, o que está acontecendo com você? _"Pensava Jared" _Você não pode se envolver com ele..._

Jensen lentamente recobrou os sentidos, abrindo os olhos devagar, ainda tentava focalizar a figura morena que mantinha o olhar vidrado em sua direção, quando sorriu ao perceber que tratava-se do moreno alto do shopping.

- Você...você é real ? " Jensen sussurrou"

Jared ainda mantinha uma de suas mãos a acariciar o rosto do mais jovem quando foi surpreendido pelo sorriso e pergunta do mesmo. Deixando-se levar pelo momento sorriu de volta:

- Sim Jensen! Eu estou aqui...Eu sou real...

Jensen ainda sorrindo voltou a fechar os olhos. E como se tudo começasse a fazer sentido tomou um susto ao perceber aquele homem a sua frente. Voltando ao seu semblante sério, abriu os olhos rapidamente, afastando-se do outro, tentando sentar-se na cama, logo impedido pela dor que, embora mais fraca, ainda irradiava pela sua cabeça.

- Calma Jensen! A Sam já chamou o médico... " disse Jared, afastando-se ao perceber a confusão no rosto do mais jovem"

- Quem...Quem é você? Como você entrou aqui? A Sam..Você a viu? Ela está bem? O Jeff...ele...

Jensen atropelava as perguntas, fazendo-as todas de uma vez, ainda atordoado pelo mal estar que sentia.

- Se acalme Jensen. Uma pergunta de cada vez. A Sam está bem sim. Ela foi chamar um médico para te ver e volta já.

- E você? Eu te conheço?

- Eu...Eu me chamo Jared Padalecki e eu sou...sou...

- Jensen! Amor, que bom que você acordou. Como você está se sentindo? "Disse Sam ao entrar no quarto e perceber que Jensen estava acordado, interrompendo a conversa dos dois"

- Sam! "Disse ao receber o abraço da mesma" - Onde você estava? Eu te procurei tanto. Não me deixe Sam, por favor, não me deixe!

- Shhhhh! Eu estou aqui e nunca vou deixar você...Não precisa ficar apenas fui ao supermercado e já voltei, está vendo " disse Sam, ainda abraçando-o, tentando acalmar o loirinho que ainda estava bastante abalado"

Jared, que levantara da cama assim que Samantha entrou no quarto, assistia a cena e pensava em uma forma mais suave de dizer a verdade a Jensen quando foi tirado de seus pensamentos por Sam.

- Vejo que já conheceu seu novo guarda-costas. "Disse ao soltá-lo do abraço"

- Quem? "Ele a encarava sem entender"

- Jensen...eu... " Jared tentava se explicar"

- Você?...Então você é o novo segurança? O Shopping ! Você...Você estava me seguindo?

- Jensen, não é bem assim...Quer dizer...Olha eu sinto muito... _"droga, eu devia ter pensando numa desculpa"_

- Vocês já se conhecem? "Interrompeu Sam"

- Não Sam. Eu não o conheço, mas aposto que o Morgan já fez questão de me apresentar sem precisar da minha presença, não é Jared? É esse seu nome não é? Ele estava me seguindo no shopping a mando do Morgan, não foi?

Jensen olhava de Sam para Jared com fúria no olhar, apesar de não conhecer o moreno a sua frente, sentiu-se traído, mas sabia que não podia culpá-lo, pois ele estava fazendo seu trabalho e quem fantasiou tudo fora ele próprio, Jensen. Mais uma vez ele tinha sido levado por suas fantasias românticas, onde um total desconhecido poderia salvá-lo de sua triste sina.

- Desculpe Jensen, eu estava seguindo as ordens do senhor Morgan, não imaginei que nos esbarraríamos naquele dia.

- Não precisa se desculpar Jared.O seu trabalho é me vigiar não é? Você é o novo cão de guarda do Jeff, parabéns ! "disse com sarcasmo na voz"

Sam sentindo o clima estranho entre aqueles dois tratou de resolver a situação.

- Jared, é melhor você ir. Eu avisei ao senhor Morgan que o Jensen estava passando mal e ele já deve estar subindo para vê-lo. Se ele te pega aqui no quarto dele não vai gostar nada, nada!

- Jensen...

- Vai embora Jared, aqui dentro você não precisa ficar no meu pé. Se você não percebeu eu não tenho como fugir daqui.

- Com licença. " disse saindo do quarto"

Jared não sabia o que dizer para diminuir a mágoa na voz do outro. E pensava em como tinha começado com o pé esquerdo, pois para que seu plano desse certo precisaria ganhar a confiança do loirinho.

Assim que Jared saiu do quarto Sam voltou-se para o garoto questionando-o:

- Querido, você quer me contar alguma coisa?

- Não Sam ! Não é nada. Eu que imaginei coisas demais, é isso! E você sabe como esses seguranças me tiram do sério.

- Tá "disse sem acreditar no menor" - E você? Como está se sentindo? Foi o Morgan não foi?

- Sam, eu não lembro o que aconteceu ontem "disse passando a mão no rosto" - A noite de ontem está muito confusa na minha cabeça. Agora, estou melhor, mas a minha cabeça ainda dói, menos, mas ainda dói e ainda me sinto enjoado. Não sei o que o Jeff colocou na bebida, foi alguma droga, eu tenho certeza.

- Aquele desgraçado! Jensen, temos que fazer alguma coisa...

- Sam, esquece isso, ok? Não bate de frente com ele. Eu tenho medo que ele te faça alguma coisa...

- Mas até quando Jensen?Até quando? Ele é louco...Eu vou tentar falar com o Srº Kane novamente, ele tem que nos ajudar...

- Não Sam "disse segurando as mãos da mesma" - Não, por favor ! Não envolve o Srº Kane nessa história de novo...

- Mas Jensen, ele prometeu que ia nos ajudar e de repente mudou de idéia. Eu vou lá sim. Eu quero ouvir da boca dele o que o desgraçado fez pra ele se calar desse jeito. Só pode ter sido o Morgan...

- Não Sam, não faz isso, por favor, por mim...

- Meu amor, ele podia ter te matado.

- Eu já morri Sam, morri em vida. Pra mim não faz mais diferença...

- NÃO DIGA ISSO ! Você é como se fosse um filho pra mim. Não posso perder outro filho "disse com os olhos marejados, abraçando-o" - Se você morrer eu também morro. É isso que você quer?

- Não Sam, "disse com lágrimas nos olhos" - Nunca...Me desculpe.

- Sam, você mima esse garoto demais, por isso que ele vive choramingando pelos cantos " disse Morgan ao entrar no quarto e ver os dois chorando abraçados.

- Srº Morgan ! " disse Sam surpresa, desvencilhando-se do mais jovem ao olhar em direção ao patrão" - O Jensen não está bem, eu estava...

- Não perca seu tempo Sam. Eu sei que vocês são cúmplices e você vive passando a mão na cabeça dele. Estou de olho em vocês dois...

- Jeff, por favor, deixa a Sam em paz. Ela está aqui por que eu chamei "disse Jensen se acomodando à cama e fechando os olhos ao voltar a deitar.

- Sam, vá receber o Drº Morisson. Ele já deve estar chegando.

- Com licença ! " disse ao passar pelo mesmo, sem encará-lo"

_Desgraçado. Você um dia ainda vai pagar por todo mal que já fez. _Pensou ao cruzar a porta.

Morgan aproximou-se da cama e ao sentar acariciou o rosto do mais jovem, que ao sentir o toque do mais velho abriu os olhos.

- Criança, eu não imaginei que você ficaria assim, mas a culpa é sua. Você não me deixou escolha, você parece um cubo de gelo quando está comigo. Seu corpo está aqui, mas a mente está a milhas de distância. Você fica tão lindo quando sorri, não faz idéia como sinto falta da sua alegria...

- Jeff, o que mais você quer de mim hein ? "disse com a voz cansada" Você já não me tem?

- Não por completo.

- Rá ! Isso é uma piada? " disse de forma sarcástica" - Desculpe, mas o que você me pede é impossível...Uma vez você me teve por inteiro, eu te dei meu coração e você fez questão de pisar e quebrar em mil pedacinhos...Aquele Jensen você matou, não existe mais...

- Lá vem você falar de amor novamente...

Com os olhos marejados Jensen continuou:

- E o que é, se não for amor? Eu te amava...E pensava que você me amava também, mas você foi muito claro quando me disse que não, que eu não passava de um brinquedinho de luxo, que você usa e depois joga fora...

- Vai começar com esse discurso novamente? Depois a culpa é minha...Você parece uma velha rabugenta, vive reclamando...Aproveita a vida, curte o momento, é isso que eu quero de você...Ontem eu só te dei um empurrãozinho e você ficou no ponto..." disse malicioso buscando os lábios do loirinho, que virou o rosto, impedindo que o mais velho o beijasse"

Morgan afastou-se, mas ainda manteve-se sentado ao lado de Jensen. Este ao sentir que o mais velho afastara-se voltou a fitá-lo e continuou, com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Não é o bastante pra você? Eu não saio mais da mansão, não falo mais com os poucos amigos que eu tinha, nunca mais tentei fugir...deixei...deixei você me tocar novamente...isso é pouco pra você?

Morgan ia responder quando foi interrompido por Drº Morisson que abrira a porta do quarto e já entrava sem notar o clima entre aqueles dois:

- Bom dia !

- Bom dia James " disse Morgan levantando-se indo cumprimentar o médico" - Que bom que você chegou. O Jensen não está se sentindo bem...

- Olá Jensen " disse ao aproximar-se" - o que você está sentindo?

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Morgan, o que deu em você pra drogar o garoto? Um pouquinho mais e você o teria matado. Essa droga é muito poderosa, pior ainda quando associada a bebida alcoólica "disse o médico quando estava a sós com Morgan em seu escritório"

- James, eu não estou a fim de ouvir sermão... E estava tudo sob controle, ok! Eu calculei a dosagem, só não imaginei que ele fosse tão fraco... Você e seu irmão é que adoram me tirar do sério... A propósito, como ele está? Nunca mais estive em Dallas...

- Está bem, melhor do que eu que tenho que atender suas maluquices...

- James!

- Morgan, eu te conheço a anos e nunca interferi em seus negócios, mesmo nessa sua história com o Jensen, nunca quis me envolver...afinal você me paga muito bem para não questionar...

- Exatamente e espero que continue assim.

- Mas como médico eu preciso te alertar que do jeito que você tem prendido esse garoto ele vai adoecer...Você lembra como a recuperação dele foi difícil depois do acidente...pelo pouco que conversamos notei que ele está caindo em depressão Morgan, e quando a mente adoece o corpo também padece...

- Isso é frescura James" disse servindo-se de uísque, e andando de um lado para o outro dentro do escritório, demonstrando uma leve irritação" - Ele tem tudo que quer aqui, luxo, conforto, tudo o que o dinheiro pode comprar...A culpa é da Sam que o mima demais...

- Bom, "disse fazendo menção de ir embora" – Estou te alertando, depois não diga que não te avisei...Vou indo...

- Até logo James.

OoOoOoOoOo

Um novo dia despontava na mansão. Tinha o hábito de acordar cedo, se alongar e dar uma corrida, no entanto devido a seu novo "emprego" tratou de fazer seus exercícios em seu próprio quarto na ala dos empregados. Precisava pensar e seu cérebro trabalhava muito bem pela manhã, principalmente quando estava a praticar exercícios.

Queria ligar para Misha, contar como tinha sido seu primeiro dia, relatar os acontecimentos com Jensen, mas não podia, sabia que o disfarce dependia de sua total discrição, a operação não podia dar errado. Com esse pensamento tentava se culpar menos pelo olhar de decepção que tinha visto nos olhos de Jensen..."_Era preciso Jensen, me desculpe"_

Fez sua higiene matinal, vestiu seu terno e saiu do quarto pronto para encarar sua missão. Estava na cozinha tomando seu café, conversando animadamente com Mercedes, jogando seu charme para a imigrante mexicana. Sabia que era um homem atraente e bonito, por isso se utilizava desses artifícios para arrancar alguma coisa da empregada. Estavam rindo de alguma piada contada por Jared quando Jensen apareceu na porta, fazendo-os parar imediatamente.

- Buenos dias hijo. Queres algo?

- Bom dia Mercedes...Eu...Não...Deixa prá lá... "Deu as costas aos dois e saiu da cozinha, não imaginava que encontraria Jared por ali"

- Jensen! " Correu Jared parando-o no outro cômodo, o segurando pelo braço" - Não precisa me evitar, eu sei que está com raiva de mim, mas por favor tente entender o meu lado, me perdoe...

Jensen estava atônito, não esperava essa reação do moreno, afinal nenhum de seus seguranças anteriores havia se importado com o que ele sentia, muito menos pedido desculpas. Olhava-o com espanto, percebendo que ainda estava sendo seguro pelo braço pela mão do outro.

- Oh! Me desculpe " Soltou-o" – Eu te machuquei ?

- Jared " disse após algum tempo, tentando recompor-se, ignorando a pergunta do moreno" – Olha, você não precisa me pedir desculpas, é o seu trabalho não é? Apenas...Apenas fique longe de mim, ok...

- Que bom que encontrei os dois por aqui " disse Speight, ao encontrá-los parados na sala" – O Srº Morgan que falar com vocês dois, ele está tomando café na varanda.

Morgan estava sentado à mesa enfrente a piscina lendo o jornal, quando foi interrompido por Jared, parado do lado oposto.

- Bom dia Srº Morgan, mandou me chamar?

- Bom dia Jared...Mudanças de planos para você.

- Como assim? " perguntou com frio na espinha, pensando que a missão estivesse comprometida"

- Jensen! "chamou o mais velho desviando o olhar para o jovem que estava parado na porta a olhar do mais alto para o mais velho". - Venha tomar café comigo, você sabe que detesto comer sozinho.

Sentindo seu coração acelerar, caminhou em direção aos dois, passou por Jared sem encará-lo sentando-se à mesa ao lado de Jeffrey.

- Jensen, esse é o seu novo guarda-costas, Jared Padalecki "disse apontando para o moreno postado diante da mesa"

- Outro cão de guarda! Que bom pra você "disse ironicamente não demonstrando que já o conhecia, encarando o mais velho, sem olhar para Jared"

- Criança! "disse acariciando o rosto do jovem que o encarava" – já conversamos sobre isso...Você sabe que eu só faço isso por que você não me dá escolha...tudo que faço é te proteger de você mesmo...

Jensen ao sentir o toque de Jeffrey se afastou, querendo se distanciar do mesmo, por mais que tivesse desistido de resistir, sentiu-se enojado e constrangido ao ser tocado por Jeffrey na frente de Jared. E agindo rápido, falou de Morgan para o moreno, o olhando pela primeira vez.

- Era só isso? Eu não estou com fome. Posso subir para o meu quarto? "disse fazendo menção de se levantar"

- Não! Hoje quero companhia para o café da manhã...

- Já disse que não estou com fome...

- Vai começar a me contrariar de manhã cedo?... Jensen, também te chamei aqui por outra coisa...Aliás chamei vocês dois, " disse voltando-se para Jared que ainda estava em pé diante da mesa" – Jared, você vai acompanhar o Jensen na faculdade.

- O quê? " Respondeu Jensen espantando "

- Isso mesmo. Você não vivia me pedindo para te deixar freqüentar a faculdade? Apesar de você não merecer, principalmente depois do que você aprontou no shopping, eu resolvi liberar.

Jensen ficou surpreso e ainda não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Desde que concluíra o colegial implorava que o mais velho o deixasse freqüentar a faculdade de música, sua grande paixão, mas ele sempre negava, dizendo que ele não precisava, pois seria uma perda de tempo, visto que nunca o deixaria seguir a carreira.

- Por quê? O que você quer de mim? "Jensen respondeu desconfiado, pois sabia que o mais velho não fazia nada sem uma segunda intenção"

- Nada... Pára de me tratar como se fosse o monstro da história...Viu como sou bonzinho com você? Apesar de sua má criação, dessa cara amarrada e de me desobedecer, eu ainda faço as suas vontades, ta vendo!

- Você...Você vai...assim...vai me deixar ir ? "disse gaguejando, sem acreditar"

- Já cuidei de tudo. "disse falando do loiro para o moreno, que estava esquecido até o momento" - Você vai para a Universidade da Califórnia, o campus de Los Angeles fica perto, ou seja, você vai e volta todos os dias com o Jared. Ele será sua sombra e uma das condições é que ele esteja com você em todas as aulas...Já conversei com o reitor...ele adorou saber que sua instituição estaria na lista das instituições beneficiadas pelos investimentos do banco e te admitiu de imediato, além de permitir a companhia do Jared...Adoro o profissionalismo das pessoas, é tão...hum...comovente. "disse ironicamente"

- Você não está mentindo pra mim está? Digo...eu vou poder ir e você não vai me pedir nada? "disse com um brilho no olhar que Jeffrey não via a anos"

- Eu quero te ver mais alegre e espontâneo...Não quero mais te ver com a cara emburrada, nem choramingando ou de cochichos com a Sam pelos cantos, entendeu?

- Eu..Eu vou tentar...

- Jared, " disse entregando um pedaço de papel ao mesmo" Esse é o número do monitor que o reitor indicou para acompanhar o Jensen. Entre em contato com ele e acerte todos os detalhes...

- Jeff, eu posso fazer isso...

- Jensen, ou é desse jeito ou eu mudo de Idéia e cancelo tudo...

- NÃO, não...por favor...do seu jeito...tudo bem.

- Jared, resolva tudo, qualquer problema, procure o reitor Johson e diga que fui eu que o mandei...outra coisa, nada de festas e de intimidade com os alunos, não quero o Jensen se misturando com eles...é de casa para a aula e da aula para casa, estou sendo claro?

- Sim, senhor. Não se preocupe, tudo sairá conforme suas instruções.

- Perfeito...Isso é tudo.

- Com licença

Jared deixou-os a sós, pensando como a mudança de planos tinha sido providencial, afinal na mansão ainda não tinha conseguido encontrar nada que incriminasse o Morgan e chegar perto do garoto parecia ser algo impossível. Essa seria sua chance de aproximar-se do loirinho e tentar conseguir alguma informação que levasse o Mil Faces a cadeia.

- Não se preocupe senhor Morgan, eu não vou desgrudar do Jensen " disse com um sorriso no rosto"

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** A todos que estão acompanhando e deixando reviews, muuuuuuuuuuito obrigada ! E aqueles que estão lendo , mas não deixam seus comentários, lembrem-se:"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..." Valeu galerinha !Bjsss

Queridos Portugueses...Nossa estou lisonjeada...Vi que minha história ultrapassou as fronteiras do meu querido Brasil e está sendo acompanhada por nossos irmãos europeus...espero que vcs possam quebrar a barreira do medo e deixarem um review para essa autora que vos fala...

**Pérola:** Querida, obrigada por acompanhar e deixar comentários para cada capítulo que leu. Fiquei imensamente feliz...Dom? Não sei, mas enquanto estiver me sentindo bem continuarei escrevendo... Que bom que vc odiou o Jeffrey, vejo que consegui realizar meu intento...ele é detestável...e o loirinho é um docinho, amoroso, ingêneo...mas a vida está sendo muito dura com ele...o que posso fazer? A cena do carro deu trabalho pra fazer, refiz várias vezes, confesso que pensei em não postá-la, mas tenho que ser neutra não é mesmo ! Jared, meu moreno predileto, vai fazer de um tudo para colocar o Morgan na cadeia, só não sei o que o Jensen vai achar disso tudo...Obrigada por acompanhar, bjsssss.

**Anali:** Minha leitora fervorosa...fico feliz em saber que vc também está odiando o Jeffrey...vejo que estou indo pelo caminho certo...E o Jen alucinando...pelo menos ele imaginou o Jay do lado dele...Obrigada por me incentivar a continuar escrevendo...bjssss


	8. Chapter 8  Carpe Diem

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**N/A:** Olá pessoal...Ando correndo feito doida, rsrsrsr, mas estava louca pra postar esse capítulo...espero que gostem e Carpe Diem...

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8 - Carpe Diem<strong>

Uma semana havia se passado, Jensen não se continha de tanta ansiedade por poder voltar a estudar. Sua felicidade ainda era maior, pois estava de folga das investidas de Morgan que tivera que se ausentar devido a uma viagem de última hora e como estava pra começar a frequentar as aulas, conseguiu convencer o mais velho a deixá-lo ficar.

A relação de Jared e Jensen continuava fria e cheia de reservas. Por mais que Jared tentasse se aproximar, ganhar a confiança do loirinho estava sendo um trabalho difícil. O mais jovem passara os dias na beira da piscina ou na varanda de seu quarto, lendo um livro, mas uma vez ou outra se pegava a olhar demais para o seu segurança, que estava a ajudar os outros empregados em suas tarefas domésticas.

"_Como alguém pode ser tão perfeito" _Pensou quando em um dia de Sol avistara Jared sem camisa a lavar o carro no pátio da mansão. Vestia apenas um jeans velho, diferente do habitual terno e gravata. Jared era forte, muito alto, tinha braços másculos e tórax definido. Seus olhos percorriam todos aqueles músculos, quando foi surpreendido pelos olhos azuis esverdeados que também o encaravam. Imediatamente desviou o olhar e voltou sua atenção para o livro que ainda estava em suas mãos.

Fingiu ler o livro, mas na verdade não lia uma linha sequer. Segurando a medalhinha da mãe, que sempre trazia pendurada no pescoço, travava uma guerra mental. _"Porque sinto que meu coração vai sair pela boca toda vez que olho pra ele, mãe?... Não... Não, eu não posso me apaixonar, já tenho problemas demais... E depois ele só é gentil por que quer bajular o Jeff... Estou sendo idiota, é claro que ele não gosta de mim... Ele é só mais um puxa saco..."_

"_Então você não me ignora tanto assim" _riu sozinho ao notar que era observado pelo mais jovem da varanda de seu quarto. Jared já tinha se habituado a mansão e seus empregados, tratou de fazer amizade com todos, pois qualquer informação era primordial para sua investigação. A única pessoa que ainda se encontrava arredia a sua presença era Jensen. Quanto mais ele tentava se aproximar, mais o jovem se esquivava e se fechava, não entendia porque ele o tratava dessa forma, não acreditava que ainda era mágoa pelo episódio do shopping...

OoOoOoOo

O primeiro dia de aula havia chegado e Sam não aguentava mais responder as perguntas do adolescente.

- Jensen, é a décima vez que você me faz essa pergunta, se acalme meu anjo... Logo você não verá a hora de estar de férias...

- Sam, estar na faculdade pra mim é estar de férias...

- Eu sei querido... Mas se acalme você está muito ansioso... E sim, pela décima vez, os veteranos sempre aprontam com os calouros, é tradição...

- Estou com medo Sam... E se eles me acharem esquisito... Afinal quem é que anda com uma sombra hoje em dia?

- Meu amor... "sorriu indo em sua direção" - você já passou por tanta coisa que ás vezes eu esqueço que ainda é tão jovem, cheio de dúvidas e medos de um adolescente comum " sentou-se de frente para o loirinho que estava tomando seu café na bancada da cozinha" - você não é esquisito e aquele que achar isso de você não merece sua companhia...E depois o Jared parece ser uma pessoa legal, eu gostei dele...

- Sam!

- Nada de Sam... Ele passou a semana inteira tentando se desculpar e você só dá patada... Você não é assim... O que está acontecendo Jensen?

- Nada... Só... Não gosto dele... "_estou me apaixonando e preciso me afastar dele – _era o que queria dizer realmente" - posso? Ele é o meu carcereiro Sam, você quer que eu me sinta como?

- Tudo bem... Mas já pensou em passar ele para o seu lado?...Não custa tentar.

- Como o Mike? Que fingiu estar do meu lado, mas na verdade estava era de combinação com o Jeff... E o que eu ganhei com isso, hein? Um amigo morto no meu lugar..." disse irritado levantando-se "

- Jensen...

- Não Sam, eles são todos iguais. A verdade é que se eu não tivesse confiado no Mike, talvez eu tivesse conseguido fugir e o Chad não teria morrido...

- Jensen, foi um acidente...

- Não Sam, a culpa foi minha... Eu nunca vou me perdoar... Eu deveria ter morrido no lugar dele... E pensar que eu confiei naquele desgraçado, e ele nem ficava se fazendo de _amiguinho_ pro meu lado como o Jared faz... E mesmo assim eu acreditei que ele ia me ajudar...

Jared estava chegando à cozinha quando escutou a conversa dos dois. Foi andando devagar a fim de escutar mais um pouco. Mas notando que os dois estavam mudos resolveu entrar.

- Bom dia... E então Jensen, vamos? Você não quer se atrasar no seu primeiro dia não é mesmo?

- Bom dia Jared "Sam foi a primeira a responder, tentando desfazer o clima tenso na cozinha" - Cuide bem do meu bebê, ele está com medo dos trotes...

- Sam "disse Jensen repreendendo-a"

- Não se preocupe Jensen, ultimamente as faculdades têm acompanhado de perto, para evitar violências nessas brincadeiras... E depois eu vou estar lá, não tem o que se preocupar...

- É... Jared, isso também... Tem como você não ficar muito colado nele, é que "disse sussurrando, para evitar que o loirinho escutasse" - Ele tá achando que vai pagar mico, com você do lado...

- Sam! "respondeu com o rosto corado" - Você está contra mim ou a meu favor? - Vamos Jared "disse saindo rapidamente" - A Sam não está dizendo coisa com coisa...

- Vamos "disse acompanhando o loirinho, após piscar para Sam e dizer somente com o mover de seus lábios

_- Não se preocupe!_

OoOoOoOoO

O caminho até a faculdade foi feito todo em silêncio. Jensen, no banco traseiro, havia colocado seu I-Pod a fim de evitar qualquer conversa com o moreno, não queria nenhuma aproximação, mas como uma das condições para ir a faculdade era a de ter o guarda-costas ao seu lado, não tinha como retrucar, afinal queria a todo custo poder sair da mansão, mesmo que por poucas horas e acompanhado.

- Chegamos!

- Jared, sobre o que a Sam falou...

- Jensen! "interrompeu o menor, virando-se para o banco de trás" - Eu sei que você não confia em mim e até te entendo, afinal sou pago para te vigiar, mas eu quero que você entenda que eu não sou puxa saco do Morgan, na verdade eu nem vou com a cara dele... "era sua última cartada para ganhar a confiança do mais novo"

- Hã?

- Isso mesmo Jensen, a minha relação com ele é estritamente profissional. Eu preciso dele e ele precisa de mim e ponto final. Eu não estou aqui para tornar a sua vida pior do que já é...

Jensen que até esse momento ouvia calado arregalou os olhos e ia dizer algo quando foi interrompido outra vez.

- Eu sei que até hoje, todos naquela mansão fecham os olhos para o que o Morgan faz com você e somente a Sam tenta te proteger, mas eu não sou igual a eles, não consigo fechar os olhos e quero te ajudar se você me deixar te ajudar...

Jensen não acreditava no que estava ouvido. O seu guarda-costas que era pago para vigiá-lo e alertar ao Morgan qualquer passo em falso que desse estava oferecendo ajuda?

- Você quer me ajudar?... Assim... Do nada? "disse não acreditando"

- Jensen...

- Não Jared...

Dessa vez foi o menor que o interrompeu, não querendo estender o assunto, simplesmente abriu a porta do carro e saiu, indo em direção a entrada da universidade, deixando Jared sem reação dentro do carro. O moreno pego de surpresa pela reação de Jensen, apenas saiu do veículo e correu em sua direção, segurando-o pelo braço.

- Jensen! Quer deixar de ser cabeça dura!

- Jared, sabe uma coisa que eu aprendi com o Jeff? Não existem bons samaritanos... As pessoas não se importam com ninguém, além do seu próprio umbigo... Como você mesmo falou todos naquela casa estão pouco se importando com o que o Morgan faz ou deixa de fazer comigo... Sabe, até teve uma época que eu achava que ele estava errado, mas nos últimos meses pude comprovar por mim mesmo que... NINGUÉM FAZ NADA DE GRAÇA JARED...

- Jensen, você não pode achar que todo mundo é igual.

- Esquece essa história tá...Se você quer mesmo me ajudar, fica longe de mim e finge que não me conhece. "disse afastando-se do moreno, entrando no campus."

_Oh garoto difícil! "_Pensou"

OoOoOoOoO

Os dois caminhavam sem trocar uma única palavra. Jensen mais a frente pensava em tudo que Jared tinha lhe dito. Estava confuso, seu coração dizia para aceitar, mas a razão dizia que era mais um querendo se dar bem as suas custas. Não podia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, não entendia por que o seu segurança tentava se aproximar e fazer amizade a todo custo, por que era gentil e se preocupava com ele. Deduziu que Morgan estava por trás disso tudo e sentiu mais raiva ainda.

- Jeny boy! "disse Chris ao caminhar em sua direção, abrindo os braços para abraçá-lo"

- Chris ? "abraçou-o"

- O que foi? Não está feliz em me ver?

- Não... Quer dizer sim... "gaguejou" - Desculpe, é que não esperava te encontrar por aqui.

- Agradeça ao grandão aí "apontou para Jared, que estava um pouco atrás" – ele me ligou e me contou que finalmente seu pai deixou você entrar na faculdade. E adivinha?

- O quê?

- Eu pedi transferência, agora sou oficialmente o mais novo aluno da Universidade da Califórnia...

- Jura? "disse com um sorriso no rosto"

- Eu não mentiria pra você... Não vamos estudar juntos, por que já estou adiantado, mas vamos estar na mesma faculdade, não é ótimo?

- Eu não acredito "disse sorrindo, olhando de Chris para Jared" – Eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Não diga nada, apenas agradeça ao Jared, se não fosse por ele, eu nem saberia que você tinha saído da toca, e depois o seu pai com certeza não te mandaria pra mesma faculdade que eu estudo, não é mesmo?

- Com certeza... Jared... Eu..." ia agradecer quando outro rapaz se aproximou dos três. Jared, vendo a insegurança do mais novo, desviou o assunto ao chamar o jovem que se aproximava"

- Steve!

Steve era um dos monitores do departamento de música, tinha a cabeça na lua, mas era uma boa pessoa, essa fora a primeira impressão de Jared ao conhecê-lo. Gostava de festas, badalações e sempre estava envolvido nos eventos do departamento, era uma figura conhecida por todo o campus, além de ser o vocalista da banda universitária intitulada Os Indomáveis.

- Jared! "se aproximou olhando para os demais" – vejo que finalmente vou conhecer o principezinho do Morgan.

- Como? "respondeu Jensen"

- Steve "recriminou Jared, dizendo entre dentes" – Quer parar com isso. "E virando-se para o loirinho continuou" - Jensen, esse é o Steve, o monitor que vai te ajudar a se familiarizar com a faculdade.

- Desculpa aí cara "estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o loirinho" – É que você era um mistério, ninguém podia falar com você, só podia tratar com o Jared, fora que o reitor me incumbiu pessoalmente de te ajudar... Cara você já é uma celebridade!

- Desculpe "disse envergonhado" – eu não queria que fosse assim, mas...

- Jensen não precisa se desculpar. Seu pai é muito rico e por isso deve se preocupar com você, afinal por que precisaria de um segurança colado em você todo o tempo, não é mesmo?

- É... É verdade "disse num sorriso triste"

- Steve "cortou Jared, notando que a tristeza voltara ao semblante do loirinho" - Por que não leva esses dois para conhecer o campus, hein?

- É verdade "disse Chris, cumprimentando o outro" – Prazer, Chris Kane. Fiquei sabendo que o departamento de música e o departamento de artes bolaram um showzinho de boas vindas, é verdade?

- Se é verdade? Lógico que sim... O Reitor vai abrir o evento, como faz todo semestre, ou seja, aquele blá blá blá que ninguém escuta e depois Os Indomáveis sobem ao palco para alegrar a festa...

- O Reitor concordou com isso? "Perguntou Jared surpreso"

- De início não, mas agente dobrou a fera...

- Não se fazem mais faculdades como antigamente "suspirou Jared, fazendo com que os três jovens caíssem na gargalhada" – Vejo que estou sobrando aqui... Jensen vai com eles, eu não vou te seguir, só não se afasta muito, eu estarei alguns metros atrás de vocês." Sentindo o celular vibrar, acenou para que Steve os conduzisse, enquanto atendia ao telefone"

Os três caminhavam mais a frente, dando espaço para que Jared pudesse atender ao celular.

- JT, tá vivo?

- Estou ocupado, não posso falar agora!

- Nossa assim magoa sabia? Eu sei que você está na faculdade, portanto trate de me escutar...

- O que você quer Misha?

- Tenho informações... Um dos envolvidos no caso da financeira no Brasil foi identificado.

- Quem?

- Rosenbaum

- Mas ele não morreu?

- O pai JT, o pai... Esse aí é o filho... Michael Rosenbaum... Ele assumiu os negócios do pai, mas não herdou o dom para a coisa... Ao que tudo indica ele meteu os pés pelas mãos e quase entregou o Mil Faces de bandeja a policia brasileira...

- Ele deve estar uma fera... Sabe dizer se a viagem que ele fez tem alguma coisa haver com o ocorrido no Brasil?

- Não, ainda não sabemos... Ele é muito esperto, mesmo com os telefones grampeados ainda não conseguimos nada comprometedor.

- Coloquei escutas por toda a casa, você já conseguiu ouvir algo?

- Não JT, nada ainda...

- Merda!

- Olha a boca suja... E o garoto? Conseguiu tirar alguma coisa dele?

- Nada também. Ele é muito arredio, não consigo me aproximar...

- O quê? Não acredito... Perdeu o charme foi?

- Qual é Misha, eu não vou seduzir o garoto... Ele já sofre demais para eu me aproveitar de sua ingenuidade. Estou tentando ganhar a confiança dele... Ele poderia ser uma testemunha...

- tsc, tsc,tsc...JT...Eu não acredito...Você se apaixonou pelo garoto?

Jared estava parado, observando a balburdia que a faculdade havia se tornado naquele ponto. Havia muitos estudantes mascarados, não entendia o porquê, deduziu se tratar da temática da festa. Muitos alunos vibravam ao som daquela banda liderada por Steve. Jensen e Chris estavam no meio da multidão, divertindo-se, sentiu inveja de Chris a quem os sorrisos de Jensen eram direcionados. Não imaginava que aquele loirinho poderia ficar ainda mais bonito ao sorrir espontaneamente, diferente dos sorrisos que ele dava ao Morgan. Vez ou outra Jensen olhava para trás e surpreendentemente sorria para Jared, como forma de agradecimento. Jared apenas sorriu de volta, esquecendo-se totalmente do que fazia, se pudesse passaria o dia todo a admirar aquele sorriso direcionado a si, mas os gritos de Misha do outro lado da linha o tiraram de seus devaneios...

- JT? Alô? Você ainda ta aí?

- Hã? O que Misha?

- Eu perguntei se você está apaixonado pelo loirinho... E pela demora na resposta acredito que sim...

- Claro que não Misha, ficou doido! Ele é só um garoto e depois não posso me envolver com ele... Você sabe, poderia colocar o caso todo a perder...

- Primeiro, o Morgan não se importa muito com o fato dele ser só um garoto...Segundo, você não precisa dizer essas coisas pra mim JT e sim pro seu coração...

Jared olhava ao redor, não queria continuar com aquela conversa, não queria admitir para si mesmo que sentia algo a mais pelo jovem. Quando ia argumentar, voltou seu olhar para o local onde estavam Jensen e Chris, no entanto, seu coração deu um salto quando não viu o loirinho ao lado do amigo.

- Droga! Tenho que desligar Misha.

- O que houve?

- Jensen... Ele sumiu!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jensen caminhava mais a frente com Chris e Steve. Percebeu quando Jared afastara-se para atender o celular. Estava feliz. Depois da morte de Chad era a primeira vez que se sentia assim, mais leve e sem medo. Por mais que quisesse negar, Jared lhe passava segurança, sentia-se bem ao seu lado e por mais que sua razão quisesse afastá-lo, seu coração queria ficar mais perto dele a cada dia.

Ficou surpreso com a presença de Chris e maravilhado por saber que Jared tinha preparado tudo, queria poder agradecer, mas a presença dos outros dois impedia qualquer tipo de aproximação. Decidiu que o agradeceria e pararia de tentar afastá-lo quando chegassem à mansão.

- Por que eles estão mascarados? "perguntou Chris ao receber um folder do aluno mascarado"

- São os veteranos do departamento de artes. Eles estão recebendo os calouros e essa foi uma maneira de diferenciar quem é novato ou não... Ah cara, coisa da cabeça desses artistas... Nem tente entender... "respondeu Steve"

- O Reitor está terminando o discurso, você não ia cantar? "perguntou Jensen"

- Caraca! Vou nessa galerinha, os rapazes devem estar loucos a minha procura... "afastando-se dos dois gritou " – Os Indomáveis na cabeça, Uhuuu !

- Esse cara é meio pirado "gargalhou Chris" – Mas eu gostei dele...

- Meio? Ele é todo pirado... Mas parece ser gente boa...

- E você Jensen, como está? Parece mais animado hoje.

- Estou... Não sei... Estou feliz em te ver, é isso...

- Eu? Fala sério Jensen... Olha eu sei que sou seu melhor amigo... Se brincar sou o único... Também estou feliz em estar com você de novo... Mas não é por mim que esses olhos estão brilhando...

- Chris! "disse corando instantaneamente e olhando na direção de Jared, que estava sério ao telefone"

- Viu! – Acho que o grandão ali "apontou na direção de Jared" é o responsável por esse rosto corado...

- Como você o conheceu? "perguntou Jensen"

- Na verdade ele que me achou, não sei como. Ele me ligou, se apresentou e falou que você estava vindo pra cá... O conheci no dia que fiz a minha matrícula. Ele estava por aqui, acho que resolvendo a sua matrícula também... Mas eu senti um clima estranho entre vocês...

- Ele é diferente... Não sei explicar Chris... Ele é gentil, sempre quer saber se estou bem, mas tem alguma coisa nele que... Não sei... Tenho a sensação que ele está me enganando...

- Desencana Jensen... Eu sei que você tem um pé atrás com seus seguranças, mas o cara parece ser gente fina... Dá uma chance pro cara...

O Reitor havia terminado o discurso em que abria o semestre letivo dando boas vindas aos calouros e pedindo juízo aos veteranos. Quando anunciou que os rapazes do curso de música iriam cantar no palco gritos e aplausos foram ouvidos por todo o campus. Algumas alunas histéricas gritavam em coro, fazendo Jensen e Chris gargalharem alto.

Steve e sua banda subiram ao palco e começaram a tocar. Era um rock romântico, com letras criativas, que Jensen, apesar de muito crítico quando se tratava de música, de cara gostou. Ele estava processando os conselhos do amigo e olhando vez ou outra para Jared que em determinado momento também sorriu para ele. Sorriu de volta agradecendo por aquele dia estar sendo maravilhoso. Trocaram olhares e Jensen pôde ver como o sorriso do moreno era lindo e encantador. Decidiu-se então que deveria aceitar a ajuda do mesmo, mas deveria manter-se afastado, pois não queria mais alguém envolvido em seus problemas com Morgan, sabia que era impossível viver uma história de amor, uma vez que era prisioneiro do Mil Faces.

- Jensen, se eu te deixar aqui você vai ficar chateado comigo?

- Não, mas...

- Ali, lá na frente... Aquela ruivinha ta me dando o maior mole e...

- E você não pode deixa um rabo de saia te esperando... É eu já saquei... Eu sei que diferente de mim sua praia é outra... Vai Chris, sem problemas...

- Se eu gostasse de homens, você sabe que eu me casaria com você né... Te amo!

- A questão era saber se eu iria querer me casar com você... Você é um puto... Pensei que tinha deixado essa mania de correr atrás de tudo que use saia...

- A vida é uma só Jensen... Carpe Diem* baby "disse afastando-se do mais novo"

- Tchau Chris! "disse rindo do amigo"

Jensen estava sozinho no meio daquela multidão de alunos mascarados e calouros que se moviam de acordo com o ritmo das músicas tocadas pela banda. Não era o seu estilo de música, mas seguia o ritmo, animado pela sua liberdade momentânea. Ao pensar no que Morgan faria se soubesse que ele estava no meio de tantas pessoas embaladas pela música alta de uma banda de rock , sorriu sozinho, pois sabia que no mínimo ele teria um acesso de raiva e xingaria a própria mãe.

Olhou para trás em busca de Jared e o viu ainda ao celular, mas estava de costas para a multidão gesticulando como se estivesse discutindo com alguém.

_- Será que ele tem namorada?_ "Pensou voltando a olhar para o palco" - _Pára de pensar nele Jensen, você não pode se envolver com ele, você sabe que não pode..._

Estava tentando tirar o moreno de seus pensamentos quando sentiu alguém agarrá-lo por trás, segurando um de seus braços de maneira bruta. Ia virar-se para reclamar quando sentiu algo ser pressionado contra suas costas e ouviu alguém sussurrar uma frase em seu ouvido que o fez gelar por dentro.

- Fica quietinho ou eu atiro!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** É isso pessoal...Em breve novidades e como sempre digo:"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* Carpe Diem : Em latim aproveite o dia...

**Anali** e **Pérola:** Muito obrigada por acompanharem a minha fic e comentarem a cada capítulo...vcs são demais !

Anali, em breve expicarei melhor a mente psicótica do Jeffrey ( se é que isso é possível ,rsrsrsrs ), mas sua linha de raciocínio está no caminho certo... E Pérola, realmente é muita informação para uma mente tão jovem, não sei como o Jen vai reagir a tudo isso...

Obrigada menias por me incentivarem a continuar...Bjssssss


	9. Chapter 9  Começo

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**N/A:**Olá pessoal !

Não consegui postar no domingo, mas aí está mais um capítulo...

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9 - Começo<strong>

- Mais alguma coisa senhor?

- Não. Isso é tudo.

- Com licença "disse o garçom ao afastar-se da mesa"

- Morgan, você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

- Mark, você tem certeza que está me perguntando isso?

- Claro! Você vai começar uma guerra e quer que eu ache isso natural!

- Eu vou ensinar àquele moleque, o que o pai não ensinou. Ele quase fodeu com tudo Mark. Eu só consegui escapar do Brasil, por que não sou idiota. Se ele acha que pode me ferrar e sair ileso... Ele que me aguarde "dizia com raiva nos olhos"

Os dois homens conversavam, enquanto tomavam café em um dos mais belos e caros hotéis de Nova York. O local não estava muito cheio, visto que estavam no início da semana. Apenas alguns executivos, que bebericavam enquanto consultavam algum e-mail em seus blackberry's.

Tom Welling adentrava o salão, a procura dos dois homens mais aos fundos e quando os avistou seguiu em direção aos dois. Tom era o advogado de Morgan e cuidava da parte burocrática de sua fortuna. Além de Mark era um dos poucos que sabia a verdade sobre os negócios escusos do mais velho, mas como sempre Jeffrey falava, todo ser humano tinha um preço, e Welling não era diferente, por uma boa quantia estaria ao lado de quem quer que fosse.

- Bom dia senhores!

- Está atrasado Welling

- Bom dia Morgan, vejo que está de bom humor hoje! "ironizou, sentando-se" – Por que não trouxe o loirinho, você fica intragável quando está longe dele sabia?

- Bom dia Tom "Mark cortou" – Vamos ao que interessa " olhou de um para o outro"

- Conseguiu? "perguntou Morgan"

- É claro. A essa hora o FBI já deve estar com a pista falsa e logo chegará ao Rosenbaum.

- Ótimo. Vejo que ainda sabe fazer seu trabalho "disse de forma sarcástica"

- Vocês dois querem parar! "retrucou Mark"

- Tudo bem Mark. Eu já estou acostumado com os pitis do Morgan. E sim eu faço o meu trabalho muito bem, tanto que deveria receber um aumento pelo que vou te dizer.

- Como sempre querendo arrancar mais dinheiro de mim "revirou os olhos" – Anda Tom, fala logo...

- O FBI está te investigando Morgan. Eles já te associaram ao Mil Faces e estão esperando um deslize para te prender.

- O quê? "disseram Mark e Jeffrey juntos"

- Isso mesmo. O nosso informante ainda não tem detalhes da operação, mas já adiantou que montaram um esquema pra pegar você Morgan.

- Merda! "sussurrou"

- Jeffrey, está na hora de sairmos de Los Angeles.

- Não Mark, ainda não...É você merece um aumento Tom...Mas não se preocupem, eles não vão conseguir me pegar...

OoOoOoOo

Estava uma manhã bonita, com um clima agradável. Os raios de Sol tingiam o ambiente de um dourado singelo, aquecendo os corpos que vibravam ao som dos Indomáveis. Eles agitavam a multidão de jovens que dançavam embalados pelas músicas de Steve e companhia. Os alunos se divertiam com a música alta e gritavam incentivando ainda mais os componentes da banda.

Para Jared, no entanto, aquilo tinha se transformado numa cena do mais bizarro filme de terror que já assistira. Seu coração acelerava a cada rosto que encarava a procura do jovem loiro e não o encontrava. Seus olhos esquadrinharam o local em busca daqueles dois, que até poucos minutos atrás estavam conversando e rindo.

De longe avistou Chris mais a frente, agarrado a uma ruiva, em um beijo desentupidor de pia, sem um mínimo de pudor por estar em meio a tantas pessoas. Imediatamente caminhou em sua direção, não se importando com os esbarrões que dava vez ou outra em algum desavisado a sua frente. Estava fora de si e ao chegar próximo aos jovens que se beijavam, puxou bruscamente o braço do outro, indagando a única coisa que vinha a sua mente naquele momento:

- Cadê o Jensen ?

- Ei! Vai com calma aí grandão... Você é grande mais não é dois... "Disse Chris, pego de surpresa sem entender nada que ocorria a sua volta"

- Onde está o Jensen? Você não estava ao lado dele? "Disse mais irritado, não ouvindo nada do que o outro dissera"

Os jovens ainda tentavam recompor-se e olhavam atônitos para Jared.

- Jensen? Oh! Claro... Ele ficou ali atrás... Puta merda Jared, era só isso? Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? "Disse ao tornar a realidade"

- Merda! "Disse Jared, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e olhando ao redor" - Ele sumiu! Não consigo encontrá-lo...

- Esquenta não Jared. Ele deve ter ido caminhar por aí... Ele não gosta dessa movimentação toda... E agora se você me der licença "indicou a ruiva que sorria em sua direção" - Eu estou meio ocupado aqui!

Jared, então se deu conta do que havia feito e tentando disfarçar sua visível preocupação, apenas desculpou-se.

- Me desculpe Chris... Eu vou caminhar por aí... Vou ver se o encontro...

"disse afastando-se"

- Quem é o pingüim? Que gato! "disse a ruivinha acompanhando Jared com os olhos"

- Ei, gatinha! Assim já vou ficar com ciúme ..." Disse segurando o queixo da ruiva"

- Não precisa... Você também é um gatinho, é que tenho uma queda pelos homens de preto... "respondeu beijando-o"

Jared caminhou pelo campus afastando-se da multidão, mas ainda conseguia ouvir a música alta. Lutava contra seus pensamentos que diziam que o garoto havia aproveitado-se de sua distração para fugir, pois se isso tivesse mesmo acontecido sabia que todo o seu disfarce iria por água baixo e o Mil Faces ainda iria querer sua cabeça numa bandeja. No entanto, sabia que essa alternativa, apesar de deixá-lo triste, pois provava sua incapacidade de conquistar a confiança do garoto, era melhor do que aquela que fazia seu coração apertar.

Seus temores foram comprovados quando ao caminhar em direção ao departamento de cinema, incrivelmente deserto devido a festa montada na direção oposta, conseguiu ouvir gritos misturados ao som alto que teimava em ecoar mesmo a metros de distância de sua origem.

_- Me solta! Me larga! Fica longe de mim!_

Seguindo o som dos gritos que iam ficando mais audíveis a cada passo que dava, ao dobrar a esquina de um dos prédios, viu quando Jensen era levado à força para dentro da construção, e apesar do loirinho debater-se nos braços daquele que lhe prendia, não conseguia soltar-se visto que seu agressor era muito mais alto e bem mais forte.

Jared ao reconhecer o perseguidor do shopping, escondeu-se temendo ser visto, sacou a arma, preparando-se para entrar no prédio.

OoOoOoO

_- Fica quietinho ou eu atiro._

Jensen gelou de imediato, tentou olhar para trás para ver quem o estava ameaçando, mas foi imediatamente repreendido, vendo apenas que o homem atrás de si usava máscara como os demais veteranos do departamento de artes e era bem mais alto.

- Não olha pra mim! "disse rispidamente sussurrando em seu ouvido, apertando mais forte o braço do jovem ao perceber que o garoto tentava virar para trás" - Vamos sair daqui devagarzinho, sem chamar atenção, entendeu? Ou eu vou começar a atirar e eu aposto que você não vai querer ser o culpado por um massacre na faculdade, não é mesmo? "Falou pausadamente"

- N... Não "gaguejou"

- Bom menino. Agora anda... Vamos caminhar um pouquinho...

Jensen tentava manter a calma, mas a cada passo que dava afastando-se da multidão seu coração batia mais rápido. Tentava pedir socorro com os olhos, mas os jovens em seu caminho, apenas abriam espaço para que os dois seguissem em frente, sem notar a palidez que tomara conta do jovem loiro. O homem atrás de si segurava seu braço com uma mão e na outra mantinha a arma apontada para suas costas. Como se o loirinho fosse um escudo humano, mantinha-se às suas costas, enquanto o empurrava indicando o caminho que deviam seguir.

Desde o dia que fora violentado sofrera com o medo da aproximação das pessoas e pesadelos frequentes, que ainda hoje, vez ou outra teimavam em assombrá-lo à noite. Sem confiar em mais ninguém apenas aceitava a companhia de Sam. Na época fora diagnosticado com estresse pós-traumático, mas com o passar do tempo e ajuda de uma psiquiatra contratada por Morgan, conseguiu vencer a barreira do medo e aos poucos voltou a viver normalmente.

Pensava estar curado, mas ao ser abordado pelo desconhecido, que agora o levava para longe das pessoas, fazia com que todos os seus medos voltassem de uma vez.

Com o coração acelerado, mãos trêmulas e respiração dificultada, sabia que estava prestes a ter um ataque de pânico e ao perceber que já estavam mais afastados da multidão, tomou coragem para questioná-lo.

- O que você quer de mim? Eu..E..u... Não tenho nada...Eu...

- Jensen "chamou-o pelo nome"

- Você... Você me conhece?

- Eu sei muito mais que o seu nome "abaixou-se para falar em seu ouvido" - Você pode até não ter nada, mas o seu _papai_ "enfatizou" venderia até a alma pra não ficar longe dessa sua pelezinha macia "disse alisando o rosto do menor com a ponta do revólver"

- Fica longe de mim! "desesperou-se o garoto, tentando soltar-se, ao sentir a aproximação do outro"

- Shhh ! Não adianta gritar belezinha, porque ninguém vai te escutar...

- O Jared vai me achar... Ele vai..." disse não contendo mais as lágrimas"

- Aquele idiota "gargalhou" – Ele me impediu de te seqüestrar no shopping, mas hoje vai ser diferente... Hoje você vai conhecer o patrão... Ele tá doidinho pra te conhecer gracinha...

Jensen apesar de muito bonito ainda era um adolescente franzino, pensava em reagir, mas não era páreo para seu agressor que era imenso e muito mais forte. Cada vez mais eles se afastavam e agora caminhavam a passos rápidos. Jensen notara que seu raptor havia guardado o revólver, mas ainda o segurava com força enquanto caminhavam em direção ao departamento de cinema.

- Pra onde você tá me levando? "disse tentando conter as lágrimas ao notar que o homem olhava para os lados como se procurasse algo"

- Porra! Já era pra ele estar aqui "disse mais para si mesmo e voltando-se para o jovem continuou" – Não tem problema! Eu já sei como passar o tempo, afinal o trato é te entregar vivo, mas não disseram que eu não podia brincar um pouquinho "sorriu maliciosamente, tirando a máscara"

Jensen arregalou os olhos, não controlando mais o pavor que sentia daquele homem e ao ouvir aquelas palavras se desesperou. Conseguiu soltar-se,correndo apenas alguns metros, antes de ser agarrado novamente por trás por seu algoz. Envolvido pelos braços longos e fortes do raptor, não conseguia libertar-se do cárcere, debatia-se contra o corpo do outro, que o apertava cada vez mais, não deixando brecha para escapatórias. Apavorado gritava, enquanto era arrastado para dentro de um dos prédios do departamento de cinema.

- Pro Morgan desembolsar aquele dinheiro todo que o chefe vai pedir, você deve ser muito gostoso mesmo..." disse lambendo a face do mais jovem, que tentava se esquivar" - Hummm, eu tô doido pra provar.

- Me solta! Me larga! Fica longe de mim! "Jensen gritou"

- Cala a boca! "irritado, sacudia o menor nos seus braços" - Já disse que ninguém vai ouvir!

- Socorro! Alguém me ajuda! Me solta! "Gritava chorando cada vez mais desesperado"

- Pára de chorar, senão vai ser pior! "Esbravejou"

- Jared!

Jensen não escutava, nem via mais nada. A única coisa que sua mente processava era o medo de toda aquela situação, revivendo vividamente a noite em que fora estuprado. Ao alcançarem a entrada do edifício soltou um grito de pura agonia.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OoOoOoO

Jared sentia o desespero nos gritos do loirinho e a cada grito que ouvia sentia seu coração ser despedaçado. Tivera vontade de partir pra cima daquele homem assim que o vira arrastando o menor, mas contivera-se temendo que o agressor pudesse atentar contra a vida de Jensen. Sentiu seu coração balançar ainda mais quando ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado com tanto desespero por Jensen.

Sabia que não deveria envolver-se emocionalmente com as pessoas cujas vidas estivessem envolvidas em seus casos. Esse tipo de relacionamento era repudiado pela organização e comprometia todo o resultado da operação. Os agentes eram ensinados a agir friamente e a serem imparciais. Com esse pensamento caminhou em direção ao edifício com a arma em punho, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível.

Ao entrar no prédio, uma construção antiga, mas bastante conservada, esgueirou-se pelos corredores seguindo os gritos do mais novo, que ecoavam por todo o prédio vazio, como se fosse uma construção mal assombrada.

OoOoOo

Jensen gritava com toda a força de seus pulmões. O pavor que sentia era tamanho, que não sabia mais onde estava, flashes daquela noite que tentava a todo custo esquecer, voltavam com força o fazendo preferir a morte. Tinha o tronco e os braços presos num abraço de urso de seu agressor, mas não esmorecia e debatia-se ferozmente, conseguindo em dado momento soltar um braço e deferir uma cotovelada certeira no rosto do seqüestrador, quebrando seu nariz e fazendo com que o mesmo o libertasse.

- Porra! Você quebrou meu nariz "reagiu, soltando-o e levando suas mãos ao rosto que já vertia sangue"

Jensen não prestando atenção, apenas correu quando se sentiu livre dos braços dominadores.

- Desgraçado! "gritou correndo em sua direção" - eu vou quebrar esse seu rostinho...

O adolescente correu ofegante, seu coração estava tão acelerado que tinha a sensação que iria enfartar a qualquer momento. Tentava correr mais rápido do que aquele que o perseguia, mas o homem atrás de si era enorme e veloz, em pouco tempo alcançou-o derrubando-o no chão, puxando-o bruscamente contra si. Jensen, apesar do medo não se rendeu, lutava com suas últimas forças, deferindo chutes e esmurrando o maior. Este em movimentos rápidos e precisos postou-se sobre o corpo do adolescente prendendo-o com o seu peso. E com as mãos envolveu o pescoço do menor na intenção de enforcá-lo.

- Filho da puta! Você quebrou meu nariz... Eu devia quebrar seu pescoço "furioso, gritava, não medindo a própria força que exercia no pescoço do mais jovem, estrangulando-o sem perceber"

Jensen apertava os pulsos do agressor cravando as unhas em tono deles, tentando, em vão, libertar-se. Sem conseguir respirar, foi perdendo as forças. Suas pálpebras começaram a pesar e suas mãos desfaleceram.

OoOoOoO

Jared seguia pelos corredores, guiado pelos gritos que ouvia. A construção era imensa, com várias salas, salões, auditórios, laboratórios, dificultando sua busca. Seu coração deu um salto quando não ouviu mais os gritos do adolescente. Os únicos sons ouvidos eram a música, embora bem mais baixa, e o bater de seu coração.

Caminhou um pouco mais, conseguindo escutar a voz grossa de alguém que não conhecia, não entendeu bem o que ele gritava, mas correu ainda mais na direção dela e encontrou o homem do shopping em cima de Jensen estrangulando-o.

A imagem provocou em Jared um misto de sentimentos, culpa por ter sido descuidado, medo de ter chegado tarde demais e raiva, muita raiva daquele ser a sua frente.

- Sai de cima dele agora, ou eu estouro seus miolos, filho da puta! "gritou, apontando a arma, correndo na direção dos dois"

Pego de surpresa, mas aproveitando a distância que ainda existia entre o agente e ele próprio, saiu rapidamente de cima do menor, puxando-o e o colocando em sua frente, como se fosse um escudo. Com facilidade envolveu o pescoço do jovem com um braço e com a outra mão sacou a arma rapidamente apontando para a cabeça de Jensen. Este, por sua vez, que estava prestes a desmaiar começou a tossir e engasgar quando sentiu o ar entrando novamente pelos seus pulmões.

- Já..red ! "disse num fio de voz, com os olhos marejados e mãos trêmulas"

- Tudo bem Jensen... Vai ficar tudo bem "disse diminuindo os passos e chegando mais perto"

- Abaixa a arma "gritou o outro" – Ou eu enfio uma bala na cabeça dele...

- Você não vai fazer isso "rebateu Jared" – Se fosse já teria feito " disse tentando manter a calma"

- Larga a porra dessa arma agora ou eu atiro! "gritou transtornado"

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem "disse Jared ao notar a falta de controle do outro" – Eu vou colocar a minha arma no chão.

Jared olhava de Jensen para o raptor, tentando transmitir segurança com o olhar para o menor. Precisava se fazer entender e numa troca de olhares, apesar de notar o desespero no olhar do adolescente, viu que foi correspondido, quando o mesmo acenou levemente com os olhos.

- Chuta pra mim "continuou o agressor quando Jared colocou a arma no chão"

- Tudo bem. Eu vou chutar ok... Chutar Jensen "enfatizou olhando para o menor"

Jensen não pensou duas vezes e ao ouvir o que Jared falara, aproveitou o momento de distração de seu algoz, deu um chute para traz acertando em cheio a canela dele, que ao sentir a dor invadir seu corpo soltou o corpo do menor. Jensen aproveitou para deferir outra cotovelada no rosto do homem às suas costas, desvencilhando-se e caindo para o lado.

Tudo ocorreu de forma muito rápida. Jared ao perceber o que estava ocorrendo avançou para cima do seqüestrador, que tinha deixado o revolver cair. Os dois foram de encontro ao chão, rolando pelo corredor, entre socos e agarrões. Jensen assistia a tudo encolhido num canto, tentava raciocinar, mas o pânico que tomava conta de si o impedia.

Jared era tão grande e forte quanto o homem com quem lutava, e em minutos pode perceber que as técnicas de luta aprendidas na academia valeram a pena, pois logo estava com o agressor dominado de bruços sob o seu corpo.

- Agora eu quero ver como você se sai com alguém do seu tamanho, seu desgraçado "disse com raiva na voz" - Quem mandou você? "perguntou, puxando os braços do homem sob si para trás e cruzando-os nas costas"

- Ninguém "

- Fala! Ou eu quebro o seu braço "gritou"

- Ai, ai, pega leve aí cara "choramingou", já disse que ninguém me mandou.

- Eu to perdendo a paciência... Fala! "gritou, apertando os braços do seqüestrador ainda mais.

- Aiii ! Tá bom, tá bom...Foi o Rosenbaum...o Rosenbaum..." ofegou"

- Por quê? O que o Rosenbaum quer com o Jensen?

- Eu não sei... Juro "ofegava" – O meu trabalho era levar o garoto, só isso...

Jared estava tentando extrair alguma informação do raptor e não percebeu a chegada de outro capanga armado. Só se deu conta quando ouviu-o gritar para soltar o homem que mantinha preso sob seu corpo.

- Solta ele agora "gritou o outro comparsa ao aproximar-se apontando uma arma"

O moreno, por possuir reflexos muito rápidos, apenas rolou de lado pegando sua arma que estava caída próximo ao seu corpo e disparou contra o homem que entrara gritando. Devido sua posição desfavorável, acertou-o apenas de raspão.

Os dois bandidos correram em direção a saída, cambalearam entre os corredores, sem olharem para trás. Jared não tinha intenção de matá-los, pois não queria chamar atenção da polícia para corpos no campus da faculdade. Correu atrás dos bandidos e viu quando os mesmos entraram numa Vam preta sem placa.

Voltando para dentro do prédio, correu em direção a Jensen, que estava encolhido num canto, com um olhar distante.

- Acabou... Eu estou aqui "disse Jared abaixando-se"

- Não me deixe sozinho... Eu... Eu... "disse entre lágrimas, com a voz mais rouca que o normal.

- Shhhh "interrompeu, tentando acalmar o menor" – Eu não vou te deixar sozinho... Nunca mais "disse segurando o rosto do menor entre as mãos, secando com os dedos as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

Jensen ainda sentia-se em pânico, mas Jared conseguia trazer-lhe uma paz inexplicá o medo que estava sentindo dissipara-se à sua simples presença. Sentir o toque de suas mãos em seu rosto trazia-lhe confiança. Queria poder sentir mais desse toque. Precisava sentir-se seguro novamente senão enlouqueceria. Com esse sentimento atirou-se nos braços do mais velho que lhe acarinhava a face e aconchegou-se em seu peito, terminando de chorar seus medos no homem a sua frente.

Jared, pego de surpresa inicialmente, não demorou muito em envolver o menor em seus braços e ajeitar-se melhor para colocá-lo no colo. Passava uma das mãos por suas costas e com a outra fazia carinho em seus cabelos, não tão longos quanto os seus, mas também não tão curtos, tirando assim alguns fios que teimavam em cair na testa do loirinho.

- Você está tremendo... Não precisa ter mais medo, eu estou aqui.

- Eu tive tanto medo "disse entre lágrimas"

- Tudo bem Jensen, é normal ter medo da morte

- Eu... Eu não tive medo de morrer... Eu... Preferia que ele tivesse me matado... "disse afundando ainda mais o rosto em seu peito e segurando mais forte em seu terno"

- Jensen" falou surpreso, sentindo uma pontada no peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Puxando seu queixo para olhá-lo no olhos, continuou" – Por que você quer morrer?

- Alguma vez você já foi forçado a fazer uma coisa contra sua vontade Jared? "disse com lágrimas nos olhos"

- Não... Não que eu me lembre...

- Eu... Eu já! "disse baixando os olhos" Isso, é pior que a morte Jared... Muito pior "disse soluçando" - Ele ia... Ele queria... Queria me forçar... " não conseguiu concluir a frase, nem encarar o moreno a sua frente"

- Oh Meu Deus, Jensen! "disse com um aperto no peito" – Olhe pra mim, não tenha vergonha de mim Jensen "disse ao entender o que o loirinho queria dizer, fazendo o menor olhá-lo" – Ninguém mais vai te fazer mal, você está me escutando, eu não vou deixar, eu prometo!

Eles apenas se olhavam contemplando a beleza um do outro. Jared queria poder acalmar aquele coração ferido e triste. Apertava-o ainda mais em seus braços querendo protegê-lo de qualquer mal. Não admitiria que ninguém mais o fizesse sofrer. Acariciava o rosto do mais jovem querendo enxugar as lágrimas que, embora mais raras ainda caiam.

Ficaram assim, sem saber por quanto tempo. Jared então, não resistindo, começou a distribuir beijos calmos e suaves pela face de Jensen, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas que ainda rolavam. O loirinho ao sentir o toque dos lábios quentes em seu rosto, apenas fechou os olhos, deixando-se beijar. O moreno depositou beijos em seus olhos fechados, para então descer para seus lábios.

Selou-os com um beijo calmo e gentil, sentindo a maciez daqueles lábios, logo sendo correspondido. Jensen beijava de volta. Era um beijo doce e cheio de sentimento. Passaram alguns minutos assim, apenas conhecendo, sentindo o gosto dos lábios um do outro. Até que Jared pediu passagem e iniciou um beijo mais profundo, segurando-o pela nuca.

Jensen permitiu, sentindo a língua de Jared movimentar-se dentro de sua boca lentamente, sentindo seu gosto, sugando sua língua. Também passou a beijá-lo com mais voracidade e desejo.

Diminuíram o ritmo e repetiam os selinhos inicias até separaram-se e apenas continuarem se contemplando numa conversa muda.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Queria agradecer ao todos que têm acompanhado e deixado seu cometários...vocês são maravilhosos !  
>Mas preciso do feedback de vocês...o que estão achando? adianto que muita coisa ainda vai rolar...<br>Até o próximo capítulo!**  
><strong>

**Anali** : Oi querida ! O que importa é que você chegou, kkkk. que bom que você gostou do capítulo...Tá com saudade do Jeffrey é...Não se preocupe, ele vai aparecer mais em breve , não sei se c vai ficar com tanta saudade dele assim...mas fico feliz em saber que ele fez falta...Adoro o Steve, ele é de bem com a vida e isso é que importa...Ah e o Chris...ele realmente é uma amigo de verdade...muito raros hoje em dia...quanto ao Jen, não e preocupe o Jay é seu anjo da guarda, pelo menor por enquanto, opsss nada de spoiler...

Bjss e até o próximo!

**Carol:** Olá querida, que bom que tenho mais uma leitora, muito bom saber...Espero que esteja gostando e possa me presentear com a sua presença nos próximos capítulos...Obrigada !

**Pérola:** Oi linda ! Também adorei a troca de olhares entre eles...lindos! e o Jay sem camisa, realmente covardia, rsrsrsrs. E o conflito do Jen realmente é palpável, difícil acreditar quando já se foi traido. Quanto ao Chad, logo teremos mais explicações...E o Jared é perfeito, mas bonzinho, não sei exatamente (mente diabólica em ação), brincadeirinha. O Chris é o amigo de todas as horas, são poucos e raros. Algo de bom o loirinho tinha que ter né! Má? kkkkk, só apimentei um pouquinho...brincadeirinha... a verdade é que se eu continuasse ali o capítulo ia ficar enorme, sorry...Obrigada por acompanhar...fico muito feliz em saber que estão gostando...

Obs: Sua nova fic também está mara, parabéns!

Bjsss e até o próximo.


	10. Chapter 10  Lembranças

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**N/A:**Olá queridos !

Desculpem pela demora, mas estava com alguns problemas pessoais e passei alguns dias meio down e não queria descontar na fic...

Obrigada por todos os reviews...amei ! Queria agradecer também aos leitores do Nyah, vcs são uns amores...

Bom, é isso...aí vai mais um capítulo!. E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10 - Lembranças<strong>

- Chefe?

- Eu já disse para não ligar pra mim !

- Desculpe chefe, mas é urgente...

- Entregaram a encomenda?

- É exatamente isso... Nós a perdemos...

- O quê? "gritou do outro lado da linha"

- É... É... Que o segurança apareceu e ferrou tudo "gaguejou"

- Vocês são dois incompetentes, duas antas descerebradas..." bufou" - Ele era um só e essa era a oportunidade perfeita...Já vi que vou ter que dar um jeito eu mesmo...

- Mas chefe...

- Cala a boca! Eu estou pensando... Eles desconfiaram de alguma coisa?

- Não chefe, fizemos tudo como combinamos!

- Pro bem de vocês dois, eu espero mesmo que sim!

- E o que faremos agora?

- Nada! E não me liga, entendeu?

- Sim chefe.

- Quando for a hora eu ligo...

OoOoOoOo

Jensen e Jared permaneceram naquela posição, apenas contemplando-se. Naquele momento, haviam esquecido de tudo, de suas vidas, problemas, compromissos, apenas viviam o momento. Jared não lembrava-se mais de nada. Encarava o menor em seus braços e sentia-se completo. Nem mesmo seu último namorado o fizera sentir-se assim. O mundo poderia acabar naquele momento e ele morreria feliz. Seu único pensamento era jogar tudo para o alto e fugir com Jensen, mudaria de nome, mudaria de estado até de país se fosse necessário. Não queria mais vê-lo sofrer, não queria mais ter que mentir, não suportava mais a ideia de vê-lo com Morgan.

Jensen sentia-se seguro naqueles braços e por mais que quisesse se afastar não sabia mais se teria forças para resistir. Queria que o mundo parasse naquele momento e congelasse-os para que pudessem viver assim, eternamente nos braços um do outro.

Foram chamados à realidade quando o celular do moreno tocou no bolso de seu paletó. O som daquele toque fez com que Jensen saísse de seu colo rapidamente, como se uma avalanche de acontecimentos tomassem forma, lembrou-se de quem era, de onde estava e com quem estava. E ao ouvir o moreno atender a ligação, sentiu seu coração gelar ao perceber quem estava do outro lado da linha.

Jared olhou o visor do celular e revirou os olhos, aquela era a última pessoa que queria atender naquele momento. Trincou os dentes e segurou o aparelho fortemente entre as mãos. Seu desejo era atirá-lo na parede, mas tomando o controle da situação, sabia que não podia colocar tudo a perder nesse momento. Respirou fundo e atendeu:

- Bom dia Srº Morgan! "disfarçou a raiva que sentia"

- Onde está o Jensen? "respondeu secamente"

_Estava nos meus braços, sentindo o gosto dos meus lábios até você nos interromper _"respondeu em seus pensamentos" - Está do meu lado.

- Ficou de olho nele Jared ? Não quero saber dele se metendo em festinhas de calouros entendeu? E quando acabar a aula, direto pra casa... Eu vou ligar para a mansão e o quero encontrar lá, estamos conversados?

Jared tremia de raiva. Tinha vontade de matá-lo com suas próprias mãos. Era um homem decidido e prometera a si mesmo que não agiria por impulso, desde que fora designado para o caso do Mil Faces, mas ouví-lo falar dessa forma, comandando a vida do garoto o fazia fervilhar de raiva.

- Claro senhor. Fiz tudo como combinamos! "respondeu, controlando-se"

- O coloca na linha. Eu quero falar com ele.

Jensen assistia a cena e tentava se acalmar. Tentava entender como Morgan conseguia saber de tudo e ligar justamente na hora que estava com Jared. Viu quando Jared baixou o celular e com uma das mãos tampou o local por onde conversava.

- Ele quer falar com você

- Hã! N... Não! "gaguejou" Eu... Eu... Não posso falar com ele... Ele vai perceber... Ele... Ele sempre descobre... Eu vou estragar tudo! " sussurrou"

- Se acalme! Você consegue... Não fale nada do que aconteceu, pelo menos por enquanto... Diga que está tudo bem e que assim que as aulas acabarem nós vamos embora...

Jensen respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Olhou para Jared, que passava-lhe segurança com o olhar e pegou o celular de suas mãos.

- Alô!

- As aulas já acabaram?

- N..Não

- Eu já disse ao Jared pra te levar pra casa assim quer terminarem...Teve alguma festa ?

- N..Não

- Jensen, não minta pra mim, ou mudo de ideia e você nunca mais pisa nesse campus..." exaltou-se"

- Não Jeffy, por favor! Teve sim, mas eu... Eu não participei. Eu... Eu fiquei de longe...Eu juro. Pode perguntar pro Jared..." falou assustado"

- Quando eu chegar agente conversa... Se você for um menino bonzinho com o papai não terá nada a perder "disse maliciosamente"

- Eu preciso ir Jeffy "disse com nojo desligando o celular"

- Jensen... "falou Jared"

- Eu... Eu quero ir pra casa "disse Jensen levantando-se e afastando-se do moreno"

- Jensen, você vai continuar me afastando de você? "levantou-se e aproximou-se do loirinho"

- O que você quer que eu faça hein? Você não o ouviu? Eu pertenço a ele Jared e nada do que você possa fazer vai mudar isso...

- Não! Você não é um objeto Jensen "disse com raiva na voz" - Você não pode desistir, deixe-me ajudá-lo "continuou aproximando-se ainda mais"

- Por favor, Jared, a minha vida já é muito complicada sem você... Eu... Eu não quero que se machuque...

- Eu não vou me machucar "disse enlaçando-o pela cintura, começando a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço"

Jensen pego de surpresa tentava organizar as idéias sob os beijos do moreno.

- Não Jared... Eu... Eu não posso me envolver com ninguém... Eu... Não por favor... " sussurrou"

- Shh, me beija! "sussurrou no ouvido do mais jovem"

Jensen não conseguindo mais conter-se o beijou apaixonadamente. Todos os seus medos desapareciam quando estava nos braços do moreno. Eles se entregaram as sensações daquele beijo mais profundo. Jared puxava-o cada vez mais para si, unindo seus corpos, envolvendo a cintura do menor com uma mão e com a outra segurando sua nuca, não deixando espaço para que ele se arrependesse.

- Não Jared "ofegou afastando o moreno" – Eu não quero carregar outra morte nas costas...

- Quer parar de me afastar de você e de se culpar por tudo!

- Eu quero ir pra casa "afastou-se, desviando o olhar"

- Eu não acredito "disse Jared irritado passando as mãos pelos cabelos" – Você realmente está falando sério?

- Me leva embora, eu estou cansado "falou dando as costas para que o moreno não percebesse as lágrimas que voltavam a cair"

- Eu não vou desistir Jensen, não depois de hoje...

OoOoOoO

O caminho até a mansão foi feito em silêncio, nenhum dos dois falou uma palavra sequer. Jensen observava a paisagem e questionava-se como o dia que esperou com tanta ansiedade transformara-se em um pesadelo. Primeiro a tentativa de seqüestro e depois o envolvimento com Jared.

_Jared, Jared, Jared...Mãe por que ele faz questão de me enlouquecer...Eu não posso, será que é tão difícil entender...por que ele não apareceu há um ano atrás...tudo seria tão diferente...por que tudo tem quer ser tão complicado pra mim...seria tão mais fácil se você tivesse me levado naquele maldito acidente..._ "pensava Jensen, com a medalhinha aberta observando a foto de sua mãe"

O dia estava trazendo lembranças nada agradáveis dos seus últimos quatro anos e a aproximação com seu segurança o fazia lembrar-se do por que de se anular diante da vida, de se esconder e aceitar as imposições do banqueiro sem retrucar.

OoOoOoO

Los Angeles, outubro de 2008, 15:32 da tarde

- Jensen! Jensen!

Morgan corria pelo aeroporto no encalço do adolescente que aproveitando-se de sua distração fugia entre o aglomerado de pessoas. O jovem olhava a todo o momento para trás, buscando aumentar a distância entre ele e o mais velho. Ao alcançar a entrada do terminal entrou no primeiro taxi que viu.

- Pra onde garoto?

- Wilshire Boulevard "disse ofegante"

Ao chegar ao endereço, um condomínio fechado de luxuosos apartamentos, foi recebido por um jovem surpreso, após ser anunciado:

- Jensen?

- Chris ! Desculpe aparecer assim...

- Ei, não precisa se desculpar, só estranhei "abraçou-o" - Pensei que estivesse na Europa.

- Estava, mas... É uma longa história...

- Senhor, tem um taxi lá embaixo esperando pelo seu amigo, o que devo dizer? "perguntou a empregada entrando na sala"

- Chris... Tem... Tem mais uma coisinha..." disse envergonhado"

- Ah claro! ... Meg "disse dirigindo-se a empregada" – pegue a minha carteira e acerte com o taxista, por favor!

- Sim senhor "disse retirando-se"

- Obrigado Chris!

- Jenny, venha sente-se aqui "apontou para o sofá" – Agora me conte o que houve? Onde está o seu motorista?

- Chris, eu preciso que me ajude... Eu preciso fugir...

- O quê? Fugir?

- É... E como eu não tenho ninguém, eu preciso que você me ajude "disse nervosamente"

- Mas... Eu não estou entendendo Jensen. O que aconteceu? Você não se meteu em nada ilegal, não é? "disse pausadamente tentado passar tranqüilidade para o loirinho"

- Não! Claro que não... Eu... Eu não quero mais morar com o Jeffrey, é isso! "disse esfregando uma mão na outra, visivelmente agitado"

- Por quê? Ele te fez algo?

Jensen não tinha pensado no que iria falar quando chegasse à casa do amigo. Só pensava em escapar de Morgan assim que chegasse nos Estados Unidos. E agora diante de Chris não tinha coragem para relatar que sua relação com o banqueiro era mais do que simplesmente de pai e filho.

Chris ainda o encarava esperando uma resposta, quando foi interrompido por seu pai.

- Jensen "disse surpreso" – Vejo que o passeio pela Europa terminou...

- Boa tarde Srº Kane... Sim, acabou... "disse tristemente"

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Chris? "falou ao notar o olhar perdido do mais jovem"

- Pai...

- Não Chris! "disse Jensen interrompendo, falando entre dentes para que o promotor não escutasse"

- Jensen, ele pode nos ajudar... E depois eu não escondo nada dele" disse encarando o loirinho"

- Pai, o Jensen quer sair de casa! "continuou"

- Jensen, você ainda é menor de idade não pode sair por aí, só porque está com raiva do seu pai...

- Ele não é o meu pai! "disse elevando a voz, levantando-se do sofá" - Desculpe... Desculpe-me "falou ao notar que tinha sido rude" - Mas não posso continuar morando com o Jeffrey... Ele não é o que aparenta ser... Ele... Ele... Eu não posso... Por favor, senhor Kane eu não me incomodo de morar num abrigo, num orfanato... Não me importo... Eu posso trabalhar... Eu aprendo fácil, não é Chris? Eu posso dar aulas de piano... Todos dizem que eu toco muito bem...

Jensen caminhava de um lado para o outro atropelando as palavras, por vezes parecia estar falando consigo mesmo ao falar olhando para um ponto qualquer no horizonte até voltar a encarar os dois novamente. Lágrimas teimosas começavam a rolar pela sua face, mesmo contra sua vontade, o deixando mais nervoso ainda. Chris tinha se levantado e acompanhava o discurso do mais novo ao lado do pai, estava assustado por ver seu amigo naquele estado. Kane, por outro lado, com a experiência de anos de uma vida jurídica, ao observar o estado do mais novo, deu-se conta que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo.

- Jensen, se acalme "disse chegando mais perto" – Venha, vamos conversar no meu escritório.

- Pai! "disse Chris repreendendo-o"

- Chris, pede pra Meg levar um copo d'água pro Jensen... E eu não quero saber de você escutando atrás da porta entendeu?

- Mas pai!

- Srº Kane!

- Nada de mais pai, nem de senhor Kane... Vamos Jensen "disse mostrando o caminho para o adolescente"

O promotor Kane era conhecido por sua ética profissional e amor ao trabalho. De uma família tradicional de advogados e juízes era um nome mais do que conhecido no meio jurídico. Após a morte de sua esposa em um acidente de carro, fechou-se para o mundo a sua volta e vivia para seu único filho, e seu trabalho. Chris, aos seus quatorze anos na época do acidente, não se conformava com a perda repentina da mãe e parecia mais revoltado a cada dia, até conhecer Jensen, que também havia perdido a mãe e ainda por cima não tinha pai. A amizade deles foi benéfica para ambos e desde então Kane passou a ter um carinho especial pelo mais novo, considerando-o como seu filho mais novo.

- Sente-se Jensen! "disse Kane ao entrarem no cômodo"

Ao acomodar-se em sua cadeira no outro lado da mesa, continuou:

- Jensen, eu já conheci várias pessoas e interroguei várias outras em meus anos de promotoria pra saber que você está escondendo alguma coisa... Pra que eu possa te ajudar, você precisa me contar o que está acontecendo.

- Senhor Kane... Eu... Eu não posso... Eu..." gaguejou"

- Filho "debruçou-se mais sobre a mesa" – Você sabe que eu não tolero o seu pai. Nós dois temos nossas diferenças, mas eu nunca o comparei a ele e sempre o considerei como um filho, como um irmão mais novo do Chris, por isso eu quero que você confie em mim, como se eu fosse seu pai.

- Por isso mesmo! O senhor... O senhor vai ter nojo de mim... "disse com os olhos rasos d'água"

- Não Jensen eu não vou... Apenas confie em mim!

- O senhor promete que não vai contar nada pro Chris?

- Prometo

- Bom... Eu... Eu acho que o senhor já notou que eu não gosto de meninas, não do jeito que o Chris gosta.

- Sim filho, o Chris já tinha me contado da sua preferência por garotos. E eu não me incomodo Jensen, eu já vi muitos casos absurdos para achar ou deixar de achar qualquer coisa sobre qualquer pessoa. Sinceramente, a vida seria mais fácil se as pessoas parassem de se incomodar com a vida alheia.

- Senhor Kane, eu e o Jeffrey não somos pai e filho..." disse pausadamente"

- Jensen, por mais que eu não goste dele, ele é seu pai sim, ele pode não ser seu pai biológico, mas tem a sua guarda perante a justiça... "disse sem entender onde o menor queria chegar"

- Não senhor Kane, o senhor não entendeu o que eu quis dizer... Quando eu disse que nós não somos pai e filho, eu quis dizer que nós não vivemos como pai e filho...

- Jensen, você está me dizendo..." disse com espanto no olhar"

- Sim senhor Kane "soluçou" – Nós vivemos naquela mansão como um casal.

Jensen, sempre tímido, não conseguira admitir que era tratado como um objeto por aquele que julgou amar um dia. O amor que sentia deu lugar ao ódio, levando a raiva e vergonha de si próprio, sentia nojo de si mesmo ao lembrar-se das palavras de Morgan em Praga. Com esses sentimentos abaixou a cabeça escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e desabou a chorar.

Kane, tomado pelo choque levantou-se e caminhou pelo escritório, tentando acalmar-se para raciocinar direito. A raiva que sentia de Morgan só fazia aumentar após aquela revelação. Kane sabia que ele agia ilicitamente, pois era impossível alguém aumentar tanto seu próprio patrimônio de forma tão astronômica quanto o banqueiro. Sua maior frustração profissional era saber que aquele homem agia contra as leis, mas nunca conseguira provar e agora ouvir daquele adolescente que o homem que deveria cuidá-lo e protegê-lo como filho o estava usando o deixou em cólera.

Ao ouvir batidas na porta tentou se acalmar. Recebeu a empregada na porta, pegando o copo d'água que havia pedido. Caminhou em direção ao garoto, puxou a cadeira que estava ao lado para mais perto e sentou-se.

- Jensen, olhe pra mim

O adolescente que ainda chorava com o rosto escondido entre as mãos, apenas acenou negativamente, chorando mais ainda.

- Jensen "puxou o seu queixo" – não precisa ter vergonha de mim

- Me perdoe "disse soluçando, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados"

- A culpa não é sua Jensen... Tome beba um pouco... Mas agora que você começou você vai até o fim, preciso saber de tudo, certo?

- Certo "disse mais calmo"

- Jensen, ele... Ele te forçou?

- Não...

- Então você também quis?

- No início sim, mas eu não quero mais... Eu não quero "disse voltando a se agitar"

- Calma Jensen... Vocês estão juntos desde que você foi adotado?

- Não. Tem alguns meses, nove ou dez, mais ou menos. Eu... Eu o admirava por ter me adotado, por ter me ajudado no momento que eu mais precisei, e ele sempre me trazia presentes, muitos presentes caros. De todas as viagens que ele fazia ele trazia alguma coisa pra mim. Ele era muito gentil, bondoso, generoso... Ele era... Ele era perfeito... Eu me apaixonei por ele, mas não imaginava que ele sentia o mesmo por mim. Até o meu aniversário de quinze anos... Foi a primeira vez que ficamos juntos:

_- Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida muitas felicidades... Jensen! Jensen!_

_- Obrigado pessoal... Mas não precisava, vocês sabem que eu não gosto de festas..._

_- Festa? Jensen isso aqui nem de longe é uma festa... Agente sabe que você é um chato..._

_- Dan! "disse Chad repreendendo-a"_

_- Chad, você sabe que o Jensen é um chato que não nos deixa nem comemorar o aniversário dele e se não fosse a Sam, nem estaríamos aqui..._

_- É verdade meu anjo, você achou mesmo que eu ia deixar seu aniversário passar em branco? "disse Sam encarando o adolescente"_

_- Chris, você também sabia disso? Eu não acredito que eu passei o dia todo do seu lado e você não me avisou que esses loucos iriam estar aqui?_

_- Ah, Jenny Boy relaxa, aniversário agente só faz uma vez no ano mesmo e depois você nos atura todos os dias, então não entendo o motivo do piti._

_- Não adianta Jenny, você é voto vencido. Ando logo e corta o bolo, que eu ouvi a Dan falar nele o dia todo e tô doido pra provar..._

_- Ta bom Chad, vocês venceram..._

_Os cinco estavam no quarto de Jensen, comendo o bolo surpresa, quando foram surpreendidos pela chegada de Morgan._

_- Boa noite garotos! Sam!_

_- Boa noite Srº Morgan_

_- Vejo que estão comemorando o aniversário do Jensen, pegaram ele dessa vez!_

_- Ele é difícil, mas agente dá um jeito, não é Sam "disse Danneel, dando uma piscadela para a governanta"_

_- O senhor aceita um pedaço de bolo? "perguntou Sam"_

_- Não... Jensen, quando você terminar eu quero falar com você. "disse saindo do quarto"_

_- Jensen, eu sei que ele é seu pai, mas ele é meio esquisito..._

_- Dan! _

_- Ai Chad, eu só falo o que penso...e é melhor agente ir que está ficado tarde..._

_- Não se preocupe Chad, eu já conheço a Dan... " disse Jensen"_

_- Vamos então? "perguntou Chris"_

_- Vamos "responderam juntos"_

_- Pessoal obrigado mesmo, vocês não existem!_

_- Amigo é pra essas coisas não é? "disse Chad abraçando-o" - Feliz aniversário_

_- É mesmo cara... Parabéns "disse Chris, abraçando-o após Chad"_

_- E você é o nosso mascote, não se esqueça disso... Te amo Jen...Feliz aniversário " disse Dan quase encerrando o ciclo de abraços"_

_- Ei assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes, todo mundo abraça o meu anjinho e eu?_

_- Sam! Eu te amo você sabe disso..._

_- Eu também meu anjo "abraçou-o forte" – Parabéns_

_Após as despedidas e abraços, Jensen foi ao encontro de Jeffrey. O encontrou na varanda, lendo alguns e-mails em seu notebook. Parou por um momento apenas admirando-o, até ser surpreendido pelo olhar do outro. Tímido, desviou o olhar e aproximou-se mais. Jeffrey apenas deu um risinho de canto, observando a cena._

_- Ainda trabalhando?_

_- Força do hábito "disse baixando a tela"_

_- Queria falar comigo?_

_- Sim... Eu quero te dar meu presente "levantou-se"_

_- Jeffy, não precisa você já me dá mais do que eu preciso_

_- Mas eu quero te dar, e eu sei que você vai gostar_

_- Jeffy..._

_- Venha" puxou-o pela mão"_

_Ao entrarem na sala mais reservada, deparou-se com um piano de cauda. O choque foi tão grande que ele paralisou por alguns segundos._

_- Meu Deus!_

_-O que acha? "perguntou Jeffrey, deliciando-se em ver a felicidade estampada nos olhos do menor" _

_- Ele... Ele... É lindo..._

_- É seu !_

_- O quê? "disse Jensen sem entender, com os olhos fixos no piano"_

_- É o meu presente de aniversário... Vai lá!_

_Como uma criança de cinco anos, ele correu em direção ao instrumento, com um sorriso enorme estampado em seu rosto. Deslizou a mão pela madeira, pelos teclados, sentindo a textura do piano, até sentar-se no banco._

_- Meu Deus, é um Steinway...É...É muito caro Jeffy...Eu ...Eu não posso aceitar... "disse levantando-se rapidamente"_

_- O melhor do mercado "disse Jeffrey lentamente, se aproximando do menor" – Fabricação artesanal, talhado a mão a partir do Ébano, na cor preta para destacar o verde dos seus olhos quando estiver tocando, fui extremamente exigente nesse ponto " aproximou-se mais ainda , segurando-o pela cintura com uma mão e acariciando seu rosto com a outra, sentindo a respiração do menor no seu rosto" - Encomendado há um ano, para estar aqui exatamente hoje, no seu aniversário... Saiu a um preço módico de... 500 mil dólares._

_Jensen tinha os olhos arregalados com a aproximação do mais velho. Sentiu as pernas falharem ao ser envolvido pela cintura, coração disparado e rosto em brasa. A respiração de Morgan em seu rosto estava-o fazendo perder a razão._

_- Jeffy... É muito caro..." sussurrou"_

_- Shhh...É seu..." dito isso beijou-o, trazendo-o mais junto ao seu corpo"_

_Quando se afastaram para respirar ainda abraçados, Jeffrey pôde ver a confusão no olhar do mais novo._

_- Criança, não tenha medo, eu sei que você também me quer, eu via os seus olhares na minha direção... Mas você é tão tímido que eu tive que tomar a iniciativa... Não agüentava mais esperar..._

_- Jeffy , Eu...Eu... "disse corando"_

_- Você é a coisa mais linda corando..._

_- Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo, você não se importa? "disse baixando o olhar"_

_- Pra mim você continua sendo um virgem, que eu vou adorar provar... Eu vou fazer você esquecer aquele dia "sussurrou em seu ouvido" _

_- Jeffy..._

_- Shhh! "colocou um dedo em seus lábios" – Você confia em mim?_

_- S... Sim..._

_Colocou-o no colo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_- Hoje eu vou te fazer meu!_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Em breve mais revelações...

**Larissa:**

Obrigada por acompanhar a história, fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando e realmente esses dois bem que podiam se entender de uma vez não é? Mas eles vão penar um pouquinho ainda...Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo e possa me dizer o que achou...adoro reviews...Bjssssss

**Anali: **Olá querida...O que posso te dizer hein...você e a Pérola juntas são perigosas, rsrsrsrsrsr...adorei a indicação que vcs fizeram da minha humilde fic (autora hiper, mega feliz) e se depender de mim todos os leitores terão um feedback também...

Desculpe pela demora, mas estava meio pra baixo e me conhecendo ia sobrar pro Jensen, tadinho, rsrsrsrsrs. E as unhas conseguiram crescer...não quero ser a responsável por mutilações dos meus amados leitores, hein...Menina tú tem um faro perfeito, nada de spoiler, mas em breve você saberá o porque (menininha má)...Amo os J2, principalmente juntinhos...espero escrevar mais cenas românticas...e não se preocupe aqui se faz, aqui se paga, ninguém meche com meu loirinho e sai impune...Bjsssssssss

**Carol:** Que bom que você veio me conhecer, rsrsrsrsrs...vou adorar sua companhia por aqui...seja bem vinda...fico muito feliz em ter mais uma leitora e espero estar correspondendo...O Jay é o príncipe que qualquer um pediu a Deus...Pra ser resgatada por ele valia até a pena ser raptada (momento insanidade)...bricadeirinha...Jen e Jeffy, relação perigosa...o que posso dizer sem dar spolier...hummm...eles realmente têm uma relação complicada...Bjsssssssss

**Pérola: **Oi linda! Adorei sua fic " Boa Aula " acabei entrando um hiatus, rsrsrsr, por motivos alheios mas voltei...Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada por indicar a minha humilde fic, você é um doce...Vi que você começou outra Fic " Sweet Child O Mine" , com certeza mais uma ótima história...ela já está na minha lista para ser lida em breve...

Quanto ao Jeffrey guarde o seu ódio para os próximos capítulos (conselho)...Concordo contigo...um pinguim desses lá em casa...nossa! Eu sei...eu sei...O Jen sofre muito e aparenta ser muito frágil...o que posso dizer...a vida não lhe foi muito fácil...mas em breve(spolier) veremos um Jensen mais rebelde...Que bom que você gostou do primeiro beijo dos dois...eu adorei escrever...eu pensei muito em como fazer, queria que fosse algo doce, algo especial, afinal mais do que desejo era amor...E vc é uma doce, mais uma vez obrigada, fico feliz em saber que você gosta do meu estilo...não me considero tão boa assim, mas busco sempre dar o melhor para os meus leitores queridos...Bjsssssssssss**  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11  Lembranças II

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**N/A:**Olá pessoal...

Conforme avisei segue mais um capítulo sobre o que realmente aconteceu no passado...Espero que gostem

Bom, é isso...aí vai mais um capítulo!. E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÌTULO 11 - Lembranças II<strong>_  
><em>

_- _Durante os meses seguintes, eu me apaixonava cada vez mais... Eu estava cego, a Sam tentou me alertar, mas eu não acreditava em ninguém... Aos poucos ele foi me afastando dos meus amigos, das coisas que eu gostava de fazer... O Chad também me alertou, mas naquela época eu não escutava ninguém...

- O Chad sabia de vocês dois? "perguntou Kane"

- Ele descobriu... Na festa beneficente que o banco promove todo ano...

_- Então Jenny, me conta quem é ele? Você só pode estar namorando pra estar todo bobo assim "perguntou Danneel"_

_- Dan! Não é ninguém, eu só estou com o pensamento distante..._

_- Não, não, não... Dessa vez eu tenho que dar razão a Dan... Não é de hoje que você anda esquisito... Vive suspirando pelos cantos, parece que ta no mundo da lua "completou Chris"_

_- Pessoal deixem o Jensen em paz, vocês não notaram que ele não quer nos contar "continuou Chad"_

_- Não é isso pessoal... É que..._

_- Já sei! "exclamou Dan, interrompendo o loirinho" – Jenny , você vive enfurnado nessa mansão, a única companhia que você tem é a nossa, se bem que ultimamente, você andou meio afastado de nós..._

_- Dan... "interrompeu Jensen"_

_- Não Jenny, me deixa terminar... Fora eu, o Chris e o Chad, a sua companhia é essa "virou-se para as pessoas que estavam no salão aproveitando o coquetel beneficente oferecido por Morgan em sua mansão" – Ou seja, você está namorando um homem mais velho " concluiu com um brilho vitorioso no olhar" – Por isso está nos escondendo..._

_Jensen assustado com o raciocínio de Danneel resolveu confirmar, pelo menos em parte, afinal ele sabia que se não contasse ela iria acabar descobrindo._

_- Não consigo esconder nada de vocês não é? "respondeu Jensen"_

_- Eureka! " falou satisfeita"_

_- Dan, você não sossega, não é? "perguntou Chris"_

_- Cala a boca Chris... Anda Jensen... Conta tudo... Ele é muito mais velho? Ele é amigo do seu pai não é? Ele está aqui?..._

_- Dan! Qual a parte dele não quer contar que você não entendeu?"Apressou-se Chad, percebendo que o loirinho ficava mais vermelho a cada pergunta"_

_- Ah, vocês dois... Não percebem que estou fazendo isso para o bem do Jensen... Ele nunca namorou ninguém, não é Jenny? Precisa de algumas orientações..._

_- Dan "disse finalmente" - Eu não vou mentir... Eu... Eu estou namorando sim... "gaguejou, corando" – E ele é mais velho, por isso não posso contar quem é... Por favor, não insista..._

_- Se você não quer contar tudo bem "suspirou" – Mas como ele é? Ele é bonito? Ele é legal? Você gosta mesmo dele?_

_- Ele é... Ele é perfeito... "suspirou com um sorriso no rosto, olhando em direção ao grupinho onde Morgan estava" _

_- Jensen! Você está apaixonado!_

_- Já vi que todo mundo se arranjou, você com o Chad, o Jensen e o namorado misterioso e eu nada... "falou Chris, fingindo um olhar triste"_

_- Você não está com ninguém por que não quer... Todo dia é uma namorada nova! Olhá lá "disse Dan olhando em direção a uma morena no outro lado do salão" – Aquela ali é a Karen, filha do senador, e não para de olhar pra você... Vai lá... Quem sabe ela não consegue colocar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça..._

_- É mais fácil eu fazer a dondoquinha perder o juízo... "disse caminhando em direção a garota"_

_- Meninos, eu vou ao toalete volto já, e você vai me contar essa história direitinho Jenny "disse Dan dando um selinho em Chad e sumindo pelo corredor"_

_- É ele não é Jensen? "disse ao perceber que estava a sós, com o loirinho"_

_- O quê?_

_- É o seu pai... Ou melhor, é o Morgan, não é?_

_- Não! "disse ficando vermelho como um pimentão"_

_- Não precisa mentir pra mim Jensen, eu vi os olhares que você deu pra ele durante toda a festa e se eu não o visse corresponder diria que você estava sonhando com algo impossível..._

_- Chad..._

_- Jensen, eu não vou te julgar, eu sou seu amigo lembra?_

_- Por favor, você não pode contar pra ninguém, ele me fez prometer que ninguém saberia... "disse exaltado"_

_- Jensen, eu não vou contar a ninguém, não se preocupe..._

_- Nem pro Chris e muito menos pra Dan..._

_- Eu prometo Jensen, mas como seu amigo eu preciso te abrir os olhos... Qual o futuro você espera desse relacionamento? Jensen, ele é um banqueiro... Tem uma reputação a zelar... Além de ser um relacionamento homossexual... Você é filho dele! Você já pensou no escândalo que será se alguém descobrir?_

_- Eu sei Chad, mas eu o amo... Eu o amo tanto que chega a doer... E se pra ficar com ele eu tiver que fingir, eu vou fingir pra sempre..._

_- Jenny...você até ontem não sabia nem o que era o amor e agora vem com essa história de estar perdidamente apaixonado...você não vai gostar do que vou te dizer, mas preciso dizer...Isso não é amor Jensen..._

_- Chad, por favor, até você... Vai ficar contra mim também "disse irritando-se" já não basta a Sam..._

_- Ta aí até a Sam já percebeu que isso não vai dar certo...Jenny acorda... Ele só quer se divertir com você... Você está tão cego que nem vê...Você não o ama, apenas o admira, mas quando a admiração acabar o que vai sobrar?_

- E o que mudou Jensen? Porque você mudou de idéia? "perguntou Kane"

- Era tudo mentira... O Chad e a Sam tinham razão... "disse com os olhos marejados" – Ele nunca me amou, foi tudo uma grande mentira... "tomou outro gole de água"

- Como você descobriu?

- Eu... Eu acho melhor não dizer...

- Jensen, confie em mim...

- Ele... Ele matou um homem senhor Kane, a sangue frio "disse soluçando não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas" – Eu vi... E quando ele descobriu que eu tinha visto ele mudou, ele virou um monstro... Não foi por esse homem que eu me apaixonei... Não foi...

- Se acalme Jensen...

- Ele me disse coisas horríveis... Ele... Ele nunca me amou... A única coisa que ele queria era me levar pra cama... E quando eu disse que queria ir embora, ele não deixou e me disse que nunca vai me deixar porque eu pertenço a ele... Senhor Kane, ele é louco... Eu não quero voltar pra aquela casa, não quero "disse enxugando as lágrimas, tentando parar de chorar"

- Jensen... "disse perplexo tentando processar as informações" – Você tem certeza de tudo o que está me dizendo?... Isso é muito grave...

- Eu não estou mentindo... Por favor, acredite em mim... O senhor tem que acreditar em mim "disse desesperando-se"

- Eu acredito Jensen, mas vamos por partes. Por que o Morgan mataria alguém?

- Eu não sei...

- Tente lembrar, o que você viu?

- Eles estavam discutindo, era alguma coisa sobre o museu... Um roubo... Mas tem uma coisa que me chamou atenção. "disse pensativo"

- O quê?

- O nome... Antes de atirar ele disse que se chamava Mil... Mil... Alguma coisa.

- Mil... Faces? "disse apreensivo"

- Isso... E quando eu o chamei assim, ele me bateu e disse pra nunca mais pronunciar esse nome...

- Meu Deus! "disse levantando-se da cadeira"

- O que foi? Eu falei algo errado? Eu não estou mentindo... Eu "disse levantando-se também"

- Jensen, eu quero que você me escute "disse colocando as mãos em seus ombros" – Se o que você está me dizendo for verdade...

- É verdade!

- Se ele é mesmo o Mil Faces, ele é muito perigoso... Ele é um bandido procurado pela polícia internacional há muito tempo...

- "Não... "disse colocando a mão na boca"

- Jensen, eu preciso que você seja forte... Ele já deve saber que você está aqui...

- Não "disse voltando a chorar"

- Sim Jensen, e ele vai te levar...

- Não eu não vou voltar "disse entre lágrimas"

- Você precisa Jensen... Ele não pode desconfiar que eu sei, você entendeu?

- Não, por favor, não me faça voltar...

- Jensen "abraçou-o" – Eu prometo que vou tirar você de lá, mas se ele souber que eu já sei, eu nem sei do que ele é capaz de fazer... Você não pode contar pra ele que me contou, você entendeu?

- Sim "disse afastando-se do abraço, tentando se acalmar"

Kane tentava acalmar o mais jovem, quando batidas foram ouvidas na porta:

- Senhor Kane?

- Sim Meg "respondeu ao abrir a porta"

- O senhor Morgan veio buscar o filho, ele está subindo.

- Obrigado Meg, nós já estamos indo para a sala.

- Pegue Jensen "disse entregando-lhe seu cartão" – ai você tem todos os meus telefones... Se ele te fizer algo, se ele te forçar a fazer alguma coisa que você não queira... Qualquer coisa, você me liga, entendeu?

- Sim

- Eu prometo que vou tirá-lo de lá...

Ao chegarem à sala, Chris os esperava apreensivo.

- E então o que vocês resolveram?

- O Jensen vai voltar para casa com o pai...

- Mas pai...

- Deve ser ele "disse ao ouvir a campainha, interrompendo o filho"

- Jenny, tudo bem mesmo?

- Tudo Chris "disse disfarçando"

- Morgan, quanto tempo "disse Kane cumprimentando-o após abrir a porta, disfarçando a repulsa em vê-lo"

- Promotor, vejo que sentiu minha falta... "respondeu ironicamente" – Mas não vim aqui para falar de mim... Eu sei que o Jensen está aqui...

- Eu estou aqui "disse Jensen entrando no campo de visão do mais velho"

- Jensen! "disse indo em direção ao garoto abraçando-o" – _Em casa agente conversa _"sussurrou em seu ouvido" – Você quer me matar do coração, saindo daquele jeito do aeroporto?

- Vamos embora, eu estou cansado "respondeu secamente, encarando-o nos olhos"

- Promotor, Chris "disse virando-se para encará-los" desculpem o meu filho, mas às vezes ele tem crises nervosas e não fala coisa com coisa, nem sabe o que faz, não é Jensen "disse apertando um dos braços dele" – Não vamos mais incomodá-los...

- Não tem problema Morgan, o JENSEN é sempre bem vindo a qualquer hora "disse enfatizando que somente o menor era bem vindo"

- Obrigado "disse Jensen ao caminhar em direção a saída"

Ao fechar a porta, Kane tinha um olhar duro e semblante sério

- Pai, o que foi isso tudo? Eu não entendi nada...

- Chris, quando chegar a hora você vai saber...

OoOoOoO

- Me solta! "gritava ao atravessar os salões da mansão em direção ao quarto"

- O que está acontecendo? "perguntou Sam ao entrar no salão que dava para a escadaria, vendo a cena"

- Vai pra cozinha, não é da sua conta Sam! "gritou Morgan"

- Jensen, você está bem? "continuou Sam, ignorando o patrão"

- VAI PRA COZINHA! "Gritou Morgan mais alto ainda"

- Eu estou bem Sam... Estou bem "disse sendo arrastado para o andar de cima"

- O que você contou pro promotor? "gritou empurrando-o para dentro do quarto"

- A verdade... "gritava o menor, com raiva no olhar"

- Que verdade? "Agarrou-o pelo colarinho do casaco"

- Que você é um mentiroso... MENTIROSO

- Você vai aprender a me obedecer ou eu...

- Ou eu o quê? "gritava de volta" - Vai me matar também?

- É eu podia te matar, sabe por quê?...Por que eu posso tudo... E você está me irritando!

- Então mata... MATA... ASSASSINO... EU TE ODEIO... EU TE ODEIO "gritava com os olhos marejados, esmurrando o peito do mais velho"

- Eu vou quebrar essa sua crista, por bem ou por mal... Você vai fazer o que eu quero, nem que eu tenha que te prender aqui pra sempre "disse segurando-o pelos pulsos, empurrando-o, fazendo-o cair sentado na cama"

Morgan avançava pelo quarto, demonstrando raiva em seus movimentos decididos e violentos. Retirou o aparelho telefônico do criado mudo, arrancando-o da parede com violência.

- O que você está fazendo? "perguntou Jensen, ao entender a intenção do mais velho"

- Eu vou te ensinar o que acontece com quem me desafia "disse ao arrancar o modem do computador, jogando-o no chão, estilhaçando-o em pedaços ao pisar com força sobre o equipamento"

- Não! "correu em direção ao mais velho tentando impedi-lo"

- Você vai ficar preso nesse quarto, sem internet, sem telefone e não vai falar com ninguém até entender que deve me obedecer "disse segurando-o pelos pulsos"

- NÃO, VOCÊ NÂO É MEU DONO... "gritou exasperado"

- SOU SIM! "gritou de volta" - Eu te achei numa sarjeta imunda, jogado fora que nem um produto usado, estragado... Eu fiquei com você quando ninguém mais queria... Você é meu... É meu por direito! "gritou agarrando a sua nuca beijando-o a força"

- N...ã...o! "Tentou gritar sendo abafado pelos lábios de Morgan"

- Argh! "gritou Morgan, soltando o mais jovem ao notar que ele tinha mordido seu lábio inferior, ferindo-o. Sentiu o gosto do sangue em sua boca, deixando-o ainda mais irado"

- Fique longe de mim "disse ofegante limpando sua boca, que tinha sangue de Morgan, dando passos para trás" - Eu tenho nojo de você... Nojo "gritou"

- Você nunca vai fugir de mim... Nunca! "gritou, saindo do quarto, trancando-o"

OoOoOoO

Uma semana havia se passado desde seu retorno à Los Angeles. A única coisa que o movia era o ódio que sentia pelo mais velho. Preso em seu quarto, recebia apenas a visita de Sam que lhe trazia as refeições diárias. Os dias passavam lentamente, Jensen pensou que enlouqueceria se ficasse muito mais tempo naquele cômodo. Durante os dias em que ficou preso as únicas notícias que tivera de seus amigos vinham de Samantha que conseguia sair com a desculpa de comprar mantimentos.

- Coma Jensen, você precisa se alimentar ou vai adoecer "disse sentando-se ao seu lado na cama, acariciando seu rosto"

- Eu não estou com fome Sam.

- Mas você não comeu o dia todo e ontem foi a mesma coisa...

- Você conseguiu falar com o senhor Kane? "disse sentando-se de frente para ela"

- Consegui, mas só vou contar o que ele disse se você comer...

- Sam...

- Coma meu amor... Só um pouquinho... Fui eu mesma que fiz... Cannelloni com pedacinhos de ricota, do jeito que você gosta...

- Tá, tá bom "disse colocando a bandeja no colo... Mas me diz o que ele te falou?

- Ele vai pedir a sua guarda Jensen "disse Sam com um sorriso no rosto" – Uma assistente social vai vir aqui nos próximos dias para falar com você. Ele pediu pra você contar todo o relacionamento que teve com o Morgan, menos o acontecido em Praga...

- Quando ela vem? "disse esboçando um sorriso"

- Ele não soube dizer a data exatamente, mas será nos próximos dias... O senhor Kane, acredita que não terá dificuldades em conseguir a sua guarda, por que você já tem quinze anos, além de que o Morgan não vai querer escândalos...

- Eu finalmente vou embora Sam "disse ansioso" – Você vem comigo não é?

- Meu amor! É claro que eu vou "disse abraçando-o" – Tudo teria sido tão mais fácil se você tivesse me escutado...

- Me desculpe Sam, eu me arrependo tanto de ter me envolvido com ele... Eu devia ter te escutado... Eu...

- Tudo bem meu anjo, agora coma, coma tudinho...

OoOoOoO

- Desgraçado! Eu vou matar aquele promotorzinho de merda! "disse ao esmurrar a mesa de seu escritório ao ler a intimação do juizado de menores"

- Eu te avisei Jeffrey, esse garoto vai ser a sua ruína "falou Mark, que estava sentado em frente a sua mesa"

- Cala a boca Mark, se não for pra me ajudar é melhor ficar calado.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Eu já tenho um plano... Eles não perdem por esperar...

OoOoOoO

Era mais uma manhã que nascia e renovava a esperança do menor em conquistar sua liberdade. Ele esperava ansiosamente pela assistente social que viria visitá-lo. Estava deitado em sua cama, com esses pensamentos quando ouviu alguém girar a chave pelo lado de fora, fazendo a porta abrir-se. Para seu espanto Morgan adentrava o quarto com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Jensen não o via desde o dia que o mais velho o havia prendido há quase duas semanas atrás.

- Bom dia criança! "disse com um sorriso no rosto"

- O que você quer? "respondeu com raiva na voz, sentando-se na cama, sentindo todo o seu ódio de duas semanas atrás o consumir novamente"

- Ainda nervozinho? Pensei que estivesse mais calminho depois de ficar aqui descansando "falou ironicamente"

- Eu vou ficar calmo quando você for embora... Sai daqui "elevou o tom de voz"

- Jenny, Jenny, Jenny..." disse aproximando-se da cama"

- Meu nome é JENSEN "gritou" – Só quem pode me chamar assim são meus amigos!

- Tudo bem JENSEN "enfatizou" – Eu não vim para discutir com você... Vim para te dizer que como eu sou bonzinho, vou te deixar voltar para escola...

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu... Você vai voltar a estudar... Eu já conversei com o diretor e ele vai considerar nossas viagens pela Europa como créditos extras, ou seja, você só vai precisar fazer algumas provas para se igualar a turma...

- Por quê?

- Como assim por quê? "perguntou Jeffrey sem entender"

- Por que você mudou de idéia?

- Jensen, eu não sou esse monstro que você acha que eu sou...

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza "interrompeu o menor"

- Não me provoca Jensen "exasperou-se" – Anda... Se arruma que o Mike vai te levar.

- Quem é Mike?

- É o seu novo guarda-costas.

OoOoOoO

A semana passou tranquilamente. Jensen havia voltado para a escola, no entanto esse era o único destino que lhe era permitido, de casa para escola, da escola para casa, sendo vigiado 24 horas por dia. A mansão era repleta de seguranças, mas Morgan havia contratado um guarda-costas exclusivamente para Jensen.

Mike tornara-se sua sombra e por mais que o adolescente tentasse não conseguia livrar-se dele. No início evitava-o, mas depois de uma conversa mais franca com o mesmo no caminho para a escola achou que ele podia ser mais um aliado.

- Olha Jensen, eu não tenho nada contra você, é apenas um trabalho pra mim e se vamos passar a maior parte do tempo juntos, eu queria que soubesse disso.

- O problema é justamente esse Mike, me vigiar é o seu trabalho e isso me irrita.

- Jensen, você precisa ser mais esperto...

- Como assim? "interrompeu-o"

- Eu não sou um dedo duro, eu não vou sair contando tudo que você faz durante dia para o senhor Morgan... Se você souber ser discreto e não me arrumar problemas, eu posso, quem sabe, não ver certas coisas, se é que você me entende...

- Ju..Jura? "gaguejou" – Quer dizer... Você faria isso?

- Como eu te disse Jensen, é só não me arrumar problemas...

Ao chegarem à escola, Jensen foi correndo em direção aos amigos. Mike estava estacionando o carro e discava um número de seu celular.

- Senhor? Sou eu, o Mike

- E então, fez como combinamos?

- Sim senhor... Acredito que ele vai confiar em mim depois da conversa que tivemos.

- Ótimo... Fique de olho nele... O show está apenas começando...

- Sim senhor Morgan

OoOoOo

- Então Jensen, já descobriu alguma coisa?

- Não Chad, eu ainda não sei o que fez o Morgan me deixar voltar para a escola

- O senhor Kane?

- A Sam esteve com ele ontem e disse que não sabe por que ainda não recebi a visita da assistente social. Ele acha que o Morgan está por trás disso... "disse com tristeza no olhar"

- Tenha calma Jensen, o senhor Kane vai conseguir...

- Eu não sei Chad, eu estou com uma sensação ruim

- Esqueça isso Jensen...Vamos que o sinal já tocou e o Chris e a Dan já devem estar nos procurando...

Era fim de tarde e Jensen estava estudando na varanda até se dar conta de que a mansão estava mais silenciosa do que o normal. Olhou ao redor e não viu nenhum empregado, nenhum barulho habitual. Bob, o jardineiro, que diariamente cuidava do jardim não estava por perto. Levantou-se achando estranho que ninguém estivesse vigiando-o.

- Bob? "chamou andando pelo jardim" – Onde você está?

Não obtendo resposta, entrou em casa e o silêncio também imperava...

- Sam? Mercedes? "chamou sem resposta"

Andou pelos cômodos em busca de alguém e à medida que avançava sentia um aperto no peito. Sabia que algo de errado estava acontecendo...

- Sam? Onde você está?

- Jennnnnsennnnnn

- Quem está ai? "respondeu ao ouvir alguém o chamando"

- Jennnnnsennnnnn

- Quem é? "disse começando a se assustar"

- Jennnnnsennnnnn

- Pára com isso Morgan, você não vai me assustar "respondeu olhando ao redor tentando descobrir de onde vinha a voz"

- Sou eu Jensen o Sheppard, não acredito que você já me esqueceu

- Não, o Sheppard morreu "gritou com a voz trêmula"

- Sou eu Jensen... Eu vim terminar o que comecei àquela noite "dizendo isso saiu de seu esconderijo, ficando mais visível"

Ouvir aquelas palavras trouxe uma avalanche de sentimentos que o jovem há anos tentava esquecer. Notou que já havia escurecido e a mansão estava imersa na escuridão, dificultando assim sua visão. Mesmo assim pôde ver a silhueta do homem parado a alguns metros de distância o encarando, não conseguia ver o rosto, apenas sua estatura, que para seu desespero o fazia recordar do real Sheppard.

- Ele morreu... Ele morreu "gritou com lágrimas nos olhos, dando passos para trás"

- Eu senti sua falta... Não fuja de mim "disse com a voz mais grossa, fazendo menção de avançar em direção ao adolescente"

Jensen, ao notar que o estranho estava vindo em sua direção, apavorou-se e correu em direção ao seu quarto. Ao alcançar o cômodo, trancou-o. Ofegante, anda encarava a porta sua frente, dando passos para trás e repetindo para si mesmo:

- Ele morreu... Ele morreu...

No andar debaixo, já iluminado, o ator recebia pelo trabalho realizado:

- Aqui está o combinado "disse Speight" – amanhã esteja no endereço combinado.

- Ok, ok. Esse foi o dinheiro mais fácil que eu ganhei na vida "divertia-se o ator, cotando as cédulas"

- E você pode ganhar muito mais, é só fazer o seu trabalho e ficar de bico calado. Agora vai, que a Samantha deve estar chegando e ela não pode te ver...

- Ok, já estou indo...

OoOoOoO

- Jensen! Abre a porta amor, sou eu a Sam...

Jensen estava encolhido na cama e só se deu conta das batidas na porta, depois de algum tempo.

- Jensen! O que aconteceu? Deixe-me entrar

- Sam "disse ao abrir a porta e se jogar nos braços da governanta"

- O que foi meu amor? O que aconteceu?

- Ele morreu Sam? Você tem certeza que ele morreu? "perguntou puxando-a para dentro do quarto e trancando a porta"

- Quem morreu Jensen?

- O Sheppard

- Sim, ele morreu Jensen, você já sabe disso... Por que você está me perguntando isso?

- Sam, eu acho que estou ficando louco...

OoOoOo

Morgan estava feliz, pois o seu plano para desacreditar o adolescente perante a justiça estava caminhando a passos largos. Até Sam, a fiel escudeira do loirinho, começara a preocupar-se, dias atrás, com as crises que o menor andava tendo ultimamente.

- Jen... Oh... Jen... Oh Jen... "gemeu alto, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas"

- Jeffy...Ahhhh...Jeffy...

- Isso... Assim... Oh Jen... Jen "gritou após atingir o ápice de seu orgasmo, derramando-se dentro do corpo sob o seu"

Os dois corpos suados ofegaram na cama de um luxuoso quarto de hotel no centro de Los Angeles. Morgan sentou-se na cama e acendia um cigarro, quando o seu celular tocou no criado mudo. Levantou-se ainda nu e caminhou pelo quarto parando na janela para atendê-lo

- Fala Mark "disse tragando o cigarro"

- Não temos mais como segurar. O juizado vai mandar a assistente social amanhã.

- Tudo bem Mark, está tudo correndo como eu esperava

- Então a idéia do ator funcionou?

- Melhor do que eu esperava, o diretor da escola já me ligou duas vezes, relatando algumas crises, até a Sam está achando que o Jensen ficou louco.

- Mas como ele consegue aparecer sem ninguém perceber? "perguntou Mark"

- Na mansão é fácil porque todos estão sabendo, com exceção da Sam. Todos foram orientados a agir como se não vissem nada. Na escola, ele não aparece tão claramente, somente em algumas ocasiões quando o Jensen está sozinho.

- É incrível como ninguém nunca o viu... Mas como você vai fazer para ele surtar na frente da assistente social?

- Eu tenho meus truques "respondeu com malícia na voz"

- E a garota que eu mandei gostou? Novinha, loirinha, olhos verdes e cheia de sardas, do jeito que você gosta.

- Muito fogosa, da próxima vez manda uma mais tímida "disse apagando o cigarro"

- Ok, vou me lembrar disso "disse desligando o telefone"

- Kate, não é? "perguntou caminhando em direção à cama, onde a garota o esperava ainda nua"

- Eu sou o que o senhor quiser "disse de forma sensual"

- Tudo bem então... Basta continuar o que fizemos a pouco...Eu vou te chamar de Jen e você vai me chamar de Jeffy, mas eu queria que você fingisse um pouco mais de timidez.

- Ah Jeffy, apaga a luz...Você sabe...Eu...Eu não consigo assim "disse a garota já encenando"

- Vejo que você aprende rápido...

OoOoOo

Os últimos dias estavam sendo torturantes para Jensen. Apesar de não acreditar que estivesse ficando louco, estava pensando em aceitar os conselhos de Sam e voltar a procurar a doutora Vantoch, sua antiga psiquiatra. Apesar do pavor que sentia a menor lembrança do seu agressor, não conseguia parar de pensar que algo estava errado e que a culpa de tudo era de Morgan.

- Bom dia criança "disse Morgan ao entrar no quarto do adolescente"

- O que você quer? Eu já estou de saída, tenho prova hoje

- O diretor me ligou, dizendo que você anda tendo alucinações

- Você tem alguma coisa haver com isso não tem? "acusou-o Jensen"

- Você até que é esperto "disse sorrindo" – Speight! "chamou pelo capanga que estava do lado de fora"

- O que você vai fazer? "disse assustado olhando do capanga para Morgan"

- Eu disse que você nunca ia fugir de mim "disse olhando-o nos olhos" -Speight segura ele.

- Não "gritou o jovem ao ser agarrado"

- Você achou mesmo que o Kane ia conseguir tirar você de mim? "disse tirando uma seringa do paletó"

- O que é isso? "disse assustado"

- Um remedinho pra te deixar um louco mais convincente

Jensen ainda tentou, mas não conseguiu se livrar de Speight., que o segurava forte e assim Jeffrey o drogou com um alucinógeno.

- Sam "balbuciava já encolhido dentro do carro"

- Dessa vez a Sam não vai te ajudar, eu a mandei pro outro lado da cidade "disse fechando a porta do carro" – Vai Mike, pode levá-lo

OoOoOo

- Bom dia Senhor Morgan, sou a assistente social designada para o caso do seu filho "disse ao ser recebida"

- Bom dia senhora...

- Watson, Emily Watson

- Então senhora Watson, eu tomei como surpresa o pedido do promotor Kane. Na verdade não entendi bem por que ele pediu a guarda do Jensen.

- Senhor Morgan, eu não tenho detalhes do processo, meu trabalho consiste apenas em conhecer o ambiente em que o menor em questão vive e dar o meu parecer.

- Bom, como a senhora pode ver essa é a casa em que ele vive, acho que não há nada de errado com ela não é? "disse enquanto caminhavam pela mansão"

- Com certeza não! Onde ele está?

- Essa hora ele está no colégio

- Acho que vou ter que voltar outra hora então.

- Se a senhora quiser esperar...

- Señor Morgan! Señor Morgan "Chamou Mercedes, parecendo desesperada, interrompendo os dois"

- O que houve Mercedes "respondeu Morgan, fingindo-se surpreso"

- Estão chamando o senõr no colégio, eres algo com tu hijo

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com Jensen? "disse fingindo preocupação"

- Sim señor

- Se a senhora não se incomodar eu tenho que ir senhora Watson "disse virando-se para encarar a assistente"

- Eu gostaria de acompanhá-lo.

- Então vamos

OoOoOo

Jensen não conseguia manter os pensamentos coerentes em sua mente. Entorpecido pelo alucinógeno, sentia seu coração palpitar e leves tremores percorrerem seu corpo. Ao chegar ao colégio sentiu um medo enorme crescer dentro do peito, quando deparou-se com aquela quantidade de pessoas que passavam por si, o empurrando e esbarrando em seu corpo.

Agarrando-se a mochila, segurando-a com muita força contra o peito caminhava a passos lentos com um olhar perdido sem saber para onde ir. A única coisa que vinha a sua mente eram as imagens de Sheppard que o perseguia em suas alucinações.

- Ele morreu... Ele morreu... "sussurrava para si mesmo, repetindo a mesma frase enquanto caminhava no pátio do colégio"

- Deixaram o neném sair de casa sem babá hoje foi? "disse um dos encrenqueiros do colégio, empurrando-o para o lado"

- Olha só, o mauricinho ta meio doidão hoje "disse outro aluno, também o empurrando"

Jensen ainda apático não esboçava reação, apenas apertava a mochila contra o peito e repetia frases desconexas, até ver entre alguns arbustos mais a frente a silhueta do homem que o estava assombrando nas últimas semanas e surtou de vez. Logo os alunos formaram um circulo para observar a cena.

- Ele morreu... Não é ele... "gritou ao receber outro empurrão"

- A bonequinha ta chapada "gargalhou um dos alunos que o cercavam fazendo com que os outros ao redor gargalhassem também"

Jensen levou as mãos aos ouvidos, abaixando a cabeça, deixando a mochila cair no chão

- Pára! Pára! "gritou Jensen partindo pra cima de um dos alunos que gargalhavam, derrubando-o"

- Jensen! "gritou Dan, tentando ultrapassar o cordão de alunos que tinha se formado ao redor"

Jensen parou por um instante, olhando para as pessoas ao redor. Correu em direção a uma das mesas do pátio e se escondeu embaixo dela. Com um olhar perdido, abraçou os próprios joelhos e num movimento ritmado movia-se para frente e para trás.

Os alunos ao redor não entendiam o comportamento do loirinho e continuavam parados tentando entender o que se passava

- Jensen, o que você tem? " perguntou Chad, tentando se aproximar"

Morgan conduzia a senhora Watson pela entrada do colégio e ao notar a movimentação incomum para aquele horário, conteve um sorriso de felicidade

- Srº Morgan, ainda bem que o senhor chegou "disse um dos coordenadores do colégio ao reconhecê-lo na entrada"

- O que houve? Algum problema com Jensen? "perguntou fingindo preocupação"

- Ele teve outra crise, mas dessa vez ele parece que perdeu a noção da realidade.

- Onde ele está?

- Ali "apontou para um grupinho de jovens" – Ele não deixa ninguém se aproximar e fica repetindo que alguém quer matá-lo. Eu sinto muito senhor Morgan, eu sei que não é a melhor hora, mas diante do que houve hoje, não podemos continuar com o seu filho... Os outros pais já estão ligando e...

- Eu entendo "disse interrompendo-o, fingindo tristeza na voz"

- O que está acontecendo senhor Morgan "questionou-o Watson"

- Desculpe senhora Watson, eu prefiro que a senhora veja com seus próprios olhos. Vamos "falou indicando o caminho até o grupinho"

- Jenny, sou eu o Chris, sai daí, ninguém vai te fazer mal, eu juro

- Vai me matar... Vai me matar... "sussurrava ainda abraçado aos joelhos"

Morgan e Watson aproximaram-se dos adolescentes, conseguindo vencer a barreira de alunos até a mesa. O banqueiro notou que os únicos que estavam mais próximos do loirinho eram os seus amigos, Chad, Danneel e Chris.

_Finalmente vou separar vocês_ "pensou"

- Jensen, meu filho, vamos pra casa, não precisa ter medo, ninguém vai te fazer mal "disse Morgan agachando-se para ser visto pelo menor"

Jensen que até o momento estava distante parou de movimenta-se e encarou-o nos olhos

- Assassino! Ladrão assassino! "gritou partindo para cima de Morgan assustando todos os presentes"

Com uma atuação impecável, Morgan revestiu-se do pai mais amoroso possível, fazendo com que quase todos os presentes tivessem pena do mesmo, ao vê-lo desolado pelo suposto estado do filho. Os únicos que não conseguiam olhá-lo com pesar eram Chad, Chris e Danneel, que tinham certeza que o banqueiro estava por trás de todos os recentes acontecimentos com Jensen:

- Calma meu amor, sou eu o seu pai... Fique calmo, eu não vou te fazer mal, eu te amo "falou derramando uma lágrima, segurando-o forte nos braços, quando o menor avançou sobre ele"

- Ele não me ama... Ele não me ama... "gritava o menor ainda se debatendo quando foi sedado por trás pelo enfermeiro do colégio que aproveitara o momento para se aproximar com a seringa"

- Obrigado "disse Morgan"

- Senhor Morgan o que significa isso? "perguntou a assistente social"

- Desculpe senhora Watson, eu estava tentando esconder para o próprio bem do Jensen, mas diante do que houve hoje, não posso mais negar...

- O que senhor Morgan?

- Ele é esquizofrênico

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**Cenas do próximo capítulo:

- O carro está sem freio...  
>- Nós vamos bater!<p>

Continua...

**Carol:** O Jensen é carente, por ter ficado sozinho (sem a mãe) ainda muito cedo, mas a relção dele e Jeffrey logo, logo vai ser melhor explicada... Que bom que você continua acompanhando...Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo...Bjsssssss

**NatyGranger:** Olá Naty seja bem vindo, fico imensamente feliz em receber uma leitora da Pérola (ela é o máximo não é?, uma fofa) ... Que bom que você gostou da fic...A cada novo leitor e comentários fico mais empolgada para continuar...então sintam-se co-responsáveis...Eu também adoro um Jensen mais frágil e doce e o Morgan é bandido muito do gostoso, difícil resistir...mas não ganha do Jay...Daqui pra frente teremos mais Jen e Jay juntinhos...Bjsssssss

**Pérola:** Está pessando, rsrsrsr, obrigada por perguntar...perdi uma amiga no sábado para o câncer, apesar de ter sido um alívio para ela e para a família, devido ao sofrimento que ela já estava passando, nunca estámos preparados para aceitar não é mesmo...Enfim, resolvir não pensar muito para não ter uma recaída e escrever ajuda um bocado, viu como o capítulo ficou mais longo, rsrsrsrs, escrever me ajuda a esquecer...

Mas voltando a fic...sua campanha fez efeito olha a Naty aí na área...Realmente o meu loirinho sofre um pouquinho (garotinha má), não sou sanguinária mas gosto de um drama básico, rsrsrs... Acho que você deve estar explodindo de raiva do Morgan...me conta depois...O senhor Kane é um fofo, mas querer peitar o Mil Faces...humm, vai penar um poquinho... Esse capítulo teve uma dinâmica um pouco mais rápida, pois precisei contar muitos fatos em pouco tempo, fico devendo para o próximo capítulo o desfecho do Chad...Bjsssss


	12. Chapter 12  Começar de Novo

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**N/A: **Hello guys !  
>Desculpem a demora...mas é difícil estudar, trabalhar e escrever, não necessáriamente nessa ordem, rsrsrs...Fora que meu irmão casou essa semana, então já imaginaram né...festa, bagunça, família toda reunida, enfim...um caos, rsrsrsr<br>Queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando...obrigada galerinha!  
>ClaudiaAckles, você é uma fofa sabia...<br>Música do capítulo : Lullaby (Canção de Ninar)- Creed**  
><strong>

Bom, é isso...aí vai mais um capítulo!. E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12 - Começar de novo<strong>

- Jensen! "gritou Jared ao vê-lo correr em direção a entrada da mansão" – Espere!

- Me deixe em paz "gritou ao sair do carro subindo a escadaria da mansão"

- Jensen! "falou Sam ao esbarrar com o jovem no salão" – O que houve meu anjo aconteceu alguma coisa? "disse ao notar o semblante agitado do adolescente"

- Não Sam, está tudo bem... Eu... Eu só estou cansado... É isso... "disse correndo em direção ao seu quarto"

- Jared, o que aconteceu? "perguntou ao moreno que chegou logo depois"

- Sam... "bufou" – O que eu faço pra ele deixar de ser cabeça dura?

- Insiste "gargalhou" – Vem, eu acabei de fazer um suco "puxou-o para a cozinha" – Não adianta você ir lá agora, ele não vai te ouvir...

Sam já conhecia o jovem loiro e sabia que ele era um cabeça dura. Não ia ser fácil dobrá-lo, muito menos convencê-lo, mas apesar de conhecer o moreno há pouco tempo sentiu um bem querer pelo mesmo e pelo seu semblante chateado pôde notar que algo crescia entre aqueles dois e isso começou a preocupá-la.

- Senta Jared "disse apontando o banco ao chegarem à cozinha" – Agora me conta o que aconteceu pra vocês dois estarem com essa cara de enterro "disse-lhe entregando o suco"

- Eu gosto dele Sam e quero ajudá-lo, mas ele não deixa eu me aproximar, me afasta... Ás vezes eu acho até que ele me odeia "disse cabisbaixo"

- Jared, o Jensen é como se fosse um filho pra mim, eu o amo mais do que a minha própria vida, por isso eu quero que você me responda com sinceridade, me olhando nos olhos... O que você quer com o Jensen?

- Sam, eu... Eu acho que estou apaixonado por ele... Eu sei que pode parecer mentira, eu sei que eu o conheço há pouco tempo, mas eu o amei desde o dia que o derrubei no shopping e olhei fundo naqueles olhos verdes, eu o amei quando ele sorriu pra mim naquele quarto, eu o amei quando... "gaguejou baixando o olhar" - Quando nos beijamos hoje.

Jared surpreendeu-se com sua própria declaração, mas ao ser questionado de uma forma tão clara e objetiva, não conseguiu mais esconder o que sentia nem para si mesmo e falou tudo aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta.

- Vocês o quê? "espantou-se Sam"

- Nós nos beijamos Sam... E eu sei que ele gostou tanto quanto eu, mas mesmo assim ele quer me afastar...

- Jared, você tem noção de onde está se metendo?

- Sam...

- Jared, o Jensen vive um inferno sem precisar de você para piorar ainda mais a situação...

- Sam...

- Não Jared, me deixa terminar... Você tem noção do que vai acontecer se o Morgan souber... Ou melhor, se ele sonhar com uma coisa dessas?

- É claro que eu sei Sam e é por isso que eu quero ajudar... Não podemos deixar o Jensen viver dessa forma...

- E o que você pretende fazer? Chamar a polícia? Prender o Morgan? Não, não... Melhor, vocês vão fugir como um casal apaixonado "falou Sam com lágrimas nos olhos" – Acorda Jared, nós já tentamos tudo isso... O Morgan manda na polícia, o governador come na mão dele... E nem adianta fugir, por que antes de o Sol se pôr ele já vai saber onde você está... Ninguém consegue pegar ele Jared, ninguém...

- Por favor, Sam você não pode desistir assim "disse ao perceber o desânimo da mulher a sua frente" – Não podemos simplesmente cruzar os braços e deixá-lo fazer o que quiser, temos que encontrar uma forma Sam... O Morgan não é invencível...

- Desculpe... Desculpe "disse limpando as lágrimas dos olhos" – Eu sei que não posso pensar assim, mas eu não quero ver o Jensen passar por tudo aquilo de novo... Ele já sofreu muito Jared e se o que você me disse for verdade... Ele não vai agüentar te perder, eu tenho medo que ele faça... Que ele faça alguma besteira...

- Sam "segurou em suas mãos" – Ele não vai me perder... Eu não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer pro Jensen, eu prometo...

- Jared, você não está mentindo pra mim está? Isso não é outra armação do Morgan, é?

- Não Sam, eu não tenho nenhum envolvimento com o Morgan, eu juro "disse, se sentindo culpado por não contar toda a verdade"

- Então... Eu te ajudo, mas saiba que teremos uma longa batalha pela frente...

Após conversar com Sam, sentiu-se mais feliz, pois tinha ganho uma aliada de peso, sabia que Jensen a escutaria. No entanto, ainda sentia-se confuso, pois nunca havia imaginado ao ser escalado para o caso do Mil Faces que se relacionaria com um dos envolvidos e ao admitir para Samantha o amor que sentia percebeu que havia entrado num beco sem saída.

Caminhando em direção ao quanto do adolescente tratou de esquecer a confusão que estava se formando em sua mente e passou a agir de forma racional. Repassou mentalmente as informações que obtivera do arquivo de Jensen e confrontou com o que acabara de ouvir de Sam. A governanta havia lhe contado todo o ocorrido desde o envolvimento de Jensen e Morgan até o acidente de Chad. Ouvir aquela história o fez sentir ainda mais raiva de Morgan e entender o porquê do afastamento do menor.

Ao aproximar-se do quarto percebeu que a porta estava apenas encostada e por ela escutou os soluços de Jensen, que chorava encolhido em sua cama. Entrou sorrateiro, sem ser notado. Caminhou em direção à cama, onde o loirinho estava encolhido de costas para ele. Aproximou-se, sentando-se na beirada, fazendo-se ser notado.

Jensen estancou o choro e virou-se para encarar quem estava ao seu lado. Tinha os olhos e nariz avermelhados e ao encontrar o olhar do moreno sob si ia falar algo quando foi interrompido.

- Eu já sei de tudo Jensen. Eu tinha uma noção, mas não sabia de tudo o que você tinha passado nas mãos dele "disse acarinhando seu rosto" - Me deixe te ajudar, você não merece viver assim...

- Eu mereço "disse colocando as duas mãos no rosto e chorando ainda mais" - Eu matei o Chad... A culpa foi minha... Eu devia ter morrido no lugar dele...

- Shhh "disse deitando-se ao seu lado o abraçando, trazendo para junto de seu peito tentando consolá-lo" - Nunca mais diga isso... A culpa não foi sua...

Hush my love now don't you cry

(Silêncio, meu amor, agora não chore)

Everything will be all right

(Tudo vai ficar bem)

Close your eyes and drift in dream

(Feche seus olhos e viaje no sonho)

Rest in peaceful sleep

(E descanse num sono pacífico)

(...)

Oh my love in my arms tight

(Oh, meu amor… em meus braços, firmemente)

Every day you give me life

(Todo dia você me dá vida)

As I drift off to your world

(Como eu estaria fora do seu mundo)

Will rest in peaceful sleep

(Descansará em um sono pacífico)

Los Angeles, março de 2009, 14:15 da tarde

Kane caminhava pelo estacionamento da promotoria. Estava apressado, pois havia marcado de almoçar com o filho e estava atrasado para o almoço. Ultimamente andava discutindo com Chris, fato anormal, já que sempre se davam tão bem e se entendiam facilmente, mas a briga se devia ao mesmo motivo que estava lhe tirando o sono nos últimos dias: Jensen.

O promotor prometera não contar nada ao filho sobre o envolvimento de Jensen e Morgan, e de certa forma achou melhor, pois não queria envolvê-lo em algo perigoso, no entanto a cada dia era mais difícil esconder, já que Chris era esperto e sabia que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo com seu amigo.

_- Pai, ele bate no Jensen é isso? Ou então ele descobriu que o Jensen é gay, e não aceitou? Não, não... Ele descobriu que o Jensen é gay e tá namorando um cara mais velho, é isso... Anda pai me fala... Ele é meu amigo, eu não vou deixar o Morgan ficar inventando que ele é maluco e deixar barato "falou exaltado"_

_- Chris, eu já te disse, que ele não me contou muita coisa, apenas que não se dá bem com o pai e quer sair de casa... E eu estou tentando ajudá-lo..._

Lembrava-se da última conversa que tiveram sobre Jensen. A notícia da doença mental do loirinho tinha caído como uma bomba e destruído suas esperanças de conseguir a guarda do garoto. O parecer da assistente social alegando que o adolescente seria incapaz de discernir o real do fictício o desacreditava diante da justiça, portanto seria impossível um juiz acreditar em sua versão de um relacionamento amoroso com o próprio pai.

Apesar do ocorrido Kane acreditava no garoto e sabia que essa era mais uma armação de Morgan, mas como tudo na justiça depende de provas, ainda estava pensado em uma maneira de conseguir a guarda do jovem. Após o relato de que Jeffrey na verdade era o Mil Faces, tentava reunir provas que pudessem incriminá-lo, mas como sempre, o banqueiro sabia ser escorregadio e não deixava fios soltos, dificultando seu trabalho.

O estacionamento, àquela hora da tarde, estava vazio e silencioso. A maioria das pessoas já havia saído para o almoço. Caminhava em direção ao seu carro quando foi abordado por dois homens encapuzados e armados:

- Quietinho doutor ou agente atira! "disse um dos homens apontando-lhe a arma"

- Calma, calma... O meu carro é aquele ali... Podem levar "dizia tentando manter a calma"

- Pode ficar despreocupado doutor, por hoje o patrão só quer conversar...

- O quê? "disse Kane sem entender"

- Anda logo "disse o outro indicando o caminho com o revólver" – O patrão não gosta de esperar

Kane ainda tentou ganhar tempo questionando o porquê de estarem o levando. Tinha esperança que alguém aparecesse no estacionamento, mas para seu infortúnio a tarde estava muito tranqüila. Seu coração batia cada vez mais acelerado enquanto era levado, no entanto tentava manter a calma, pois sabia que o descontrole em tais situações era o responsável pelas mais diversas tragédias.

- Para onde estão me levando?... Olha eu tenho dinheiro, por que não entramos em um acordo?

- Nada de acordo promotor... Entra aí e nada de perguntas... "disse-lhe ao pararem próximo a uma van preta"

- Mas...

- Anda, entra logo "disse-lhe um dos agressores, empurrando-o para dentro do carro" – Me dá o celular e nada de gracinhas entendeu?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem...

As janelas dos bancos traseiros eram todas vendadas, o que dificultava a visão. Kane acomodou-se no banco traseiro ao ser empurrando para dentro da van. Tentava entender o que aqueles dois queriam com ele, quando sentiu que o carro começava a se movimentar.

- Doutor "disse-lhe o agressor no banco do carona ao abrir a janela que separava a cabine do restante do carro" – Pega o laptop que ta aí do seu lado... Tem um filminho muito interessante... O patrão quer que o doutor assista...

- Quem é o seu patrão? O que vocês querem? "perguntou, não conseguindo mais manter a calma"

- O doutor tá muito nervosinho... Anda, pega o laptop "disse elevando o tom de voz"

Kane suspirou e olhou ao seu redor, havia um laptop e um celular. Pegou o notebook e colocou-o no colo. Ao levantar a tela, sentiu todo seu autocontrole esvaísse ao ver o tal "filminho"

- O que... O que vocês querem? "gaguejou falando alto" – Quem são vocês?

- O promotor não devia ter metido o nariz nos negócios do patrão...

- Quem é o seu patrão? O que vocês querem? "gritou"

O homem sentado no banco do carona apenas o encarou soltando uma gargalhada antes de fechar o vidro. Kane voltou a encarar a tela do laptop, não sabia se aquilo era um filme ou uma transmissão ao vivo, a única coisa que sabia era que aquele era o seu filho sentado à mesa do restaurante onde deveriam se encontrar.

Estava a encarar a imagem de seu filho quando o celular ao seu lado tocou. Observou-o por alguns instantes e então alcançou-o, atendendo-o.

- Alô "disse num fio de voz"

- E então promotor se divertindo com o meu filminho?

- Morgan, seu desgraçado...

- Oh! Modera o tom promotor... O que será que o Chris diria se ouvisse o papai falando desse jeito...

- Morgan, se você encostar num só fio de cabelo dele, eu juro...

- Ora, ora, ora...O promotor incorruptível vai fazer o quê hein? "gargalhou"

- Desgraçado! Fique longe do meu filho! "gritou"

- Muito simples doutor... Você fica longe do Jensen e eu deixo o seu filhinho ir embora numa boa...

- Canalha! Você é um doente... O Jensen é só um garoto, ele não é um brinquedinho...

- Ele é o que eu quiser, você entendeu? Ele é meu e não vai ser um promotorzinho que vai tirar ele de mim "disse exaltado" - Tem uma pasta aí no banco, pega "ordenou"

- O que é isso? "perguntou ao pegar a pasta"

- Assina! Acho que não preciso explicar o que está escrito aí, não é promotor?

- Mas o quê..."disse enquanto lia o documento" - Desgraçado...

- Ou você desiste do pedido da guarda do Jensen ou algo de muito ruim pode acontecer pro seu filhinho...Já pensou se um carro desgovernado, entra no restaurante e acerta bem na mesa do seu garotinho...Ou melhor...Um curto circuito na cozinha e bommmm...O restaurante explode de repente... Acidentes acontecem promotor "disse ironicamente"

- Filho da mãe! Fique longe dele "gritou transtornado" - Eu coloco você na cadeia desgraçado...

- Você é ilário, sabia "gargalhou" - Você ainda não entendeu que eu estou acima da lei?... Ou você achou mesmo que ia conseguir tirar o Jensen de mim?

A senhora Watson foi só um aperitivo do que eu posso fazer...Nenhum juiz vai acreditar numa só palavra do que ele disser... Eu só estou evitando aborrecimentos inúteis com audiências que não levarão a nada.

- Você é louco...

- Louco"gargalhou" - Eu só estou protegendo o meu filho como você... Assina logo, que eu já estou perdendo a paciência "disse irritado" - Assina e entrega para um dos meus homens...

- Você não vai se safar...Eu ainda vou te colocar na cadeia "disse com raiva na voz enquanto assinava o documento"

- Nem adianta me acusar de sequestro, por que esses dois aí não existem e eu meu caro, estou numa reunião, com dez pessoas que dirão até a morte que estavam comigo todo o tempo...

- Você não é invencível...Um dia Morgan, um dia eu te pego...

- Kane, Kane, Kane...Nesse mundo manda quem tem dinheiro, não se iluda nesse seu mundinho perfeito... Você deveria me agradecer por te deixar vivo, mas sua morte não me interessa...Quero que você assista de camarote o tamanho do meu poder "gargalhou" - Mas eu vou ficar de olho em você, se eu sonhar que está tramando contra mim, não serei tão piedoso...Sabe como é... Um belo dia no retorno do colégio um motorista pode perder o controle e atropelar o Kanezinho...Triste as fatalidades da vida "disse ironicamente"

- Deixa o meu filho em paz, sua briga é comigo...

- Aí perde a graça "gargalhou" - Os meus homens vão te deixar no restaurante, afinal eu detesto separar pai e filho...

OoOoOoO

Após o episódio do colégio Jensen não saia mais de casa. Os pais haviam ligado para o diretor da escola solicitando o afastamento do loirinho, alegando que o mesmo representava um perigo para os demais alunos.

Morgan, se passando por um pai zeloso e preocupado atendeu prontamente e informou que Jensen seria tratado em casa e estudaria com professores particulares, afinal não suportaria a idéia de interná-lo em uma clínica de repouso, afastando-o de seu convívio.

Os meses haviam passado lentamente. Jensen já tinha descoberto sobre a chantagem de Morgan ao promotor Kane e sentia-se cada vez mais sufocado, pois não conseguia mais enxergar uma forma de se ver livre do Mil Faces.

As únicas vezes que podia sair era acompanhado por Mike, seu guarda-costas, para comprar roupas, e nessas ocasiões aproveitava para se encontrar com os amigos, visto que o segurança parecia acobertar seus encontros. Com a desculpa de comprar um terno novo para o jantar que Morgan daria ao governador no final de semana seguinte saiu da mansão para encontrar-se com Chad em sua casa.

- Jensen! Conseguiu? "disse o outro ao recebê-lo em casa"

- Dei uma desculpa de ir ao shopping e o Mike me ajudou... Ele está lá fora...

- Você não contou pra ele não né?

- Não! A única pessoa que sabe é a Sam... Eu não podia ir embora sem contar a ela... Ela vai me encontrar depois...

- Ótimo! Eu não confio nesse Mike.

- Mas ele tem me ajudado Chad, desde que o Morgan me prendeu em casa novamente... Ele parece ser legal.

- Não sei Jensen... Não gosto do jeito dele... Enfim, vamos sair pelos fundos...

- Tudo bem... Espero que o Morgan não faça nada contra ele quando descobrir... "disse cabisbaixo"

- Ei, não fica assim... Vai dar tudo certo... Você mesmo disse que se mantinha afastado para ele não perceber que o Mike te ajudava... Esquece isso.

- Você tem razão... Eu só quero que isso tudo acabe... Mas não quero machucar ninguém Chad "suspirou"

- Esquece isso "abraçou-o" - Vamos logo antes que ele estranhe a sua demora... Pega a mochila "apontou para o objeto em cima da cama" - Coloquei algumas roupas minhas e alguns artigos de higiene...

- Não precisa Chad "cortou-o" - Você já vai me levar, arrumou um lugar pra eu ficar, eu não posso aceitar mais isso...

- Jenny... Você é meu irmãozinho. Eu não vou te largar por aí sem nada... Eu sei que você não está levando coisa alguma... Toma "estendeu a mão entregando-lhe um envelope" - Quero que você aceite isso também...

- Chad... "disse envergonhado"

- Anda, não reclama "disse-lhe segurando sua mão, colocando o envelope nela" - Tem mil dólares... Não é muito, mas dá pra você se manter por uns tempos...

- Você não existe sabia! Como você conseguiu?

- Inventei uma história para os meus pais... Eles vivem viajando, nunca me negam nada... Vamos que o meu tio já ligou perguntando se era hoje mesmo que iríamos... Ele é desligado pra essas coisas...

- Chad, você tem certeza que não vai ter problema? Você sabe...O Morgan sempre dá um jeito...

- Não Jensen, o meu tio é um hippie doidão, ninguém sabe dele e depois ele vive no meio do mato, sem vizinhos, o Morgan não vai descobrir...

- Obrigado Chad "disse abraçando-o" - Eu vou sentir sua falta... Do Chris e da Dan também... "disse enxugando uma lágrima"

- Eu também... Mas nós vamos nos ver de novo... Pense que tudo isso vai acabar e em breve, quando a poeira baixar, nós vamos te encontrar... Eles queriam vir, mas eu disse que seria arriscado...

- Foi melhor assim...

- Vamos, o meu carro está lá na garagem, agente sai pelos fundos para o Mike não nos ver...

OoOoOo

- Fiz tudo como o senhor mandou "falava ao celular"

- Alguém te viu na casa Mike? "perguntou Morgan do outro lado da linha"

- Não senhor... Os pais do garoto estão viajando e os empregados não me viram.

- Ótimo... Depois de hoje, eu duvido que o Jensen continue me desobedecendo... Se já terminou o serviço, saia já daí, alguém pode te ver... Tudo tem que parecer um acidente, entendeu Mike?

- Sim senhor

- Vá chamar o Jensen, invente uma desculpa e tire-o daí...

OoOoOo

- Eu vou te levar e volto pra casa da Dan... Pra todos os efeitos eu passei o dia todo com ela... Como o Mike não me viu, ele não pode provar que você estava comigo... "disse entrando no carro"

- Eu tenho medo Chad... E se o Morgan fizer algo contra você? "disse ao sentar no banco do carona, colocando o cinto"

- Ele não vai fazer nada Jenny... Ficaria muito evidente e ele não quer se expor...

Chad morava em um condomínio fechado, por isso não se preocupou com o segurança esperando por Jensen do lado de fora. Iriam sair pela entrada dos fundos. Deu a partida no carro e saiu da garagem. Estavam saindo quando foram surpreendidos por Mike que vinha caminhando apressado. Este ao ver que Jensen também estava no carro desesperou-se e começou a correr.

- Droga Chad, ele nos viu "disse Jensen, olhando pelo retrovisor"

- Não se preocupe Jensen, vamos dar um jeito... Eu invento uma desculpa qualquer depois "disse tentando manter a calma"

- Não Chad... Pára o carro... O Morgan vai vir atrás de você... Eu não vou fugir sabendo que ele vai transformar sua vida num inferno até você dizer onde estou...

_- _Não Jensen! Nem que eu tenha que fugir com você... Eu não vou deixar você voltar... O senhor Kane não conseguiu, mas nós vamos conseguir você não vai mais voltar pra ele, entendeu?

Mike corria em vão. Ele corria pelas ruas do condomínio, mas o carro já estava muito distante.

- O carro está sem freio "gritou tentado chamar a atenção dos dois, mas não conseguiu"

OoOoOo

- Senhor "falava desesperado"

- O que houve Mark... E então? O Murray já pegou o carro? Espero que você tenha feito o serviço direito... Dessa ele não escapa... "disse do outro lado da linha"

- Senhor, o Jensen senhor...

- O que tem o Jensen, vocês já estão voltando?

- Eles combinaram de fugir... Eu não sabia senhor, eu juro... Ele não me contou...

- O quê? Como assim eles combinaram de fugir... "disse irritado"

- Ele me disse que queria ver o amigo, mas não imaginei que eles iriam fugir...

- Você está me dizendo que o Jensen fugiu com o Chad?... No carro... Com o Chad "interrompeu-o elevando o nível da voz"

- Sim... Senhor "gaguejou"

- O Jensen... O meu Jensen entrou no carro... No carro, cujo freio você cortou? "gritou do outro lado da linha"

- Eu... Eu não sabia... Eu juro...

- Mike, escute bem o que vou te dizer... Não existe buraco nesse mundo que esconda você de mim... Considere-se um homem morto, desgraçado...

OoOoOo

Chad e Jensen conseguiram sair do condomínio. Temendo que o segurança os seguisse de carro, aumentaram a velocidade do veículo. Já estavam distantes quando perceberam que o carro estava sem freio.

- Acho que o despistamos "disse Jensen ao olhar pelo retrovisor novamente"

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho... Diminui Chad, você está correndo muito "disse ao notar a velocidade do veículo"

- Eu... Eu não consigo "disse desesperando-se"

- O quê?

- O carro está sem freio...

- Chad! Nós vamos bater! "Jensen gritou quando avançaram o sinal vermelho"

Ao cruzar a avenida após avançarem o sinal vermelho, acertaram a traseira de uma caminhonete, fazendo com que o carro em que estavam empinasse para a direita e capotasse.

O carro capotou várias vezes e só parou ao chocar-se com outro carro que estava parado mais a frente. A cena era de destruição, pedaços do veículo estavam espelhados por toda a extensão da avenida, impedindo o tráfego naquele ponto.

OoOoOo

Chad, por estar sem cinto de segurança bateu a cabeça várias vezes, não resistindo aos ferimentos morreu à caminho do hospital. Jensen quebrou algumas costelas, fraturou a perna esquerda e com vários hematomas precisou ficar internado por quase um mês.

Após receber alta, seus dias resumiam-se a chorar a perda do amigo e dormir. Ainda com a perna engessada não podia sair do quarto, o que para ele era ótimo, já que não tinha vontade alguma de sair da cama. Sam sempre vinha ao quarto ver se ele precisava de algo, mas já demonstrando indícios de depressão apenas respondia por monossílabos, não prestando atenção ao que ela falava.

Era uma tarde chuvosa, quando Morgan veio conversar com ele. Nos primeiros dias após o acidente o mais velho tentava se aproximar, mas devido ao estado debilitado do adolescente, que se exaltava ao vê-lo, parou de visitá-lo ao menos quando estava acordado. Após seu retorno para a mansão ainda não haviam se falado até aquele fim de tarde.

Jensen tinha o olhar fixo na janela. Deitado em sua cama com a perna apoiada em um travesseiro, via as gotas da chuva caírem do lado de fora e sentia as lágrimas molharem sua face. Com o pensamento distante não percebeu quando Jeffrey entrou no quarto e sentou no lado oposto da cama.

- Jensen "chamou-o" – Jensen!

O adolescente virou-se encarando o mais velho sentado à cama. A tristeza e a raiva se misturavam ao encará-lo. Cansaço. Ele sentia-se cansado. Cansado de lutar, cansado de brigar, cansado de viver...

- Por quê? "disse entre lágrimas"

- Eu disse que você nunca fugiria de mim... Por que você foi tão teimoso hein?

- O Chad não te fez nada... Ele não merecia morrer... "soluçou"

- Ele se meteu onde não devia "disse lentamente acariciando o rosto do menor"

- Você não devia ter me desobedecido, eu te avisei...

- Me mata, por favor... Me mata "disse segurando a mão que o acariciava entre as suas próprias" – Eu não posso viver com essa culpa...

- Ei, ei, quem disse que você vai morrer... Vem cá... "puxou-o de encontro ao seu peito abraçando-o" – Você não vai morrer, por que é a minha criança, entendeu? E se você me obedecer direitinho não vai perder mais nenhum amiguinho...O que acha? A decisão é sua...

- Eu te odeio... Te odeio tanto "disse entre lágrimas com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, com os punhos fechados esmurrava seu peito, sem forças para se desvencilhar do abraço"

- Shhhh...Não adianta brigar Jensen...Você já viu o que posso fazer...Você não quer que alguma coisa aconteça a Sam, por exemplo, não é mesmo?

- Sam? "afastou-se o encarando" – O quê?

- Cansei dessa brincadeira de gato e rato... Ou você pára de me afastar de você e me aceita, ou a Sam pode não mais ver o dia de amanhã...

- Deixa a Sam em paz... "disse encarando-o nos olhos" - Eu não posso perdê-la também...

- Então... Eu vou entender isso como uma trégua... " disse subindo uma de suas mãos das costas para a nuca do mais jovem beijando-o"

Jensen resistiu no primeiro momento e não correspondeu ao beijo.

- Não...

- Pensei que você gostasse mais da Sam...

- Sam... Eu a amo mais do que tudo "disse entre lágrimas"

- Foi o que eu pensei "disse com um sorriso no rosto voltando a beijá-lo"

Dessa vez Jensen não se esquivou, buscou forças em seu interior e entre uma lágrima e outra deixou beijar-se, aprendeu desde então a esconder-se dentro de sua própria mente.

OoOoOo

- Ele matou o Chad, por minha culpa... "disse ainda entre lágrimas"

- O quê? Mas foi um acidente, não foi? "perguntou Jared"

- O Mike mexeu no freio... Eu não entendo muito, mas o carro estava sem freio Jared... O Morgan deu um jeito e a perícia não colocou nada sobre isso no relatório, nem a Sam sabe disso... Mas eu sei... Eu sei que ele sabotou o carro do Chad... Ele só não esperava que eu estivesse no carro também... O Chad morreu porque era meu amigo Jared... "soluçou mais ainda" – A culpa é minha... É minha... Como você acha que eu me sinto sabendo disso... Eu rezo todos os dias pra minha mãe vir me buscar, mas parece que ela não me escuta... Eu não consigo mais... Eu só queria que isso tudo acabasse... "chorou mais ainda no peito do moreno"

- Shhh, pode chorar... Coloca essa dor pra fora... Eu estou aqui agora "dizia apertando-o contra o seu peito, acariciando suas costas e beijando o topo de sua cabeça tentando acalmá-lo" – Ninguém mais vai te fazer mal, eu prometo...

Hush my love now don't you cry

(Silêncio, meu amor, agora não chore)

Everything will be all right

(Tudo vai ficar bem)

Close your eyes and drift in dream

(Feche seus olhos e viaje no sonho)

Rest in peaceful sleep

(E descanse num sono pacífico)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Em breve mais J2 juntinhos...  
>Continua...<p>

**Anali:** Oi linda...Como te isse de manhã, aí está mais um capítulo...E sim o Jensen sofreu pacas, mas o Jared chegouuuuuu... Ele vai colar esse coração partido...O Jeffrey, não tenho nem o que dizer, ele é o que é, kkkk, essa sopa de Jeffrey vi ficar sem gosto, afinal ele deve ser ruim de comer que só (sem trocadihos, tá galerinha) ...Espero que esteja agradando...vou te add no orkut e msn, assim ficamos mais próximas, ok? Prometo tentar ser mais rapida, blz...Te adoro...Bjssss

**_P.S.: Quero deixar registrado que utilizei no capítulo passado uma passagem de um dos maravilhosos reviews da minha querida Anali: Eureka !... querida foi em sua homenagem, mas esqueci de dizer..._**

**NatyGranger:** Vc também é uma fofa...Obrigada por estar acompanhando...leitoras da Pérola serão sempre bem vindas por aqui...O Jeffrey é um tesão, com esse jeitão viril e dominador...mas o cara é mau pacas, rsrsrsrs, prefiro o Jay, que também é um pedaço de mal caminho, kkkkkkkk, e tem um coração bom...Sim, sim, J2 juntinhos nos próximos capítulos...

**Carol:** O Morgan é muito, muito mau... E aí gostando? Bjsss linda...

**Pérola:** Oi amore! Estou te devendo alguns reviews... confesso que comecei a ler sua última fic, mas ainda não comentei...sorry hanney...Mas ainda estou começando e olha tá linda...Queria ser rapidinha assim como vc, mas não consigo, às vezes chego em casa tão cansada que a única coisa que quero é dormir...

Bom, o Morgan...Ele é mau, mau mesmo daqueles que te matam de raiva... O cara é O cara, e para infelicidade do nosso Jensen, ele é obsecado pelo loirinho... O erro do Jen foi um dia ter se apaixonado por ele... Na verdade ele não se apaixonou pelo Morgan, ele se apaixonou pelo seu Jeffy, um homem maduro, bom, generoso e carinhoso...Infelizmente, esse Jeffy só existiu na cabeça do Jensen...Mas convenhamos que o Morgan soube encenar muito bem e fingiu ser esse Jeffy para o Jensen... Não podemos culpá-lo não é mesmo... Quem não se apaixonaria por um cara desses ? A Sam é quem o motiva a continuar a viver... Ela sempre o resgata... E o Jared...Bom ele tem a missão de salvar o garoto, espero que ele consiga... O Kane, é um homem exemplar, apesar de ter recuado, no início, ele não deixou de se preocupar com o Jensen...Desorientar o adolescente foi o modo que o Morgan achou para acabar de uma vez com as intenções de Kane...Uma pena...

Obrigada linda, por me acompanhar...Você e suas palavras são um estímulo para continuar... Toda a narrativa, personagem, situações, são pensadas e repensadas a fim de agradar vocês...Meu leitores...Bjssssssss


	13. Chapter 13  Eu te amo

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

_**N/A: **Hello guys !_

_É hojeeeeeee...7ª temporada ! Season Premiere Que capítulo de tirar o fôlego, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, adoro! E para diminuir a ansiedade, mais um capítulo da minha Fic pra vcs..._  
><em>Música do capítulo : Everything - Lifehouse<em>

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13 - Eu te amo<strong>

Telefones tocando, correria de um lado para o outro, sons de teclados sendo utilizados...Era mais um dia na sede do FBI em Los Angeles, investigações pendentes... Imprensa cobrando... Gabinete do governador querendo respostas... Era apenas mais um dia normal...

- Collins, na minha sala agora ! " Chamou Beaver, chefe do departamento"

- Uuhh! O que foi que você andou aprontando, hein Misha? "Perguntou Kate, da mesa ao lado"

- Aposto que ele quer saber o que o Collins descobriu no consultório da Drª Vantoch, afinal ele não sai mais de lá, não é Misha? "continuou Genevive do outro lado da sala"

- Vocês não tem outra coisa pra fazer não, além de controlar a minha vida? "disse levantando-se" - E a Drª Vantoch é peça fundamental para desvendar o assassinato da esposa do desembargador...Se eu estive lá foi por quê... Foi por quê... "gaguejou"

- Foi por quê você não consegue ver um rabo de saia e já está pensando em levá-la pra cama também não é? Admite... " continuou Genevive"

- Ora, vocês estão é com ciúmes desse corpinho "gargalhou"

- Collins! "gritou Beaver de sua sala"

- Vai garanhão, antes que o Beaver venha te puxar pelas orelhas..."gargalhou Kate"

- Bom dia Srº Beaver "disse ao entrar na sala"

- E então Collins já tem alguma coisa do caso Schneider? O governado já me ligou hoje, cobrando providências... Este é o caso da vez Collins, a mídia toda está em cima de mim, preciso de resultados e rápido...

- Senhor Beaver, todas as provas dizem que a senhora Schneider foi assassinada pelo motorista, mas tem algo errado nessa história... O cara tem a ficha mais limpa que eu já vi, casado, filhos, até ajudar velhinha em cruzamento ele já ajudou... Ele mais parece o bode expiatório...

- Misha, o caso é seu, se você tem provas do que está dizendo... Ótimo, traga-as, mas se não tem paciência... Eu não sou a madre Tereza, preciso de provas concretas, caso contrário o motorista vai ser indiciado... Ela era esposa do desembargador precisamos encontrar um culpado e se o cara estava no lugar errado, na hora errada, problema dele e seu... Eu quero isso resolvido até o final do dia... Você me entendeu?

- Entendido senhor!

- E o outro caso, como estamos?

- Nada ainda... O contato ainda não fisgou a isca...Acho que ele perdeu a prática "gargalhou"

- E você o que está fazendo para ajudá-lo? Visitando a Drª Vantoch todas as tardes não vai ajudar em nada não é Collins?

- Mas... Senhor...

- Eu sei que você anda de conversinha mole pro lado da doutora... Só te digo uma coisa... Resultado Collins, quero resultados... Trate de ligar pro JT e cobre uma posição... Se ele não conseguiu nada com o garoto, que mude de estratégia...

OoOoOo

A semana passou rapidamente. As aulas estavam correndo maravilhosamente bem, apesar do ocorrido no primeiro dia, Jensen aproveitava o máximo e já era destaque na sala de aula. Sempre fora um bom aluno e estudar o que gostava ajudava muito. Com a ajuda de Steve e Chris se enturmou, apesar de sempre se esquivar e não querer intimidade com ninguém Jared, que era sua sombra no campus, sempre o mandava aproveitar, pois não revelaria nada a Morgan.

A relação dos dois tinha melhorado, o loirinho parara de afastá-lo, mas após o episódio do beijo, não tinham avançado muito, visto que Jensen não queria se envolver com ninguém. No entanto, vivia observando o moreno e suspirando pelos cantos quando ele não estava olhando.

Jared, respeitando a vontade do mais novo, não ultrapassava os limites, mas sorria ao notar os olhares do menor sobre si e amava vê-lo corar quando o pegava em flagra.

Jensen tentava ajudar Jared a descobrir algo que incriminasse Morgan, mas não sabia de muitas coisas, afinal o mais velho não o envolvia em seus negócios e sempre que recebia algum "sócio" na mansão, tratavam de se trancar no escritório à portas fechadas.

O final de semana chegara para desespero de Jensen. Morgan estaria de volta à noite e só a menção de seu nome, já lhe embrulhava o estômago...

- Aqui amor, fiz para vocês comerem no caminho "disse Sam entregando o embrulho para um Jensen cabisbaixo"

- Obrigado!

- Ei, vai dar certo... O Jared já preparou tudo... Confie nele... E depois eu não entendo você... Antes você não deixava o Morgan chegar perto e depois do acidente vocês ficaram juntos de novo, para o meu desgosto... Se isso era para se punir não precisa meu anjo... O Morgan é um monstro, mas não vai te forçar a nada... Ele vai ficar puto da vida, mas ele nunca te forçou a ir pra cama com ele, não é? "perguntou desconfiada"

- Não Sam, ele nunca me forçou... _Só me disse que te mataria se eu não o fizesse _"pensou"

- Então meu amor... Tem alguma coisa que você quer me contar?... Eu sei que tem alguma coisa a mais nessa história que você não me contou...

- Sam, eu não quero falar sobre isso...

- Ele está te chantageando não é? Aquele desgraçado... Me diz Jensen, o que ele fez pra você ceder?

- Sam...

- Sou eu não é? Só pode ser... Eu já briguei com ele tantas vezes, já disse umas verdades para ele e para o meu espanto ele nunca fez nada comigo...

- Sam, esquece isso tá... Eu... Eu tenho que ir... "desconversou" - Vai chover e eu já quero estar na chácara quando a chuva cair... "disse saindo da cozinha"

OoOoOo

Jensen e Jared já estavam afastados da mansão quando o moreno parou o carro para o loirinho passar do banco traseiro para o banco do carona. Desde que passaram a se entender fingiam se detestar perante os empregados da casa e apenas Sam sabia da verdade.

Estavam indo para a chácara do banqueiro, mais uma de suas inúmeras propriedades, encontrá-lo. Ele deveria chegar à noite e já dera instruções aos empregados para organizarem a casa a fim de recebê-lo, além é claro, de solicitar que o loirinho o encontrasse lá.

- Eu não sei muita coisa dele Jared "dizia observando as árvores que passavam rapidamente pela janela do carro" - Ele nunca me contou muita coisa e eu tenho certeza que a maioria das coisas que ele me disse eram mentiras...

- E os documentos Jensen... Pense... Onde ele pode guardar os documentos importantes?

- No cofre? Tem um cofre no quarto dele... Mas eu não sei o segredo...

- Não... "disse Jared pensativo" - Seria muito óbvio...

- Eu te disse... É impossível pegar ele... "disse de forma triste, atento as primeiras gotas de chuva que caiam no pára-brisa do carro"

- Ei... Que desânimo é esse? Nós vamos conseguir "disse Jared puxando-o pelo queixo"

- Jared... Tudo continua do mesmo jeito... Ele quer me encontrar na chácara... Você sabe o que ele quer de mim... "disse baixando a cabeça"

- Jensen, nós já conversamos sobre isso... Você vai usar o sonífero que eu te dei... Ele vai dormir até o dia seguinte e não vai encostar em você "disse tentando passar tranqüilidade para o menor, mas sentia seu coração falhar só de imaginar seu Jensen nos braços do outro"

- Jared "disse com um sorriso triste" - Só na sua cabeça que isso vai dar certo, depois se funcionar o que eu vou fazer no dia seguinte... E depois... E depois... Eu não posso dopá-lo todas as noites Jared, ele não é burro... Percebe agora porque eu não quero... Por que não podemos... Por que não podemos ficar juntos "disse num fio de voz"

- Não Jensen... Você ter medo de se relacionar, eu entendo... Entendo mas não concordo... Mas não deixar que eu me aproxime por conta do Morgan... Não... Isso eu não aceito...

A chuva caia mais forte, dificultando a visão de Jared. Eles já estavam distantes da cidade, rodeados por arvoredos e grandes faixas de vegetação, indicando que já deviam estar se aproximando da chácara. A conversa antes amena estava progredindo para uma discussão:

- E o que você quer Jared? Durante o dia eu fico com você e a noite eu vou pra cama com o Morgan, é isso?

- Jensen, seja honesto comigo, você o ama?

- O quê? "perguntou indignado"

- Não sei! ... Eu estou tentando te entender... "disse mais exaltado" – Vocês tiveram um caso... Você era apaixonado por ele... E até onde eu sei você só deixou de amá-lo por que para ele você não passava de uma boa transa "falou acidamente" – Você ainda tem esperança que ele se declare, é isso?

- Então é isso que você pensa de mim? "disse com raiva nos olhos"

- Eu não sei o que pensar Jensen... Você me afasta, não me deixa chegar perto... Eu estou ficando louco sabia...

- Você... Você não tem esse direito "elevou o tom de voz"

- Você o ama? Responde! "gritou também, tirando os olhos da pista"

Seguiam pela pista encharcada quando um raio acertou o galho de uma árvore frondosa, próxima ao acostamento. O galho cedeu caindo bem no meio da pista, obstruindo a passagem, no exato momento que os dois iam cruzar aquele trecho...

- Jared, cuidado! "gritou Jensen ao olhar para a pista"

- Merda...

Jared foi rápido e desviou do obstáculo, no entanto, para desviar jogou o carro para o lado, caindo na ribanceira, entrando mata a dentro. O carro descia desgovernado e só parou ao bater numa árvore, muitos metros abaixo da pista.

Ao perceber que iam bater Jensen colocou as mãos no rosto e esperou pelo pior. Não tinha medo da morte, tinha medo da solidão... Após o impacto e o solavanco do cinto o prendendo ao banco, tirou as mãos do rosto vagarosamente, observando o estrago ao redor, apalpou-se verificando que não tinha se machucado e então tocou o moreno, chamando-o.

- Jared, Jared! "chamou Jensen, ao recuperar-se do susto" – Não... Não... Por favor, não faz isso comigo "disse começando a chorar" – Acorda... Acorda! "gritou chacoalhando o moreno que permanecia imóvel com a cabeça caída no volante" – Por que, meu Deus... O que foi que eu fiz, por que o senhor me castiga tanto... "soluçou"

Tentando se acalmar, engoliu o choro, tirou o cinto que o prendia e virou-se melhor para o moreno, fazendo-o encostar-se no banco, viu que ele tinha um corte na testa. Após sentir sua respiração e as batidas do coração se acalmou vendo que o moreno estava vivo.

- Calma Jensen, calma "repetia para si mesmo" – Ele está vivo...Ele está vivo...

Com as mãos trêmulas abriu o paletó do moreno buscando seu celular. Ao encontrá-lo sua alegria se desfez ao ver que não tinha sinal.

- Droga... E agora Jared... O que eu faço? "disse olhando ao redor"

Eles haviam caído num barranco rodeado por árvores e vegetação. Estavam em uma mata fechada. De onde estavam não conseguia ver a pista. A chuva continuava a cair e o céu começava a escurecer.

- Pensa Jensen... Pensa... Se eu fosse o Jared o que eu faria "dizia olhando para o moreno desacordado a sua frente" – Nós não podemos ficar aqui... Vai escurecer e ninguém vai nos achar... E se tiver algum bicho por aqui "arregalou os olhos" – Acorda Jared "chacoalhou o moreno" -Me ajuda... O que eu faço?

Escutando a chuva cair no capô. Jensen tomou a decisão de sair do carro à procura de ajuda. Sabia que se ficassem ali não seriam encontrados nunca, pois a clareira onde haviam caído ficava muito distante da pista. Precisariam caminhar até lá para pedir ajuda.

Sua maior dificuldade seria arrastar o moreno, pois sob nenhuma hipótese cogitou deixá-lo no carro. Tinha medo que algo de ruim acontecesse ao moreno enquanto estivesse longe.

Recolheu a sua mochila que estava no banco de trás, colocou o kit de primeiros socorros, que encontrara no porta luvas, e fechou-a. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta pois sabia que deveria estar muito frio do lado de fora. Enchendo os pulmões de coragem, beijou a medalhinha de sua mãe e abriu a porta.

A chuva o encharcou instantaneamente. Sentindo o vento frio roçar em sua face deu a volta no carro e pode ver o estrago feito pela batida. Eles tinham acertado uma árvore bem de frente, amassando toda a lataria frontal. Abriu a porta do motorista e com cuidado soltou-o do cinto. Colocou suas mãos por baixo dos braços do moreno e puxou-o para fora do carro. A chuva começava a molhar a face desacordada do moreno que era arrastado.

- Puta merda... Você é muito pesado "disse Jensen ofegante arrastado o maior pela mata"

Jensen arrastava-o pela mata sem saber ao certo que rumo tomar. Parou várias vezes para recuperar o fôlego, deitando o moreno cuidadosamente no chão. Estava cansando, encharcado e com frio. Sentado ao lado do moreno, que permanecia deitado, pousou a cabeça no peito do mais velho, deixando as lágrimas se confundirem com as gotas da chuva.

- Acorda Jared, por favor... Eu preciso de você... Eu... Eu te amo!

O moreno resmungou alguma coisa, mas permaneceu inconsciente.

- Jay? Jay? "chamou-o ao notar que o moreno dava sinais de vida" – Eu vou tirar a gente daqui... Eu vou... "levantou-se, erguendo o moreno, passando seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, começando a arrastá-lo novamente"

Andaram mais alguns metros quando Jensen avistou uma cabana mais a frente. Na euforia para alcançá-la, Jensen acabou tropeçando em algo. Não querendo derrubar o moreno pisou em falso machucando o pé esquerdo.

Respirando fundo, continuou sem incomodar-se com a dor, conseguindo alcançar a cabana. Ao chegar à entrada notou que se tratava de uma casa abandonada e sem pensar duas vezes entrou buscando encontrar algo que os pudesse aquecer.

- É parece que vamos passar a noite aqui "disse deitando o moreno próximo a lareira"

Após acomodar o moreno e deixar a mochila no sofá, Jensen vasculhou os cômodos da pequena casa em busca de roupas secas e cobertores. Precisavam se aquecer, pois estavam encharcados. A casa era modesta e parecia não ser usada há tempo. Encontrou uma manta, algumas almofadas velhas e nada mais.

Voltando a sala onde havia deixado o moreno, olhou ao redor em busca de algo para ascender a lareira. Encontrou querosene, mas nenhum fósforo.

- Jared, "disse chegando mais perto" – Diz que você tem um isqueiro nesse bolso, por favor "falava ao vasculhar os bolsos do moreno" – Você é perfeito sabia "exclamou ao achar o objeto"

Ainda mancando Jensen conseguiu ascender a lareira, sentindo o calor que emanava das labaredas esquentarem seu corpo trêmulo de frio. Arrumou o chão em frente ao fogo com a manta que encontrara. Despiu o moreno de suas roupas encharcadas, deixando-o apenas com sua boxer, deitando-o no chão forrado apoiando sua cabeça em uma das almofadas encontradas...

- Não é um hotel cinco estrelas, mas acho que serve " disse encarando o moreno" – Agora precisamos fazer um curativo nesse sua testa...

Após cuidar do moreno, tratou de olhar para si mesmo. Estava molhado da cabeça aos pés e os espirros já indicavam um resfriado próximo. Observando se o moreno realmente dormia, para tirar a própria roupa, pôde observar melhor aquele corpo seminu. Ele era másculo, com músculos delineados indicando que devia se exercitar, pois a forma como eles se encaixavam no seu corpo era perfeita. Agora ao olhar para aquele homem não conseguia entender como havia conseguido arrastá-lo, pois ele era enorme, alto, forte, diferente de si, que apesar de ser alto também, ainda não possuía massa muscular...

- Você é lindo "disse aproximando-se, contornando os lábios do moreno com os dedos"

Jared resmungou novamente, parecia estar sonhando. Jensen pego de surpresa se afastou, temendo que o mais velho acordasse e notasse que estava sendo acariciado. Levantou-se e tirou a própria roupa, ficando apenas com sua boxer preta.

Após espalhar a sua roupa e a de Jared pela sala a fim de que elas secassem, deitou-se ao lado do moreno, visto que não encontrara roupas secas e tanto ele quanto o moreno precisavam se aquecer. Hesitante, aproximou-se com cuidado e se aconchegou ao moreno tentando aplacar o frio que a noite chuvosa trazia.

OoOoOo

Jared abriu os olhos sentindo uma pontada na cabeça, levando automaticamente a sua mão direita à têmpora. Olhando ao redor tentava entender o que se passava a sua volta. Fez uma reconstituição mental e lembrou-se da viagem, da chuva, da pista molhada, da batida, da briga com Jensen...

- Jensen! "Ergueu-se exaltado ao lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido"

- Jared "acordou atordoado vendo o moreno sentado ao seu lado" – Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? "preocupado atropelava as palavras"

- O que aconteceu? Onde... Onde estamos? "disse ao olhar ao redor e perceber que estavam sem roupas"

- Nós batemos Jared "disse se encolhendo, envergonhado ao notar o olhar de Jared" – Batemos numa árvore...

- Sim até aí eu lembro...

- Bom... Eu não sabia o que fazer, você estava desacordado, o celular não pegava... Então eu resolvi sair do carro para procurar ajuda e acabei encontrando essa cabana no caminho...

- Você me trouxe pra cá? "perguntou incrédulo"

- Sim... Você é pesado sabia "disse com um sorriso no rosto"

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui Jensen? "disse passando as mãos pelo rosto"

- Não muito, eu tinha acabado de cochilar quando você acordou...

Jared não acreditando levantou-se, sentiu-se um pouco tonto, mas recuperou-se logo. Olhou melhor a cabana, viu as roupas espalhadas e voltou a encarar o loirinho...

- Você me trouxe pra cá nessa chuva? "disse espantado"

- Sim... Por quê? Acha que eu estou mentindo também? "disse levantando-se, indo em direção as suas roupas, buscando algo seco para vestir"

Jared que até o momento estava maravilhado com a atitude do garoto deu-se conta de que deveria estar soando rude. Lembrou-se que tinha sido grosseiro no carro e que o garoto deveria estar magoado com as últimas palavras que havia dito.

- Jensen "aproximou-se" – O que está fazendo?

- Eu acho que já devem estar secas... Eu... Eu vou me vestir... "disse enquanto tocava nas peças de roupa, sentindo-as entre as mãos, sem encarar o moreno"

- Não Jensen, ainda estão molhadas... "disse tocando em suas mãos" - Olha pra mim...

- Não, acho que já servem... "continuava sem encarar o moreno"

- Jensen "aproximou-se mais segurando seu queixo, puxando-o em sua direção" – Me perdoa... Eu não devia ter dito aquilo.

- Jared "disse com os olhos marejados" – Esquece "tentou se afastar, mas o moreno o segurou pelo braço"

- Não Jensen eu acredito em você... Eu fui um idiota... Eu...

- Jared... "respirou fundo antes de continuar" - A minha vida é um inferno, mas eu já aprendi a viver assim, eu aceitei que esse é meu destino... Eu deixei de sonhar há muito tempo Jared... Mas aí você aparece e bagunça tudo... Vira a minha vida do avesso e faz com que eu sonhe de novo...

- Jensen... Me perdoa... Eu sou um idiota "interrompeu-o"

- Você me pediu pra ter esperança novamente... Eu me abri com você... Eu revivi coisas que eu tento a todo custo esquecer e depois eu vejo que você não entendeu nada... Nada "disse deixando as lágrimas caírem"

- Por favor...

- Mesmo assim eu não consigo te afastar de mim... Eu te amo, será que você ainda não percebeu...

Find me here,

(Me encontre aqui,)

And speak to me

(E fale pra mim)

I want to feel you

(Eu quero te sentir)

I need to hear you

(Eu preciso te ouvir)

You are the light

(Você é a luz)

That's leading me to the place

(Que está me guiando para o lugar)

Where I'll find peace... Again

(Onde encontrarei paz... novamente)

Jared acreditava que teria outra batalha a vencer ao tentar conseguir o perdão do mais jovem. Não esperava que o loirinho se abrisse dessa forma e entorpecido pelas palavras, sem ação, puxou-o de encontro a si, enlaçando-o pela cintura.

- Eu também te amo "disse enquanto secava as lágrimas do menor com o polegar" – Você é tão puro que chego a achar que deve ser pecado te desejar...

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos apenas se admirando, como haviam feito no dia que se beijaram pela primeira vez. Jared aproximou seu rosto ao do menor, numa carícia muda, dando beijinhos leves em sua face, bochecha, pescoço. Jensen apenas fechou os olhos, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

You are the strength

(Você é a força)

That keeps me walking

(Que me faz andar)

You are the hope

(Você é a esperança)

That keeps me trusting

(Que me faz confiar)

You are the life

(Você é a vida)

To my soul

(Para a minha alma)

You are my purpose

(Você é meu propósito)

You're everything

(Você é tudo)

- Deixa eu amar você "sussurrou Jared no ouvido do menor"

- Me mostra como é ser amado "sussurrou de volta"

Com carinho Jared tomou o menor nos braços, caminhou pela sala, mantendo contato visual com Jensen que o olhava com a mesma intensidade. Deitou-o no centro do cômodo, na manta que havia sido colocada no chão diante da lareira.

- Eu te amo independente de tudo... "disse Jared"

O moreno deitou sobre o adolescente, posicionando-se entre suas pernas. Iniciou um beijo longo e profundo, descendo pelo tórax, distribuindo beijos por sua extensão até parar em um dos mamilos e sugá-lo, deliciando-se ao ouvir os gemidos do amado sob si.

- Ah Jay !

Amava-o. Queria fazê-lo sentir-se amado, não queria que fosse apenas uma transa. Era amor. Estava fazendo amor com seu menino.

You calm the storms

(Você acalma as tempestades)

And you give me rest

(E você me dá repouso)

You hold me in your hands

(Você me segura em suas mãos)

You won't let me fall

(Você não vai me deixar cair)

You steal my heart

(Você roubou meu coração)

And you take my breath away

(E me deixou sem fôlego)

Would you take me in

(Você vai me receber?)

Take me deeper, now

(Vai me atrair mais ainda?)

A única luz do ambiente emanava da lareira ao lado dos dois corpos que se entregavam a paixão. O silêncio era entrecortado pelos trovões e relâmpagos do lado de fora e sussurros e gemidos dentro da cabana.

Jensen nunca fora amado, sempre fora usado. Queria esquecer tudo. Com Jared sentia-se começando de novo e era com essa sensação que se entregava de corpo e alma ao moreno.

- Jay! Ah! Eu preciso de você... Preciso! "gemeu ao ser massageado por cima de sua boxer"

- Calma amor, eu só estou começando...

Jared depositava beijinhos no seu baixo ventre, o segurado pelo quadril. Notando o volume do outro sorriu marotamente. Voltando a beijá-lo na boca, no entanto com mais ferocidade, roçava sua ereção na do loirinho, cujos gemidos eram abafados pelos beijos gulosos do mais velho. Este por sua vez, colocou suas duas mãos por dentro da boxer, do outro. Apertava suas nádegas enquanto o invadia com sua língua, num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Jensen abraçava-o retribuindo as carícias. Acariciava todo o seu torso, sentindo a firmeza de seus músculos e a cada gemido que soltava cravava suas unhas nas costas do moreno, que também gemia em sua boca.

Jared cessou o beijo por um instante, encarando aqueles olhos antes verdes, agora pretos de desejo. Só de olhar para aquela figura descabelada, avermelhada, ofegante e com lábios inchados sentia sua ereção pulsar. Mas ainda não gozaria. Queria proporcionar prazer ao mais jovem.

Sorriu, começando a retirar a boxer do mais novo. Sob a luz da lareira, ficou maravilhado ao observar aquele corpo ainda jovem, mas simetricamente perfeito, totalmente nu diante de si.

- Jen, você é lindo meu amor "falou também ofegante"

Jensen apenas ofegava de excitação. Estava completamente duro e não sabia se iria agüentar por muito tempo. Observou quando o moreno ergueu-se para livrar-se também de sua peça íntima.

- Jay... Faça-me seu "sussurrou na direção do moreno"

Cause you're all I want

(Pois você é tudo que eu quero)

You're all I need

(Você é tudo que eu preciso)

You're everything, everything

(Você é tudo, tudo)

You're all I want

(Você é tudo que eu quero)

You're all I need

(Você é tudo que eu preciso)

You're everything, everything

(Você é tudo, tudo)

You're all I want

(Você é tudo que eu quero)

You're all I need

(Você é tudo que eu preciso)

You're everything, everything

(Você é tudo, tudo)

You're all I want

(Você é tudo que eu quero)

You're all I need

(Você é tudo que eu preciso)

Everything, everything

(Você é tudo, tudo)

Jared voltou a deitar-se sobre o menor. Agora podiam sentir a excitação um do outro. Beijando-o com volúpia, desceu pela extensão de seu corpo. Abriu suas pernas, expondo melhor sua intimidade. Iniciou sua tortura beijando-o na parte interna das coxas, sugando e mordiscando, até alcançar seus testículos, lambendo-os e dando leves chupadelas.

- Ah! Ah! Jay...Jay "ofegava o menor agarrando-se a manta"

Sorrindo ao ver a excitação do garoto, finalmente resolveu dar atenção ao membro do outro. Com uma frieza, desconhecida até para ele mesmo, começou a lamber sua extensão vagarosamente. Quando sentiu que o menor não agüentaria mais o abocanhou, fazendo movimentos obscenos e sugando-o várias vezes. Pensou que não conseguiria colocá-lo por inteiro em sua boca, pois apesar de jovem o adolescente era bem dotado, mas conseguiu e logo sentiu o pênis do jovem roçar em sua garganta.

- Ah! Ah! "gritava de prazer" – Jay, eu vou... Jay "tentou alertar o moreno"

Jared porém, continuou sentido o jorro quente e úmido descer por sua garganta. Se afastou antes do final do gozo a fim de lambuzar sua própria ereção, servindo assim de lubrificante, já que estava desprevenido.

- Você é delicioso... Prova "sussurrou beijando o menor que ainda se recuperava do gozo"

Ainda o beijava, ajeitando-se melhor entre as pernas do loiro.

- Se abre pra mim amor "sussurrou em seu ouvido"

Jensen se encaixou sob o moreno, abrindo as pernas, dando total acesso ao moreno.

- Faz amor comigo Jay "respondeu com a voz falhando"

Jared segurou-o pelas coxas, erguendo-as fazendo com que o menor dobrasse os joelhos, encaixando-se melhor entre suas pernas. Debruçou sobre o mesmo beijando-o. Com os dedos lambuzados de sêmen iniciou uma carícia em sua entrada. Queria prepará-lo, queria amá-lo, sem dor, apenas amor.

Introduziu o primeiro dedo, esperando a reação do menor. Jensen gemeu de dor, mas logo se acostumou à invasão e ao sentir o terceiro dígito já rebolava pedindo mais contato.

- Ah! Ah! Jay! Eu te quero agora "sussurrava de olhos fechados"

- Olha pra mim amor... Eu quero te ver quando estiver dentro de você "disse depositando beijos pelo seu rosto, roçando a cabeça de seu membro na entrada do menor"

Jensen abriu os olhos e sentiu-se ser invadido pelo maior. Jared penetrava devagar, observando as expressões do garoto sob si. Jensen gemeu de dor, mas pediu para o moreno continuar.

- Continua amor...continua "ofegava"

- Jen...Oh Jen... Como você é apertado "arfou Jared"

Jared já havia colocado metade de seu membro dentro do menor, quando sentiu que ele buscava mais contato, empinando sem quadril. Enfiou-se por inteiro, beijando-o em seguida, esperando o menor acostumar-se à invasão.

Ao notar que ele estava pronto, começou a movimentar-se. Iniciou com movimentos lentos que logo foram ganhando velocidade. Retirava todo o membro para entrar novamente num ritmo cadenciado e preciso. Dançavam a luz das labaredas que emolduram seus corpos, num ritmo frenético, na parede oposta.

Por um momento o mundo pareceu parar. Não se ouviam mais raios nem trovões. Apenas o encontro de dois corpos que se chocavam no afã de tornarem-se um só. Os gemidos de prazer ecoavam por aquele diminuto espaço, buscando brechas por onde pudessem extravasar. A temperatura dentro daquela modesta casa era quente, mas não era o fogo das toras de madeira que ditava o calor. O roçar dos corpos que se fundiam em um determinava a temperatura elevada daquele ambiente.

- Jen...Jen...Ah! Jen...

- Ah Jay... Mais Jay...mais!

Gritavam loucos de prazer. Jared estocava cada vez mais forte, obedecendo aos pedidos do menor. Jensen tentando aumentar a penetração passou as pernas pela cintura de Jared, abrindo-se mais.

Jared aproveitando o movimento passou os braços por baixo do mais jovem elevando-o, de encontro ao seu peito. Ainda deitados tinham os corpos colados

- Jen...Ohhhhh...Jennnnn

- Ah! Ah! Ah!

Jared, enlouquecido, sentia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Jensen, excitado novamente, estava no seu limite e a cada estocada mais funda não se controlava mais. Jared estocou bem fundo e ao sentir as contrações do menor, explodiu dentro do amado. Atingiram o ápice juntos, desabando no chão, exaustos e ofegantes.

- Eu te amo Jensen... Te amo meu amor. "arfou beijando-o"

- Eu também te amo Jay... "sussurrou"

Permaneceram assim por longo minutos. Abraçados, apenas beijando-se. Jared ainda mantinha-se dentro do corpo sob o seu. Entrelaçados, apenas sentiam o bater de seus corações acelerados. Beijando-se com paixão, iam diminuindo os beijos, trocando selinhos.

- Você nunca mais vai me afastar de você, entendeu "disse Jared ofegante com os rosto do mais jovem entre as mãos"

- Você é um pedaço de mim agora Jay "segurou uma das mãos do moreno colocando-o sobre seu coração" sem ele eu não posso viver... "respondeu arfante"

Como resposta Jared o beijou. Não cansava-se de sentir o gosto daqueles lábios. Retirou-se de dentro do menor, recebendo um gemido de protesto. Abraçando-o, inverteu as posições. Trouxe o loirinho para cima de seu peito. Apoiando sua cabeça na almofada que há pouco havia sido esquecida, manteve-o cativo em seus braços, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e acariciando suas costas num leve deslizar de mãos.

Jensen deitou sobre o moreno fazendo seu peito de travesseiro. Ouvia as batidas de seu coração acalmarem-se sentindo as caricias do maior em suas costas relaxando-o. Exausto apenas fechou os olhos. Uma sensação de paz invadia-o. Sentindo-se amado e protegido naqueles braços, deixou-se levar para o mundo dos sonhos, caindo num sono tranquilo e profundo, que há muito tempo não tinha.

Assistidos pelas labaredas que consumiam a madeira e embalados pelo som da chuva que parecia diminuir do lado de fora, dormiram abraçados...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero que tenham gostado...

Obs: Capítulo inspirado na cena de amor entre nossos J2 na fic Em Nome de Deus, da nossa querida, salve, salve Ana Ackles...

**Anali:** Desculpe, sempre começo pelo Nyah porque é mais fácil, rsrsrsrsr... O é cheio de detalhes para postar, sem falar que ele demora meia hora para atualizar, ou seja, é bem capaz que mesmo postando primeiro aqui, o capítulo apareça primeiro no Nyah, que tem uma atualização instantânea...Outra coisa, que é o mais importante...Aqui respondo os reviews no momento que estou postando, ou seja, gasto mais tempo, já que adoro respondê-los...

Voltando a Fic, adoro seus reviews e pode escrever quanto quiser...adoro ler reviews imensos, rsrsrsrs...É verdade a história, posso dizer, que está na metade, tem um bom caminho pela frente ainda...O Chad era um bom amigo...amizade verdadeira, fiquei com muita pena de matá-lo mas foi necessário...De tudo se tira uma experiência e pelo menos isso o Jensen aprendeu...E sobre o Kill bill, já assisti sim, mas o Jensen não seria capaz de fazer isso, sorry, mas com relação a bebida pro Morgan, sim, isso é interessante...Eu já coloquei algo parecido com isso no capítulo de hoje...Vc é antenada hein...Fico feliz em saber que vc dedica uma parte do seu tempo para ler minha Fic...Obrigada...Realmente eu prefiro capítulos longos (nada contra capítulos pequenos, adoro os da Pérola), é por que não sei escrever um capítulo com menos de dez páginas...por isso demora um tempinho a mais...E estou separando um tempinho para ler o seu projeto, tenho certeza que está ótimo, já que só em responder reviews vc já se mostra muito criativa...Livejounal, confesso que ainda estou me batendo...Sobre o final do Morgan...Hummmm, só posso dizer no final sorry...

**Pérola:** Oi linda... Tudo bem obrigada!

A Sam sente-se a mãe do loirinho literalmente...Sério! vc acha o Morgan tão ruim assim...Obrigada ! O Kane é um bom homem , mas ficou entre a cruz e a espada...mas ele não se deu por vencido não...opss nada de spoliers...Eu estou pensando seriamente em abrir uma votação : Qual o final o Morgan merece ? sério, eu já recebi cada sugestão sanguinária...rsrsrsrs, depois eu é que sou má... "Kanezinho" O que posso fazer o Morgan tem senso de humor, rsrsrsrs...o Jensen carrega o que alguns diriam ser um carma (algumas pessoas são destinadas a passar por provações durante a vida) e o Jensen está passando por elas...Mas se serve de consolo, elas um dia acabam...Obrigada...Você é mara...e sempre me deixa vermelha com tantos elogios...E vc não fica pra trás não...Vc tambám é perfeita...Bjsss


	14. Chapter 14  Olá Mundo Cruel

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

_**N/A: **Hello guys !_

_Em homenagem a nossa amada série Supernatural, um capítulo homônimo...Hello Cruel World ! E por falar em supernatural...estou amandoooooooooooo...Essa Sera sabe ser má com nossos meninos, hein...depois eu é que sou má, rsrsrsrs_

_Queria dedicar esse capítulo à nossa querida, salve salve Ana Ackles, que precisou se ausentar por alguns dias...Ana, espero que você volte logo...Bjsss  
><em>

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14 - Olá Mundo Cruel<strong>

_Os raios de Sol entravam pelas frestas das janelas lacradas, indicando que a tempestade do dia anterior havia cessado. O som da mata com seus pássaros cantantes e cigarras traziam uma áurea bucólica ao ambiente._

_Jensen abriu os olhos e ao sentir o peso dos braços ao redor do seu corpo, prendendo-o em um abraço de urso não o deixava negar que aquilo realmente tinha acontecido. Não era um sonho, como havia pensado assim que despertou._

_- Bom dia dorminhoco, pensei que não ia acordar mais "disse Jared às suas costas beijando sua nuca"_

_- Bom dia "disse olhando de lado, procurando pelos olhos do mais velho" - Pensei que estava sonhando... Estava tão bom que não queria acordar "sorriu de canto"_

_- Você fica tão lindo quando dorme que fiquei com pena de te acordar... Mas ficar te olhando esse tempo todo é uma tortura sabia "disse apertando mais o abraço, beijando-o no pescoço" - Alguém lá embaixo também que te dar bom dia..._

_- Jay! Que animação é essa hein "disse rindo, começando a corar ao sentir o membro do maior ganhar vida e roçar em sua entrada"_

_- Você tem noção do que faz comigo quando cora desse jeito?Eu preciso de você amor, agora "disse já se esfregando no menor, beijando-o com ferocidade"_

_- Ah Jay "sussurrou quando o maior se afastou para recuperar o fôlego" - Eu te amo..._

_Deitados de conchinha, ainda nus, iniciaram um beijo apaixonado. Jared postado atrás do menor manteve-o em seus braços começando a prepará-lo para penetrá-lo quando ouviram um baque vindo da porta._

_Foram surpreendidos por homens armados que haviam arrombado a porta, espalhando-se pelo cômodo. Atônitos e pegos de surpresa sentaram-se na manta abraçados. Jared puxou seu paletó do sofá, cobrindo a si e o menor, tentando diminuir a nudez de ambos. _

_- Eu me afasto por alguns dias e você já está se esfregando por aí que nem uma cadela no cio, não é Jensen! "disse Morgan ao entrar na cabana após seus homens"_

_- Jeffy "exclamou espantando" - A culpa é minha... É minha... Ele não tem nada haver com isso "disse Jensen desesperado, colocando-se na frente do maior"_

_- Você não é homem o bastante para me encarar sozinho não é Morgan? Precisa de um bando de capangas para me matar! "disse Jared furioso"_

_- Você "gargalhou" - Você é um verme... Uma bactéria sem importância que eu esmago num estalar de dedos... Um excremento que ousou tocar no que é meu "disse friamente"_

_- O Jensen não é seu "gritou"_

_- É meu "gritou de volta" - Não é Jensen? Diga a quem você pertence._

_Jensen tremia e soluçava temendo que Morgan tentasse algo contra o moreno e com esse pensamento apenas confirmou._

_- Sim Jeffy... Eu... Eu pertenço a você "gaguejou entre lágrimas ainda na frente do maior"_

_- Jen... Não faz isso... "disse Jared mais baixo em direção ao menor"_

_Gargalhando Jeffrey continuou:_

_- Ouviu Jared... Pense que você ainda ganhou um bônus "disse se aproximando e agachando na frente deles" - Afinal não é todo dia que se come uma coisinha linda e deliciosa como essa não é?_

_Em um movimento rápido agarrou o mais novo, tirando-o dos braços da maior. Jared ainda tentou impedir, mas for seguro por trás pelos capangas de Morgan._

_- Não... Não... Por favor... Deixe-o ir... Ele não significa nada pra mim... "disse entre lágrimas ao ser agarrado pelo mais velho"_

_- Você está chorando por ele? "gritou" – Vista-se, você está parecendo um prostituto "disse tirando o próprio sobretudo, cobrindo o menor"_

_Após cobrí-lo o encarou por um instante, dando-lhe uma bofetada, fazendo-o cair no chão e cuspir sangue._

_- Covarde! "gritou Jared" - Por que não bate em alguém do seu tamanho, desgraçado "disse transtornado, debatendo-se contra seus algozes, tentando libertar-se"_

_- Isso é por você ter se comportado como uma vadia... "disse agachando-se, segurando o loirinho pelos cabelos" - Eu sempre te tratei como um príncipe, te dei roupas de grife, viagens, presentes caros e é assim que você me agradece? "gritou" - Abrindo as pernas pra um macho numa pocilga como essa? Se esfregando como uma cadela? "disse Morgan o levantando do chão bruscamente" - Vamos que em casa eu me entendo com você... E quanto a você "dirigiu-se a Jared" - Foi um desprazer te conhecer... Matem-no "ordenou aos capangas"_

_- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "Gritou Jensen desesperado, tentando soltar-se de Morgan sem sucesso"_

_O som dos tiros ecoava pelo ambiente misturando-se as gargalhadas de Morgan que o mantinha preso em seus braços enquanto os capangas alvejavam o corpo do moreno..._

_- JAYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

OoOoOo

-Não... Jay... Por favor...

-Jen? Jensen? Acorda amor, você está tendo um pesadelo...

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "gritou Jensen ao ser acordado pelo moreno que dormia abraçando-o por trás"

- Jensen! O que houve? "disse Jared assustado ao ver o estado do menor"

- Ele matou... Ele matou o Jay "disse desesperado aos prantos, confundindo o pesadelo com a realidade"

- Jen...Jensen..."puxou-o, fazendo com que o menor virasse de frente para si" - Foi um pesadelo...Eu estou aqui...

Jensen estancou os soluços por um momento e reparou no rapaz a sua frente. Ao notar que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo, se agarrou ao maior o abraçando...

- Jay... Foi horrível "disse voltando a chorar" - Ele te matou na minha frente...

- Shiii... Eu estou aqui, ninguém vai me matar... Se acalme está bem... Se acalme "distribuindo beijos no topo de sua cabeça e fazendo carinho em suas costas tentava acalmá-lo"

- Vamos fugir! "disse Jensen encarando o moreno ainda com o olhar perdido" - Vamos aproveitar... Podemos mudar de nome e viver em outro estado, numa cidade de interior... Não sei... A minha pulseira... Ela... Isso... Ela é de ouro branco, foi o Morgan que me deu... A gente... A gente pode vender... Deve dar algum dinheiro... No caminho a gente dá um jeito... "disse ainda exaltando atropelando as palavras, fazendo menção de se levantar"

- Jensen! Quer se acalmar, por favor "disse segurando o rosto do menor entre as mãos" - Nós não podemos fugir...O Morgan iria nos caçar até no inferno...

- Jay "sussurrou voltando a chorar"

- Nós vamos conseguir pegá-lo, você me entendeu? E ele não vai me matar... Eu prometo... "disse Jared"

- Você promete? Promete que não vai me deixar? "perguntou choroso"

- Eu nunca mais vou te deixar, porque eu te amo... Agora se acalme, por favor... Você parte o meu coração chorando desse jeito...

OoOoO

- Speight, já reuniu os homens? "disse Morgan, encontrando o empregado na entrada da chácara" – Não vou tolerar atrasos.

- Sim senhor, já estão todos a postos esperando por suas ordens.

- Ótimo. E o Mark deu alguma notícia?

- Ele ligou informando que ninguém na descrição do Jensen ou do Jared deu entrada em nenhum hospital da região...

- Então vamos seguir o plano inicial.

- Ok senhor... De acordo com o GPS do carro, eles estão a quarenta quilômetros de nós...

- Perfeito... Você, o Walker e o Smith vêm comigo, o Vicent e o Rodriguez vão no outro carro...

OoOoO

Jared apesar dos protestos do mais jovem levantou-se, vestindo-se. Recolheu as roupas do menor, colocando-as sobre o mesmo, tentando fazê-lo levantar-se.

- Anda amor, deixa de ser preguiçoso e levanta "disse dando-lhe um beijo no rosto" - Precisamos alcançar a estrada...

- Não precisa Jay, a essa hora o Morgan já deve estar atrás de nós e vai nos encontrar antes de alcançarmos a rodovia "disse se encolhendo agarrado as roupas"

- Jen, o que você tem? "perguntou Jared ao notar o abatimento do garoto"

- Não sei...Eu não estou me sentindo bem...Estou com frio e o meu pé está latejando, eu o machuquei ontem...

- Você... Você está com febre Jen "disse ao sentir sua temperatura" - Acho que a chuva de ontem não te fez bem...

- Mas você também se molhou Jay.

- Mas eu já tenho costume e você é um bibelô que vive numa redoma de vidro "disse fazendo carinho em seu rosto"

- Eu não sou um bibelô "disse zangado"

- Você fica tão lindo com essa cara de bravinho "brincou lhe dando um selinho" - Deixa eu ver o seu pé "disse ao segurar o pé do menor"

- Ai...Ai... E você é tão delicado quanto um ogro... Tá doendo sabia "disse ao sentir o moreno avaliando seu pé esquerdo, mexendo de um lado para o outro" - Aiiiii...

- Realmente você e o campo não combinam... "sorriu" - Você conseguiu torcer o tornozelo e ficar doente em um único dia... Está inchado, mas aparentemente não quebrou...

- A culpa é sua... Eu te arrastei por essa mata debaixo de chuva e torci o tornozelo por sua causa e você ainda fica debochando de mim "disse fazendo bico"

- Ahhh, vem cá meu bibelô "falou o abraçando" - Meu herói... Vem que eu vou te ajudar a se vestir...Mas até que isso veio a calhar "falou ao soltá-lo do abraço"

- Como assim?

- O Morgan... Ele não é maníaco por doenças?...Detesta ficar doente?

- É... Como você sabe? "franziu o cenho"

- Acho que a Sam me contou, não lembro "desconversou" - Mas o que importa é que se você estiver muito doente, o Morgan não vai querer chegar perto de você...

- Mas eu só estou resfriado, logo vai passar...

- Ele não precisa saber disso...

OoOoO

Morgan e seus homens seguiam pelo caminho que Jensen e Jared deveriam ter feito quando se depararam com a estrada obstruída por galhos. Como ainda era muito cedo não havia nenhuma viatura policial ou do corpo de bombeiros tentando desobstruir a pista.

Impedidos de continuar desceram do carro e observaram ao redor até depararem-se com uma clareira aberta, e pelo estado deduziram tratar-se do veículo que trazia os dois.

- Aqui senhor "apontou para o chão e para a clareira" - O Jared deve ter tentado desviar do galho e caiu no barranco.

- Reúna os homens Speight, nós vamos descer agora...

Morgan e seus homens desciam verificando os estragos causados pelo carro na mata. Seguiam o rastro até deparar-se com o veículo batido, escorado na árvore. Jeffrey foi o primeiro a correr em direção ao carro, apesar de querer manter sua postura de total indiferença quanto a situação diante de seus subordinados, não conseguia, deixando transparecer seu nervosismo.

- Inferno! "gritou esmurrando o capô do carro ao ver que o mesmo estava vazio"

- Senhor, eles não devem estar muito longe, eles estão a pé "disse Speight"

- Speight, eu quero essa mata revirada do avesso, entendeu? Vocês só sairão daqui quando encontrarmos o Jensen...

OoOoO

Jared caminhava pela mata com Jensen em seus braços quando ouviram uma movimentação próxima.

- Acho que são eles "disse Jared"

- Me coloca no chão Jay,acho que eu consigo caminhar

- Você mal aguentou que eu encostasse no seu pé, como você acha que vai conseguir colocá-lo no chão?

- Mas ontem...

- Ontem, você estava com o sangue quente e não sentiu tanto... Pára de reclamar, que eu não vou te colocar no chão "interrompeu-o Jared"

- Jay, se ele não acreditar em mim... Ele... Ele sempre descobre...

- Ei, ei... Nada de desânimo... Você vai fazer como combinamos e vai dar tudo certo "olhou-o profundamente nos olhos, dando-lhe um último beijo" - Eu te amo e vou sempre estar com você...

OoOoO

Morgan e seus homens caminhavam pela mata quando foram parados por Speight.

- Senhor, escutou isso?

- Silêncio "gritou Morgan, apurando sua audição na direção dos barulhos de passos que ouviam" - Ali, naquela direção "apontou começando a caminhar"

- Senhor "gritou um dos homens" - Ali... São eles...

- Jensen "gritou Morgan correndo na direção de Jared"

- Senhor Morgan... "disse Jared"

- Jensen "cortou o moreno não lhe dando atenção, olhando para o menor, acariciando seu rosto" - Jared, eu pensei que havia lhe dito que você deveria cuidar dele "voltou a encarar o moreno com raiva no olhar" - O que aconteceu? "disse fazendo menção de pegá-lo no colo"

Jensen ao ouvir os passos dos homens de Morgan se concentrou em fingir que estava muito doente, apesar de estar realmente com um pouco de febre e frio, não estava tão mau assim, mas orientado por Jared, iria representar uma doença mais séria, fazendo com o que Morgan não quisesse se aproximar.

Fingindo delirar de febre, manteve os olhos fechados, encolhendo-se nos braços de Jared, devido ao frio que sentia, apesar de estar coberto pelo paletó do maior. Balbuciando palavras sem sentido, tentava convencer Jeffrey de sua suposta doença.

- Desculpe senhor "disse Jared" - O galho cedeu bem na minha frente e a minha única opção foi desviar, ou teríamos capotado. Nós pegamos muita chuva e o Jensen espirrou e tossiu muito durante a noite. Ele está com febre e delirando desde que saímos da cabana, onde passamos a noite... Acho que ele pegou uma pneumonia... "disse Jared rindo por dentro ao ver a cara de espanto de Morgan"

- Jeffy, Jeffy... "sussurrou Jensen, dando mais ênfase a sua encenação"

- O senhor quer levá-lo? "perguntou Jared"

- Er...N...Não... Pneumonia ? "gaguejou assustado" - Você...Você pode...Você leva...

Jared sorrindo por dentro ao ver a reação de Morgan, ficou satisfeito por não ter que entregar o garoto para o mais velho e mais feliz ainda por saber que eles ainda haviam ganho um tempo antes de Jeffrey querer alguma aproximação com o adolescente.

OoOoO

O caminho para a mansão foi feito em silêncio. Jared manteve Jensen em seus braços todo o tempo, já que Morgan não queria nem chegar perto. O adolescente devido ao cansaço acabou adormecendo nos braços do moreno.

Ao chegarem a mansão foram recebidos por uma Sam desesperada.

- Jensen! "correu em direção ao menor que era carregado por Jared"

- Ele está doente Sam, mas não é nada grave "falou piscando para a governanta"

- Venham "disse ao entender" - Vocês estão horríveis... Precisam de um bom banho...

- Sam "chamou Morgan" - Se precisar ligue para o Drº Morrisson, não quero que essa doença se espalhe entre os funcionários.

- Sim senhor Morgan...

Sam caminhava pelos cômodos da mansão apressada e assim que entraram no quarto do adolescente não conteve sua curiosidade.

- Jared, o que aconteceu?

- Sam, é uma longa história... Primeiro, me ajude com o Jensen, ele realmente está doente...

- Ah claro..."disse arrumando a cama"

- Jen...Jen...Acorda amor, nós chegamos " chamou Jared ao colocá-lo na cama"

- Amor ? "estranhou Sam"

- Eu disse que era uma longa história...

OoOoO

O silêncio sepulcral tomava conta daquele ambiente. Afastada da cidade a antiga fábrica abandonada surgia como cena de um dos vários filmes produzidos naquela região. O fim de tarde teimava em promover o encontro de dois amantes fadados a viverem separados pela eternidade, mas que por um minuto encontravam-se, quando o Sol cedia lugar para a Lua, numa dança romântica perceptível apenas aos enamorados.

- Jared!... Jared! "insistiu Misha"

- O quê?

- Há horas que eu estou falando com você, mas se eu falasse com uma porta teria mais atenção...

- Desculpe...Eu...Eu estava distraído...

- É eu percebi...Se eu soubesse que você estava no mundo da lua não tinha te chamado "reclamou Misha"

- Eu já pedi desculpas ta bom, o que mais você quer?

- Foco Jared, foco ! Com essa cara de bobo apaixonado não vamos conseguir pegar o Morgan, é isso que você quer?

- Misha, você sabe muito bem que o que mais quero é colocar aquele filho da mãe na cadeia "disse irritado"

- Shiii, fala baixo, ou quer que alguém nos veja... Mas me conta o que aconteceu pra te deixar assim... Suspirando?

- Ah agora você quer saber? Cadê o foco da missão?

- Depois de você suspirar tanto eu preciso satisfazer a minha curiosidade... Anda conta logo... Você finalmente pegou o loirinho?

- Misha "repreendeu-o"

- Eu sabia! "gargalhou contendo o riso" – E então? Ele é mesmo bom de cama?

- Quer parar! "interrompeu Jared"

- Se bem que com aquela boca pornográfica e aquele rosto de menina, ele enlouquece o mais hétero dos héteros, imagina o que não faz com um gay como você "gargalhou"

- Misha! "exaltou-se" – Assim vão nos descobrir... E eu não quero brigar com você... Mas se você continuar falando do Jensen desse jeito, eu não vou responder por mim...

- Ei...ei... Eu só estava brincando... Mas pela sua reação "exclamou pasmo" – Você... Você está apaixonado?

- Misha, você é um pé no saco sabia...

- Ás vezes eu canso de dizer que já sabia... Você tem noção da merda que está fazendo? "falou seriamente" – Ele é um garoto JT... Um garoto que é um imã ambulante de problemas... Jared, isso não vai dar certo...

- Agora é tarde Misha...Eu...Eu estou apaixonado por ele...

-JT "exclamou"

- Ele é lindo... Lindo por fora e por dentro... Ele é tão doce... Tão ingênuo... A única vontade que eu tenho é de colocá-lo no colo e protegê-lo... Ele é perfeito... E só pra você parar de me azucrinar, ele sabe satisfazer um homem como ninguém "disse timidamente"

- Eu sou a última pessoa do mundo a te recriminar, mas você sabe que não vai ser fácil, você está preparado?

- Eu sei Misha...Eu daria a minha vida por ele...

- Uau! Ahhh, o amor... "suspirou"

Escondidos na parte superior da fábrica abandonada observavam a movimentação de vários homens armados que pareciam esperar alguém no piso inferior. Vestidos em seus uniformes de campo, estavam imperceptíveis, uma vez que a cor preta de suas vestimentas somada ao capuz negro os envolvia nas sombras do galpão.

- Afinal, você não me explicou o que eu estou fazendo aqui, armando até os dentes ao estilo Jack Bauer*

- JT, você não vai acreditar quem voltou do mundo dos mortos.

- Quem?

Misha ia responder quando o portão do galpão foi aberto e por ele dois carros pretos entraram. Os dois se acomodaram melhor apontando seus rifles para o andar de baixo.

- Morgan? O que ele faz aqui? "perguntou Jared, ao ver o Mil Faces saindo do carro"

- Você acha que eu te chamei aqui por quê? Brincar de tiro ao alvo é que não foi "disse acomodando-se melhor apontando seu rifle na direção dos homens que saiam do segundo carro trazendo um prisioneiro encapuzado" - Como eu ia dizendo, quero te apresentar Mike Evans, seu antecessor...

- Mike? Mike o segurança? "disse Jared olhando de Misha para os homens"

- Esse mesmo. O antigo guarda-costas do Jensen.

- Ele não estava morto?

- Parece que não... "disse observando enquanto o prisioneiro era levado para o centro do galpão, sendo colocado em uma cadeira"

- Como? "perguntou Jared" - O Morgan não deixa fios soltos...

- Exatamente... Ele não admite falhas e como ele estava fulo da vida, falou o que não devia ao telefone e eu interceptei... As suas escutas finalmente serviram para alguma coisa "brincou Misha"

- Misha ele vai matar o cara, não podemos ficar apenas olhando...

- Calma aí grandão... Esse Mike é peixe pequeno, mas se o Morgan não deu fim na criatura e ao invés disso mandou trazê-lo pra cá, eu quero saber o por quê.

Mike com as mãos amarradas foi conduzido à cadeira diante de Morgan que bufava de raiva caminhando de um lado ao outro e assim que ele foi acomodado, Morgan caminhou em sua direção tirando-lhe o capuz.

_- Mike Evans "disse Morgan, mantendo a frieza nas palavras" - Eu pensei que tinha te mandado para o inferno._

_- S... Senhor M... Morgan "gaguejou Mike, observando o local"_

_- Eu vou ser direto Mike... Você vai morrer hoje e isso não está em discussão... Eu posso fazer isso da maneira mais dolorosa possível ou posso te dar um tiro bem no meio dessa sua testa, rápido e indolor... Você escolhe..._

_- Por favor, senhor Morgan "implorou Mike, começando a chorar"_

_- Vai chorar? "gargalhou, fazendo todos os homens ao redor gargalharem também" - A florzinha tá com medinho... Você devia ter pensado nisso antes de dar com língua nos dentes pro Rosenbaum "gritou" - O que você andou contando para aquele verme, hein... _

_- Nada... Eu... Eu juro "gaguejou Mike"_

_- Nada... Ok "disse friamente" - Rodriguez "chamou um dos capangas" - Ele está precisando refrescar a memória, ajude-o..._

_Rodriguez, assim como os demais naquele galpão, era um dos homens de confiança de Morgan. Todos possuíam o mesmo padrão, ex-condenados ou fugitivos da lei, a quem Morgan dava dinheiro e proteção em troca apenas de lealdade cega. Eram homens muito fortes, mal encarados que metiam medo em qualquer ser humano._

_Rodriguez ajudado por outro capanga puxou o prisioneiro bruscamente da cadeira, levando-o até um túnel cheio d'água._

_- Não... Por favor... N... "gritou Mike até ser submerso pela cabeça pelos homens de Morgan"_

_Os homens o seguraram embaixo d'água por vários minutos antes de puxarem-no para a superfície e repetirem o mesmo movimento várias vezes. A tortura continuou até Morgan dar-se por satisfeito e mandar que o levassem de volta à cadeira..._

_Mike atordoado e quase sem fôlego tentava se recompor._

_- E então Mike... Acho que deu pra refrescar a memória... Agora fala... O que você contou para o Rosenbaum ? "perguntou Morgan de maneira natural"_

_- Eu não contei nada... Eu juro... "falou Mike"_

_- Você me conhece Mike, sabe que não admito traição "esbravejou" – O Dimitri a essa hora virou comida de peixe por ter te deixado vivo e você só não morreu ainda por que vai me dizer o que andou falando para o Rosenbaum..._

_- Eu juro senhor Morgan, eu nunca nem cheguei perto do Rosenbaum, eu fiquei esse tempo todo escondido... Eu juro... Por favor..._

_- Você acha que eu sou idiota Mike "gritou sacando a arma, atirando no joelho de Mike" _

_O ex-segurança gritou de dor contorcendo-se na cadeira. _

_- Amarrem-no "gritou Morgan para os capangas" – Vamos esquentar as coisas._

_Mike estava sentado em uma cadeira de ferro, diretamente ligada a fios de corrente elétrica. Os homens o ataram pelos pulsos e tornozelos. Jared e Misha observavam a tudo se mantendo imóveis._

- Misha, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, não podemos assistir um assassinato "sussurrou Jared"

- Eu sei, eu sei... Estou pensando tá bom...

_- Esse tiro foi só o começo Mike... Eu posso ser bem mais cruel "falou pausadamente" – Você vai sentir tanta dor que vai implorar para morrer..._

_- Por favor, senhor Morgan "chorava apavorado"_

_- Eu vou perguntar de novo Mike... O que você sabe sobre o desfalque em Dallas?_

_- Eu não sei... Eu juro... Eu não sei de nada..._

_- Ok, Mike... Depois não diga que eu não te dei uma chance... Rodriguez "virou-se para o capanga" – Vamos brincar..._

_Os gritos de Mike ecoaram pelo galpão no momento em que Rodriguez ligou a chave liberando a corrente elétrica, eletrocutando o prisioneiro. Após alguns minutos Morgan mandou que o capanga interrompesse o eletro choque._

_- Eu tenho a noite toda Mike..._

_- Eu... Eu... N... Não..."ofegava Mike"_

_- Hoje vamos ter carne tostada no jantar "ironizou Morgan" – Rodriguez..._

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_As luzes piscavam a cada vez que Rodriguez ligava a chave, indicando que a energia elétrica deveria estar se concentrando na cadeira em que Mike estava sentado._

- Ele está morrendo Misha "sussurrou Jared"

- Você entendeu o plano JT?

- Sim...

- Então no três, ok?

- Ok.

Jared e Misha estavam em desvantagem numérica por isso não podiam invadir o local, muito menos dar voz de prisão ao Morgan. Ele tinha as costas quentes e logo estaria livre, além de colocar toda a operação em cheque.

Com a intenção de dispersar os homens de Morgan optaram por uma entrada camuflada. Assim que a tortura recomeçou, jogaram bombas de fumaça no galpão. Jared, um dos melhores atiradores da agência, foi certeiro ao atingir a chave elétrica, causando um curto circuito, cessando a tortura e provocando um apagão no interior da fábrica.

Morgan agiu rápido. Ao notar que o galpão estava sendo invadido, atirou em Mike, tentando evitar que ele se tornasse uma testemunha. Guiados pelas luzes de fora, seus homens logo se aproximaram, formando um paredão humano o escoltando até o carro. Em segundos estavam fora da fábrica.

Os agentes atiravam para o alto e continuavam jogando bombas de fumaça a fim de darem mais veracidade à cena.

- Cessar fogo "gritou Jared ao notar que o galpão havia sido abandonado"

- Eu vou na frente, me dá cobertura "completou Misha"

Iluminado pela luz da lua, Misha desceu caminhando a passos lentos. Vasculhou o local, mas não encontrando mais ninguém chamou pelo parceiro.

Mike era a figura de um farrapo humano. Muito machucado, mal conseguia emitir algum som. Jared aproximou-se com cuidado, libertando-o das amarras. Só então percebeu que ele havia sido baleado no estômago.

-Misha, liga pra emergência... Ele foi baleado "disse tentando estancar o sangramento ao deitá-lo no chão"

- Merda JT, você vai ter que sair daqui "falou enquanto discava o número"

- Mike! Mike! "tentou reanimá-lo" – O que você sabe que incrimina o Morgan?

- As...as...pro...vas "sussurrava"

- Isso Mike, as provas, onde elas estão? "perguntou Jared"

- Jen...sen... "disse Mike engasgando com o próprio sangue"

- O quê? "falou Jared sem entender"

- Jenn...senn...co...co...ração "sussurrou"

- Mike...Mike...

- Ele morreu JT...Morreu!

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** ***Jack Bauer** é o protagonista da série norte-americana de televisão denominada "24 horas". Ele é um agente da CTU (Unidade contra terroristas) que sempre está em guerra contra ameaças ao seu país. Armado para matar, pode ser descrito como um exército em um único homem.

Galerinha, conforme havia dito estou abrindo o espaço para que vocês, meu queridos leitores, decidam junto comigo : **Qual deve ser o final do Morgan?** Aguardo sugestões...

**Carol:** Concordo...Eles são lindíssimos juntinhos...Bjsss

**Pérola:** Oi linda...Adorei tanto o primeiro quanto o segundo episódio...Eles arrasam a cada capítulo...Mas tenho que confessar que a Sera está acabando com os nossos meninos...tadinhos...A carinha do Sam desorientado e o Dean sem saber o que fazer é de partir o coração...

kkkkkkkkkk, bala perdida na Genovesga, kkkkkkkkkkkk, vou pensar... O Misha é uma figura, com certeza...O Beaver é prático e objetivo, não se preocupe apesar desse jeito ele não é do mau...Jared é um bom moço...mas adora provocar, rsrsrsrs...E sim o Morgan é um monstro...adoroooooooo

Os J2 juntinhos são fofíssimos...confesso que por mim os deixaria agarradinhos para sempre...mas aí a fic não acabaria nunca, rsrsrsrsr...O Jared vai ter um problemão, ou acha logo essas provas ou vai ter que ver seu lorinho nos braços do Morgan, sorry...O Jared foi infeliz ao pressionar o loirinho...eu sei que ele precisava ter certeza mas o Jensen já sofreu muito e para alguém na idade dele deve ser mais difícil ainda entender o que realmente sente...O Morgan não sabe mas foi o responsável por juntar nossos pombinhos...

Fico feliz em saber que conseguir algo inédito...Um Jensen tão sofrido que te faz sentir-se desolada...Yeah ! E sim a noite deles foi Ohhhhhhhhh...eu particulamente adorei...

Bjss e obrigada por tudo !

**Anali:** Normal...Tem gente que curte e tem gente que não...Mas o que valeu mesmo foi o encontro dessas duas almas...Calma...rsrsrsrsr não precisa roer as unhas...ainda...rsrsrsrs(nada de spoiler)...Jeffrey não é nada burro, muito menos bonzinho...então...melhor não contar...rsrsrsr...e quando vc resolver postar alguma coisa aqui no , pode contar com meu apoio... "A Janela" está mara !

Obs: Me passe o macete do livejournal que a Empty te passou, please...

Bjssssssssss


	15. Chapter 15  Sexo, Amor e Traição

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

_**N/A: Hello People...  
>Estou com alguns problemas (tempo) para postar, por isso só deu para liberar o capítulo hoje...Não prometo, mas tentarei manter o ritimo de um capítulo por semana, ok !<br>Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando...Posso dizer que já passamos da metade...  
>Enjoy...<br>**_

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15 - Sexo, Amor e Traição<strong>

A noite avançava quarto a dentro. Apenas a luz fraca do abajur iluminava aquele ambiente, velando o sono tranquilo de um Jensen ainda febril. Sam que a todo o momento voltava ao cômodo para ver o estado do loirinho estava a fechar a janela, quando o ouviu remexendo-se inquieto na cama.

- Que horas são? "perguntou Jensen abrindo levemente os olhos, notando que já era noite"

- Já passa das oito... Volte a dormir meu anjo... Você precisa descansar, ainda está com febre "disse Sam ao sentir sua temperatura, ajeitando as cobertas sobre o menor"

- Eu estou dormindo desde o almoço? E o Jay onde está? "Perguntou manhoso"

- Você caiu no sono depois que almoçou... O _Jay_"enfatizou" - saiu depois que você dormiu e ainda não voltou... Agora você vai me explicar que história é essa de Jay pra lá e Jen pra cá mocinho... "falou sentando-se ao seu lado"

- O Jay não te disse nada?

- Não, ele ficou com essa mesma cara de tacho quando eu perguntei, mas desconversou e quando eu me dei conta ele já havia saído...

- Sam... Nós... Nós ficamos... "disse corando"

- É o que eu estou pensando?

- Nós passamos a última noite juntos, se é o que você quer dizer... "sorriu sem graça"

- Oh, meu amor, fico feliz em ver que você finalmente resolveu dar uma chance pro Jared... Quer dizer Jay "gargalharam" - Ele é um ótimo rapaz e o mais importante, te ama...

- Então... Você... Você aprova?...Eu não quero cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes Sam... Se eu tivesse te escutado talvez não estivesse vivendo nesse inferno...

- É claro que sim meu amor "disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa" - Vocês têm a minha benção... E o passado é passado, não adianta pensar o que poderia ter sido... Mas você está feliz? Digo o que você sente por ele?

- Eu estou apaixonado Sam e dessa vez é de verdade...

- Por quê? Da outra vez não era?

- Não Sam, não era. Hoje eu sei. O que eu sentia pelo Morgan era admiração, carinho talvez... Mas tudo isso morreu quando eu descobri quem ele era de verdade... O que eu sinto pelo Jay... Não sei... É tão forte... É tão grande, que às vezes acho que vou sufocar... Eu tenho tanto medo de perdê-lo Sam...Tanto medo que o Morgan faça alguma coisa "disse com os olhos marejados"

- Ei, não fique assim... Não vai acontecer nada...

- Mas sempre acontece Sam... Quando eu penso que eu vou sair dessa vida, dá tudo errado e eu acabo perdendo alguém... Eu não vou suportar Sam "disse deixando as primeiras lágrimas caírem" - Eu não vou suportar se algo acontecer com vocês... Eu... Eu prefiro morrer...

- Ei, não diga isso... "disse o abraçando" - Não precisa chorar, eu estou aqui... O Jay também e nós vamos encontrar um jeito...

- Eu te amo Sam... Te amo mãe...

- Eu também te amo... Meu filho "disse entre lágrimas"

OoOoO

- Maldição! "gritou Morgan, espatifando um copo na parede de seu escritório"

- Histeria não vai te ajudar em nada Jeffrey "completou Mark enquanto provava seu uísque sentado no sofá do outro lado do cômodo"

- Quem disse que estou histérico "bufou de raiva" – Eu estou com ódio e a culpa é sua...

- Agora a culpa é minha! "indagou fingindo-se surpreso"

- Mark, eu só quero entender... Como você não soube que o Mike estava vivo? Você é meu braço direito... Como isso te escapou? "perguntou pausadamente recuperando o autocontrole"

- Você faz a merda e a culpa agora é minha? "levantou-se" – Eu disse a você que aquele garoto seria a sua ruína e isso é só o começo... O Mike sabia demais porque você estava tão cego pelo Jensen que não se preocupou em falar demais na frente do cara...

- Mark! "repreendeu-o andando de um lado para o outro"

- Isso mesmo Jeffrey... É claro que a primeira coisa que ele ia fazer quando você o ameaçou de morte era buscar proteção... E tudo isso porque você perdeu a cabeça por causa daquele garoto... E agora a culpa é minha?

- Eu já disse que o Jensen é assunto meu! "respondeu irritado" – E ele não tem nada haver com isso...

- Como não? Sabe por que o Mike conseguiu escapar? Porque você perdeu o foco Jeffrey... Você não é mais o mesmo...

Os ânimos dentro daquele escritório estavam exaltados. Jeffrey que andava de um lado para o outro, visivelmente irritado, não aceitava nada que Mark falava e apenas conseguia sentir mais raiva a cada palavra proferida pelo outro. Ia retrucar quando foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

- Eu disse que não quero ser interrompido "gritou em direção a porta"

- Desculpe senhor "respondeu Jared com a porta entreaberta" – Mas é importante... É sobre o Jensen...

- Entra... E seja rápido... Tenho muita coisa a fazer ainda essa noite "disse ao notar que Mark revirara os olhos ao ouvir o nome do loirinho"

- Boa noite Pellegrino

- Padalecki! "acenou voltando a sentar-se"

- E então Jared o que tem o Jensen? A Sam me informou que ele estava dormindo quando cheguei. Ele piorou? "perguntou sentando-se em sua mesa indicando a cadeira para que Jared se sentasse também"

- Senhor... Bem... "olhou em direção a Mark"

- Pode falar Jared, não tenho segredos para o Mark...

- Senhor "voltou a encará-lo" – O Jensen está sendo seguido...

- O quê? "ajeitou-se na cadeira"

- Notei que ele estava sendo seguido no shopping, mas pensei que estivesse vendo demais "omitiu os fatos" – Mas na faculdade aconteceu a mesma coisa e dessa vez tive certeza... Tem alguém querendo pegá-lo... "continuou omitindo os reais acontecimentos"

- E só agora você me diz? "disse irritado"

- Desculpe senhor... Eu... Eu não quis te preocupar com suposições... "mentiu"

- Jared, eu quero saber tudo que acontece com o Jensen, tudo... Por mais que para você pareçam suposições, entendeu?

- Sim senhor...

- Agora nós dê licença... E não esqueça... Tudo Jared...Tudo...

Mark esperou Jared sair do escritório. Caminhou até a cadeira antes ocupada pelo segurança acomodando-se.

- Você confia nesse rapaz? "perguntou Mark"

- Por quê? "disse Morgan com o cenho franzido"

- Ele está mentindo!

- Por que ele mentiria?

- Não sei... Mas não acredito nele...

- Vamos ficar de olho nele... "disse Morgan escorando-se em sua poltrona"

- E o Jensen? O que vai fazer? Só pode ser o Rosembaum... "Continuou Mark, tomando outro gole de sua bebida"

- Dessa vez não terei piedade...

OoOoO

Após toda a burocracia e papelada da polícia Misha queria apenas descansar. Jared tinha ido embora assim que chamara a emergência, já que o moreno não podia ser visto na cena do crime, deixando-o sozinho para contar o que tinha ocorrido com o Mike, sem revelar o caso Mil Faces.

Agora, estava ali, parado diante da casa da Drª Vantoch, sem saber se tocava a campainha ou não. Na verdade não sabia nem como tinha chegado até lá. Seu corpo tinha sido guiado por conta própria e quando se dera por conta estava parado diante da porta dela.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? "perguntou-se" – Eu sou um idiota mesmo...

Dando um passo para trás, começou a afastar-se quando a porta se abriu e uma doutora sorridente lhe encarou.

- Misha!

- Vi...Vick... "gaguejou"

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? "disse começando a se preocupar"

- Não...É...Eu...

-Misha...Não precisa inventar nada...Se não quer me contar não tem problema...

- Vick "disse baixando o olhar"

- Vem "puxou para dentro" – Está frio aí fora...

Após guiá-lo para o sofá, trouxe-lhe uma xícara de chá. Acomodou-se na poltrona a sua frente, mas antes de iniciar qualquer assunto foi surpreendida pelo moreno que começara a falar atropelando as palavras.

- Me desculpe Vick, eu não deveria ter vindo aqui...Eu não sei o que me deu...É melhor eu ir embora "disse colocando a xícara no centro, fazendo menção de se levantar"

- Não... Por favor, fica... "disse Vick se levantando indo em sua direção tocando em suas mãos"

Ambos sentaram-se no sofá, constrangidos. E apesar de se tratar de uma psiquiatra renomada, Vick, sentia-se totalmente sem ação no momento.

- Eu não estou atrapalhando? "perguntou Misha"

- Não "sorriu timidamente" – Você nunca atrapalha...

Olharam-se por instantes, antes de iniciarem um beijo desesperado. Misha a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, enquanto invadia sua boca furiosamente. Vick retribuía deixando-se possuir.

- Vamos para o meu quarto "disse Vick ofegante entre um beijo e outro"

Ainda aos beijos Vick o conduziu ao seu quarto no andar superior. Pelo caminho um rastro de roupas foi sendo deixado e ao chegarem ao cômodo vestiam apenas suas peças íntimas.

- Ah Misha "sussurrou Vick ao ser deitada na cama"

Misha continuou acariciando o corpo sob o seu preparando-o para recebê-lo. Despiu-se de sua peça íntima, enquanto Vick fazia o mesmo livrando-se de sua lingerie.

Entorpecidos pelo desejo, beijavam-se com volúpia. Misha a acariciava descendo pelo seu colo, acariciando seus seios, sugando-os.

- Ah Misha...

Acomodou-se entre as pernas da psiquiatra não conseguindo mais conter sua ereção e ao sentir-se ser envolvido pelas pernas da mesma a penetrou de uma só vez.

OoOoO

Abriu os olhos sem saber exatamente onde estava. Sentiu um corpo dormindo sobre o seu e então se lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido.

- Idiota... Isso não devia ter acontecido "pensou passando a mão pelo rosto" – Mas até que a doutora é quente... Três vezes, numa noite só... Uau... Depois eu que sou o pervertido "riu internamente acariciando as costas da mulher que dormia em seu peito"

Moveu-se vagarosamente, não querendo acordar a doutora. Levantou-se, colocando um travesseiro sob a morena. Viu-a resmungar alguma coisa, mas logo voltar a dormir.

Em silêncio vestiu sua boxer e desceu buscando suas peças de roupas.

- A culpa é sua sabia "disse olhando para seu pênis" – Não sabe se controlar... Nós não podíamos... Ah corta essa... Ela é só mais uma pra sua lista... Não... Não... Eu não estou apaixonado... Mas ela é diferente... Ela é legal... Nós não podíamos... Tá tá bom... Se eu não a amo por que me importo... Você é um cafajeste sabia...

Misha vestia-se conversando com seu membro, tentando entender o que havia feito. Apesar de ser um mulherengo de carteirinha não era cafajeste e sempre que levava uma mulher para a cama era de conhecimento de ambos que o que tinham era apenas sexo. Sempre fora assim, gostava de jogar as claras. Fora assim com Kate, com Genevieve, com todas com quem transava. Não tinha interesse em nenhuma, afinal estava disfarçado, não podia se envolver com ninguém.

Com Vick era diferente. Sentia-se atraído, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Precisava afastá-la o quanto antes. Ou seria tarde demais.

Estava caminhado para a porta de entrada quando parou abruptamente. Olhou para o relógio. Ainda eram quatro da manhã.

- Já que estou aqui, por que não? "pensou olhando para a porta do escritório"

Caminhou em direção ao outro cômodo. Sabia que não deveria, mas na sua profissão às vezes os fins justificavam os meios. Caminhou diretamente para a mesa de Vick, buscando papeis que pudessem ajudar o caso Shneider.

- É por uma boa causa. Eu tenho certeza que aquele motorista não é um assassino "pensou"

Não encontrando nada de importante na mesa, olhou em volta buscando arquivos, mas não havia nada...

- Idiota... As pastas devem estar no consultório...

Deu a volta na mesa, sentando-se na poltrona, encarou a tela do computador que ainda estava ligado.

- Qual será a sua senha? "pensou"

Olhou ao redor, buscando pistas... Observou fotos espalhadas por todo o escritório...

- Que dizer que a doutora Vantoch gosta de bichinhos... "disse ao segurar um porta retrato, onde a mesma segurava um poodle" – Como será seu nome cachorrinho...Você deve ser importante está na maioria das fotos...

Misha abriu o porta retratos tentando buscar alguma referência atrás da foto.

- Bingo "exclamou ao ver a nota atrás da fotografia" – _Eu__e__Lola__no__meu__aniversário..._"leu em voz alta" – Desculpe Lola, pensei que fosse Lolo "riu sozinho"

Digitou a palavra torcendo para que fosse a correta.

- Vick, precisamos conversar sobre segurança eletrônica "disse ao conseguir acessar o computador da doutora" – Vamos ver o que temos aqui...

Misha vasculhava os arquivos buscando algo que pudesse comprovar que senhora Scheneider havia sido assassinada pelo marido. Ela era paciente de Vick e com certeza havia falado de sua relação com o marido...

- Mas o quê? "disse ao ver um arquivo que jamais imaginaria encontrar" – Morgan, Jensen Morgan...

OoOoO

O Sol despontou belo num domingo calmo e convidativo. Jensen, cansado de ficar na cama, já havia feito sua higiene e tomado seu café. Estava a ler um livro sentado na poltrona próxima a janela do quarto quando foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

- Jensen "chamou Jared abrindo a porta"

- Jay "respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, levantando-se e indo ao seu encontro"

- Bom dia amor "respondeu abraçando-o, dando-lhe um selinho"

- Jay, aqui não "afastou-se" – Alguém pode nos ver...

- E se eu disser que o Morgan saiu e a maioria dos empregados está de folga?

- Jura?

- E melhor ainda "voltou a aproximar-se o enlaçando pela cintura" - Se eu disser que vou te raptar e vamos passar o dia todo fora, o que você diria?

- Que você é louco "sorriu" – E eu adoraria ser raptado por você "completou malicioso"

Estavam bastante próximos e sem resistir beijaram-se longamente, afastando-se apenas para respirarem.

- É melhor irmos logo "disse Jared tentando se recompor"

- Você tem razão "disse Jensen corando"

- Você está melhor? E o tornozelo? "perguntou Jared ainda abraçando o menor"

- Estou. O tornozelo ainda dói um pouco, mas já está bem melhor.

- Então vai... Se arruma que hoje vou te levar pra onde você quiser...

- Sério? "disse abrindo um sorriso"

- Eu jamais mentiria pra você "acariciou seu rosto" – O que eu mais quero é te ver assim, com esse sorriso no rosto...

- Jay...Eu te amo..."disse abraçando-o, correndo para o closet"

Jared sentou-se na poltrona antes ocupada pelo menor e passou a folhear o livro que ele lia. Jensen trocou de roupa várias vezes fazendo Jared rir de sua indecisão.

- E então? Você prefere o preto ou azul? "disse Jensen trazendo duas camisas nas mãos"

- Meu amor, o que você prefere? "perguntou Jared"

- Azul?

- Eu vou te achar lindo de qualquer jeito "sorriu levantando-se" – Não precisa me agradar, eu te amo do jeito que é...

- Preto "sorriu voltando a entrar no closet"

- Anda Jen...Assim só vamos sair daqui depois do almoço...

Após mais algumas provas Jensen finalmente resolveu o que vestir. Calça jeans, camisa pólo preta e tênis. Estavam descendo as escadas quando encontraram Sam.

- Pensei que tinham desistido "surpreendeu-se Sam"

- O Jen levou um século para decidir o que vestir "riu Jared"

- Eu não posso sair de qualquer jeito "completou Jensen"

- Eu vou buscar o carro e te encontro na entrada dos fundos, ok? "disse Jared"

- Ok. Tchau Sam...

- Se cuidem e não voltem tarde...

Jensen entrou no carro, escondendo-se abaixado entre a poltrona e o painel. Ficou assim até passarem pelos seguranças na entrada da mansão.

- Saímos, pode levantar "disse Jared"

- Eu não acredito... "disse Jensen alegre"

- E então vamos almoçar onde? "perguntou Jared" – Estamos por sua conta "sorriu"

- Você promete que não vai rir? "disse Jensen ajeitando-se na poltrona"

- Não é nada esquisito é?

- Eu... Eu sempre quis comer no Mcdonald's... Eu... O Morgan nunca deixou... Eu...

- Shhh... Nada de Morgan por hoje "sorriu" – Hoje é só você e eu...E se você quer comer um Mcdonald's que seja...

Conversaram trivialidades até chegarem ao shopping. Domingo era um dia movimentado. Famílias, pais, crianças, casais de namorados aproveitavam para passear e divertirem-se no shopping.

Sob um boné improvisado Jensen esperava pelo seu sanduíche em uma das mesas observando a movimentação ao redor. Apesar de estar se sentido imensamente feliz sentia-se apreensivo a cada rosto que o encarava temendo ser descoberto a qualquer momento.

- Aqui, um Big Mac, fritas e coca-cola, mais tradicional do que isso não existe "disse Jared sentando-se de frente para o adolescente ao trazer o sanduíche dos dois"

- Obrigado...

- Até que o boné serviu direitinho "disse Jared ajeitando-o no loirinho"

- Você realmente pensou em tudo... "falou pousando uma de suas mãos sobre a mão do moreno"

O almoço transcorreu tranquilamente. Em meio à multidão de pessoas Jensen e Jared pareciam um casal de namorados comum. Jensen ria das piadas de Jared, que adorava fazê-lo rir.

Era a primeira vez após anos que se sentia feliz. Estava permitindo-se sorrir. Jared transmitia-lhe paz e por mais que tivesse medo do que estava sentindo, medo do amanhã, permitiu-se apenas curtir o momento. Ao caminhar pelos corredores daquele shopping abraçado ao moreno, sorrindo e se divertindo, percebeu que ainda podia ter esperança de ser feliz, de serem mais um casal, como todos os outros que aproveitavam aquela tarde, sem preocupar-se com o dia seguinte.

Jared esquecera-se de quem era e quais eram seus propósitos. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que faria daquele dia um dia único. Queria apenas divertir-se e ficar juntinho de seu amado. Se pudesse gritaria ao mundo que o amava. Estava feliz em vê-lo feliz. Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir o que estava sentindo, nem por Jason sentira algo assim. Estava apaixonado, sabia disso. A inocência e simplicidade do menor faziam-no apaixonar-se cada vez mais. Tinha encontrado sua alma gêmea, apesar de alguns anos mais jovem, tinha certeza, era ela.

Após almoçarem caminharam pelo shopping abraçados, paravam nas vitrines, observavam as pessoas, riam e se divertiam. Jensen não se conteve ao passar por uma cabine fotográfica, puxando o mais velho na direção da Fotomática.

- Jay, vamos tirar uma foto?

- Foto? Tem certeza? Vai você eu fico te esperando...

- Não...Sem você não tem graça...Anda vem...Por favor "disse Jensen fazendo biquinho"

- Tá ta bom...Mas vou logo adiantando que não sou fotogênico...

- Corta essa Jay...Você é lindo...Vem...

Os dois entraram na cabine. O tamanho de ambos não ajudava muito tornando o espaço minúsculo para eles. Jensen ajeitou-se no colo do moreno, retirando o boné. Arrumou tanto os seus cabelos quanto os de Jared.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso "sorriu Jensen abraçando o moreno"

- Pega, coloca a moeda "disse Jared entregando-lhe"

Os flashes logo iluminaram a cabine, captando a expressão de amor dos dois enamorados. Muitas posições foram capturadas. Beijos, abraços, sorrisos. A tira retratava o que o dia tinha sido para ambos, puro amor e felicidade.

- Viu como você é lindo "disse Jensen já do lado de fora com a tira na mão"

- Você também é lindo... "disse o abraçando"

- E agora, aonde vamos? "perguntou Jensen"

- Que tal um lugar mais sossegado, só nós dois? "perguntou Jared ao notar os olhares lançados na direção dos dois"

- Eu acho ótimo...

- Então vamos "disse Jared o puxando pela mão, esbarrando nas pessoas enquanto corriam gargalhando pelos corredores do shopping"

OoOoO

Jared os levou para seu apartamento, no centro da cidade. Era um cômodo pequeno, já que estava somente de passagem e praticamente não usava o imóvel. Tinha o alugado mobiliado e sempre o mantinha limpo e organizado.

Estavam aos beijos dentro do carro ainda no estacionamento do prédio, quando ouviram outro carro estacionar ao lado.

- Jay... "ofegou" – Aqui não "disse Jensen se afastando tentando se controlar"

- Ok... Ok..."respondeu ofegante" – Vamos subir...

Ao alcançarem a escadaria iniciaram os beijos, cada vez mais ardentes. Jared guiou o menor até o seu apartamento, no segundo andar, agradecendo aos céus por morar mais em baixo.

Pararam apenas enquanto Jared buscava as chaves para abrir a porta. Jensen mal teve tempo de se recompor. Foi puxado para dentro e prensado na porta, agora fechada. Jared o beijava com ferocidade, pedindo passagem em sua boca para uma língua ávida de desejo. Gemeu quando o moreno colocou uma de suas pernas entre as suas, tocando em seu membro, o prensando ainda mais.

- Ah Jay..."gemeu entre os beijos"

- Eu te quero "ofegou Jared"

Continuaram beijando-se, tocando-se mutuamente. Jared foi mais rápido tirando a camisa do menor, ajudado pelo mesmo.

- Segura em mim "sussurrou Jared ao segurá-lo pelas nádegas"

Jensen obedeceu envolvendo o quadril do moreno com suas pernas. Ainda aos beijos Jared o carregou para a bancada da cozinha, derrubando tudo o que havia em cima no chão, sentando-o.

Afoitos, despiram-se aos beijos. Jensen, ainda sentado na bancada, tinha o moreno entre suas pernas. Gemia agarrado aos seus cabelos, enquanto o moreno beijava seu tórax sugando seus mamilos, massageando sua ereção sob a boxer.

Jared afastou-se buscando a camisinha e o gel lubrificante no bolso da calça jogada ao lado. Sorriu ao encarar novamente o loirinho que ofegava, com os olhos escuros de desejos em cima da bancada.

- Você realmente pensou em tudo "disse Jensen abraçando o moreno novamente"

- Vai dizer que não gostou? "disse Jared voltando a beijá-lo, ajudando-o a livrar-se de sua boxer"

- Amei "sussurrou"

Após despi-lo de sua peça íntima, Jered deitou-o na bancada. Tirou sua própria boxer, vestiu a camisinha lubrificando-a. Jensen salivava de desejo ao ver seu moreno nu diante de si, preparando-se para possuí-lo. Seu peito subia e descia em batidas rápidas tamanha sua excitação.

- Vem Jay... "arfou"

Jared, quase não agüentando mais de tanto tesão, debruçou-se sobre o menor. Tomou seus lábios furiosamente, enquanto lubrificava sua entrada com os dedos, preparando-o para recebê-lo.

- Jay...

- Calma amor...

Não suportando mais o penetrou de uma só vez...

- Ohh Jen...

Gemeu ainda sem movimentar-se, esperando que o menor se acostumasse com a invasão. Jensen gemeu sentindo o desconforto inicial, mas não durou muito e logo se movimentou indicando que o moreno deveria continuar.

Debruçado sobre o menor, Jared deslizou suas mãos pelos braços do loirinho até alcançar suas mãos. Entrelaçaram os dedos, unindo-se num só corpo aos primeiros movimentos do mais velho. Totalmente entregue, Jensen envolveu o moreno com suas pernas aumentando a penetração. A cada estocada sentia-se mais completo e embebido no mais puro prazer.

- Ohhhh...ahhhhhh

- Mais Jay...Mais forte...

Jared estocava com ferocidade, entorpecido pelo prazer, aumentava a velocidade das estocadas a cada gemido do mais novo. Sincronizando os movimentos passou a masturbá-lo querendo lhe proporcionar prazer.

Ambos resfolegavam, emitindo sons e gemidos. Jensen, não conseguindo mais se controlar derramou-se nas mãos do mais velho.

- Ohhh Jaayyy...Ohhhhh "gemeu"

Jared ainda segurou-se por mais alguns instantes, saboreando as contrações do loirinho em seu membro. Queria prolongar a sensação de torpor que sentia ao possuir o garoto, nem que fosse por mais alguns segundos.

- Ahhhh...Jeeennnnnn...Jeennnnn

Estocou mais fundo e mais forte, explodindo dentro do menor, urrando de prazer, desabando sobre o menor.

Com os corpos suados, respiração dificultada e batidas aceleradas foram se acalmando. Jared voltou a beijá-lo, saindo de seu interior, sentindo seu cheiro e seu gosto pós- sexo.

- Eu te amo "falou Jared entre beijos" – Adoro esse seu cheiro, quando faz amor comigo... Adoro o seu gosto "beijou seu pescoço"

- Eu também te amo "sussurrou" – Adoro ter você dentro de mim "arrepiou-se sentindo os beijos em sua nuca, cravando suas unhas nas costas do moreno"

- Eu também quero "sussurrou em seu ouvido"

- O quê? "sussurrou Jensen"

- Ter você dentro de mim "continuou beijando seu pescoço"

- Jay...

- Agora...

- Jay "repetiu buscando contato visual, puxando o rosto do moreno"

- Você não quer? "perguntou não entendendo"

- Não... Digo... Sim... É que... Eu... Eu nunca... "gaguejou Jensen"

- Você é virgem? "perguntou Jared calmamente, segurando o rosto do menor entre suas mãos"

- Dependendo do ponto de vista... Acho que sim "corou" – O Morgan nunca... Nunca... "baixou o olhar'

- Shhhh... Hoje sou só eu e você lembra... "beijou-o" – Não tenha medo amor, eu te ensino... Eu vou adorar ser o seu primeiro... "sorriu malicioso, voltando a beijá-lo"

Em minutos, já estavam excitados novamente. Trocavam carícias, sentiam e conheciam o corpo um do outro, amavam-se e queriam sentir, provar cada pedacinho do outro.

- Vamos para o quarto "disse Jared, ao levantar e livrar-se da camisinha usada. Colocou Jensen no colo, sob os protestos deste e avançou em direção ao outro cômodo"

- Eu posso caminhar sabia "protestou Jensen nos braços do moreno"

- Guarde suas energias amor... Guarde-as para mim "disse dando-lhe um beijo"

O quarto era pequeno, mas bastante acolhedor. Devido ao tamanho do moreno não era de se espantar que o mesmo dormisse em uma cama de casal.

- Finalmente uma cama "riu Jensen" – Notou que vai ser a primeira vez que nos amaremos numa cama...

- Vai ser inesquecível "sussurrou Jared ao colocá-lo na cama, deitando sobre o menor beijando-o"

Em minutos estavam aos beijos novamente, esfregando-se. Sem roupas podiam sentir a excitação um do outro. Jensen estava nervoso seria a primeira vez que trocaria de posições, não sabia direito como proceder. Tinha medo de não corresponder e decepcionar o moreno. Sua vida sexual sempre resumira-se a servir aos desejos de Morgan, isso implicava em ser dominado e passivo todas as vezes em que transavam.

- Relaxa Jen "disse Jared ao perceber o semblante tenso do mais novo" – Deixe o instinto te guiar...Não precisa forçar nada...Seja natural..." sussurrou Jared entre um beijo e outro"

Jensen deixou-se levar. Abraçou o moreno correndo suas mãos pelo torso do namorado. Estava cada vez mais excitado. Jared segurando ambos os membros masturbava-os aumentando o desejo dos dois. Esticando-se até o criado mudo, buscou o lubrificante e a camisinha.

- Eu vou te ensinar amor "beijou-o, sentando sobre o seu quadril"

Jared colocou a camisinha no membro de Jensen, lubrificando-o. Ergueu-se se posicionando sua entrada sobre o membro de Jensen, descendo lentamente. Gemeu com a dor inicial, mas logo acostumou-se continuando a descer até ser totalmente preenchido pelo loirinho.

- Ahh Jay...Você é tão quente...ahhh...tão apertado...

Ainda sem movimentar-se, Jared puxou o loirinho para o seu peito fazendo-o sentar-se. Assim podia sentir toda a extensão do pênis de Jensen dentro de si.

- E você é enorme "sussurrou Jared abraçando-o"

Ficaram entrelaçados, por alguns minutos. Jared no colo do loirinho, beijando-o acostumando-se a invasão. Logo Jared começou a movimentar-se, cavalgando, ajudado por Jensen que o segurava pelo quadril.

- Ahhh Jaaayyyy...Jaaayyyyyy

- Jeennnnn...Ohhhhh...Ohhhhhhh

Os movimentos eram fortes e precisos. Jensen logo aprendeu, ditando os ritmos das estocadas, aumentando a velocidade. Moviam-se em sincronia, gemendo e gritando.

- Issoooo...Jennnn...Maisssss...Ohhhhh Jennnnn

- Eu vou...Ahhhhhhh...Jaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy

Jensen foi o primeiro a derramar-se, explodindo em prazer. Gozou forte como nunca antes havia feito. Jared deliciando-se com as expressões de prazer do mais novo não se conteve e liberou fortes jatos de esperma, lambuzando o abdômen de ambos.

Exaustos deixaram-se cair na cama, arfantes.

- Gostou? "pergutou Jared"

- Eu nunca senti tanto prazer em toda a minha vida "respondeu ofegante"

- Se eu soubesse que era tão bom te ter dentro de mim, já teria feito isso antes "arfou Jared, sorrindo"

- Jay... "chamou Jensen, ficando de lado, o encarando"

- O quê?

- Obrigado... Esse foi o melhor dia da minha vida. "sorriu"

- Esse é só um dos muitos que virão "puxou-o de encontro ao seu peito, abraçando-o e beijando-o" – Eu prometo...

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** É isso meus amores...  
>P.S.: Estarei respondendo aos reviews até o final de semana, ok!<br>Mereço comentários?  
>Bjssss<p> 


	16. Chapter 16  Verdades

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

_**N/A: Oi meus queridos...Desculpem por não postar antes e não responder aos reviews...Meu note pifou e só o recebi de volta hoje...pensem no meu desespero...a fic estava salva no meu pendrive mas tem tanta coisa que eu não podia perder, enfim...Segue mais um capítulo...e se tudo correr bem, estarei respondendo aos meus amados leitores durante a semana e colocando a leitura em dia...Vi que temos ótimos novos capítulos...ansiosa para ler...  
>Bjsss<br>**_

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16 - Verdades<strong>

O Sol despedia-se colorindo o horizonte com cores alaranjadas. A brisa do final de tarde entrava pela fresta da janela, invadia o quarto, roçando na pele dos dois enamorados entrelaçados na cama, num movimento sutil e aconchegante.

Jensen aninhado nos braços do moreno, o observava dormir em silêncio. Perdido em pensamentos, acariciava de leve o braço que o envolvia, ouvindo o ressonar de seu amor.

- Jen? "chamou Jared ao despertar e notar que o menor estava acordado"

- Desculpe, te acordei ? "disse levantando o rosto olhando-o nos olhos"

- Não amor... O que houve? "disse fazendo carinho em seu rosto" - Que olhar triste é esse? Não gostou de sair comigo?

- Não! Não é isso...Eu amei sair com você... "disse também acariciando a sua face" - Parece um sonho "sorriu triste" - Eu estou tão feliz...

- E então meu amor...Por que essa carinha triste?

- Eu...Eu estou com medo Jay...O Morgan... Ele...Ele pode fazer alguma coisa contra você "disse o abraçando forte, escondendo o rosto no peito do mais velho" - Eu não vou suportar te perder "continuou com lágrimas nos olhos"

- Ei..Ei...Ei... "tomou o rosto do menor entre as mãos o encarando " - Não vai acontecer nada, você ouviu? O Morgan não vai me fazer nada...Nós vamos colocar aquele desgraçado na cadeia, entendeu?

- Como Jay? Como? Ele é muito poderoso...Ele sempre consegue o que quer...Sempre "continuou com desespero no olhar" - Ele nunca vai me libertar...Nunca...

- Ninguém é invencível Jen...Ninguém... E eu vou tirar você das garras daquele monstro, eu prometo "disse decidido" - Ele vai pagar por tudo que te fez sofrer, eu juro... "completou o beijando com paixão"

- Jay, se tudo der errado...

- Jen... "interrompeu Jared"

- Jay, se tudo der errado, eu quero que você fuja...

- Jen "repreendeu-o"

- Por favor, prometa que você vai se salvar...Prometa que não vai se sacrificar por mim...

- Jensen...

- Prometa ! "enfatizou Jensen com os olhos marejados" - Por favor Jay, por mim...Por favor "completou angustiado"

- Tudo bem amor...Eu prometo "respondeu o aconchegando em seus braços, beijando o topo de sua cabeça" - Se isso te faz se sentir melhor, eu prometo...Mas não pense nisso, ok! Vai dar tudo certo...

OoOoO

Sam caminhava de um lado a outro na cozinha, olhando o relógio a todo instante. Para seu desespero Jeffrey já havia chegado e a primeira coisa que lhe perguntara referia-se a Jensen. Inventou que o mesmo havia tido febre o dia todo e agora descansava em seu quarto.

_- Eu vou para o escritório e subo já para vê-lo. Se ele não amanhecer melhor ligarei para o Morrisson._

Trinta minutos já haviam se passado desde que Morgan se trancara no escritório e Sam estava prestes a abrir um buraco no chão de tanto andar de um lado a outro.

- Vocês ficaram loucos? O Morgan já perguntou por você Jensen... "repreendeu Sam, assim que Jensen e Jared entraram pelos fundos" - Anda Jensen, sobe... Vai pro teu quarto, que o meu estoque de desculpas se esgotou e o Morgan vai subir daqui a pouco pra te ver...

- Desculpa Sam, a culpa foi minha "falou Jared" – Acabei perdendo a hora...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem "falou Sam , puxando o menor pela mão, caminhando em direção à saída do cômodo" – Ele está no escritório e a Mercedes ainda não chegou, aproveita e vai direto pro seu quarto antes que o Morgan te pegue aqui em baixo...

- Obrigado Sam "disse Jensen a abraçando e beijando" – Eu te amo, sabia "sorriu correndo em direção ao seu quarto"

Jensen mal teve tempo de se organizar. Estava sentado em sua cama quando ouviu alguém mexendo na maçaneta da porta. Num movimento rápido, deitou-se rapidamente, cobrindo-se dos pés à cabeça.

- Jensen? "chamou Morgan"

Jensen ao ouvir o mais velho agradeceu aos céus por ter chegado na hora exata e ainda por cima por não ter ligado às luzes. Fingindo dormir, tentou acalmar as batidas do coração, enquanto o outro se aproximava.

- Jensen? "Falou sentando-se na cama, ascendendo o abajur ao lado da cama"

Temendo que o mais velho puxasse a coberta e o visse ainda com a roupa que havia saído, Jensen agarrou-se aos lençóis, soltou um bocejo preguiçoso e fingiu sentir-se incomodado pela luz que emanava do abajur ao lado, quando abriu os olhos.

- Jeffy! "sussurrou fingindo sono"

- Como você está criança? "perguntou acariciando seu rosto" – Está com frio? "falou notando a quantidade de lençóis que o envolvia" – Coberto assim até o pescoço.

- Estou "fingiu agarrando-se mais ainda as cobertas" - Meu corpo dói e a minha cabeça também...

- Estranho... Você não parece estar com febre "disse ao sentir sua temperatura"

- A Sam acabou de me dar um remédio, deve ser isso "disse disfarçando"

- Em todo caso, amanhã pedirei ao Morisson para vir te ver, não quero a minha criança doente... "continuou acariciando seu rosto"

- NÂO "respondeu Jensen exaltado"

- Como?

- Quer dizer "tentou contornar" – Não precisa Jeffy, mais alguns dias e eu vou estar bem novamente, não... Não precisa incomodar o Drº Morisson, ele... Ele é muito ocupado... Ele... "disse Jensen atropelando as palavras"

-Ele é pago pra me atender... E muito bem pago... Ele nunca está ocupado para mim... E depois... O papai está com saudades... Não posso esperar mais alguns dias "Jeffrey se inclinou para beijá-lo quando Jensen inventou uma crise de tosse fazendo-o levantar da cama, afastando-se imediatamente"

- Me desculpe "falou Jensen ao notar que o mais velho estava a metros de distância" – Jeffy fica aqui... "disse sorrindo por dentro, enquanto fantasiava uma expressão de dor" – Eu já tossi e espirrei tanto nesse quarto que acredito que quem esteja aqui comigo adquire imunidade... Olha a Sam, ela passou o dia todo ao meu lado e não se contaminou... Tenho certeza que você também não vai... Segura a minha mão... "falou enquanto fingia limpar o nariz"

- É... É melhor eu deixar você descansar "disse com cara de nojo se afastando ainda mais"

- Não Jeff... Fica aqui... Fica...

Jensen não conteve o riso após a saída de Jeffrey do quarto

- Não é que deu certo "gargalhou, antes de franzir o cenho" – E agora, ele vai chamar o Drº Morisson?

OoOoO

- Misha, você sabe que horas são? "Disse Jared sentando-se na cama olhando para o próprio relógio ao atender o celular"

- Por quê? Você não sabe?

- Eu não acredito que você me ligou às três da manhã para brincadeiras Misha! respondeu exaltado"

- Ahhh ta vendo que você sabe as horas...

- MISHA!

- Tá bom...Tá bom...Mas só para constar são 03:26

- Eu não sei por que te levo a sério...

- Por que você me ama, rsrsrsrs...Mas falando sério...Eu te liguei o dia todo, onde você estava?

- Estava de folga

- Ahhhh, estava de folga...E quem te deu folga gracinha?

- Eu mesmo... Estou cansado Misha, ainda não conseguimos nada concreto que possa incriminar o Morgan... A minha vontade é tirar o Jensen daqui e sumir no mundo...

- Ownnnnn...Que bonitinho... E o príncipe encantado esqueceu que o bruxo mau tem muitos truques e vai te caçar até no inferno se você sumir com o loirinho?

- Eu sei...Eu sei...

- Acorda JT, é por isso que somos proibidos de nos envolver demais... Você perdeu o foco JT e está deixando o coração falar mais alto.

- Eu sei Misha...Mas só de pensar no Morgan encostando nele novamente eu sinto uma vontade de meter uma bala na cabeça dele...

- Eiii, vai com calma grandão... Nós somos policiais esqueceu? Não matamos ninguém... E como eu sou seu amigo tenho uma novidade que vai te deixar mais alegrinho...

- Descobriu o que o Mike quis dizer ?

- Não... Aquele lá já devia estar vendo a luz quando te falou aquilo... Enfim... Você é do Texas não é?

- Sim !

- De que parte?

- San Antonio...Mas o que...

- O Jensen também

- O que?

- Ele é de Dallas

- Mas nos arquivos...

- Eu sei...Eu sei...lá dizia que ele é daqui mesmo...Mas convenhamos JT, nós sabemos que muito da vida desse garoto é mentira... O Morgan tratou de maquiar muita coisa...

- Sim... E no que isso nos ajuda?

- Bom... Essa parte você particularmente não vai gostar...

- Fala Misha...

- Você tem certeza que não se lembra dele? O nome Jensen não te diz nada? Afinal não é um nome comum...

- Não... Eu não me lembro... Jensen... Dallas...

- Jensen Ross... Sheppard Corporation….

- Não… Você está me dizendo…

- Sim JT...Eu...Eu sinto muito...

- Você quer dizer que o Jensen... O meu Jensen e aquele garoto são as mesmas pessoas?

- Infelizmente sim

- Não... Não pode ser... Eu me lembro daquele caso... Eu estava terminando a faculdade de direito... Foi um caso muito badalado na mídia local na época... O Sheppard era muito conhecido, diziam até que ele seria candidato a governador... E da noite pro dia, ele aparece morto acusado de violentar uma criança e ainda suspeitavam que ele a havia matado... Eu estagiava no departamento de policia e por muito tempo se falou nesse caso, até os policiais ficaram chocados pela crueldade do Sheppard...

- Eu não queria te contar assim, mas não tinha outra forma...

- Misha...Eu..." falou engasgado, deixando as primeiras lágrimas caírem" – Eu não sei o que dizer...Como ele pode fazer isso com o Jensen...Ele é tão doce...Tão puro...Ele era só uma criança...

- JT, se acalme...

- Agora... Agora eu entendo "disse enxugado às lágrimas com a mão" – Eu entendo por que ele tremia tanto no dia que tentaram levá-lo na faculdade... Meu Deus... Misha temos que tirá-lo daqui... Ele já sofreu tanto...

- Agora que você já se acalmou, posso contar o que descobri?

- Como isso pode nos ajudar no caso Mil Faces? Misha, como você descobriu essa história?

- Ah, meu caro essa é uma longa história...

OoOoO

Já passavam das quatro da madrugada e Jared não conseguira mais dormir após a ligação e revelações de Misha. Uma raiva imensa brotava em seu ser, não entendia por que as pessoas faziam mal umas as outras. Desde cedo já sabia que queria fazer direito e após entrar à faculdade não teve dúvidas, seria policial. Gostava do que fazia, sempre lutara por justiça, era incansável quando se tratava de seus casos. Por isso em pouco tempo conseguiu ser aceito no FBI e para a Interpol foi um pulo.

Competente, logo foi promovido e hoje era um dos poucos agentes especiais da Interpol. Agora, deitado em sua cama, encarava o teto sem conseguir dormir. Não acreditava que a justiça e as leis estivessem a lhe trair dessa forma. Jensen era a prova viva de que a justiça era feita por poucos e para poucos. Largado a própria sorte descobriu da maneira mais difícil como as pessoas podem ser más, pensando apenas em proveito próprio.

Rolando de um lado para outro, levantou-se. Era um representante da lei, da justiça, não podia se deixar abater. Saiu do quarto observando o silêncio da mansão, andou pelos corredores sorrateiramente. Quando se deu conta já estava subindo as escadas indo em direção ao quarto daquele que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido: Jensen.

Abriu a porta vagarosamente, não queria fazer barulho. Entrou tomando o cuidado de trancar a porta ao passar. Caminhou até a cama do loirinho e ficou parado apenas o observando dormir.

Jensen dormia de bruços tranquilamente, parecia um anjo caído, entre os travesseiros e cobertas. Após o contemplar por vários minutos, aproximou-se sentando ao seu lado na cama.

- Você é tão lindo... Parece um anjinho dormindo "falou afagando os cabelos do menor"

Jensen moveu-se na cama, e ao abrir os olhos sorriu ao ver seu amando sentado ao seu lado.

- Jay "sussurrou sorrindo, bocejando e virando-se de lado" – É você mesmo? Eu estou sonhando?

- Sou eu meu amor, você não está sonhando "respondeu Jared, abaixando-se para lhe dar um beijo"

- Estava sonhado com você "disse Jensen ao separar-se do beijo"

- Então era um sonho bom no mínimo "sorriu se ajeitando e deitando-se ao seu lado"

- Convencido você "gargalhou Jensen, dando espaço para que Jared deitasse ao seu lado"

- Um pouco... "sorriu"

- Jay, "falou se aconchegando no peito do moreno" – O que você está fazendo aqui? É perigoso... O Morgan dorme aqui do lado esqueceu?

- Eu não estava conseguindo dormir... Precisava te ver... E depois esse quarto é imenso, as paredes são grossas e eu tranquei a porta... "falava enquanto contornava o rosto do menor com seus dedos"

- Não dava para esperar até o dia amanhecer? "sorriu Jensen o encarando"

- Não...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está estranho Jay... Por que está me olhando assim?

- Eu te amo... Te amo tanto "disse soltando uma lágrima"

- Você está me assustando... O que aconteceu Jay? Foi o Morgan, não foi? Ele... Ele descobriu não foi? "falou Jensen começando a se assustar"

- Shhh, calma meu amor "disse Jared colocando o indicador na boca de Jensen" – Não é nada disso... Eu só estava... Só estava com saudades... É isso...

- Você está me esconden...

Jensen não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois foi interrompido pela boca de Jared que em segundos tomava a sua com rapidez e precisão. Jared o abraçava com força enquanto o beijava, o puxava para si, como se temesse perdê-lo. Beijaram-se com paixão, um beijo profundo, desesperado...

- Eu te amo Jen "ofegou Jared ao separa-se para respirar" – Nunca duvide disso ok? Ninguém mais te fará sofrer meu amor...

- Eu também te amo Jay... Te amo mais que a minha vida "sussurrou"

Entre juras de amor e carícias amaram-se mais uma vez. Amaram-se como se fosse a primeira vez. Imersos na escuridão do quarto, sob o silêncio da madrugada, moviam-se em sincronia, como se seus corpos já se conhecessem há anos. Fundiam-se em um único ser, era o encontro das almas. Almas gêmeas que dispensavam apresentações, pois se reconheceriam em qualquer tempo, em qualquer lugar.

Jared o amou com delicadeza e carinho. Não queria machucá-lo, não deixaria mais ninguém machucá-lo. Em êxtase, tentavam a todo custo conter os gemidos. Jared o beijava abafando os gritos de prazer que o mais novo tentava conter. O moreno ao não conseguir mais se controlar mordeu um dos travesseiros que estavam ao lado da cabeça do menor, enquanto o penetrava com paixão, explodindo de prazer dentro dele. Seus gritos abafados pelo travesseiro.

Arfantes, permaneceram na mesma posição até seus corações se acalmarem.

- Jay, você ficou louco? "ofegou Jensen sob o moreno"

- Louco por você "arfou Jared, saindo de cima do menor, o puxando para seu peito"

- O perigo dorme ao lado, sabia? "respondeu Jensen"

- Você não gostou? "perguntou Jared, levantando-o pelo queixo"

- Eu não disse isso... Mas precisamos ter cuidado Jay, o Morgan é esperto...

- Isso logo vai acabar amor... Seremos só eu e você "falou Jared lhe dando um selinho"

- Jura? "sorriu Jensen"

- Eu prometo meu amor...

OoOoO

A segunda, tradicionalmente, começou preguiçosa. Jensen acordou com um sorriso no rosto, achando que tinha sonhado com Jared. Ao abrir os olhos e notar que não era em seu travesseiro que dormia, tomou um susto. Estava deitado sobre o peito másculo e viril de ninguém menos que:

- Jay ! "disse assustado ao notar que o Sol já nascera"

- Hummm "resmungou Jared, ainda dormindo"

- Meu Deus, Jay acorda, você não devia estar aqui... Levanta "falava Jensen enquanto o chacoalhava, tentando acordá-lo"

- O quê... Quando... "Jared abriu os olhos atordoado, ao ver onde estava sentou-se exaltado"

- Jay...nós caímos no sono e já é de manhã "disse Jensen apavorado, buscando o despertados no criado mudo"

- Droga...Que horas são?

- 06:20

- O Morgan ainda deve estar dormindo "falou Jared se levantando e vestindo-se rapidamente"

- Os empregados já acordaram Jay...Como você vai sair daqui?

- Não se preocupe meu amor, eu sei ser invisível... "disse voltando a sentar na cama, já vestido, roubando um beijo do loirinho"

- Você é doido sabia! "falou Jensen assim que Jared se levantou"

- Algumas pessoas já me disseram isso... Te amo..." sussurrou após certificar-se que não havia ninguém no corredor e sair pela porta"

Apesar de ser uma loucura total Jensen não continha-se de tanta felicidade, voltando a deitar agarrou-se aos travesseiros, sentindo o cheiro do moreno. Com um sorriso de dar inveja, dormiu sonhando com o seu moreno.

Jared fez o caminho de volta para o quarto escondendo-se cada vez que ouvia passos vindos em sua direção. Apesar de todo o cuidado não notou que alguém o tinha visto sair do quarto de Jensen.

OoOoO

A varanda da mansão era belíssima e dava para a piscina da propriedade que não perdia em beleza. Morgan costumava tomar seu café da manhã aproveitando a paisagem e aquela segunda amanhecera tão bela que não tinham como recriminá-lo por fazê-lo.

-Bom dia Srº Morgan "disse Sam com sua habitual frieza ao dirigir-se ao patrão"

- Bom dia Sam "respondeu Morgan, colocando o jornal na mesa e tomando um gole de café" – O Jensen já acordou?

- Ainda não senhor... Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas tem um homem na entrada da mansão querendo falar com o senhor

- Quem? "disse finalmente a olhando"

- Ele disse que se chama Rosembaum...

- O quê? Eu não acredito... Esse desgraçado tem a audácia de me incomodar na minha casa...

- Desculpe senhor devo mandá-lo embora?

- Não...Não "disse bufando, levantando-se" – Mande-o entrar, diga-lhe que o aguardo no meu escritório.

Michael Rosembaum era conhecido por ser um playboy que nunca se preocupara em seguir os negócios do pai. Herdeiro de um império da indústria imobiliária, sempre torrou o dinheiro do pai em festas, mulheres e drogas. Filho único, assumiu os negócios do pai, após sua morte e logo descobriu que seu pai não era tão inocente quanto pensava.

- Morgan, finalmente conheço a lenda "disse ao estender a mão para Morgan"

- Sente-se Rosembaum "disse Jeffrey de maneira fria, sem cumprimentá-lo"

- Morgan, eu vou direto ao assunto, alguém está armando para mim e para você também... "disse se acomodando melhor a cadeira"

- Rosembaum, eu não te conheço, mas conheci seu pai, e pela memória dele, que foi um grande homem, te recebi na minha casa, mas minha paciência tem limite garoto e você está a subestimando.

- Olha, eu sei que você está com raiva pelo que houve no Brasil, mas eu não tive culpa, eu tentei te alertar eu te liguei assim que você chegou em Los Angeles, mas você não me atendeu, não respondeu meus recados...

- Ora garoto, não me venha com desculpas, eu quase fui preso no Brasil e agora você vai tirar o corpo fora...

- Morgan, pelo meu pai, como você disse, EU NÂO AVISEI A POLÍCIA "disse se apoiando na mesa o ollhando nos olhos"

- Somente eu e você sabíamos daquela operação "cerrou os dentes o encarando também"

- Nã.eu "pontuou cada palavra" – Morgan, eu também seria prejudicado...E eu sei que foi você que plantou aquelas provas para o FBI me indiciar...

- Elas por elas garoto...Você precisa aprender que nesse ramo a palavra é tudo...Eu só estou começando...

- Morgan...

- Seu tempo acabou "disse encerrando o assunto levantando-se" – E se você chegar perto do Jensen outra vez eu arranco seu coração com as minhas próprias mãos, você entendeu?

- Jensen? Quem é Jensen?

- O quê? "Morgan o encarou perplexo"

- Morgan, eu não sei do que você está falando...

- Você não está mentindo... "falou para si mesmo voltando a sentar-se"

- Isso mesmo...

- Eu conheço um mentiroso à distância e você não está mentindo...

- Pensa Morgan, quem mais sabia da operação no Brasil?

- Eu já disse só eu e... "respondeu parando antes de completar a frase, lembrando-se de algo" – Não...Não pode ser...

OoOoO

- Bom dia dorminhoco "chamou Sam ao entrar no quarto do menor" – Vai dormir o dia todo é? "completou abrindo as cortinas fazendo o Sol entrar"

- Sam "bocejou" – Me deixa dormir, eu não vou pra faculdade hoje...

- Mas não precisa ficar nessa cama, não é? Pode aproveitar para estudar... Anda... "disse sentando-se na cama fazendo-lhe cosquinhas" – Anda meu amor, levanta, toma um banho que eu vou trazer o seu café, ou eu vou continuar fazendo cosquinhas...

- Para Sam "gargalhava Jensen" – Tá bom...Tá bom...Você sabe que eu não agüento...

- Continua fraco para as minhas cosquinhas "sorriu o abraçando e beijando" – Você está diferente hoje, está com um sorriso lindo, já vi que o dia ontem foi bom não é?

- Ele é perfeito Sam... Ele é carinhoso, gentil, lindo de morrer "gargalhou sentando-se de frente para ela" e disse que me ama Sam, que quer ficar comigo quando isso tudo acabar...

- Meu amor... Fico tão feliz por você... Mas vá com calma certo... Lembre-se que vocês precisam se livrar do Morgan... Não podem dar bandeira, entendeu?

- É eu sei "disse diminuindo o sorriso" – E por falar no diabo, cadê ele? Já saiu?

- Não está com visitas.

- Sam, precisamos ficar de olho nele, temos que encontrar alguma coisa que possa incriminá-lo. O quarto dele Sam, tem que ter alguma coisa lá.

- E o escritório?

- O Jay falou que seria muito óbvio ele guardar alguma coisa por lá, não sei...

- Ele já te contou o que fazia antes de trabalhar aqui?

- O Jay? Não, eu não quero saber Sam, você sabe que pro Morgan o ter contratado, ele deve ter feito alguma coisa errada...

- Jensen, você não pode simplesmente achar que ele é um santo só por que está apaixonado por ele...

- Sam...

- Eu tenho que te orientar meu amor... Você precisa aprender a se proteger... Enfim, ele me disse que era das forças armadas, desertor, alguma coisa do tipo, só por isso e por que fui com a cara dele dei a minha benção pro namoro de vocês mocinho. Se eu desconfiasse que ele não prestava eu seria a primeira a impedir esse namoro...

- Sam...

- Nada de Sam... A sua mãe lá no céu me confiou você esqueceu? Bom, o que eu ia dizer é que ele parece entender dessas coisas, se ele falou que no escritório não está eu acredito nele...

- Você é incrível sabia todo esse discurso pra no final dizer que confia no Jay "sorriu"

- Mãe serve pra isso sabia?

- Tá bom mãe... Eu já entendi... "sorriu lhe dando um abraço" – Quem é que está com o Morgan?

- Não conheço. Ele se chama Rose...Rose alguma coisa

- Rosembaum?

- Isso!

- Eu preciso avisar o Jay "disse levantando-se rapidamente"

- Ei, vai com calma

- Eu só vou avisá-lo, não vamos fazer nada demais "sorriu correndo em direção a porta"

- Tome cuidado meu amor...

OoOoO

Jared estava em seu quarto organizando suas coisas quando foi interrompido por Misha novamente.

- Misha você sabe o que significa trabalhar infiltrado? "perguntou assim que atendeu o celular"

- JT, não tenho tempo... O Beaver vai te ligar daqui a pouco, querendo saber do caso... Não diga que se envolveu com o garoto entendeu... Se você contar, ele vai te afastar do caso...

- Tudo bem...Eu não pretendia contar...Só te falei, por que confio em você...

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca... Mas agora eu tenho que desligar...

Misha era excêntrico, mas um bom amigo, sabia disso. Desligou o celular, pensando na conversa que tiveram na madrugada. Precisariam agir rápido. Entrou no banheiro para verificar suas roupas quando sentiu o celular tocar novamente.

- Senhor Beaver, bom dia!

- Bom dia JT, como está?

- Bem obrigado.

- E o nosso caso como anda?

- Descobrimos novas evidências senhor, acredito que em mais alguns dias vamos conseguir as provas que precisamos...

- O Misha me contou por alto, tem haver com o Ackles?

- Sim senhor...

- E o garoto já sabe?

- Não senhor

- Então não conte nada ainda, precisamos ter certeza que ele não está envolvido.

- Ele não sabe de nada senhor eu tenho certeza.

- Como você pode ter certeza? O Misha me contou que você estava tentando ganhar a confiança dele, mas você não misturou as coisas não é JT? Você sabe que se você tiver se envolvido demais eu terei que substituí-lo...

- Não... Não senhor... É claro que não... Ele é um garoto ingênuo, muito fácil de manipular... Bastaram uns sorrisos e algumas promessas e ele me contou tudo "disse Jared com dor no coração por se referir ao loirinho dessa forma"

- Ótimo. Pensei que estivesse apaixonado pelo garoto, nada contra, longe de mim, mas seria uma lástima afastá-lo do caso, você é um dos melhores no que faz. Não estou errado estou? Você não está apaixonado, está?

- Claro que não senhor. Eu apaixonado? "riu ao telefone" – Ele é só mais um trabalho, não significa nada pra mim...

- Perfeito. Eu já estava ficando preocupado... Bom vou deixá-lo, tome cuidado, filho...

- Obrigado senhor Beaver.

Jared desligou o celular sentindo-se mal, não gostava de mentir, mas não podia deixar o caso, não deixaria outra pessoa tomar seu lugar, não deixaria seu Jensen nas mãos de um qualquer...

Voltou a encarar o espelho e seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando viu a imagem de Jensen refletida no espelho...

- Jensen !

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bem galerinha é isso...Doeu em mim, mas já era hora do Jensen saber...  
>Bjsss<p>

**Anali, Pérola, Lene, Larissa** queridos, obrigada por continuarem comigo...Eu não ia postar hoje, mas pensando em vocês resolvir atualizar mesmo assim...Vou responder o review de vcs com carinho durante essa semana, certo? Se o meu computador não resolver pifar de novo...Obrigada...


	17. Chapter 17  Sorry

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

_**N/A: Olá meu queridos leitores...Sei que devo mil desculpas pelo sumiço, pela demora...Enfim, foi um período complicado, contubardo e difícil para mim...mas sem entrar em detalhes queria dedicar esse capítulo a minha querida Pérola, literalmente uma jóia rara, que me ajudou, me escutando e apoiando nesse período em que estive afastada...Miga, obrigada...te adoro viu...**_

_**Esse capítulo escrevi ao som de One Moment More - Mindy Smith, uma música linda que me fez chorar a cada frase escrita...**_

_**Enjoy...**_

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÌTULO 17 - Sorry...<strong>

Jensen caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores da mansão. Não querendo ser notado pelos empregados da casa, esgueirava-se se escondendo em alguns momentos. Precisava avisar Jared, precisavam conseguir uma pista, uma prova qualquer que incriminasse Morgan e o libertasse do julgo do mais velho.

Rosembaum... Já tinha ouvido esse nome, podia ser algo importante, algo que servisse para a policia. Com o coração acelerado alcançou o quarto do moreno. Antes de entrar tratou de verificar se não havia ninguém por perto. Bateu algumas vezes, mas como não obteve resposta entrou.

Hold me

(Me abrace)

Even though I know you're leaving

(Ainda que eu saiba que você está partindo)

And show me

(E me mostre)

All the reasons you would stay

(Todas as razões de você ficar)

It's just enough to feel your breath on mine

(Já é o suficiente sentir a sua respiração na minha)

To warm my soul and ease my mind

(Para aquecer minha alma e tranquilizar minha mente)

You've got to hold me and show me love

(Você tem que me abraçar e me mostrar amor)

O quarto era modesto, mas bem organizado e confortável, como os demais quartos da ala dos empregados. Contava apenas com a cama, cômoda, guarda-roupa e uma mesinha de canto, servindo apenas para dormir.

Jensen adentrou o cômodo e notou que o moreno estava no banheiro, devido a porta entreaberta e o feixe de luz que escapava por ela. Caminhou em sua direção e ia chamá-lo quando ouviu que o mesmo conversava ao celular.

_... Acredito que em mais alguns dias vamos conseguir as provas que precisamos..._

_... Sim senhor..._

_... Não senhor..._

Jensen não estava entendendo o teor da conversa e aproximou-se mais da porta, mas o que ouviu a seguir fez seu coração partir ao meio e toda a felicidade que estava sentindo àquela manhã esvair-se por completo.

_... Ele não sabe de nada senhor eu tenho certeza..._

_... Não... Não senhor... É claro que não... Ele é um garoto ingênuo, muito fácil de manipular... Bastaram uns sorrisos e algumas promessas e ele me contou tudo..._

_... Claro que não senhor. Eu apaixonado? Ele é só mais um trabalho, não significa nada pra mim..._

_... Obrigado senhor Beaver._

Give me

(Me dê)

Just one part of you to cling to

(Apenas uma parte sua para eu agarrar)

And keep me

(E me manter)

Everywhere you are

(Em todo lugar que você estiver)

It's just enough to steal my heart and run

(Já é o suficiente roubar meu coração e correr)

And fade out with the falling sun

(E desaparecer com o pôr-do-sol)

Por um momento Jensen sentiu a respiração falhar e a vista escurecer. As únicas palavras que ecoavam em sua mente eram: fácil de manipular... Não significa nada pra mim...

- Jensen! "assustou-se Jared ao perceber que o menor estava parado o observando pela fresta da porta e a julgar pela expressão pálida do mesmo, ele sabia que Jensen havia escutado tudo"

- Jen, me escuta... Não é nada disso... "Jared tentou falar, mas logo foi interrompido pelo loirinho"

- N... Não "gaguejou colocando as mãos nos ouvidos, dando passos para trás à medida que Jared se aproximava" – Eu... Eu não quero... Eu não quero ouvir...

- Jensen, me escuta...

Oh, please don't go

(Oh, por favor não vá)

Let me have you just one moment more

(Me deixe te ter apenas mais um momento)

Oh, all I need

(Oh, tudo que eu preciso)

All I want is just one moment more

(Tudo que eu quero é apenas mais um momento)

You've got to hold me and keep me now

(Você tem que me abraçar e me proteger agora)

Jensen repetia as palavras para ele mesmo, olhando para o chão e dando passos para trás, rindo de forma histérica, derramando as primeiras lágrimas.

- Não... Você me prometeu... Disse que me amava... Disse que seríamos só nós dois... VOCÊ ME PROMETEU...

- Jensen, olha pra mim "pediu Jared se aproximando, assustado com a reação do mais jovem" – Eu te amo, eu não menti sobre isso... Eu te amo... "continuou tocando em um dos braços de Jensen, quando o mesmo foi parado pela porta às suas costas"

- NÃO TOCA EM MIM "gritou Jensen ao sentir a aproximação do mais velho, finalmente o encarando"

- Tudo bem... Eu não vou tocar em você "falou Jared dando um passo para trás, tentando manter a calma ao notar o desespero do outro"

- Por quê? O que tem de errado comigo? O quê? "perguntou Jensen aos prantos" – Por que ninguém consegue me amar?

- Não meu amor, não é verdade, eu te amo, não tem nada de errado com você "disse Jared com os olhos marejados e o coração partido ao ver o sofrimento de Jensen" – Você é lindo, doce, tem um coração imenso, qualquer um se apaixonaria por você meu amor...

- PARA "gritou Jensen" – Para de mentir pra mim... Eu ouvi... Ninguém me contou... Eu escutei quando você disse que eu era só mais um trabalho pra você...

- Jensen me escuta...

- Pra quê? Pra você me contar mais meia dúzia de mentiras "soluçou" – Como você mesmo falou, eu sou ingênuo, fácil de manipular... Eu sou um idiota mesmo, mas burrice tem limite Jared, se é que esse seja o seu nome mesmo... "dizia tentando engolir o choro"

- Jensen...

- Quem é você? Isso é mais algum truque do Morgan não é? É divertido me fazer sofrer é isso?

- Jensen, quer me escutar "disse Jared elevando o tom de voz, o segurando pelos braços olhando em seus olhos" – Eu não podia te contar, me perdoa... Eu... Eu não sou um desertor como havia dito... Eu estou trabalhando disfarçado...

Tell me that someday you'll be returning

(Me diga que algum dia você vai voltar)

And maybe

(E talvez)

Maybe I'll believe

(Talvez eu vá acreditar)

It's just enough to see a shooting star

(Já é o suficiente ver uma estrela cadente)

To know you're never really far

(Para saber que você nunca está tão longe)

It's just enough to see a shooting star

(Já é o suficiente ver uma estrela cadente)

To know you're never really gone

(Para saber que você nunca irá embora)

Por mais que Jared tentasse, Jensen estava cego de rancor e mágoa, não conseguindo ouvir as explicações que o moreno dava. Acreditava que tinha sido enganado mais uma vez. Seu coração despedaçado não queria acreditar que as últimas semanas não haviam passado de mentiras, mas seu cérebro adotando uma postura defensiva só enxergava que ele tinha sido ingênuo mais uma vez e assim, mais uma vez, sua fé nas pessoas o tinha levado a acreditar numa mentira...

- Pra quem? "entre lágrimas Jensen retrucou" - Você trabalha pra algum inimigo do Morgan, é isso? E de quebra eu fui o brinde... Apostaram quem iria tirar uma lasquinha do bibelô do Morgan... É isso que eu sou pra vocês não é? Um brinquedo...

Jared estava em pânico, sabia que este momento chegaria, mas acreditou que não fosse tão cedo e não dessa forma desastrada. Queria a todo custo demonstrar seu amor pelo mais jovem. Queria fazê-lo entender que omitira a verdade para mantê-lo seguro, mas por mais que tentasse Jensen parecia irredutível e não ouvia uma palavra do que ele dizia. Precisava contar a verdade e nessa hora deixou todos seus juramentos para trás. Tinha que fazê-lo acreditar...

- Não é nada disso "disse apertando ainda mais os seus braços, também entre lágrimas" – Meu Deus Jensen, para de pensar que todo mundo é igual ao Jeffrey, e me escuta, por favor, só te peço que me escute, nem que depois você não queira nem olhar na minha cara, mas me escuta, por favor...

- Me solta... Você ta me machucando...

- Ahh... Desculpe "disse Jared se apressando em soltar seus braços" – Eu não percebi...

- Eu estou te escutando "continuou Jensen limpando o rosto das lágrimas que teimavam em cair"

- Jensen "suspirou passando a mão pelo rosto antes de continuar" - Eu me chamo Jared Padalecki e sou agente especial da Interpol... Há anos a agência vem perseguindo o Mil Faces para prendê-lo e há mais ou menos um ano começamos a suspeitar que o Morgan e o Mil Faces eram a mesma pessoa até a viagem que vocês fizeram ao Brasil.

- Então você é um policial?

- Isso Jensen, eu sou um policial... Mas continuando, lá no Brasil tivemos a certeza que precisávamos, mas sem provas e com o dinheiro e influencia que o Morgan tem não passaria um dia na cadeia, então a agência junto com o FBI elaborou um plano para que eu me infiltrasse na mansão e conseguisse as provas que faltavam para prendê-lo...

- Então tudo que vivemos foi uma mentira? Você é um mentiroso licenciado "disse ironicamente" - Na verdade você estava me usando para chegar perto do Morgan...

- Não Jensen "interrompeu o menor" – Não foi assim... Eu não te usei... Por favor, me entenda... Quando descobrimos que o Jeffrey iria contratar um novo segurança tivemos que agir rápido para que eu conseguisse a vaga... Infelizmente a única forma de me infiltrar era como seu guarda-costas, mas o intuito era de conseguir entrar na casa para conseguir provas...

- Mas aí você aproveitou... Me fez confiar em você pra ver se eu tinha alguma coisa que colocasse o Morgan na cadeia, não foi? Fala a verdade Jared, olha nos meus olhos e diz que você não fez isso...

- Jensen... Eu... "gaguejou Jared diante da afirmação do menor e atropelando as palavras continuou" – Eu... Eu não imaginava que vocês viviam como um casal, nos relatórios que recebemos você era apenas o filho dele, mas quando cheguei aqui e notei o que estava acontecendo eu precisei me aproximar, eu precisava entender e, quem sabe assim, conseguir algo que o levasse pra cadeia...

- Fala Jared... "pediu Jensen com os olhos rasos d'água"

- Jensen... Eu não tive escolha... Mas eu me apaixonei Jensen, eu me apaixonei perdidamente por você... Eu... Eu não podia, na verdade eu não posso... Se alguém da agência descobrir que eu me envolvi com você, vão me tirar do caso... Por isso que eu menti... Tudo o que eu disse ao telefone era mentira, eu não podia contar a verdade... Eu não podia deixar você... "disse limpando as lágrimas do rosto, sentindo seu coração disparado querendo sair pela boca"

- E quando você pretendia me contar? Quando eu não fosse mais útil?

- Jensen "passou a mão pelos cabelos, dando um passo para trás, gesticulando com as mãos tentando fazê-lo entender" – Eu não menti pra você quando disse que te amava, eu não menti pra você quando disse que seriamos só nós dois , eu não menti pra você quando te amei há algumas horas atrás e te olhei nos olhos dizendo que te amava mais do que tudo...Jensen, pelo amor de Deus, acredita em mim, não dá pra fingir o que sentimos quando estamos juntos...Eu te amo...Você sabe que eu te amo...

- Não, eu não sei, eu achava que sabia... "disse não conseguindo conter as lágrimas" - Você mente pra mim desde que eu te conheci como espera que eu acredite que você agora resolveu falar a verdade?

- Jen... "retrucou Jared passando as mãos pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo"

- Sabe o que é pior Jared? Bastava ter me pedido e eu teria te ajudado de cara, sem questionar...

- Entenda Jensen, eu não te conhecia...

- Eu sempre tive razão "falou com um sorriso triste ao lembrar-se da discussão que tiveram na porta da faculdade em seu primeiro dia de aula" - Não existem bons samaritanos "concluiu saindo do quarto do moreno, encerrando a conversa"

- Jensen !

Oh, please don't go

(Oh, por favor não vá)

Let me have you just one moment more

(Me deixe te ter apenas mais um momento)

Oh, all I need

(Oh, tudo que eu preciso)

All I want is just one moment more

(Tudo que eu quero é apenas mais um momento)

You've got to hold me and maybe I'll believe

(Você tem que me abraçar e talvez eu acredite)

Jared ainda tentou correr atrás do menor, mas não podia chamar a atenção dos empregados da casa. Assistiu seu amor correr pelos corredores e perder-se pelos cômodos da mansão.

OoOoO

Sem olhar para trás Jensen apenas correu em direção ao seu quarto, sem preocupar-se em esbarrar em dois ou três empregados pelo caminho. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, deixou-se escorregar escorado a mesma. Abraçado a si mesmo tentava colocar a dor de sua alma para fora chorando copiosamente, como uma criança ao perder seu brinquedo favorito. Grossas lágrimas lavavam seu rosto avermelhado, lavando também seu coração ferido.

- Jensen! "assustou-se Sam que ainda estava no quarto arrumando algumas roupas no closet do loirinho e ao ouvir o choro do mesmo veio ao seu encontro"

- ...por que dói tanto Sam?

- Eu estou aqui meu amor... Eu estou aqui "disse Sam ao sentar ao seu lado e puxá-lo para seu colo, o ninando como fazia quando ele tinha 13 anos"

- Era... Mentira... Ele... Mentiu... Aaaaaaiiiiiiii... Ele mentiu pra mim "tentava falar entre soluços, molhando a blusa da governanta" – Aaaaaaiiiiiiiii

- Shiiiiii, não precisa falar meu amor "disse Sam que também chorava ao ver o estado do garoto" – Pode chorar meu amor, coloca pra fora, a mamãe tá aqui, a mamãe tá aqui... Vai passar, você vai ver... Shiiiiiii "embalava o menor beijando o topo de sua cabeça e o abraçando forte de encontro ao seu peito"

Ficaram nessa posição por muito tempo. Sam o embalava e sentia que ele ia se acalmando até notar que o mesmo caíra no sono. Não queria acordá-lo, mas estavam sentados no chão escorados à porta do quarto. Sussurrando baixinho o acordou levando-o para a cama.

- Vem meu amor, vamos pra cama, você vai ficar dolorido nessa posição...

Jensen apenas se deixou conduzir, não disse uma palavra, se deixou levar para a cama e caiu no sono novamente, desejando nunca mais acordar.

OoOoO

A fachada do edifício impressionava. Localizado em um bairro nobre de Dallas a instituição prestava atendimento a menores vítimas de violência sexual, contando com médicos, psicólogos e terapeutas. No entanto, nada em sua fachada fazia alusão a sua atividade fim, um de seus princípios básicos era a discrição de suas atividades a fim de proteger e preservar a identidade das vítimas. Para todos os efeitos não passava de uma entidade sem fins lucrativos que prestava atendimentos psicológicos à comunidade.

Misha observou a movimentação do local durante algum tempo, dentro de seu carro alugado do outro lado da rua, até que viu a pessoa que esperava entrar no edifício.

- Bom dia "disse à atendente assim que entrou"

- Bom dia! Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Preciso falar com o senhor Ackles, ele está?

- O senhor marcou hora?

- Não. Diga que sou do FBI "disse mostrando suas credenciais" - E que se trata de assunto de seu interesse.

- Um momento senhor.

Misha aproveitou para observar o local. O interior não perdia em nada para a fachada. A decoração era leve e alegre trazendo paz para o ambiente.

- Senhor...

- Collins, Misha Collins, mas pode me chamar de Misha "disse dando uma piscadela, não perdendo a oportunidade de cantar a atendente"

- Senhor Collins "respondeu a atendente não retribuindo a cantada" - O senhor Ackles pediu para o senhor aguardar em seu escritório, me acompanhe, por favor.

- Obrigado "disse Misha fechando a cara para a atendente"

Misha a acompanhou até chegarem ao escritório de Roger Ackles que ficava mais ao fundo do estabelecimento, mais reservado, com vista para um pequeno jardim repleto de flores, onde muitas pessoas caminhavam entre a paisagem.

- O senhor pode ficar a vontade, o senhor Ackles já irá atendê-lo "disse a atendente deixando-o sozinho no escritório"

- Obrigado

Misha aproveitou para observar o lugar. O escritório era tão bonito quanto o restante da instituição, bem organizado e arrumado, era decorado por quadros belíssimos. No entanto o que chamou a atenção do agente foram as várias fotos espalhadas pelo cômodo.

As fotos traziam uma criança loira em diversas fases da infância: ela recém nascida no colo da mãe, engatinhando em meio a vários brinquedos, andando com a mãozinha esticada tentando pegar uma borboleta, nos braços de um homem que o jogava no ar, o fazendo sorrir lindamente e a julgar pela aparência deveria ser o pai dela.

Eram muitas as fotos, entretanto todas elas eram de uma criança pequena até seus três ou quatro anos, a única onde a criança não era mais um bebê era o destaque do escritório. Colocada na parede logo atrás da mesa, era de grandes proporções tomando uma grande extensão da parede. Nela o garoto loiro de olhos verdes de dez ou onze anos sorria sentando em um balanço.

Misha sentou-se de frente para a fotografia e se não soubesse diria que aquele escritório era de algum pai amoroso pertencente a uma família bonita e feliz.

- Desculpe por te fazer esperar "disse Roger ao entrar no escritório" – Mas estava resolvendo alguns problemas.

- Sem problemas senhor Ackles "disse Misha levantando-se" – Prazer, Agente Collins "continuou estendendo a mão cumprimentando-o"

- Ackles, Roger Ackles, mas você já deve saber "disse cumprimentando-o também" – Por favor, sente-se "continuou sentando-se também" – Então o que o traz aqui senhor Collins?

- Bonitas as fotos. São do seu filho?

- Hã?...Sim "disse Roger surpreso pegando um porta-retrato que estava em cima de sua mesa, olhando com um olhar perdido" – Sim... É meu filho... "continuou acariciando a foto em suas mãos"

- Devo imaginar que essa atrás do senhor seja dele mais velho, dez, onze anos?

Roger ainda tinha os olhos na foto que segurava nas mãos e perdido em pensamentos não escutou o que o agente perguntara.

- Senhor Ackles?

- Hã? Desculpe... O que o senhor disse? "falou devolvendo o porta-retrato para o lugar"

- Eu perguntei se o garoto dessa foto "apontou para a foto atrás do homem a sua frente" - E desse bebê são da mesma criança?

- Sim "disse girando a cadeira para olhar a foto" – Esse é o meu filho quando tinha onze anos... O meu Jensen... Essa foi a última foto que recebi da mãe dele "concluiu com sofrimento na voz, deixando uma lágrima rolar" - Desculpe "enxugou a lágrima voltando a encarar o moreno" - As pessoas por aqui não falam sobre ele, apesar do meu escritório ser quase um santuário dedicado a ele "sorriu" – Toda vez que falo do Jensen eu começo a chorar então... Bom... Mas o que deseja senhor Collins?

- O que o senhor faria se eu dissesse que já vi esses olhos "apontou para a foto" - Bem vivos a alguns quilômetros daqui?

- O quê? "exaltou-se o loiro, levantando-se" – Você... Você é mais um daqueles que querem se aproveitar da minha dor? A Susan disse que você é do FBI, onde estão suas credenciais?

- Se acalme senhor Ackles "disse Misha exibindo sua credencial" – Sente-se, por favor.

- Desculpe, mas desde que o Jensen sumiu muitos já tentaram conseguir dinheiro com alguma pista falsa de onde ele estaria.

- Eu entendo... Eu vou direto ao ponto "disse tirando um envelope do paletó" – Essas são as últimas fotos que tiramos do seu filho.

- O quê?

- Abra o envelope...

Roger olhou de Misha para o envelope a sua frente e num misto de medo e excitação pegou o envelope com cuidado deixando as primeiras lágrimas caírem ao tirar as primeiras fotos e ver seu filho já crescido e alguns anos mais velho.

- Meu filho! "acariciava a foto como se estivesse tocando em seu filho de verdade" – Como você cresceu... Tão lindo... Puxou a mãe "sorriu em meio as lágrimas" – Obrigado meu Deus...Eu sabia que ele estava vivo...Eu sabia...

Após olhar todas as fotos e se acalmar, Roger então voltou a realidade.

- Onde... Onde ele está? Eu preciso vê-lo... Eu preciso pedir perdão... Como ele está? Eu... Eu... "atropelando as palavras Roger não sabia o que fazer, ele ainda não acreditava que finalmente encontrara o filho" – Meu Deus "disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos" – Meu filho... Meu filho está vivo "sorriu levantando-se olhando para as fotos ao redor" – Todos esses anos eu nunca perdi a esperança de encontrá-lo... Todos diziam pra esquecer, que ele estava morto, mas eu sabia... Viu Donna "falou entre lágrimas, pegando a foto onde ela segurava o filho" – O nosso menino está vivo... Eu prometi que o encontraria...

- Senhor Ackles... "disse Misha que também já estava de pé"

- Roger, pode me chamar de Roger.

- Roger, se acalme certo. Antes de mais nada eu preciso que você entenda que não vai ser fácil tê-lo de volta...

- Como...

- Roger "interrompeu-o" – É difícil o que vou dizer, mas, o Jensen foi o principal prejudicado pelo desfalque que você deu...

- Como você...

- Eu sei Roger, eu sei de toda a história e a minha pergunta é: Você está disposto a desenterrar essa história para ter seu filho de volta?

Roger sabia que um dia a vida o cobraria pelo seu passado, mas já estava preparado para assumir a conseqüência pelos seus atos.

- Pelo meu filho eu faço qualquer coisa...

OoOoO

- O que você fez?

- Sam, se acalme...

- Me acalmar? Você o quebrou em mil pedaços, eu não sei o que vou encontrar quando ele acordar e você me pede calma...Eu mesma vou te matar Jared... "disse Sam espumando de raiva"

- Sam "gritou Jared " – Quer me escutar...

- Eu não devia ter deixado você chegar perto dele, a culpa foi minha...

- Sam, a culpa não foi sua, quer me deixar falar...

Após a saída de Morgan, Sam não se conteve e foi tirar satisfações de Jared. Queria saber o que acontecera para deixar seu filho tão devastado. Agora estavam na estufa tentando não chamar atenção dos empregados, mas o jeito que Samantha gritava estava tornando isso impossível.

- Em primeiro lugar, fala baixo, ou se você preferir a gente liga o auto falante para o resto da mansão escutar...

- Tá bom...Tá bom...

- Sam "iniciou Jared olhando ao redor certificando-se que ninguém estivesse por perto" – Eu não menti pra vocês. Eu jamais machucaria o Jensen, eu o amo Sam, de verdade...

- Então por que ele chorava tanto Jared e repetia que você mentiu pra ele hein?

- Sam, antes de eu te contar você tem que me prometer que isso vai ficar só entre nós, ok?

- Eu não estou gostando disso...

- Sam, eu estou arriscando meu pescoço e estou fazendo pelo Jensen, por favor...

- Tá... Eu prometo...

- Eu não sou um desertor Sam...Eu...Eu sou um policial...

- O quê?

Jared explicou toda a sua situação desde que começou no caso Mil Faces e torcia para que ela o entendesse e o ajudasse com relação a Jensen.

- Então o Morgan, é pior do que eu pensava?

- Sim Sam...

- Então foi por isso que o Jensen mudou com o Morgan depois daquela viagem, ele descobriu tudo...

- Isso mesmo Sam. Ele é procurado há anos pela policia. Viu agora por que eu não podia contar...

- Jared...Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer...O Jensen já sofreu muito e é de esperar que ele não acredite em você principalmente depois do que ele ouviu não é Jared !

- Eu tive que mentir Sam... Era isso ou mandavam outro para o meu lugar... Mas eu o amo Sam... Eu não estava mentindo... Por favor, me entenda...

- Eu não devia, mas eu acredito em você... Mas você sabe que não será fácil fazer o Jensen acreditar em você novamente.

OoOoO

O banco, apesar de servir de fachada para as diversas negociatas de Morgan, também rendia um bom dinheiro, além de ser o disfarce perfeito para Jeffrey que se passava por um respeitável empresário, pai e cidadão. Localizado no centro financeiro de Los Angeles atraia muitos investidores inexperientes, que iludidos por ganhos rápidos e lucrativos perdiam altas somas sem dar-se conta.

Morgan mantinha as aparências e para tal, ia ao banco diariamente, participava de reuniões e esforçava-se para tratar todos os empregados da forma mais cordial possível. Todos o admiravam e o viam como um grande gestor.

- Bom dia senhor Morgan

- Bom dia Cindy, qual a minha agenda para hoje? "perguntou Jeffrey ao cruzar com sua secretária no caminho para a sua sala"

- O senhor tem uma reunião às onze com a diretoria de vendas "falava Cindy que o seguia até a sua sala" - E para a tarde está agendado a visita ao terreno onde será construída a nova agência. Os engenheiros...

- Desmarque tudo "interrompeu Morgan acomodando-se em sua mesa" – O meu filho está doente, eu não vou poder comparecer a nenhum compromisso...

- Não se preocupe senhor, eu informarei a todos. Mas como ele está? O Jensen é muito querido por aqui.

- Não é nada grave Cindy, mas passei muito tempo fora e não pude ficar com ele no fim de semana, por isso estou voltando pra casa. Se alguém perguntar diga que ele está bem, sim? "disse Morgan forçando um sorriso"

- É claro senhor.

- Estou aguardando o Tom, assim que ele chegar peça pra ela entrar.

- Sim senhor "disse Cindy saindo da sala"

Normalmente Jeffrey tiraria de letra fingir ser o bom moço durante todo o dia, mas após o que ouvira de Rosembaum seu sangue ainda fervia. Sabia que não agüentaria muito tempo até explodir com o primeiro imbecil que o perguntasse besteiras no banco, por isso falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça para se livrar daquelas reuniões.

- Jeffrey! "chamou Tom após bater na porta"

- Entre Tom e feche a porta!

- Você tem certeza do que me pediu Jeffrey? "disse após sentar-se"

- E quando foi que eu não tive certeza de alguma coisa, hein?

- Ei calma aí, eu só estranhei o seu pedido...

- Você não é pago para estranhar

- Tudo bem, já vi que você continua azedo

- Vamos direto ao assunto Tom, está tudo acertado para o final de semana?

- Sim, será tudo como você pediu

- Ótimo... Perfeito

OoOoO

- Meu amor, acorda você precisa comer "disse Sam o abraçando ao subir na cama" – Você vai ficar o dia todo nessa cama?

- Hummm...

- Meu anjo... Você está com febre mesmo "disse sentindo sua temperatura" – Jensen?

- Hummm "resmungou" – Eu quero dormir... Me... Me deixa... "sussurrou de olhos fechados"

Após a crise de choro o loirinho caiu no sono. Os acontecimentos daquela manhã repercutiram em uma febre alta entremeada por sonhos com Jared que para o mesmo pareciam mais do que reais.

- Samantha? "chamou Morgan ao entrar no quarto"

- Senhor? "assustou-se a loira" – Aconteceu alguma coisa? "completou saindo da cama"

- Resolvi ficar em casa hoje, algum problema? "aproximou-se"

- Não... O senhor deseja alguma coisa? "perguntou a governanta com cara de poucos amigos"

- Ligue para o Drº Morisson e peça pra ele vir imediatamente "completou sentando-se ao lado de Jensen que voltara a dormir" – Cansei de esperar...

- Mas senhor... "falou Sam não querendo deixá-lo a sós com Jensen"

- Agora Sam! "insistiu o mais velho a fuzilando com o olhar"

- Sim senhor "disse entre dentes saindo do quarto"

- Ei criança, ainda com febre "disse o mais velho tocando a face do lorinho"

- V...Vai embora..."sussurrou o menor sem abrir os olhos, se encolhendo embaixo dos lençóis"

- Mesmo doente continua manhoso "continuou o mais velho se ajeitando na cama puxando o menor para o seu peito" – Vou relevar só por causa da sua febre está escutando?

- Menn... Mentiroso... "continuou delirando"

- Shiiiii, nem delirando você esquece isso criança "disse o aconchegando entre os braços, ajeitado os lençóis sobre o mesmo" - Viu como você não consegue me esquecer "continuou sorrindo, beijando o topo de sua cabeça" – Minha criança "continuou o beijando e o apertando contra si, dizendo mais para si mesmo" - Só minha e de mais ninguém... Ninguém...

- Jay...

- O quê? "perguntou Morgan sem entender o que Jensen dizia"

- Eu te amo...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estou preparada para as pedras, rsrsrsrsrs

Prometo compensar tanto sofrimento...

**Chantall:** Oieeeee... Que bom saber que a história do meu loirinho está fazendo falta, rsrsrsrs, mas atendendo aos pedidos dos meus amados leitores, aí foi mais um capítulo...Espero que tenha gostado ! Me diga o que achou...

**Peróla:** Oi linda ! O que achou do capítulo ? Sei que parti o coração do loirinho, mas foi necessário... E logo, logo vamos saber quem está por trás das amações...preparem os corações, rsrsrsrsr...Desculpe a demora, sei que fui má com vcs , mas foi melhor assim, imagine se eu tivesse escrito naquela semana que na verdade eu queria que o mundo inteiro se %&¨#%$&... ia dar merda...rsrsrsrsr...Obrigada linda, por tudo, tento manter a qualidade de cada capítulo por vcs...E vou continuar a leitura da sua última fic, muito lindaaaaaaa

**Anali: **Mi amore, estou te devendo, minha culpa, minha máxima culpa...sorry haney...mas um furacão passou por aqui e ainda estou tentando me organizar...mas pelos comentários sua fic, deve estar linda...Eu vou passar por lá e dizer o que achei não se preocupe, palavra de escoteira, rsrsrsrs...Viu como o Jared é um lord, além de deixar o Jen ser o ativo ainda o mimou levando para o Mcdonalds...Também achei muito fofa a parte em que eles tiram fotos...amor tirar fotos...e o Misha...Eu adoro o Misha ele é demais, não sei o que seria do Jay, se não fosse pelo Misha...E ele é um mulherengo assumido...mas alguem finalmente vai fisgá-lo pelo coração e torná-lo um homem sério, ou quase...rsrsrsrs...tenha calma os segredos logo serão revelados...

**Lene: **Olá, fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha história...também tenho que confessar que adoro um Jen mais jovem e indefeso e um Jared mais forte e viril...uiiiii, rsrsrsrsr, por isso para minha primeira fic, resolvi escrever nesse universo...que bom que vc está acompanhando e tem gostado...E aí o que achou do último capítulo?

**Meus amados leitores, peço perdão mais uma vez pelo período em que estive ausente...Obrigada por acompanharem...  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Amante da Meia Noite

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

_**N/A: Hello people...  
>Um presentinho antes do Natal...Estarei viajando para a praia, então não sei quando voltarei a postar...<br>P.S.: Tentarei postar na sexta-feira, mas não prometo, ok!  
>Outra coisa, as linhas en negrito (final do capítulo) são do Jeffrey no tempo atual (em seu quarto)... Espero que dê para entender...<br>Bjsssssss**_

_**Enjoy...**_

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÌTULO 18 - Amante da Meia-Noite<strong>

- Eu já revirei essa mansão Misha, não tem nada "falava Jared"

- Tem JT, o problema era que estávamos procurando outra coisa que não tinha nada haver com isso...

- Misha, você tem certeza? Amante da meia noite? "riu" – Sério?

- JT, as mortes pararam justamente na época que o Morgan encontrou o Jensen e de lá pra cá, nenhum adolescente morreu... E o perfil se encaixa...

- Sei... Garotos e garotas entre 16 e 18 anos, sem família, bonitos e virgens... Mas o Jensen tinha treze anos quando foi adotado...

- Eu sei, ele é o único que não se encaixa, mas o que levaria um homem como o Morgan a adotar um pré-adolescente?

- Mesmo assim Misha... Nenhum dos adolescentes encontrados mortos tinha alguma ligação com o Morgan e o Jensen tem todas.

- Eu sei que além de estar com o Jeffrey há quase cinco anos, ele mora com ele e todos o conhecem... É estranho, mas eu tenho certeza JT, é ele... Depois do que descobrimos sobre o seu loirinho, as peças estão se encaixando...

- Eu não sei se ele ainda quer ser o _meu__loirinho_ "enfatizou Jared tristemente" – Ele acabou de sair do meu quarto arrasado... Ele... Ele descobriu tudo...

- O quê! Eu avisei que isso não ia dar certo...

- Misha!

- JT, você tem noção do que vai acontecer se ele contar ao Morgan?

- Ele não vai contar

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- Ele é o principal interessado em ver o Morgan atrás das grades, tá bom... "disse Jared irritado"

- Ok "bufou Misha" – Espero que você não esteja colocando a sua carreira e a missão a perder... Enfim...Verifica no quarto do Morgan, se o meu palpite estiver certo deve haver algo no quarto dele.

- Eu já disse...

- Eu sei o que você disse "interrompeu Misha" - Que já revirou tudo, mas antes você procurava documentos, agora você vai atrás de vídeos. O Amante da meia-noite gostava de gravar suas vítimas.

- Você é paranóico sabia... Eu vou esperar ele sair e dou uma olhada...

OoOoO

- Morgan, eu te avisei que ele estava entrando em depressão...

- Ora, me poupe Morisson. Isso pra mim é frescura "respondeu Morgan caminhando de um lado ao outro em seu escritório"

- Bom, a febre dele é de fundo emocional, ele não me pareceu doente, mas se você quiser podemos levá-lo a minha clínica e lá faremos exames mais detalhados...

- Não, não, não "disse Morgan finalmente encarando o médico a sua frente" – Receite os medicamentos e cuidamos dele aqui mesmo...

- Morgan, você me parece agitado, olha o Jensen...

- James "interrompeu Morgan" – Eu estou com pressa, você entrega a receita para a Sam, oriente-a sobre a dosagem, horários enfim, eu quero esse garoto de pé no máximo até amanhã, ok?

- Ok..."suspirou em desaprovação" – Eu vou procurar por ela "disse saindo do escritório"

Morgan, no seu alto grau de estresse, passou as mãos pelo rosto. Caminhou em direção a sua mesa, interfonando para um dos empregados.

- Speight?

- Sim senhor... "respondeu o empregado do outro lado da linha"

- Prepare o carro, nós vamos à faculdade do Jensen...

- Ok, senhor...

Em seus pensamentos um único nome vinha em sua mente:

_- Jay, Jay, Jay...Você não perde por esperar..._

OoOoO

_Dallas, agosto de 2006, 3:48 da madrugada_

_Era uma madrugada atípica. Viaturas, muitas viaturas policiais circundavam a vizinhança a procura de algo. Repórteres, imprensa, policiais. Apesar do avançado da hora o nobre endereço de Dallas iria parar nas páginas policiais no dia que já estava nascendo._

_A chuva parecia ter dado uma trégua àquela madrugada, dando lugar aos olhares curiosos dos muitos vizinhos que se aglomeravam diante do circo armado pela policia local na casa dos Sheppard's. A fita amarelada indicava que um crime havia sido cometido no local e a julgar pelo entrar e sair de policiais tratava-se de algo muito sério._

_- Ninguém pode entrar senhor "disse um dos policiais impedindo um homem loiro que exigia entrar na casa"_

_- Meu filho mora aí, eu preciso entrar "disse o homem desesperado"_

_- Desculpe senhor, mas ning..._

_- Jensen! "gritou empurrando o policial, sem ouvir o que ele dizia" – Jensen!_

_Roger, desesperado, não deu ouvidos ao policial que o seguia, até ser barrado por mais dois policiais que vinham em sua direção._

_- Jensen! "gritava sendo impedido de entrar na casa" – Me solta! _

_- Soltem ele "gritou Vivian, viúva de Sheppard, que ao ouvir os gritos de Roger, veio em seu socorro" – Ele é o pai do garoto, soltem ele..._

_- Vivian, "disse Roger a abraçando" – O que aconteceu? Eu acabei de ouvir sua mensagem e vim correndo e vejo esse circo armado. Onde está o Jensen?_

_- Roger, meu amigo "disse entre lágrimas, segurando seu rosto com as mãos" - Me desculpe... Me desculpe..._

_- Vivian, o que..._

_- Senhor Ackles? "interrompeu o inspetor de policia ao aproximar-se dos dois"_

_- S...Sim "disse apreensivo" _

_- Pai de Jensen Ross?_

_Roger, que já tinha o coração disparado, olhava de um para o outro sem entender o que estava acontecendo, e pelos semblantes de todos a sua volta percebeu que algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo. Num impulso avançou pelo interior da casa a procura de Jensen._

_- Jensen! Jensen! Onde você está? "gritava caminhando pela casa" - É o tio Roger... Jensen!_

_Após avançar pela sala, ficou perplexo com a cena que viu ao se aproximar do escritório. Sheppard estava sentado em sua poltrona, com sangue espalhado por todos os lados. Ainda de olhos abertos, parecia olhá-lo o culpando por aquela bala que havia perfurado sua têmpora esquerda._

_A arma jazia no chão, intocada. O corpo de seu sócio e amigo era fotografado e periciado por muitos policiais que não o perceberam se aproximar do local do crime._

_- Mark... O que você fez? O que você fez? "disse deixando as primeiras lágrimas rolarem, colocando as mãos na boca"_

_Nesse momento Vivian e o inspetor que o seguiam se aproximaram_

_- Ele se matou Roger, ele se matou... "disse Vivian"_

_- Vivian, onde está o meu filho?_

_- Senhor Ackles, o seu filho desapareceu... "disse o inspetor"_

_- O quê?_

_- Roger, o Mark... Ele... Ele... "tentou falar Vivian"_

_- ONDE ESTÁ O MEU FILHO? "gritou Roger"_

_- ELE ESTUPROU O JENSEN "gritou Vivian aos prantos" – Ele o estuprou e se matou... Me desculpe... "disse Vivian aos prantos" _

_- Como? Vivian isso não tem graça "disse rindo histericamente" – O quê? "falou olhando de um para outro"_

_- É verdade senhor Ackles, eu sinto muito "interveio o inspetor"_

_- É MENTIRA "gritou agarrando a viúva pelos braços a chacoalhando" – Vivian, onde está o meu filho?_

_- ELE SUMIU ! "gritou Vivian"_

_- Senhor Ackles... "tentou intervir o inspetor"_

_- É MENTIRA... "gritava Roger aos prantos ainda a segurando"_

_- O MARK O VIOLENTOU, ROGER... "gritou Vivian se soltando de Roger" _

_Vivian, em estado de choque, atropelava as palavras ao narrar os fatos, parecia estar presenciando a cena novamente._

_- Eu tentei fazê-lo parar, mas ele não me escutava, parecia outra pessoa "continuou entre prantos" – Parecia um bicho... O Jensen gritava tanto... Eu precisava fazê-lo parar... Desculpe Roger... Eu o acertei com o abajur... O Jensen estava vivo, eu sei, eu vi... "dizia como se falasse para si mesmo" – Ele estava muito machucado... Eu só sai do quarto para ligar pra emergência e quando voltei ele havia sumido..._

_Roger estava perplexo, atordoado, não querendo acreditar no que ouvia. Correu em direção ao quarto do loirinho, na esperança que tudo não passasse de uma mentira..._

_- JENSENNNNNN !_

Dallas, dias atuais...

Roger chorava ao contar os fatos daquele que tinha sido o pior dia de sua vida. Reviver aqueles acontecimentos era como atravessar um punhal em seu coração. A dor aumentava ainda mais por saber que tudo ocorrera por sua culpa.

- Eu nunca me perdoei depois daquele dia, eu destruí a vida do Mark, destruí a vida do Jensen, do meu filho, uma criança que não tinha culpa de nada "dizia entre lágrimas" – Um inocente que ficou no meio do fogo cruzado entre mim e o Mark... Eu sou um monstro...

- Roger, podemos dar uma pausa se você quiser "disse Misha pegando o gravador da mesa"

- Não, não "disse o loiro tentando se recompor" – Eu estou bem...

- Certo... Então vamos continuar ok?

- Ok

- Roger, por que você disse que destruiu a vida do Mark e do Jensen?

- Eu...Eu acho melhor contar a história toda...

- Ok... Continue então...

- Eu e o Mark nos conhecemos na faculdade e nos tornamos amigos de cara. O Mark era o cara mais certinho que eu conheci na vida "sorriu" – Ele vinha de uma família rica, mas nunca usou do nome que tinha para conseguir vencer na vida, sempre foi justo e ético. No início eu achava graça, depois comecei a achar que ele era um completo idiota... Rico, de uma família tradicional, ao invés de se valer do nome que tinha, preferiu começar do zero... Eu por outro lado não nasci em berço de ouro e sempre busquei meu lugar ao Sol... Eu não me importava em passar por cima de quem quer que fosse para conseguir o que eu queria... E eu queria ficar rico... Muito rico...

- Foi quando você teve a idéia da companhia? "perguntou Misha"

- Isso... O Sheppard tinha o dinheiro, mas eu era o inteligente da dupla... Fundamos a Sheppard Corporation...

- Mas você não ficou satisfeito... "complementou o agente"

- Eu estava cego de ambição... Eu queria entrar como sócio, não bastava ficar apenas como um dos diretores...

- Foi aí que você abandonou a Donna?

- Donna... A Donna foi o grande amor da minha vida "sorriu" – Mas tinha um grande defeito...

- Era pobre "completou Misha"

- Eu nunca ia crescer se me casasse com a Donna, ela era uma garçonete... Eu não podia...

- Então você deu o golpe na Madson "continuou Misha"

- A Madson era rica, a única herdeira de uma fortuna... Ela era o meu passaporte para a alta sociedade e estava apaixonada por mim desde a faculdade, eu não pensei duas vezes para me casar com ela...

- Mas aí você descobriu que a Donna estava grávida...

**Flashback On**

_- Grávida? Como assim grávida?_

_- Ora Roger, você vai querer que eu te explique de onde vêm os bebês? "gritou Donna"_

_- É claro que não "retrucou Roger" – Mas eu pensei que você se cuidava..._

_- Ah! Agora a culpa é minha "respondeu indignada"_

_- Você disse que tomava pílula "gritou Roger"_

_- Eu tomo! Mas elas não são cem por cento eficazes, ok! "respondeu exaltada"_

_- Não... Não... Não... Isso não está acontecendo "dizia Roger caminhando de um lado ao outro com as mãos na cabeça" – Eu vou me casar Donna, você sabe... Eu não posso aparecer com um filho... _

_- Desculpe por estragar sua vida perfeita "respondeu Donna com desprezo na voz" – Mas você é o pai e eu não tenho condições de arcar com uma criança sozinha..._

**Flashback Off**

**-**Eu não podia abandonar a Donna... Apesar de tudo eu a amava...

- Foi aí que o Mark te ajudou "continuou Misha"

- Eu nunca contei a verdade sobre a Donna para o Mark, disse apenas que era um caso sem importância e que ela tinha engravidado... Ele não pensou duas vezes e a levou para trabalhar na casa dele...

- Então você uniu o útil ao agradável... Casou com a Madson e manteve a Donna e o seu filho por perto...

- A Donna não queria me ver nem pintado, mas a necessidade falou mais alto. Se o dono da lanchonete em que ela trabalhava descobrisse da gravidez a colocaria pra fora na hora...

- Então só o Mark e a Vivian sabiam que o Jensen era o seu filho? "perguntou Misha"

- Sim. A Donna e eu mal nos falávamos quando eu os visitava. Sempre mantivemos as aparências. Mas quando o Jensen nasceu eu não conseguia disfarçar a alegria de vê-lo. Ele era lindo... Meu único filho... A Madson não podia ter filhos... Nos primeiros anos "apontou para as fotos" - A Donna o levava ao parquinho e me deixava brincar com ele, mas à medida que ele crescia e perguntava sobre mim, não podíamos dizer que eu era o seu pai... A Madson freqüentava a casa e ele poderia falar o que não devia...

- Dizer que você era o pai...

- Sim. Então ela me afastou do Jensen. E eu passei a ser um estranho que lhe levava presentes, a quem ele passou a chamar de tio.

- O final da história do Jensen já sabemos. E o Mark? Por que você diz ter destruído a vida dele Roger?

- Eu o traí... Ele sempre confiou em mim... Assinava tudo que eu lhe entregava sem ler... Foi assim que eu dei o desfalque...

- Foi este homem quem te ajudou? "perguntou Misha lhe mostrando uma foto de Morgan" – John Smith?

- Sim... Mas era Müller, Jonh Müller...

- Interessante... "completou Misha" – Jonh Müller, Jonh Smith, Edgar Thopsom, Harry Miller, John Price….

- Não entendi "disse Roger"

- Te apresento o Mil Faces...

- Eu não acredito "disse Roger surpreso" – Esse cara? "segurou a foto"

- O próprio...

- Ele foi tão convincente "suspirou Roger" – Quando ele apareceu ofereceu um investimento altamente rentável. Eu aceitei de cara, mas o Mark, sempre certinho, não aceitou

- Foi aí que você se aliou ao John?

- Ele me ofereceu metade do valor investido se eu convencesse o Mark. Era um investimento milionário, eu não percebi que era um golpe, estava cego... Não pensei duas vezes.

- Você fez o Sheppard assinar os papeis...

- Eu traí o meu próprio amigo "disse voltando a derramar lágrimas" – Eu sou um monstro...

**Flashback On**

_- Roger, que porcaria é essa? "gritou Mark jogando vários papéis em cima da mesa do outro"_

_- Alguns investimentos, nada demais "disse Roger, sem olhar para o outro, concentrado no e-mail que escrevia"_

_- Investimentos? Olha pra mim "gritou" - Eu disse que não íamos aplicar nessas ações, eu não liberei isso... _

_Roger bufou e fitou o outro..._

_- Você disse que não, mas era uma oportunidade única, eu não ia deixar você e seu conservadorismo perder uma chance dessas..._

_- Você o quê? "continuou Mark vermelho de raiva"_

_- Eu levei os papeis e você assinou... Você não leu? "disse Roger de forma sínica"_

_- Você... Você tem noção do que fez? Eu... Não... Você não fez isso "gaguejou Mark passando as mãos pelos cabelos"_

_- Relaxa Roger, os rendimentos vão duplicar o montante investido em menos de um ano e eu serei seu sócio finalmente..._

_- Desgraçado "gritou Mark, desferindo um soco no homem a sua frente" – Você nos levou a falência, idiota... A falência... Depois de tudo que eu fiz por você..._

**Flashback Off**

- Eu levei a companhia à falência "disse Roger passando a mão pelo rosto" - O Mark era rico, para ele não iria fazer diferença, o problema era o pai dele. Eles não tinham uma boa relação e ao invés de assumir os negócios da família, Mark preferiu abrir um negócio próprio e o fechamento da Sheppard Corporation foi um golpe muito forte pra o Mark... Era como admitir para o pai que ele não era capaz de gerir um negócio pelas próprias pernas...

- Então ele violentou o Jensen para te punir?

- Sim... Ele bebeu muito naquele dia, não mediu as conseqüências... Quando ele se deu conta do que fez "soluçou" – Do que fez ao Jensen, ele não agüentou e se matou... Meu Deus... A culpa dessa desgraça toda foi minha... Só minha... "completou aos prantos"

- Alguém sabia disso? A Senhora Sheppard?

- Não... Eu nunca contei a ninguém... Como você soube? Ou melhor, você não me disse como relembrar o desfalque à Sheppard Corporation vai trazer meu filho de volta?

- Roger, hoje o Jensen vive em Los Angeles e esse homem ao lado dele , ou melhor, o Mil Faces "mostrou uma foto dele com Morgan" – Hoje, chamado de Jeffrey Morgan,é seu pai adotivo.

- O quê? O homem que me procurou anos atrás? "disse Roger surpreso"

- Eu sei que parece mentira, mas é a mais pura verdade "continuou Misha"

- Mas como?

- Roger, eu não sou de dar voltas, então vou ser direto "suspirou Misha" – O Jensen fugiu naquele dia, foi atropelado pelo Morgan naquela noite e desde então vive com ele... E...

- E o quê? "incentivou Roger"

- Eles vivem... Eles vivem como um casal

- Hã? Desculpe agente, você pode repetir eu não entendi

- Roger, o Jensen é homossexual e vive uma vida conjugal com o Morgan...

- Oh "disse Roger espantado levantando-se" – Bom... Eu... Eu não me importo, desde que ele esteja feliz...

- Roger "disse levantando-se também" - Esse é o problema, ele não está lá de livre e espontânea vontade. O Morgan o mantém como sua propriedade.

- O quê?

- Eu cheguei até você através do Jensen... Uma longa história, mas enfim... Precisamos de documentos que provem que aquele homem que te ofereceu o investimento e o Morgan sejam a mesma pessoa, assim o colocamos na cadeia e livramos o Jensen...

- Meu Deus... "disse Roger voltando a sentar, pegado uma das fotos de Jensen" – O que eu te fiz passar meu filho...

- Você me dá um minuto, Roger? "perguntou desligando o gravador ao sentir o toque do seu celular"

- Claro...

- Fala, JT...

_- Encontrei Misha "disse Jared, com raiva na voz"_

- Eu não acredito "disse o agente afastando-se do loiro" – Então meu palpite estava certo?

_- Ele é um doente Misha, meu Deus... Ele é pior do que eu imaginava..._

- Se acalma, JT, mantenha o foco... Eu sei que você e o Jensen... "disse Misha sendo interrompido pelo moreno"

_- ELE É LOUCO MISHA, LOUCO "gritou Jared" – Ele gravou as relações que manteve com os adolescentes... Ele tem vários vídeos do... do... vários vídeos do Jensen "gaguejou" Eu vou matá-lo Misha... Eu juro..._

_-_Eiiii, você não vai matar ninguém, me ouviu. Era só o que me faltava um agente querendo fazer justiça com as próprias mãos "suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos" – Você sabia onde o garoto estava metido, por que eu tenho que te lembrar toda hora que eu te avisei?

_- Misha..._

- Misha, um escambau... Você vai esfriar a cabeça, colocar as idéias no lugar e vai agir como um agente inteligente que você é escutou?

_- Tá, tá "respondeu irritado" _

- Eu sinto muito pelo Jensen, com certeza ele vai precisar de mais alguns anos de análise, mas agora, você vai precisar agir...

_- Eu sei..._

- Então vai, você já sabe o que fazer...

OoOoO

A noite chegou trazendo um Morgan mais leve e satisfeito. Apesar de querer matar aquele que provocara sua ira, sabia que deveria agir com cautela e frieza. Não podia deixar-se levar pelo impulso. A vingança seria mais doce e apetitosamente saboreada na hora certa.

Entrou no seu quarto retirando o paletó e afrouxando a gravata. Trancou a porta do cômodo querendo apenas relaxar e satisfazer as necessidades de seu corpo. Há semanas não provava daquela boca que o enlouquecia, não possuía aquele corpo que lhe pertencia. Jensen o ensandecia completamente.

No início, fazia questão de dizer a si mesmo que era apenas mais um garoto que satisfaria seus desejos, mas com o passar dos anos percebeu que sentia pelo garoto algo mais forte. E após ouvir que o garoto amava a outro confirmou suas suspeitas. Amava-o. E por isso não deixaria que ninguém ficasse em seu caminho. Jensen era seu, por direito e de mais ninguém.

Caminhando até a estante, correu a mão por diversos livros, até parar em um em especial, _3.096__dias,__de__Natascha__Kampusch,_puxou-o fazendo menção de tirá-lo da prateleira, mas ao invés disso apenas acionou um dispositivo, fazendo com que a estante corresse para a sua esquerda, mostrando um outro cômodo secreto.

O compartimento era pequeno, parecendo uma central de monitoramento. Contava com vários monitores, aparelhos eletrônicos de gravação, mesa de edição. Tudo da mais alta tecnologia. Em uma prateleira mais ao canto, vários DVD's organizados por datas e nomes estavam empilhados: _"__Abril__de__2000__ – __Primeira__Vez__Alona__"__;__ "__Agosto__de__2001__ – __Primeira__Vez__Thomas__"__;__ "__Março__de__2002__ – __Primeira__vez__Taylor__"__..._Vários eram os nomes e datas.

Jeffrey correu os olhos pelos DVD's em busca de um em especial: _"__Março__de__2008__ – __Primeira__Vez__Jensen__"_

- Aqui está você! "disse Jeffrey ao pegar o DVD"

Munido do filme que procurava, voltou ao quarto, fechando o compartimento. Após colocar o DVD, retirou o resto de sua roupa, deitando-se completamente nu em sua cama.

O DVD trazia a gravação da primeira vez que tinha transado com o garoto no dia de seu aniversário de 15 anos. Suas vítimas, normalmente eram maiores de 16 anos, Jensen era uma exceção. Seu quarto possuía câmeras e microfones espelhados, que capturavam os melhores ângulos e sons de todas as suas relações. O real motivo para sempre levar o loirinho para seu quarto era o de gravar todas as suas transas. Seu fetiche era se masturbar assistindo esses DVD's, principalmente os de Jensen.

_- Não precisa ter medo meu bebê "disse Jeffrey após despir o menor e perceber seu olhar assustado" – Você... Não... Confia... Em... Mim? "perguntou entre beijos"_

_- Con...fio "sussurrou Jensen"_

_- Ahhh, neném... "sussurrou Jeffrey ao mordiscar e lamber o lóbulo da orelha do menor" – Você é delicioso... Ahhh... Eu não pude esperar você completar dezesseis..._

_Jeffrey o beijava por toda a extensão do peito, chupando e mordiscando seus mamilos de forma possessiva, marcando-o como seu. Jensen se entregava as carícias, arfando, permitindo-se sentir tais sensações pela primeira vez. Tinha medo de não corresponder ao mais velho._

_Já não contendo mais sua ereção, Jeffrey parou uns instantes erguendo-se para fitar o copo nu sob o seu..._

_- Ahhhh, bebê... Você é mais lindo do que eu imaginei... _

**Jeffrey, se masturbava, deliciando-se em ver aquele DVD pela milésima vez**

**- Ahhhh, Jen...Ahhhh**

_Retirou toda a roupa, libertando sua ereção que já latejava de tão dura. Jensen ao notar o homem nu a sua frente, suspirou, arregalando os olhos, temeroso com o que estava por vir. Jeffrey voltou a deitar-se sobre Jensen, esfregando-se, fazendo suas ereções se roçarem, beijando-o com volúpia. Jensen gemia na boca do mais velho, cravando as unhas em suas costas. Com o coração acelerado sentiu Jeffrey roçar em sua entrada._

_- Jeffy..."sussurrou Jensen"_

_- Shiiiiii, bebê... Eu vou preparar você "Sussurrando em seu ouvido Jeffrey inclinou-se até o criado mudo, pegando o tubo de lubrificante. Após lambuzar todo o seu membro e a entrada do mais jovem, voltou a deitar-se, acomodando-se entre as pernas do loirinho. _

_Jeffrey não se importava com o que tinha ocorrido com o menor. Para ele a virgindade deveria ser concedida e não tomada a força, por isso considerava-o ainda um virgem. Para ele, deflorar um virgem, era mais que uma transa, era um ritual. E o jovem deveria encarar a dor como um rito de passagem. Deveria se alegrar em sentir a dor, pois era uma honra estar sendo deflorado por alguém mais velho e experiente. Por isso, a lubrificação era apenas para facilitar a penetração e não para diminuir a dor_

_- Vai doer um pouquinho bebê "sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando sua orelha" – Todo virgem sente dor... "completou sorrindo"_

_Ao dizer isso forçou seu membro contra a entrada do loirinho, abrindo passagem, invadindo-o. Jensen gritou e tentou empurrar o mais velho, mas não tinha forças para tirá-lo de cima de si. Seus gritos foram calados pela mão de Jeffrey, que tampou sua boca e com a outra acariciava sua face, limpando uma lágrima que caia._

_- Shiiiiiii, bebê "sussurrava Jeffrey" – Shiiiiiii... Ahhhh...Logo...Logo passa...Relaxa neném, relaxa que entra mais fácil... Ahhhh... Como você é apertado... "arfou se enterrando vagarosamente no menor"_

**- Ohhhhh, criança...minha...só minha **

**Jeffrey a essa altura masturbava-se freneticamente**

_Jensen tentou manter a calma, mas a cada centímetro conquistado por Jeffrey o fazia sentir-se que estava se partindo em dois. Fechou os olhos, apertando-os. Por mais que não quisesse, flashes da noite de seu estupro vinham a sua mente. Já estava prestes a sufocar quando Jeffrey parou e tirou a mão de sua boca._

_- Ahhhhh, bebê... "disse Jeffrey beijando-lhe os lábios, olhos, face" – Eu vou ser delicado, eu prometo, ok? _

_- Jeffy, "choramingou Jensen" – Dói muito_

_- A primeira vez é dolorosa, bebê, mas eu serei gentil, você confia em mim? _

_- Si...Sim "sussurrou Jensen"_

_- Essa noite eu vou te marcar como meu pra sempre..._

_Jeffrey voltou a beijá-lo mais intensamente, sugando sua língua, enquanto começou a movimentar-se devagar. Separando-se do beijo ergueu seu tronco, arqueou suas costas aumentando o ritmo das investidas. Apesar de dizer que seria delicado, sentia-se mais excitado ao ouvir os gemidos de dor do virgem sob seu domínio._

_- Ohhhhhh, você é tão apertado bebê...Ohhhhhh_

**- Ohhhhh, Jen...Ohhhh**

_A dor foi dando lugar ao prazer e logo Jensen, rebolava sob Jeffrey, indicado que o mesmo atingira um ponto especial..._

_- Isso neném...Ahhhh...Assim...Ohhhhh... Pede, neném...Pede... "disse Jeffrey voltando a debruçar sobre o menor, agarrando as hastes da cabeceira da cama, estocando com mais força e mais violência"_

_- Ohhh, Jeffy...Ohhhhh, mais...Mais fundo...Ahhhhh_

_- Vira... "disse ao sair de dentro do menor"_

**- Jen... Jen... Jen... Ohhhhhhh "masturbava-se Jeffrey quase atingindo o ápice"**

_Jensen obedeceu sem pestanejar. Assim que virou de bruços, Jeffrey o agarrou pelo quadril o levantando e penetrando-o de uma vez._

_- Ohhhhhhhh, Ohhhhhhhhh, Ohhhhhhhh, Ohhhhhhh, "gritava Jeffrey ensandecido enquanto estocava-o loucamente, masturbando-o" – Goza... Goza pra mim neném... Grita...Grita ...O meu nome..._

_Jensen estava de quatro, totalmente entregue aquele homem que o adotara. Entorpecido pelas sensações de prazer, apenas obedeceu ao homem que o penetrava violentamente._

_- Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh, Jeffyyyyyyyy, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "gritou, não conseguindo mais se conter derramando-se na mão do mais velho"_

_Jeffrey sentiu as contrações do mais jovem em seu membro, estocando-o o mais fundo que podia antes de explodir em seu interior._

_- Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhhhhh nenémmmmmm..._

**- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Jennnnnnn "gozou Morgan, arfante em sua cama"**

_Desabaram na cama, ofegantes, suados e sujos de sêmen. Morgan puxou o menor para um beijo, mas antes ainda com a mão suja de sêmen, buscou a entrada do menor, sentido o líquido branco escorrer pelas pernas do loirinho, lambuzou sua mão, dizendo:_

_- Lambe. Eu quero sentir o meu gosto na sua boca._

_Jensen estranhou o pedido, mas não querendo contrariá-lo, lambeu os dedos do mais velho, chupando-os. Morgan deliciava-se com a visão. Além de possuir mais um virgem, o dominara completamente. Só de vê-lo lambendo seus dedos com seu sêmem sentia-se endurecendo novamente. Sem demora abocanhou a boca do menor, devorando-o. Foi um beijo esfomeado e cheio de luxuria._

_- Eu... Eu fui bem? "Gaguejou Jensen, com receio, ao separar-se do beijo"_

_- Ahhhh, você é delicioso, neném "disse voltando a beijá-lo" – Tão gostoso... Que vou comer a noite inteirinha..._

Jeffrey deu uma pausa no filme para se limpar. Arfante não conseguia parar de pensar no ocupante do quarto ao lado.

- Jensen, Jensen... Você é meu...Só meu e de mais ninguém...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bom...revelei uma pá de coisas hein...Dúvidas, perguntas, deixem um review...

**Pérola:** Demorei, mas nem tanto, dessa vez, né?...Confesso que estava pronta para postar na segunda passada, mas não gostei do capítulo, deletei e comecei a reescrevê-lo... Já era hora do Jensen saber, afinal a história já está em reta final...não sei ainda quantos capítulo mais, no entanto, estamos nos aproximando do fim...buáaaaaaa...Reviravolta, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, na verdade, sem mentiras, essa era a idéia que eu tive desde o início, o difícil foi não soltal nenhum spolier ao longo de 17 capítulos...Pela sua reação, acho que atingi meu objetivo...Ehhhh, o loiro falou o que não devia, agora já era, o Morgan não vai deixar barato...Obrigada por sempre me acompanhar...valeu mesmo...E não se preocupe, em breve mais revelações...

Bjsssssss


	19. Chapter 19 No Fio da Navalha

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

_**N/A: Hello people...  
>Devido aos contratempos do Nyah atrasei a postagem da fic, mas finalmente segue mais um capítulo inédito...<br>**_

_**Enjoy...**_

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 19 - No fio da Navalha<strong>

Debruçado em vários papéis, Kane estava tão concentrado em seu trabalho que não notou quando Meg bateu na porta chamando-o.

- Boa noite senhor Kane "disse ao abrir a porta" – Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas tem um policial querendo vê-lo.

- Tudo bem Meg, deixe-o entrar.

Jared que estava logo atrás da empregada, não se contendo, logo avançou entrando no cômodo

- Boa noite, promotor. Sou Padalecki, Jared Padalecki, agente especial da Interpol. "disse Jared ao entrar e cumprimentar o homem a sua frente"

- Boa noite agente sente-se, por favor, "indicou a cadeira a sua frente" – Jared? "analisou o homem a sua frente, franzindo o cenho" – Você não é o novo segurança do Jensen? O Chris me falou sobre você...

- Sim... "respondeu Jared com receio"

- Oh, Meu Deus! "espantou-se Kane" – Você estava disfarçado? Espero que você tenha algo de concreto ou vou ter que pedir para se retirar, senhor Padalecki...

- Promotor, eu sei que o senhor não queria mais falar sobre o Morgan, mas agora estamos perto de prendê-lo, temos provas...

- Vocês conseguiram? Encontraram os papéis? "alegrou-se Kane"

- Sim... E não senhor...

- Como assim?

- Senhor Kane, um dos desfalques dados pelo Morgan, contou com a ajuda do pai do Jensen.

- Hã! Desculpe agente, mas acho que não entendi

- O pai do Jensen está vivo. Ele ajudou o Morgan a dar um desfalque milionário há quatro anos atrás...

Jared explicou tudo que Misha havia lhe contado, o envolvimento de Morgan e Roger, o desentendimento entre Mark e o loiro e a real história de Jensen. Kane ouviu a tudo perplexo, mas sua postura profissional o manteve paciente antes de interromper o moreno.

- Jared, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que, no máximo, vamos conseguir irritar o Morgan com alguns depoimentos e investigações que não o levarão para cadeia de imediato. Isso dará tempo para que ele se safe. Só o testemunho do Roger não basta...

- Eu sei disso promotor, por isso trouxe isto "disse-lhe estendendo um DVD" – Ainda não conseguimos as provas para prendê-lo como o Mil Faces, mas já podemos associá-lo ao Amante da Meia-Noite

- O quê? "espantou-se olhando de Jared para o DVD" - Mas o Amante da Meia-Noite era um sedutor barato... Que seduzia adolescentes virgens, iludia e depois envenenava... O que isso tem haver com o Mil Faces?

- O Mil Faces utilizava-se de sua artimanha em disfarces e se aproximava dos menores "respondeu Jared" – Eu também não acreditei, mas ele tem vídeos de todos os adolescentes mortos. Vídeos onde ele mantém relações sexuais com esses adolescentes. Esse é mais um dos crimes do Morgan. Não me surpreenderia se descobrirmos mais atrocidades do mesmo.

- Mas como? "perguntou Kane ainda chocado"

- Depois do que descobrimos sobre o Jensen, cruzamos os fatos e eu acabei descobrindo um estúdio no quarto do Morgan... Ele é um doente "disse se levantando, passando as mãos pelos cabelos" – Eu fiz algumas cópias, elas estão aí no DVD. Alona Tal, Taylor Lautner, Thomas Dekker...

- Meu Deus "disse Kane, levantando-se também" – Jensen! Ele... Ele...

- Sim, senhor Kane "disse passando a mão pelo rosto ao sentir os olhos marejados" – Ele... Ele tem vários vídeos do Jensen também

- Meu Deus, eu o abandonei nas mãos de um psicopata "dizia Kane para si mesmo"

- Por isso que eu vim senhor Kane, não podemos deixar o Jensen nas mãos desse doente. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Não, não podemos...

Ainda em estado de choque Kane colocou o DVD em seu notebook e o que viu fez seu estômago embrulhar.

_- Ohhhhh... Isso Al... Isso Al... Ohhhhh...Ohhhhhh..._

Os sons dos gemidos do DVD ecoaram pelo escritório e antes que ele pudesse desligar, Chris entrou no seu escritório como um furacão

- Pai... Ohh... Assistindo pornô coroa? "disse rindo ao ouvir os sons vindos do laptop" – E aí grandão, cadê o Jensen? "disse ao ver Jared" - Vai me dizer que o doido do pai dele o prendeu em casa de novo?

- Chris, quantas vezes eu já lhe disse pra não entrar desse jeito "repreendeu o pai após desligar o vídeo"

- Opss! Pela cara de vocês interrompi algo importante...

- Chrisssssssssss...

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu já estou saindo... Ah, Jay, o Morgan tava pela faculdade hoje, perguntando por você, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não trabalha mais pra ele?

- Procurando por mim? "estranhou Jared"

- É ele apareceu por lá, querendo saber onde estava o Jay? Eu estranhei ele te chamar assim, mas o cara é doido né "riu" - Eu já vi o Jensen te chamando assim, mas não sabia que o Morgan era "carinhoso" com os funcionários...

- Você falou alguma coisa?

- Eu não falo com ele, mas eu vi o Steve conversando com ele...

- Droga! "exclamou Jared"

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? "perguntou Chris ficando sério" – Onde está o Jensen? Ele não apareceu na faculdade... Eu sei que vocês nunca me contam a verdade e até o Jensen me esconde muita coisa, mas eu não sou mais criança, eu sei que tem algo errado "completou olhando de Jared para o pai"

- Meu filho por favor, agora eu não posso te explicar nada, me deixe a sós com o Jared, depois eu converso com você

- Mas pai...

- Chris, eu sei que o Jensen é como um irmão para você, mas não se preocupe estamos tentando ajudá-lo

- Tudo bem, mas você me deve uma boa conversa "concluiu Chris ao caminhar em direção a porta do escritório" – Vou cobrar... Boa noite Jared.

- Boa noite Chris

- Acho que o Morgan está desconfiando de você. O que pretende fazer? "perguntou Kane"

- Preciso descobrir o que ele sabe a meu respeito, estamos muito perto de prendê-lo...

- Você está correndo perigo rapaz. Com esse DVD eu vou tentar conseguir um mandado de prisão, você não precisa mais voltar para a mansão "disse ao interromper o moreno"

- Não. Eu vou conseguir o restante das provas que o incriminam como o Mil Faces e depois eu não vou deixar o Jensen sozinho com aquele psicopata.

- Você o ama não é? "perguntou Kane"

- Como?

- Não precisa mentir para mim, está no seu olhar, em cada palavra que você usa ao se referir ao Jensen e o Chris já havia me falado alguma coisa sobre vocês dois...

- Por favor, ninguém pode saber "suplicou Jared"

- Eu sei, não se preocupe eu não falarei nada e de certa forma fico feliz pelo garoto, ele é como um filho para mim e merece ser feliz depois de tudo que já sofreu e você me parece um bom rapaz...

- Obrigado

- Mas tome cuidado o Morgan é muito esperto e se ele descobrir sobre vocês dois tenho medo do que ele possa fazer...

OoOoO

Dormir. Tudo que Jensen queria era cair num sono profundo e não acordar nunca mais. Os acontecimentos do dia anterior ainda eram nítidos em sua mente, por mais que quisesse esquecer não conseguia. Aconchegado ao travesseiro e as cobertas ficou um tempo na cama sem querer abrir os olhos, só o fez ao notar que não estava sozinho em seu quarto ao sentir o cheiro inconfundível do charuto de Morgan.

Morgan havia acordado cedo e tinha tudo esquematizado. Estava impecável, já vestido num de seus melhores ternos. O que descobrira no dia anterior o fez antecipar seus planos do fim de semana. Sentado à poltrona próxima a cama do loirinho velava calmamente o seu sono tragando um de seus caríssimos charutos.

- Jeffy? "disse Jensen ao abrir os olhos, sentando-se, estranhando a presença do mais velho"

- Bom dia criança "respondeu Jeffrey, apagando o charuto, levantando-se calmamente e dirigindo-se a cama do mais novo"

- O que... O que você... "gaguejou Jensen receoso quanto a presença do mais velho tão cedo pela manhã"

- Shiii "disse Morgan ao sentar-se a sua frente"

Jeffrey aproximou-se do menor vagarosamente. Apenas o encarou o observando por alguns instantes. O olhar assustado de Jensen o fazia sentir-se mais poderoso, sua beleza juvenil, sua boca entreaberta e seus olhos arregalados o incitavam a apossar-se daquele ser. Nessa mistura de sensações iniciou uma carícia muda, contornado os lábios do loirinho com seus dedos, antes de puxá-lo pela nuca e impor-se através de um beijo voraz e desesperado.

Jensen que acompanhava os movimentos do outro com os olhos, foi pego de surpresa pela ação do moreno. Tentou se esquivar e fugir do beijo, mas a mão em sua nuca era mais forte e o obrigava a aceitar, obrigava-o a ceder e abrir passagem para a língua ávida do homem a sua frente.

As mãos fortes que o seguravam pela nuca desceram fechando-se em torno de seu pescoço, impedindo-o de respirar. Interrompendo o beijo Morgan aumentava a pressão exercida no pescoço do menor, tentando estrangulá-lo.

- Jeee...fffff...yyyy "sussurrou Jensen, segurando-o pelas mãos que o enforcavam" -E...eu n...não...con...sigo...res...pi...rar

- Eu te dei tudo "gritou Jeffrey substituindo seu olhar frio pelo ódio que estava sentindo" - Tudo... E você me traiu...

Jensen debatia-se tentando desvencilhar-se do mais velho, mas não tinha forças para tal, deixando-se ser deitado na cama...

- Você é meu, MEUUUUUU "enfatizou querendo matá-lo ao aumentar ainda mais a pressão"

Ao notar o desfalecimento e letargia do adolescente, Jeffrey rapidamente soltou-o de seu julgo, tentando reanimá-lo. Jensen que não havia perdido os sentidos completamente engasgou, sentindo o ar entrar novamente.

- Por muito menos já estripei muitos homens "sussurrou Jeffrey ao ouvido do menor que ainda estava deitado à cama tentando se recompor" – Mas você não vai morrer hoje, ainda tenho muitos planos pra você "continuou mordiscando sua orelha" - Hoje, você vai assistir de camarote eu sangrar um segurança atrevido...

- Jeffy "sussurrou Jensen com a voz rouca" – Eu... Eu não sei quem te falou isso, mas é tudo mentira, eu... Eu juro "disse com o coração acelerado e os olhos arregalados"

- MENTIRA ? "gritou Morgan com o rosto colado ao do menor" – Vai dizer pra mim que essa foto também é uma mentira? "disse retirando do paletó a tira com as fotos que mostravam Jensen e Jared juntos numa cabine fotográfica, esfregando-as no rosto do menor" – Vai dizer que isso é uma montagem? "falou levantando-se da cama dando as costas para o menor"

Jensen estava apavorado, o que mais temia havia acontecido. Morgan havia descoberto seu envolvimento com Jared. Não se importava com o que o mais velho faria a si mesmo, seu maior medo era o que Jeffrey faria a Jared e a Sam. Segurava a tira de fotos que havia tirado no shopping, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas caírem, tinha sido descuidado e deixado-as dentro do caderno em cima da escrivaninha, nunca imaginou que elas seriam encontradas pelo mais velho, afinal ele nunca mexera em suas coisas.

- Como... Como... Você descobriu? "perguntou Jensen entre soluços"

- Ora criança "disse Morgan voltando a fitá-lo" – Sabia que a sua ingenuidade é a coisa mais linda "gargalhou" – Você achava mesmo que eu não ia descobrir? Quando você vai entender que é meu e de mais ninguém?

- Jeffy, por favor "disse Jensen se levantando e indo ao seu encontro, segurando-o pelo paletó" – Deixa ele ir embora, hã? "dizia limpando suas lágrimas, forçando um sorriso" – Ele não significa nada pra mim... Eu...Eu estava sozinho, você viajou...Eu...Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho "dizia abraçando o mais velho, tentando convencê-lo" – Eu sou seu e de mais ninguém, somente seu...

Jeffrey adorava quando o mais novo o abordava daquela forma, obediente e submisso, mas sabia que ele não falava a verdade, mesmo assim entrou no jogo do loirinho.

- Você não sente nada por ele? "perguntou Morgan o abraçando também" – Foram só uns beijinhos e nada mais? Olha que eu nem fiz muita força para achar essas fotos, elas estavam na sua escrivaninha e você nem se deu o trabalho de escondê-las, se eu procurar por mais tem certeza que eu não vou achar mais nada?

- Claro Jeffy "disse Jensen ainda abraçando o mais velho, com o rosto deitado em seu peito, tentando convencê-lo a deixar o segurança em paz" – Eu... Eu fui um menino desobediente, me desculpe, a culpa é minha... Eu... Eu que insisti em tirar essas fotos, disse a ele que se não fizesse o que eu queria inventaria uma história, iria dizer a você que ele estava dando em cima de mim, ele ficou com medo e me obedeceu, foi isso... "continuou afastando-se do seu peito o encarando" – Ele é um idiota, não chega aos seus pés...Você é homem ocupado, não precisa perder o seu tempo com isso hã? "perguntou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto"

Jeffrey o encarou por alguns minutos, antes de iniciar um beijo longo e demorado. Jensen querendo mostrar ao mais velho que não sentia nada pelo segurança retribuiu beijando-o intensamente como fazia aos seus quinze anos, quando achava estar apaixonado. Morgan, que nesse momento, tinha o rosto do menor entre suas mãos, ao cessar o beijo sorriu e o encarou antes de soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso sabia? "sussurrou em seu rosto" – Como eu senti falta desse beijo... E para o seu governo foi você quem entregou o _Jayzinho _"enfatizou", quando disse que o amava ao delirar de febre.

Jensen se afastou do mais velho perplexo, além de não ter conseguido enganá-lo, soube que por sua culpa, Jared estava com as horas contadas. Ia falar algo, quando batidas na porta chamaram a atenção dos dois ocupantes daquele quarto.

Speight abriu a porta entrando no cômodo, assim que recebeu permissão de Morgan para entrar.

- Tudo pronto? "perguntou Jeffrey, assim que o capanga entrou"

- Sim senhor, estamos aguardando as suas ordens.

- Ótimo.

- Senhor, er... Preciso falar com o senhor...

- Pode falar Speight.

- Desculpe, mas... "olhou para Jensen, que a esta altura estava mais pálido que papel"

- Fala logo "irritou-se Morgan"

Sem saber o que fazer, o capanga aproximou-se do patrão e cochichou em seu ouvido. Morgan ouviu a tudo calado e após ouvir o relato, pediu para o empregado se retirar.

Jensen não entendeu nada que se passou. Sua mente ainda pensava numa forma de salvar o moreno, mas não conseguia encontrar uma saída. Ainda estava de pé observando o mais velho que o analisava após a saída de Speight.

Jeffrey o observou por alguns segundos antes de avançar em sua direção dando-lhe uma bofetada, fazendo-o cair no chão pelo impacto do tapa. Jensen pego de surpresa não pode reagir.

- Você não tem jeito não é? "questionou Morgan o levantando bruscamente do chão, segurando-o pelos braços" – Você vive mentindo pra mim... Quantas? Quantas vezes vocês foram pra cama? FALA...

- Não... Eu não tive nada com ele "gritava Jensen voltando a se derramar em lágrimas" – Eu juro...

- O Speight viu ele sair do seu quarto ontem bem cedinho... O que vocês estavam fazendo hein? Para de mentir Jensen, para de mentir ou vai ser pior para ele "gritou Jeffrey, antes de jogá-lo na cama"

Encurralado Jensen não tinha mais como mentir. Estava cansado. Estava com medo. Estava com raiva. Raiva daquele homem a sua frente que o sufocava, não o agüentava mais.

- A verdade? "começou Jensen se ajeitando na cama e limpando as lágrimas do seu rosto" - Muitas...

- O quê? "espantou-se Morgan ao notar que Jensen não tinha mais o semblante assustado e sim debochado"

- Isso mesmo Morgan, dei para ele aqui ó "disse batendo com a palma da mão na cama em que estava sentado" – Nessa cama, a noite todinha "gargalhou, deixando uma lágrima atrevida cair" – Bem embaixo do seu nariz... Ou melhor, ao lado do seu quarto e você nem percebeu...

- Ora seu... "começou Morgan bufando de raiva, sendo interrompido pelo menor"

- EU AINDA NÃO ACABEI "gritou Jensen" – Você não queria a verdade... Essa é a verdade Morgan eu fui pra cama com o Jared várias vezes, e sabe do que mais? Ele é mil vezes melhor do que você, ele é carinhoso, gentil e muito, muito mais gostoso "gargalhou" – Você não chega aos pés dele... Sabe o que eu sinto quando você encosta em mim? Nojo... Eu tenho nojo de você... Sabe o que eu senti agora quando você me beijou? Náusea... Eu sinto vontade de vomitar toda vez que você me beija... Quando eu vou pra cama com você eu finjo... Eu acho que eu sempre fingi... Lembra da minha primeira vez? Eu detestei...Toda vez que você me arrasta pro seu quarto eu rezo para acabar logo... E quando finalmente eu me vejo livre de você, eu passo horas na banheira tirando o seu cheiro de mim... EU ODEIO VOCÊ, ODEIO...

Morgan, furioso, caminhou na direção do loirinho, o tirando da cama ao segurá-lo pelos braços. Colando seu rosto ao do menor apenas sussurrou.

- Eu vou adorar matar aquele desgraçado bem na sua frente...

OoOoO

Algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo, pressentia. Não era normal aquela movimentação pela manhã. O entra e sai de seguranças, os cochichos dos empregados, a SUV preta preparada para a saída de Morgan e a falta de Jared. Sam sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada naquela manhã.

Mas nem todo o seu sentido aflorado a preparou para ver a cena que se desenvolveu bem diante de seus olhos. Parada no salão principal desesperou-se ao ver Jensen ser arrastado escadaria abaixo, descalço e ainda de pijama, com um hematoma imenso na face esquerda. Sua pele branca destacando ainda mais a vermelhidão que se espalhara do olho a maça do rosto.

- Jensen! Meu Deus, o que você fez com ele seu desgraçado? "gritou Sam ao ver Morgan arrastando o loirinho, o segurando por um dos braços"

- Eu estou bem Sam, não se preocupe "disse Jensen ao notar o desespero de Sam"

- Olha como fala comigo Sam, ou mando cortar a sua língua "disse Morgan a fuzilando com o olhar antes de chamar pelo segurança que estava parado à porta" – Walker!

- Sim senhor "aproximou-se"

- Você fica. Sua missão é vigiar essa daí "apontou para Samantha" – Se ela tentar fugir, ligar para alguém, ou fizer algo suspeito você já sabe o que fazer...

- NÃO... "desesperou-se Jensen desvencilhando-se de Morgan, indo em direção a Sam para abraçá-la" – Me perdoe Sam "falou entre lágrimas" – Eu tentei te proteger, mas eu não consegui... Eu não consegui...

- Tudo bem meu amor... Tudo bem "disse Sam também entre lágrimas"

- Vocês dois me dão náuseas, sabiam? Vamos Jensen, vamos que eu quero aproveitar o Sol "disse Morgan o puxando dos braços de Sam, levando-o para fora da mansão" – Não precisa se preocupar criança, ela não vai morrer, não agora "gargalhou"

Vigiada por um dos capangas do Morgan, Samantha não tinha o que fazer. Queria poder livrar seu menino das garras do Jeffrey. Limitou-se a rezar e pedir que algum milagre acontecesse e livrasse, não somente Jensen, mas também Jared e ela mesma do triste fim que os esperava.

OoOoO

O trajeto até o porto de Marina Del Rey foi feito em silêncio. A princípio o banqueiro estava preparando a viagem à casa de praia para o próximo final de semana, mas ao descobrir o envolvimento de Jensen com o segurança resolvera antecipar seus planos.

O píer estava deserto e a julgar por estarem ainda no início da semana, não havia muita movimentação.

O porto era conhecido pelos seus luxuosíssimos iates. Diversas celebridades possuíam embarcações naquele píer. Morgan não ficava para trás e tinha um dos mais luxuosos, quiçá o mais luxuoso iate da redondeza.

Em passos apressados Jensen era conduzido por Morgan, que o arrastava, puxando-o por um braço até o barco. Seguidos por uma comitiva de seguranças, chamavam a atenção dos poucos transeuntes, que hora ou outra passavam pelo local, observando intrigados a horda de homens engravatados e um adolescente de pijama, descalço indo em direção ao iate.

- Raul, tudo pronto? "perguntou Morgan a um dos tripulantes assim que embarcou"

- Sim senhor!

- Os meus convidados?

- Ainda não chegaram senhor

- Estou rodeado por um bando de incompetentes "esbravejou, tirando o celular do bolso, fazendo uma ligação" – Tom?

_- Bom dia pra você também Morgan_ "ironizou Tom do outro lado da linha"

- Qual a parte de oito horas no píer que você não entendeu? "perguntou Morgan acidamente"

- _Ei, eu sou bom, mas não sou Deus ta legal. Você tinha me pedido para organizar tudo para o final de semana e da noite pro dia muda de idéia..._

- Eu não to com paciência Welling, onde eles estão? "interrompeu o mais velho"

- _Eles devem estar chegando, se acalma ta legal. É sério Morgan, vê se pega essa loirinho de jeito e resolve essa sua seca, você ta um porre, sabia? _"gargalhou"

Desligando na cara de Welling, Jeffrey limitou-se a encarar o celular e falar para si próprio:

- Atrevido. Com você eu me entendo depois.

Jensen, ladeado por dois seguranças, observava ao redor em busca de Jared. Com o coração disparado, corria os olhos, superficialmente, pela extensão do iate em busca de seu amor, mas para seu desespero não conseguiu encontrá-lo aumentando sua angústia em saber o que Morgan estaria tramando. Viu o mais velho desligar o celular e caminhar em sua direção.

- Venha Jensen "disse puxando-o pela mão" - Os convidados ainda não chegaram, eles são os personagens principais do show, vamos ter que esperar só mais um pouquinho "completou ironicamente, o levando para o andar superior"

- O que você pretende Morgan? "perguntou Jensen, se distanciando de Jeffrey, com um olhar angustiado" – Por que você me tortura desse jeito? Por que você me castiga se o meu único pecado foi ter te amado um dia? Eu não posso acreditar que eu amei um homem sem coração "continuou com os olhos rasos d'água" – O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM? "gritou colocando as mãos no rosto"

- Eu quero você "respondeu Morgan o abraçando"

- ME SOLTA "gritou Jensen, entre lágrimas, se debatendo tentando soltar-se" – VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO

- Shiiii "disse Morgan soltando-o, segurando-o pelo rosto, enxugando suas lágrimas com os dedos" – Você ainda é muito jovem criança, por isso eu te perdôo, eu sei que você só está me dizendo essas coisas por que está influenciado por aquele segurança atrevido e a culpa é minha por ter deixado ele se aproximar de você, mas eu vou organizar tudo bebê, não precisa se preocupar, todos que tentaram nos separar morrerão hoje, e aí tudo voltará ao normal... Somente eu e você, hã? Como éramos há dois anos lembra? Eu não vou deixar ninguém chegar perto de você de novo bebê... Eu... Eu fui muito duro, eu sei, mas a culpa é sua que teima em me desobedecer, eu só faço isso pra te proteger de você mesmo meu amor, eu sei o que é bom para você, por isso você tem que me obedecer...

Morgan tinha um olhar psicótico e apesar de estar encarando o adolescente falava mais para si próprio do que para Jensen. Este não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça do mais velho e a forma como Jeffrey o encarava e falava o faziam temer ainda mais.

- Você é louco "sussurrou Jensen se afastando do mais velho com os olhos arregalados"

- Não se afaste de mim "esbravejou puxando-o de volta abraçando-o" – Viu o que você me faz fazer? "suspirou diminuindo o tom de voz" – Eu não quero te machucar, nunca quis "falou acariciando o lado machucado do rosto do loirinho" – Mas você me provoca, me desobedece... O paspalho do Chad, por exemplo, eu não queria matar o Chad, mas você me deixou sem escolha neném... Você praticamente implorou para que eu o matasse com a sua desobediência...

- Louco... Você é louco "sussurrou Jensen não acreditando no que ouvia"

- Tudo bem bebê, depois de hoje você vai entender que me pertence...

Morgan o mantinha preso em seus braços, quando foram interrompidos por um de seus empregados.

- A suíte está pronta, senhor.

- Por enquanto ficaremos por aqui "disse puxando o menor para deitarem-se no sofá" – Traga o champagne

- Sim senhor

Morgan tinha uma expressão fria e impassível no rosto. Despiu-se de seu paletó e afrouxou a gravata, assim que o empregado os deixou.

- Vem cá "puxou o menor para o seu colo"

- Me deixa em paz "rebateu o loirinho tentando se esquivar do mais velho"

- Você vai me obedecer ou vou ter que ligar para o Walker? "disse Morgan entre dentes o segurando forte por um dos braços"

- Não, por favor, a Sam não... "disse Jensen com um ar choroso"

- Não é essa a resposta que eu quero

Encurralado e contra sua vontade, Jensen aproximou-se do mais velho, aconchegando-se em seu peito, deitando entre suas pernas.

- Isso neném, viu como não doeu fazer o que eu mando "sussurrou em seu ouvido"

Jensen tinha o dorso apoiado no peito do mais velho. Este por sua vez, mantinha as pernas estiradas no sofá com o loirinho entre elas. Tinha-o cativo em seus braços enquanto distribuía beijos de sua nuca ao pescoço. O adolescente apenas obedecia, mantendo-se mudo e quieto como um bloco de gelo às carícias de Morgan.

Ficaram nessa posição por algum tempo até serem interrompidos pela movimentação no deck inferior. Pessoas subiram a bordo.

- Acho que os nossos convidados chegaram "sorriu Morgan"

- Jared!

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Pois é galerinha, fic entrando em reta final !

**Pérola:** Oi lindaaaaa, obrigada pelas palavras, sempre são inspiradoras...Então quer dizer que o Morgan é o vilão dos vilões...Nossa fiquei lisonjeada...Sério, obrigada por tudo e espero estar a altura das expectativas dos meus leitores queridos...

**Mary Spn:** Felicíssima em te ver por aqui, saiba que sou sua fã, viu...


	20. Chapter 20  Gosto de Sangue

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

_**Anali:** Conforme tu pediste, ai vai um pedacinho da história do Morgan_, Bjssssss.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20 - Gosto de Sangue<strong>

_Noite Anterior..._

_- Não faz isso JT!_

_- Misha, você vai me ajudar ou não?_

_- Você ficou louco "suspirou Misha do outro lado da linha"_

_- Eu não vou deixar o Jensen sozinho com aquele maníaco... Então vai ajudar?_

_- Ta, ta, só me faça um favor..._

_- O que?_

_- Quando eu ficar doido, assim como você está agora por alguém, manda me internar, por favor..._

_- MISHAAAA..._

_- Olha eu chego de madrugada, estou com o Ackles, assim que chegarmos em Los Angeles vou direto para a agência..._

_- Misha..._

_- O quê?_

_- Obrigado_

_- Ah JT, nem vem com essa, se o Beaver não matar agente... Ou melhor, se o Morgan não te matar, nem se preocupe, eu mesmo te mato... "concluiu Misha desligando"_

_- Jared "chamou Speight, assim que o viu no jardim da mansão"_

_- Boa noite Speight_

_- O chefe tem um trabalhinho extra pra você..._

_- Pra mim? "perguntou Jared, pressentindo o pior"_

_- É Jared "continuou Speight, se aproximando do moreno" – Você não está com medo está?_

_Speight estava acompanhado de mais três homens de Morgan que se aproximavam à medida que Speight conversava com Jared._

_- Nós dois sabemos que não tem trabalhinho nenhum Speight "respondeu Jared o encarando"_

_- Que bom "respondeu Speight sorrindo", pelo menos não perderemos tempo com preliminares...Vou ser direto Jared, vem com agente sem fazer escândalo ou vai ser pior..._

OoOoO

A xícara repousava intacta na mesa entre os dois homens. O aroma de café fresco e a fumaça que expelia não impediu a discussão que se desenrolava naquele ambiente.

- Vocês ficaram loucos? "esbravejou Beaver levantando-se de sua cadeira"

- Senhor, eu não consegui impedí-lo... Ele... "Misha tentava se explicar ao ser interrompido pelo chefe"

- Você deveria ter me avisado, eu acho que ainda sou seu superior, não é Collins?

- Desculpe senhor...

- Eu não quero desculpas, eu quero saber como vamos resolver essa situação...Vocês meteram os pés pelas mãos e vão foder com o caso e por que Collins, por que? Por causa de uma paixonite sem sentido... A culpa é sua Collins e saiba que vou relatar tudo isso aos seus superiores na Interpol...

- Mas senhor...

- Sinta-se satisfeito por eu não te suspender agora mesmo "bufou voltando a sentar-se" - Você tem noção do que fizeram? Estávamos com aquele maldito praticamente nas mãos... E agora? Como vamos salvar o pescoço do seu parceiro, hã? Como vamos fazer para o Jeffrey não desaparecer no mundo outra vez? A essa hora o juiz ainda não expediu o mandado de prisão do Morgan...

- Senhor, o que eu estava tentando dizer era justamente isso. O Jared tem um plano. O Morgan ao que tudo indica ainda não sabe que ele é policial. Nós sabemos que o Jeffrey não vai ficar preso muito tempo após a expedição do mandado. Ele vai fazer o Morgan confessar.

- O quê?

- Senhor Beaver, não conseguimos as provas necessárias para prendê-lo como o Mil Faces, mas se ele confessar, somado ao que já temos ele vai esperar pelo julgamento na cadeia.

- E como vocês dois e suas ideias brilhantes vão conseguir isso? "perguntou com descrédito"

- O Jared está com uma escuta. Foi por isso que ele voltou para a mansão e se entregou. Ele vai fazer o Morgan confessar e aí nós aparecemos...

OoOoO

Ferro. Esse era o gosto que sentira durante toda a noite. Sentir o gosto do próprio sangue não era nada agradável, além da dor causada pela surra que levara dos capangas de Morgan. Mas estava preparado, sabia o que teria pela frente e apesar dos cortes e hematomas não se deixaria dobrar.

Jared observava a tudo calado, não queria levantar suspeitas até chagarem ao local combinado. Estava preocupado com o que Morgan poderia estar fazendo a Jensen. Nenhum dos socos ou chutes que levara durante a noite doía mais do que não saber o que o seu loirinho poderia estar sofrendo, no entanto tinha que dar andamento ao plano. Pelo horário sabia que Misha já deveria estar com tudo pronto, precisava começar a indicar o caminho.

- Para onde estamos indo? Esse é o caminho do porto não é?

- O patrão quer passear de iate "disse Speight sorrindo" - Ele tem um ancorado na Marina Del Rey, e sabe o que ele mais gosta de fazer na cabine? "encarou o moreno pelo retrovisor" - Comer um certo loirinho "falou debochadamente, gargalhando"

- Desgraçado "exaltou-se Jared, tentando avançar em Speight, sendo impedido por Rodriguez que estava sentado ao seu lado no banco de trás"

- Ei, nada de valentia grandão, ou você quer que o Rodriguez, continue de onde paramos ontem a noite...Aposto que ele vai adorar enfeitar o seu rosto mais um pouquinho...

Jared, tentando conter a raiva, se calou, tinha uma escuta na boca, tecnologia desenvolvida pela Interpol, e deveria protegê-la dos socos que pudessem danificá-la.

OoOoO

- Acho que os nossos convidados chegaram "sorriu Morgan"

- Jared! "gritou Jensen, desvencilhando-se do mais velho"

Ao ouvir as palavras de Morgan, Jensen levantou-se imediatamente, tentando alcançar o deck inferior da embarcação.

- Jared! Jared! "gritou"

Jared foi trazido a bordo pelos capangas de Morgan amarrado, amarrotado, com hematomas pelo rosto e com manchas de sangue pela camisa, que um dia fora branca. Foi despejado no chão como se fosse um saco de batatas velho. Apesar da situação mantinha um semblante destemido e confiante. Não tinha medo, não queria que Morgan tivesse gosto algum ao ver sua aparência mal tratada. Sua postura foi abalada quando o seu olhar encontrou o do loirinho que corria em sua direção.

- Jay... Meu Deus "falou ao observar o estado do moreno" - O que fizeram com você? "continuou ao se ajoelhar na sua frente segurando o seu rosto"

- Eu estou bem, estou bem... E você?... O que esse doente fez com você? "perguntou com raiva ao notar a mancha vermelha em sua face"

Não tiveram muito tempo para trocarem algumas palavras, pois Morgan vinha logo atrás e ao notar a cena, gargalhou batendo palmas.

- Que romântico o casalzinho apaixonado trocando as últimas palavras, acho que vou chorar... Rodriguez "chamou um de seus capangas" - Onde está o segundo convidado?

- Estamos aqui senhor "respondeu Vicent, outro capanga de Morgan, ao entrar na embarcação trazendo Mark também amarrado"

- Jeffrey, o que significa isso? "perguntou Pellegrino exaltado ao embarcar no iate"

- Raul "gritou Morgan" - Podemos zarpar, os convidados chegaram...

- Jeffrey "gritou Mark" - Que palhaçada é essa?

Morgan apenas o encarou, sem lhe responder nada. Voltou sua atenção para Jensen e Jared ajoelhados no chão, que o olhavam sem entender nada. Caminhou na direção dos dois puxando o loirinho de forma brusca.

- Solte-o "gritou Jared com fúria no olhar, tentando se soltar das cordas que o prendiam"

- Espero que vocês dois tenham se despedido, porque essa foi a última vez que você encostou nele "respondeu Morgan também o encarando"

- Não, não, não...O que você vai fazer? O que você vai fazer? "perguntou Jensen olhando de Morgan para Jared, com desespero"

- Vamos começar o show "gritou arrastando-o para o centro do barco" – Venha, vamos tomar café, eu não quero o meu bebê com fome.

A mesa tinha sido posta no centro da embarcação, com muitos guloseimas e artigos para um apetitoso café da manhã. Jared e Mark tinham sido amarrados na proa do iate e observavam a cena.

- Speight, traga o prato principal "pediu Morgan já acomodado à mesa em frente a Jensen" - Coma meu amor, eu mandei preparar esse café só para você "disse ao segurar a mão do loirinho, que estava sobre a mesa"

- E...Eu...Estou sem fome "respondeu Jensen, temeroso pela reação do mais velho"

- Eu disse para você comer "irritou-se Morgan, apertando a mão do menor" - Você vai continuar me desobedecendo na frente deles?

- Ai, ai...A minha mão... "disse Jensen colocando sua outra mão sobre a de Morgan

- Responde!

- Desgraçado, você o está machucando "gritou Jared ao ver a cena"

- Você prefere que eu machuque a mão dele? "disse Morgan encarando o loirinho se referindo a Jared"

- Eu como...Eu como...Não o machuque por favor...

- Dá próxima vez, eu corto a mão do Jared "completou Morgan, soltando-o"

Morgan comportava-se como louco, mudava de humor em questão de segundos. Jensen nunca tinha o visto assim, o que lhe assustava ainda mais.

- Aqui criança, coma. São damascos turcos, uma delícia, prove. "disse Morgan como se a cena anterior nunca tivesse acontecido, ao agradar o menor a sua frente, dando-lhe comida na boca" - Gostou?

- S..im "sussurrou não querendo desagradar o mais velho"

- Viu como eu sei o que é bom para você...Aqui tome mais...Oh, neném, eu coloquei demais "disse ao notar que a calda escorria pelo canto da boca do loirinho" - Não se preocupe, eu limpo "sorriu cinicamente olhando para Jared, que observava a cena"

Morgan debruçou sobre a mesa chegando mais perto do mais jovem, puxando-o pelo rosto, lambeu a linha feita pela calda, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios com um beijo possessivo. Jensen não resistiu, temendo que o mais velho machucasse o moreno se ele se negasse.

Jared e Mark assistiam a cena, com sensações diferentes. Jared estava furioso, ver Morgan tocando seu loirinho de forma tão íntima o enlouquecia. Sentia-se impotente por não poder acabar com o sofrimento de Jensen. Mark, por sua vez, estava irritado por estar sendo tratado dessa maneira, achava que sua relação com Morgan era mais forte do que aquela paixonite do outro pelo mais jovem. Tinha quase certeza que Morgan descobrira suas armações, mas precisava ter absoluta certeza.

- Foi pra isso que você me trouxe aqui? Para te ver comer esse loirinho? Você é patético sabia? "disse Mark"

Jeffrey apenas afastou-se de Jensen e olhando diretamente para Mark falou:

- Mark, Mark... Eu não sabia que você era tão ciumento "gargalhou" – Você achava mesmo que eu não descobriria sua traição?

Mark ia responder quando foram interrompidos por Speight.

- Senhor! Aqui está "disse se referindo a bandeja que trazia"

- Olha só Mark, o prato principal chegou "sorriu"

Speight depositou a enorme bandeja sobre a mesa e ao retirar a tampa causou assombro em todos a sua volta. Assustado, Jensen levantou-se rapidamente, fazendo sua cadeira cair, dando passos para trás.

- Oh meu Deus! "exclamou Jensen levando a mão a sua boca"

- Não tenha medo meu amor "disse Jeffrey, que levantara-se também indo de encontro a Jensen" – Esses dois nunca mais irão te fazer mal.

Sem conseguir encarar a mesa, Jensen sentiu seu estômago embrulhar e num movimento rápido correu para a borda do iate, colocando pra fora o café da manhã que fora obrigado a tomar. Na bandeja, sobre muitos cubos de gelo, jaziam as cabeças dos dois homens que haviam tentado seqüestrar o loirinho na faculdade.

- Veja Mark, eu fui benevolente com você. Era para sua cabeça estar aqui também, mas em consideração aos nossos velhos tempos, te dei o benefício de uma morte digna.

- Eu nunca vi esses dois infelizes Jeffrey, pelo amor de Deus, você está cego por esse garoto "disse Mark tentando ganhar tempo"

- Nunca viu ! "Gritou Jeffrey indignado"

Jensen que tentava recuperar-se do mal estar, viu-se sendo puxado novamente para a mesa.

- Foram esses Jensen? Foram esses homens que te atacaram na faculdade? "Perguntou Morgan o obrigando a olhar para a cena dantesca a sua frente"

- Não... Me solta "gritava Jensen entre lágrimas desviando o olhar" – Que tipo de doente é você? "continuou se debatendo não querendo chegar perto da mesa"

- Pare de torturá-lo "gritou Jared ao ver o desespero de Jensen" – Foram eles sim, eu estava lá, lembra? Solte-o, não está vendo que está fazendo mal a ele?

Morgan com apenas um movimento de cabeça, acenou para um de seus capangas. Este, entendendo o recado, aproximou-se do agente acertando-lhe socos e pontapés.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO "gritou Jensen" – Pare, por favor... Pare...

Jensen no auto de seu desespero caiu ajoelhando-se em frente a Morgan. Agarrando- se a suas pernas, suplicou em meio a um rio de lágrimas:

- Pare...Por favor...Eu faço o que você quiser...Apenas pare...Pareeeee "suplicava"

- Vicent, já chega... E você "olhou para Jensen, levantando-o" – Pare de agir como uma viúva... Engula esse choro "gritou" – Ou vou te dar motivos para chorar de verdade...

Jared, encolhido no chão, contorcia-se de dor. Os chutes tinham acertado uma região de seu tórax já machucada pelos "agrados" da noite anterior. Tinha certeza que se não possuísse alguns ossos quebrados, com certeza ganharia mais um belo hematoma.

Respirando fundo, tentando bloquear a dor, colocou-se sentado novamente. Encarava Morgan com uma expressão de puro desprezo. A cólera o dominava e a única mensagem que seu cérebro enviava era: _Eu vou te matar desgraçado._

- Se bancar o engraçadinho novamente, eu posso querer brincar de novo Jared. E quando eu começo a me divertir eu não quero mais parar, sabe "gargalhou Morgan"

Jensen enxugou as lágrimas, enquanto Morgan se aproximava dos dois prisioneiros. Precisava se concentrar. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, a morte encontraria aqueles dois pelas mãos de Jeffrey. Tinha que aproveitar-se do fato de não estar amarrado. Usaria isso ao seu favor e salvaria seu amor, nem que precisasse morrer por ele.

- Mark "continou Morgan" - Eu só não te matei antes por que eu precisava entender, por quê? Não adianta fingir, nem mentir, eu já sei de tudo. Somente eu, você e o Rosenbaum sabíamos da operação no Brasil. Você era meu braço direito, por quê você me delatou para a policia ?

A conversa tinha chegado ao ponto que Jared queria. Atento aos detalhes desejava que Misha estivesse escutando.

- Idiota. Eu nunca quis te entregar "respondeu Mark" – Você não entende? Eu te conheço há o que? Vinte...Trinta anos? São tantos que eu nem sei Jeffrey e eu não te reconheço mais...Você... Desde que conheceu esse aí "olhou para Jensen com desdém" – Não é mais o mesmo... Você voltou a ser um fraco...

- O quê? "ofendeu-se Morgan"

- Isso mesmo Jeffrey, você está fraquejando. Parece aquele garoto idiota que eu conheci...Você devia ter a idade desse idiotinha quando eu te ensinei que a vida só te dá duas opções, lembra? Caça ou caçador Morgan...

**Flash Back On:**

_30 anos atrás..._

_- Aqui Brow, segura "disse Mark entregando o revólver a Jeffrey no pátio do colégio"_

_- C...Como você conseguiu? "perguntou Morgan olhando assustado do revólver para Mark"_

_- Esconde isso idiota...Você quer que peguem agente? "sussurrou Mark, enfiando a arma na mochila do outro"_

_- Eu...Eu não posso Mark...Eu...Eu pensei melhor..._

_- Você o quê?_

_- Eu...Eu não tenho coragem Mark...Eu ...Eu não sou como você..._

_- Jeffrey, para de ser lesado e presta atenção... O que você quer? Continuar a ser a vadiazinha do seu pai? Quer continuar a apanhar daquele bêbado, hein? Quer continuar a ser essa mosca morta que todo mundo pisa? Hein Jeffrey é isso que você quer? "perguntou Mark, incitando o jovem a sua frente"_

_- Não...Eu..._

_- Eu o quê?_

_- Eu... Eu vou meter uma bala bem no meio da testa daquele desgraçado e ele nunca mais vai encostar em mim de novo "respondeu Morgan com a voz trêmula, porém decidido" _

_- Isso, assim é que se fala Brow... "sorriu Mark" – Você vai fazer como eu te disse, uma bala na cabeça dele, depois é só ligar o gás e cabummmmmmm, ninguém nunca vai descobrir..._

**Flash Back Off**

- Se você é o que é hoje, foi porque EUUUU te ensinei que na vida não se pede desculpa Jeffrey, isso é para os fracos e nós estamos acima deles, lembra?

- Mark, não muda de assunto...

- Mas é disso que estou falando idiota, eu armei sim, mas armei pra pegar aquele play boizinho metido a besta, e de quebra ia te livrar desse merdinha "olhou para Jensen que estava mais atrás" – Você não enxerga? Ele vai acabar com você, com tudo que levamos anos para construir Jeffrey...

- Cala a boca Mark "exaltou-se Morgan", eu já te disse pra não se meter no meu assunto com o Jensen

- Assunto? "ironizou Mark – Então agora mudou de nome? Enquanto você só fodia esse ai, tudo bem, mas agora "sorriu" – Agora você parece mais o marido traído "gargalhou olhando para Jared

Morgan ao ouvir a gargalhada irônica de Pellegrino avançou sobre o mesmo socando-o.

- Isso bate em mim "continuou Mark, ofegante, tentando se recuperar" - Você acha que eu tenho medo de você Jeffrey?

- Deveria...

- Eu te entalhei em um novo animal, Dean*

- Cala a boca "gritou Morgan"

- Dean, Dean, Dean...Era assim que ele te chamava não era? "respondeu Mark gritando também" – Aquele bastardo do seu pai, que só sabia beber e abusar de você, quando não quebrava a sua cara antes, não era?

- Eu mandei calar a boca "gritou Morgan o agarrando pelo colarinho da camisa"

Gargalhando Mark continuou

- Você era um ninguém quando eu te conheci, um nada, um zero a esquerda que a mãe abandonou com o pai bêbado...

- É assim que você quer Mark? Então é assim que vai ser "interrompeu Morgan o jogando no chão, o atingindo com pontapés, antes de sacar a arma"

Jared e Jensen assistiam a cena pasmos, as revelações a respeito do passado de Morgan eram estarrecedoras. Jensen observava a briga dos dois "amigos" apavorado, já que agora sabia que Morgan não era somente cruel, ele era um homem sem limites.

- Isso atira em mim "ofegou Mark" – Atira na única pessoa que viu o seu potencial, quando ninguém nem olhava na sua cara. Enquanto todos diziam que você não seria ninguém, eu te mostrei o mundo e te ensinei a ser quem você é hoje...

- Falou bem Mark, MEU potencial, MINHA inteligência, eu não te devo nada "dizia caminhando ao redor do amigo caído ao chão, com a arma em punho"

- NADA? "gritou o outro com ódio no olhar" – Você não sabia nem segurar uma arma...

- Mas sabia invadir um sistema bancário, como ninguém não é Mark? Você só me usou como todos os outros, não é diferente deles...

- Eu sempre estive do seu lado, antes mesmo desse garoto nascer e agora você quer me trocar por ele? Você está deixando as emoções te guiarem e isso vai te levar a ruína Jeffrey...

- Você não vai me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer, Mark, eu não preciso mais dos seus conselhos...

- O plano era perfeito "gargalhou", eu mandei esses dois idiotas atrás do Jensen, eu juro que seria rápido e indolor, ele nem ia sentir, seria uma morte rápida e depois colocaria toda a culpa no Rosenbaum... Você já estava achando que tinha sido ele a te entregar para a polícia...Você o mataria e fim de papo, nada de Jensen, nada de Rosenbaum, somente nós dois contra o mundo, como éramos antes...

- Você achou que eu não descobriria a sua armação Mark?

- Mas eu fiz por você idiota, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que esse caminho que você está tomando não tem volta. Jeffrey, se livra dele enquanto ainda dá tempo...

Mark, que estava caído, com as mãos amarradas para trás, falava tentando ganhar tempo enquanto, discretamente, desfazia o nó de suas cordas. Jared, notando que a conversa ia e voltava, mas não entrava no assunto que ele queria resolveu intervir.

- Com amigos assim, não me admiro que você precise coagir um garoto a ir pra cama com você.

- Mas o quê? "disse Morgan desviando sua atenção de Mark para Jared" – Eu estou ouvindo um inseto falar? Não...Não...Melhor...Eu estou ouvindo um cadáver falando?

- Eu tenho que concordar com o Mark "continuou Jared sem importar-se" – Para um homem, que se intitula Mil Faces, é patético rastejar por um adolescente "ironizou Jared, tentando conseguir a confissão que necessitava"

Jensen, temendo o pior, foi se aproximando ao notar as trocas de farpas entre Jared e Morgan.

- Do que você me chamou? "perguntou Morgan olhando de Jared para Jensen" - Hein Jensen "olhou-o como se o acusasse" – O que você andou contando pra ele? "falou entre dentes"

- N...Nada...E...Eu não disse nada "gaguejou Jensen dando passos para trás"

- Eiiii "gritou Jared, ao notar a raiva de Morgan direcionada para o loirinho" - Ele não tem nada haver com o que eu sei ou deixo de saber. Aprende a ser homem e me encara, só eu e você... Ou você só é macho com esses gorilas a tira colo? É interessante como a lenda é muito mais que o homem* " meneando a cabeça, continuou desafiando o banqueiro"

- Eu vou te mostrar quem é macho, seu...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Enquanto Morgan e Jared mediam forças, Mark conseguira desvencilhar-se das cordas que o prendiam e num gesto rápido, aproveitando-se da distração de todos, avançou sobre Jensen que estava de costas para ele, o enlaçando pelo pescoço com as cordas que ainda estavam presas em seus pulsos.

Morgan e Jared notaram tarde demais a ação do outro, pois este já mantinha o menor como escudo, ameaçando enforcá-lo a menção de qualquer movimento.

- Dessa vez você não me escapa! "sussurrou Mark"

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Hi, people...Como não tenho desculpas...Sei que demorei...mas enfim aí foi mais um capítulo...

*1: _Eu te entalhei em um novo animal, Dean_ - Frase usada por Alastair em 4x16 (On The Head of a Pin) - Ótimo epísódio por sinal...

*2: _É interessante como a lenda é muito mais que o homem_ - Frase usada por Bela em 3x06 (Red Sky At Morning) - Good Times...

**Lalky**: Oieeeeeeeee...Adorei seu review...Sério, que vc está gostando? Fico tão feliz quando escuto isso...Miss Dartmoor , Sniperpadalecki, Emptyspaces (Divas), nem de longe chego perto delas, tenho que comer muito arroz com feijão ainda, rsrsrsrsr...Obrigada mesmo assim...E desculpe pela demora,sério mesmo, eu não pretendo passar meses sem postar, mas por muitas vezes tento encaixar esse hobby no meu dia a dia e fica meio complicado adaptar esse vício a vida real (cheia de responsabilidades e cobranças)...Eu bem sei como é cruel parar a história bem naquele taram e ficar semanas se remoendo pra saber o que vai acontecer...Tentarei ser mais rápida, ok? Que bom, alguém entende o meu vilão, rsrsrsrsr, como resistir aquela tentação doce e meiga chamada Jensen...Bjssss

**Soniama livejournal :**What? Help ! Ela quer me bater, rsrsrsrsrsr, desculpe Haney, como disse para a Lalky, não queria demorar tanto, mas... Eba ! Ponto para o meu Jeffrey, eu sabia que vcs bem gostavam desse homem brabo, rsrsrsrsrsr, Jared e Jeffrey, hummmm, é nessa fic, não rola, sorry, quem sabe em outra...Obrigada por aparecer e deixar sua marquinha, não sabe como isso é importante...Bjssssssss

**Mary:** Sua lindaaaaaa, tão atarefada e passando por aqui quando pode...Imensamente feliz por te receber por aqui...Fique a vontade, quando puder me presentear com suas palavras...Bjsssssss

**Pérola:** Minha jóia rara, desculpa, mil desculpas, como faço para me redimir e te deixar esperando desse jeito? Bom, enquanto o Sol ainda nascer há esperança de que eu não demore em atualizar, rsrsrsrsr, sério, vc é uma fofissíma, adoro sua presença por aqui e espero que o Jeffrey possa te deixar com mais raiva ainda, rsrsrsr Bjssssss


	21. Chapter 21 Batalha Final?

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21 - Batalha Final?<strong>

O Sol pairava sobre o oceano, alto e soberano. Há uma distância considerável Misha e equipe observavam a movimentação da outra embarcação através de seus binóculos. Navegavam lentamente tentando não levantar suspeitas.

Ouvindo a conversa exaltar-se, através da escuta colocada em Jared , perceberam que deveriam agir

– Merda! "Gritou Misha em seu comunicador" – Atenção homens vamos nos aproximar.

OoOoO

– Solta ele Mark, eu já disse que o Jensen é assunto meu "gritou Jeffrey, sacando a arma"

– Desde que ele interferiu nos nossos negócios, ele passou a ser assunto meu também...

– Eu vou te matar desgraçado "interrompeu Morgan o fuzilando com o olhar"

– Larga a arma e manda os seus gorilas ficarem longe de mim ou o seu loirinho vai encontrar a mamãe dele ainda hoje "esbravejou Mark apertando a corda mais ainda ao redor do pescoço de Jensen"

Jared, que tinha se levantado, estava ao lado de Morgan encarando seu algoz ameaçar a vida de seu amor. Enquanto, sorrateiramente, desfazia-se do nó da corda que o amarrava, tentava acalmar os ânimos, prevendo uma carnificina a qualquer momento. Precisava tirar Jensen da linha de tiro, antes que o pior acontecesse.

– Senhores, vamos manter a calma, ninguém vai matar ninguém, não é Morgan? "Disse Jared, erguendo a sobrancelha e encarando Jeffrey, de modo que ele entendesse que qualquer movimento em falso ceifaria a vida do menor" - Pellegrino, vocês são amigos e estão de cabeça quente, por que você não solta o garoto? Estamos rodeados de capangas do Morgan...

– Cala a boca! "Gritou Pellegrino, olhando de Jared para Morgan" – Você é tão idiota Jeffrey "gargalhou" – Você ainda não percebeu?

– Mark... "tentou Morgan falando mais pausadamente, sendo interrompido pelo outro"

– Ele é policial "gargalhou mais alto" – Você foi trocado por um tira...

– O quê? "sibilou Morgan, olhando de Jensen para Jared.

Jensen que até o momento estava paralisado, tentando afrouxar o aperto da corda em seu pescoço, engasgando em alguns momentos, não teve mais dúvida. Diante dessa revelação sabia que Jared não teria escapatória e num ato de desespero usou seu corpo para atacar Mark e se livrar do mesmo, escapando do julgo e iniciando uma luta entre aqueles homens e os seguranças armados.

Aproveitando-se da distração do outro, o nocauteou com a cabeça, jogando-a para trás, acertou-o, fazendo Mark afrouxar a corda. Entre cotoveladas e pontapés conseguiu libertar-se. Jared e Jeffrey agiram rápido e por alguns segundos juntos.

Jared que há momentos atrás desamarrava-se lentamente conseguiu libertar-se partindo para cima de Mark. Jeffrey, por sua vez, puxou Jensen em sua direção, tentando protegê-lo.

– ME SOLTA "gritou Jensen em direção a Morgan"

– AGORA! "exclamou Morgan em direção aos seus seguranças, não importando-se com o que Jensen dizia"

Confusão, gritaria, pânico. Toda a ação foi muito rápida e sem preparo. Ao comando de Jeffrey, seus capangas iniciaram os disparos na direção de Mark e Jared. Os dois mal tiveram tempo de engalfinhar-se, apenas defenderam-se dos tiros.

Mark recebeu os primeiros disparos. Jared, tentou se esquivar agachando-se atrás de Pellegrino, mas ao notar que Jensen em seu desespero, soltara-se de Morgan e caminhava em direção a linha de tiro, se expôs tentando protegê-lo.

– NÃOOOOOOO "gritou Jensen, ao comando de Morgan, soltando-se e correndo em direção aos dois"

– PAREM DE ATIRAR! PAREM DE ATIRAR "gritou Morgan, exasperado"

A cena poderia ser descrita em câmera lenta. Mark, devido ao impacto dos tiros, cambaleou dando passos para trás em direção ao anteparo do iate. Jared, até o momento agachado, levantou-se passando à frente de Pellegrino querendo evitar que Jensen fosse alvejado, mas ao correr em sua direção sentiu o impacto da bala atravessando-o.

– JAREDDDDDDDDD "gritou Jensen, antes de ser agarrado por trás por Morgan"

Jared, ainda ergueu o braço tentando tocá-lo, mas antes de Jensen conseguir segurar sua mão, sentiu-se ser puxado pelo ombro. Mark o segurou, tentando equilibra-se em seu ombro, puxando-o para trás.

No afã de proteger Jensen, não percebeu que enroscara nas cordas caídas no chão e quando Mark o segurou usando-o como apoio, percebeu tarde demais que estava unido a ele, quando o loiro desequilibrou-se pelo último tiro recebido, caindo da embarcação, levando o agente junto consigo.

– JAREDDDDDDDDD

Jensen ainda tentou correr, mas estava preso pelos fortes braços de Morgan. Viu tudo que mais temia acontecer. Jared, seu Jay, sangrar e morrer diante de seus olhos. Mais uma morte para carregar, mais uma culpa para consumi-lo pelo resto de seus dias. Viu a esperança de ser feliz ir embora junto da pessoa que amou ao vê-la cair da embarcação.

A dor que sentia por saber que era real e não um pesadelo era tão grande que o sufocava. Amaldiçoou-se por tê-lo afastado ao descobrir sua real identidade. Deveria tê-lo perdoado, mesmo que ele fosse apenas um agente usando-o para chegar ao Mil Faces. Preferia ser usado ao vê-lo morto. Preferia ser jogado fora ao vê-lo morto. Preferia morrer ao vê-lo morto.

– JAYYYYYY "gritava e debatia-se em meio as lágrimas nos braços de Morgan"

– Shhhiiiiii "sussurrou Morgan em seu ouvido enquanto o envolvia pelo pescoço com uma chave de braço, fazendo-o perder os sentidos" – Não lute criança...Shiiiii... Não lute...

Jensen ainda tentou livrar-se de Jeffrey, mas a falta de oxigênio estava deixando-o zonzo e mole. A escuridão o capturou, fazendo-o desfalecer nos braços do mais velho.

– Pronto meu amor... Agora você será somente meu novamente... Vamos ser só nós dois, como deveria ter sido "disse Morgan ao colocá-lo no colo, beijando sua face"

OoOoO

A melodia de Vivaldi preenchia o ambiente. Tom Welling era um apreciador da boa música e de tudo de bom que o dinheiro pudesse lhe trazer, e para tal não media esforços a fim de realizar seus mais secretos desejos.

Morgan era um de seus principais clientes, quiçá o melhor, apesar de não o tolerar tinha que admitir que o dinheiro que recebia do mesmo, não receberia em anos de trabalho limpo, no entanto apesar de ganancioso era astuto e sabia que de alguns anos pra cá o poderoso Mil Faces estava perdendo as rédeas do negócio, estava como dizia Mark, emburrecendo devido sua obsessão pelo adolescente que mantinha cativo em sua mansão. Precisava ficar atento a sua galinha de ovos de ouro, ou em breve sua carreira estaria manchada.

Saboreava um bom vinho ao som de "Spring" de Vivaldi, quando seu celular tocou.

– Oi amor, já está com saudades da noite de ontem? "perguntou ao ver quem era no visor do celular"

– Você sabe que sim... Ah amor, quando é que você vai me assumir? Eu detesto ter que sair fugida do seu apartamento. Você disse que seria logo... "resmungou a voz feminina do outro lado da linha"

– Querida, eu já disse que não podemos ser vistos juntos. Lembra o que eu te falei de Veneza? Esse é nosso passaporte doçura, ou você não quer ir comigo?

– Tom Welling, você me prometeu essa viagem há quase um ano e até agora nada. Eu faço tudo o que você me pede, te contei tudo o que sei, até dar pra aquele palhaço que se acha o máximo eu dou... "disse elevando a voz"

– Ei, ei, abaixa o tom... Eu já te disse que não preciso saber dos detalhes, ou você acha que eu gosto de ouvir que a minha garota está transando com outro cara? "bufou" - Amor é só por enquanto, ok? Em breve você será a senhora Welling, que tal?

– Jura? "respondeu espantada"

– Você não acredita em mim?

– Acredito amor, é claro!

– Então, você não me ligou só por isso. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– O Misha voltou. Aconteceu alguma coisa em Dallas. Ele trouxe um cara, um tal de Ackles...

– Hmm... O que mais ?

– Eles estão se organizando para uma emboscada na Marina Del Rey...

– O quê? "engasgou-se com o gole de vinho que tomava"

– Alguma coisa grande está acontecendo por lá, eu não sei ainda, o Misha não soltou muita coisa dessa vez, mas é grande. O senhor Beaver está esperando uma ligação do juiz Marshal.

– Ok linda. Eu preciso desligar...

_Vagabundas, sempre estão de olho na minha grana, ao menos essa foi útil pra alguma coisa, além de ser gostosinha. _"Pensava Tom"

A outra voz no telefone, mal pode se despedir. Tom desligara a música e já começava a preparar-se para o pior. Reunindo alguns papeis, começou a se arrumar para sair.

_Morgan, acho que dessa vez você se enrolou de verdade. O que seria de você sem o papai aqui hein..._

OoOoO

_– Jay, se tudo der errado, eu quero que você fuja..._

_– Jen "repreendeu-o"_

_– Por favor, prometa que você vai se salvar...Prometa que não vai se sacrificar por mim..._

_– Jensen..._

_– Prometa ! "enfatizou Jensen com os olhos marejados" - Por favor Jay, por mim...Por favor "completou angustiado"_

_– Isso logo vai acabar amor... Seremos só eu e você "falou Jared lhe dando um selinho"_

_– Jura? "sorriu Jensen"_

_– Eu prometo meu amor..._

As imagens eram nebulosas em sua mente. Flashes dos últimos tempos voltavam fortes e vibrantes em sua mente. Queria gritar e não conseguia, buscava o ar e não conseguia respirar, estava sufocando. Sentia-se ser dragado por uma força estranha que o puxava e o drenava. Suas forças esvaiam-se, queria deixar-se levar, mas o olhar perdido do garoto loiro lhe encarava. Ele chorava e gritava seu nome.

Uma avalanche de sensações se apossou de seu corpo. As lembranças iam e vinham em flashes...

_– Eu te amo Jen "ofegou Jared ao separa-se para respirar" – Nunca duvide disso ok? Ninguém mais te fará sofrer meu amor..._

_– Eu também te amo Jay... Te amo mais que a minha vida "sussurrou"_

As lembranças de Jensen o acertaram em cheio. As juras de amor, a promessa que tinha lhe feito, os beijos trocados, os momentos em que fizeram amor... Até a última imagem de vê-lo chorando ao gritar seu nome

– JAREDDDDDDDDD

–ACORDA JARED! "Misha chacoalhava seu parceiro, não querendo demonstrar o desespero de vê-lo nesse estado"

Tudo ocorrera muito rápido. Ao perceber que a missão estava comprometida Collins agira rápido, dando ordens para aproximarem-se do iate de Morgan. A operação era secreta e os agentes ali presentes haviam sido escolhidos a dedo pelo próprio Misha que encabeçava a equipe. Conseguiram ouvir a confusão e os disparos pelo comunicador de Jared. Quando estavam mais próximos viram dois homens caindo da embarcação e a comunicação com o Padalecki se perdendo.

Por sorte os mergulhadores foram rápidos e conseguiram alcançar os dois alguns minutos após a queda. Mark tinha levado quatro tiros e estava sendo atendido pela equipe médica, não tinham muita esperança de mantê-lo vivo até chegarem ao continente.

Jared havia levado dois tiros, um atravessara seu ombro esquerdo, sem atingir nenhuma área vital. O outro passara de raspão no braço esquerdo, fazendo um belo estrago, mas nada que o levaria a óbito.

Misha debruçado sobre seu parceiro tentava reanimá-lo. Ele parecia em melhor estado que Mark e já balbuciava algo em resposta aos chamados de Misha.

– Jenn...Jennn "tentou falar sendo interrompido pela tosse"

– Calma grandão... Respira...Respira "falou Collins o ajudando se sentar"

– Misha "falou engolindo seco ao sentir o lado esquerdo de seu corpo latejar" – O que aconteceu?

– Você não se lembra?

– Oh, merda "soltou passando uma mão pelo rosto ao lembrar-se do acontecido"

– Merda mesmo, Jared... Deu em merda, eu te avisei...

– Por favor... "falou levantando a mão direita, fechando os olhos e recostando-se na embarcação" - Me dá um minuto pelo menos...

– Jared, meu amigo "disse sentando-se ao seu lado" – Eu devia te matar, já que o Morgan não conseguiu, mas eu não vou precisar sujar minhas mãos, o Beaver fará isso por mim...

Ele ia continuar o sermão quando foi interrompido pelo celular vibrando em seu bolso.

– Collins falando... Sim senhor... Não, não senhor... Ok, ok eu já entendi.

– Quem era?

– O Beaver

– O que ele queria?

– A sua cabeça numa bandeija Jared, mas antes disso vamos pegar um peixe maior

– Saiu? "perguntou Jared, com os olhos brilhando"

– Sim, o juiz expediu o mandado... Vamos prender o Morgan "disse ao se levantar"

– Finalmente "falou Jared fazendo menção de se levantar, excitado pela novidade"

– Onde o senhor pensa que vai? "perguntou Collins, correndo para ajudá-lo"

– Eu preciso trocar essas roupas molhadas e fazer uns curativos antes de irmos...

– Você não vai...

– Misha

– Sem essa de Misha, você não vai. Vamos te deixar na costa junto com aquele ali "apontou para Mark" e você vai para um hospital, você levou dois tiros idiota.

– Eu estou bem Misha "disse se desvencilhando do parceiro analisando os ferimentos" - A bala atravessou e a outra foi de raspão eu só preciso de uns curativos

– Jared "chamou Misha o encarando" – Desculpa cara, mas eu não posso deixar você ir

– Misha...

– O Beaver te suspendeu e te afastou do caso "interrompeu-o" – Eu sinto muito...

Tomado pela raiva, cansaço e dor, Jared avançou em seu amigo e parceiro segurando-o pelo colete

– Eu vou Misha e ninguém vai me impedir de mandar aquele filho da puta pra cadeia. Eu prometi ao Jensen... Eu prometi a ele que o livraria daquele canalha e nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça da vida eu vou cumpri a minha promessa e não vai ser você ou o Beaver que vai me impedir, entendeu?

– Ok, ok grandão, eu ainda sou seu amigo lembra?

– Desculpe Misha...Eu...Eu "disse passando a mão pelo rosto depois de soltá-lo"

– Tudo bem...Eu invento uma desculpa pro Jim depois...Agora vamos...Vamos prender o Morgan

OoOoO

– Jared...Jared..." balbuciou Jensen ainda sonolento despertando do sono"

Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando entender o que ocorria a sua volta. Estava deitado em sua cama, em seu quarto na casa de praia, que normalmente visitava nos verões. Fechou os olhos novamente passando as mãos pelo rosto ao que a realidade o atingiu em cheio. Sentido o corpo dolorido, levantou-se indo olhar-se no espelho da cômoda.

A mancha avermelhada de mais cedo começava a arroxear-se. Lembrou-se de Morgan, da briga, do iate, dos tiros...

– Jared...Não...Não...Ele não morreu..."o desespero começava a tomar conta e ele falava olhado para sua imagem refletida no espelho" – A culpa é sua, é sua...Madito "deixava as primeiras lágrimas caírem" – MALDITOOOOOO

Em uma crise histérica, lançou a cadeira que jazia a frente da cômoda no espelho destruindo-o e não satisfeito quebrou tudo a sua frente. Ofegante, deixou-se cair no meio do quarto chorando a morte daquele que um dia achou que lhe amaria para sempre.

Sem mais nada a perder, deixou o ódio o consumir. Engolindo o choro só viu uma saída para a sua vida...

– Eu vou te matar Morgan, eu juro...

Caminhou pelo quarto, buscando algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a sair dali. Sabia, por experiência, que estava trancado naquele quarto. Procurava entre a bagunça que havia feito, mas não encontrava nada que pudesse usar para abrir a porta.

Forçou a porta de vidro que dava para a sacada, mas também estava trancada.

– Desgraçado "gritava desesperado" – Me tira daqui... Me tira daqui "gritava forçando a porta de vidro"

Olhando ao redor, pegou a cadeira caída no chão e começou a investi-la contra a porta tentando quebrá-la. Por mais força que utilizasse, por mais raiva que tivesse a porta era blindada e não cedia nenhum milímetro.

Bateu várias vezes até exaurir suas forças e quebrar a cadeira. Caiu sobre suas pernas desabando a chorar suas tristezas. Amaldiçoava-se por não ter levado um tiro e ter morrido também acabando com o sofrimento que era sua vida.

– Jared, você prometeu que não ia me deixar... Você prometeu que tudo ia acabar... Por que você me deixou... Por quê? Por quê?

Ainda chorava encolhido no meio do quarto quanto escutou o barulho de chaves na fechadura da porta do quarto. Agindo rápido, segurou uma das hastes da cadeira desfeita e correu em direção à porta escondendo-se no vão que o fazia ficar atrás dela.

Pode ver um dos capangas de Morgan entrar no quarto e deparar-se com a destruição no quarto. Na certa tinha ido verificar a barulheira que Jensen fizera ao destruí-lo.

Jensen esperou-o fechar a porta para acertá-lo com força na cabeça. O mesmo cambaleou e quando virou tentando ver quem lhe acertara recebeu outra paulada caindo inerte no meio do quarto.

– Isso é pelo Jared, desgraçado "disse ao cuspir no segurança"

Munido do pedaço de madeira como arma, Jensen saiu sorrateiramente do quarto, esgueirando-se pelos corredores da casa.

OoOoO

Morgan, com roupas mais leves, digitava algo em seu laptop na beira da piscina saboreando um champagne. Estava satisfeito, tinha resolvido dois problemas de uma vez. Agora poderia aproveitar a viagem que estava planejando com seu loirinho sem preocupações. Entre devaneios foi acordado pelo toque de seu celular.

– Oi Tom "disse ao atender o aparelho"

– Morgan, não tenho boas notícias.

– Então fala logo "disse ajeitando-se na cadeira"

– O Marshal expediu um mandado de prisão contra você, a qualquer momento o FBI vai bater aí

– Qual a acusação?

– Ainda aquela história dos adolescentes, o tal Amante da Meia Noite...

– Menos mal... Bom eu espero que a fortuna que eu te pago sirva para alguma coisa não é Tom. Eu realmente não quero me decepcionar com você...

– Você escolheu o melhor Morgan e depois que eu te tirar dessa, vamos rever alguns números...

– Mercenário

– Aprendi com o melhor...

– Chega de papo furado Tom, você já sabe o que fazer e quanto ao Jensen...

– Eu sei o que fazer "disse interrompendo-o" – Eu não vou perder seu bibelô...

– Acho bom...

Morgan ainda conversava com seu advogado quando foi interrompido pela empregada aflita, acompanhada de alguns homens.

– Eles chegaram Tom, você já sabe o que fazer "disse desligando encarando a empregada" - O que houve Sarah?

– Senhor, desculpe-me mais esses homens disseram que são do FBI, eu não pude impedi-los senhor...

– Tubo bem Sarah, pode sair "disse olhando para os agentes" - O que tão nobres agentes fazem invadindo a minha casa a essa hora do dia "falou retirando seus óculos escuros"

– Jeffrey Dean Morgan, é uma honra estar aqui para te dizer que o senhor está preso "disse Misha tirando as algemas do bolso"

– Hummm "falou pegando a taça com o champagne, tomando um gole" – Qual acusação?

– Assassinato. Você é o principal suspeito de ser o Amante da Meia Noite.

Gargalhando Morgan continuou

– Você acha mesmo que isso vai dar em alguma coisa agente?

– Por favor, vamos poupar nosso tempo, sim? "disse Misha erguendo as algemas"

– Ah claro "disse Morgan levantando-se e erguendo os pulsos" – Por favor "dizia com ar debochado"

– Você quer que eu leia os seus direitos senhor Morgan?

– Como o senhor mesmo disse, vamos poupar nosso tempo. Você poderá falar direto com o meu advogado.

Morgan foi conduzido pelos policiais sem mostrar nenhuma resistência. Misha esperava outra reação do banqueiro, mas de um homem como aquele podia esperar tudo. Ele deixava-se conduzir com um sorriso debochado no rosto e só parou de sorrir ao avistar parado na entrada da casa o homem que julgava morto.

– Espantado com a minha presença Morgan? "perguntou Jared feliz ao ver a cara de desagrado do outro"

– Irritado seria mais apropriado "respondeu Morgan disfarçando o ódio" – Mas não ache que venceu "sorriu" – porque ele ainda é meu, até completar a maior idade ele ainda é meu...

Aproximando-se mais, Jared sussurrou em seu rosto:

– Você nunca mais vai encostar nele desgraçado. Você vai apodrecer na cadeia que é o seu lugar.

– Veremos Jared, veremos...

– Ok, ok, vocês dois "disse Misha quebrando o contato dos dois ao puxar o prisioneiro em direção a viatura"

A casa ficava isolada das demais, estavam em uma área muito valorizada, onde o metro quadrado custava milhões, logo a ação não foi presenciada por nenhum vizinho fofoqueiro. Já acomodado em uma das viaturas, Morgan se roia por dentro ao ver Jared entrar na casa atrás de Jensen, seu Jensen.

Esperando uma recepção menos amistosa, a equipe estava preparada para o confronto com os seguranças de Morgan. Com seus uniformes tradicionais, exibiam seus coletes identificados pela sigla do FBI e agora tomavam os nomes dos empregados e revistavam a casa a procura de provas. Reviravam tudo em busca de algo que pudesse comprometer ainda mais a situação do banqueiro.

Jensen avançava pelos corredores, mas ao aproximar-se das escadas observou uma movimentação incomum no andar de baixo. Ao notar rostos desconhecidos se assustou. Sabia que Morgan possuía inimigos e para estarem bagunçando a casa daquela forma, com certeza não tinham o consentimento do mais velho.

Pela posição que se encontrava, agachado no alto da escadaria, não percebeu o colete dos policiais e voltou pelo corredor, pensando em alguma forma de sair daquele lugar. Segurando a madeira entre suas mãos com mais força, foi em direção a uma das janelas daquele andar. A vista era linda, nada além do mar mais a frente. Olhou para baixo calculando os machucados que ganharia se pulasse daquela altura.

Ainda admirava a paisagem a sua frente ponderando se pularia ou não quando ouviu passos vindos em sua direção. Olhou para os lados buscando um esconderijo e correu, tentando ajeitar-se ao lado de um dos móveis que ficavam naquele cômodo.

Com a respiração acelerada tentava se acalmar para não chamar a atenção para si. Ouviu quando o homem passou apressado para o outro lado indo em direção aos quartos. Ele abria todas as portas com violência, com certeza a sua procura. A cada porta aberta ele sentia que seu coração iria sair pela boca de tão acelerado que estava.

– Ele vai me achar "sussurrava para si mesmo" – Coragem Jensen, anda, levanta daí.

Saindo de seu esconderijo, ainda conseguia ouvir o homem arrombando as portas. Engolindo em seco, aproveitando que estava descalço, andou sem fazem o menor barulho, de volta para a janela, estava disposto a pular quando ouviu uma voz familiar o chamando

– JENSEN "gritava Jared arrombando todas as portas a sua frente" – JENSEN, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

– Jared "sussurrou Jensen, saindo da janela"

– JENSEN

Jared continuava gritando e abrindo todas as portas daquele andar. Com passos firmes fez o caminho de volta disposto a procurar no outro lado da casa. Já estava no meio do caminho quando ouviu o som da voz que fez seu coração aquecer.

– Jared

Jensen caminhou com passos vacilantes achando que a mente estava a lhe pregar uma peça, quando viu o vulto passar no corredor adiante o chamando. Correu em direção a ele o vendo caminhar para a ala oeste da casa.

Era ele. Jared estava lá de costas, com o colete do FBI, chamando o seu nome a plenos pulmões. Com a respiração acelerada, deixou o pedaço de madeira escorregar pelas suas mãos antes de chamar seu nome.

– Jared

O agente virou-se em direção aquela voz. Coração disparado, boca seca. Se ele tinha alguma dúvida, agora tinha certeza, aquele garoto era o amor de sua vida. Seus olhos se encontraram, e o sorriso que ambos soltaram foi o mais lindo da vinda de ambos.

Com os olhos marejados Jensen correu em sua direção, naquele momento nada mais existia, nada mais importava, queria abraçá-lo para saber que era real, queria tocá-lo para sentir que ele era real.

Jared apenas sentiu o impacto daquele garoto se jogando em seus braços. Apesar da dor e dos machucados, abraçou-o tirando-o do chão. Abraçou-o como se sua vida dependesse disso. Rodopiou-o pelo cômodo sentido quando o menor o envolveu pela cintura com as pernas, beijando-o desesperadamente.

– Eu te amo... Eu te amo "dizia Jensen desesperadamente, enquanto distribuía beijos por sua face" - Eu pensei que... Que você tivesse morrido "continuou deixando as lágrimas caírem" - Eu te perdôo... Não me deixa, por favor, não me deixa...

Com a respiração acelerada, Jensen atropelava as palavras enquanto apertava o abraço cada vez mais, como se a vida de Jared fosse esvair-se caso o soltasse.

– Calma meu amor, calma. Eu estou bem. Eu estou aqui "disse Jared o encarando, acariciando sua face" - Tudo vai ficar bem agora, ok. Não precisa ter medo. Eu não a lugar algum sem você.

– Promete?

– Eu já quebrei alguma promessa?

– Não "sorriu"

Iniciaram um beijo apaixonado. Jensen com as pernas na cintura de Jared segurava em seu ombro. O moreno o mantinha seguro com um das mãos em volta de sua cintura, com a outra o segurava pela nuca, enquanto beijavam-se como se o mundo não existisse. Iniciaram com um beijo ávido, cheio de fome, mas aos poucos com as batidas do coração mais calmas iam diminuindo o ritmo. Ainda beijavam-se quando foram surpreendidos por um pigarrear.

– Não queria interromper, mas temos que ir "disse Misha"

Jensen rapidamente desvencilhou-se de Jared ao ouvir alguém pigarreando. Assustado colocou-se na frente de Jared, tentando defendê-lo.

– Quem é você? "perguntou na defensiva"

– Calma amor "disse Jared achando graça do jeito protetor do loirinho, ao sair de suas costas e segurar seu rosto" – Ele é meu parceiro.

– Isso mesmo garoto. Collins, Misha Collins "disse cumprimentando-o"

Jensen ainda o analisou antes de apertar sua mão.

– Jensen, mas acho que você já deve saber...

Eles trocaram algumas palavras e saíram da casa. As viaturas do lado de fora começavam a ir embora. Jensen observava a movimentação achando tudo irreal, sonhou tanto com esse dia, com o dia que seria livre que ainda não acreditava que tudo tinha acabado.

– Aqui amor, coloca isso "disse Jared trazendo-lhe um casaco"

– Jay, não precisa estamos na praia.

– Precisa sim. Você está de pijama Jensen, não percebeu?

– Ah é "disse ao olhar-se" - Está com ciúmes agente padalecki? "sorriu colocando o casaco"

– Não, claro que não... Tá só um pouquinho "disse sorrindo" – Ah, mas ta todo mundo de olho no meu loirinho lindo, eu tenho que cuidar do que é meu "disse abraçando-o"

Eles ficaram abraçados enquanto esperavam as equipes se organizarem para irem embora. Jensen estava com o rosto no pescoço do amado quando viu o olhar de Morgan o fuzilando do outro lado da rua. Ele estava na viatura o encarando.

Seu corpo estremeceu e ele levantou a cabeça desviando o olhar

– O que foi amor? "perguntou Jared ao perceber a mudança em seu semblante"

– Você sabe da Sam? Ela ficou na mansão? Nós precisamos tirá-la de lá Jared, ele vai matá-la, eu sei que vai...

– Ei, ei, calma "disse ao olhar ao redor e ver Morgan os observando" – Ele não vai fazer nada ok? "disse segurando em seu rosto" – Vamos mandar uma viatura buscá-la, ok. Acabou Jensen, ele não vai mais te torturar. Acabou.

– Você tem certeza? "perguntou com a voz chorosa"

– Acabou, meu amor. Acabou...

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Olá amores...Devo um grande ME DESCULPEM pela demora, eu sei...Mas o meu afastamento foi necessário...Estive, ou melhor estou com alguns problemas pessoais que não convém contar por aqui e que me impediram de continuar...Mas quero que saibam que minha promessa de levar essa fic até o fim está de pé ok...Não se preocupem...Então sem mais demoras aí vai mais um capítulo...  
>Agradecimentos especiais para todos meus leitores lindos que estão acompanhando...Ane Darko, Medecris (que review foi aquele?adorei...Vou responder viu!), B Meyer, Jayjay, Ana Ackles, Claudia Ackles, Lalky,MidnightLover-r, BoazinhaLuthor, Larissacosta52, Sonyama,Perola,Chantall ...São tantos que não caberão aqui...lindos amo vcs...<p>

Final? Nãoooooo...O Morgan perdeu a batalha, mas a guerra ainda não foi vencida...

**Lalky**: Desculpe a demora...

**MidnightLover-r: **Olá querida...Fico feliz que tenha gostado...É a minha primeira fic. Fiquei super lisonjeada pela sua fala, obrigada, espero que possa continuar acompanhando...Bjsss

**BoazinhaLuthor: **Eu também adoro o Jeff, vai entender né, mas os J2, nem se fala...Obrigada por acompanhar...Bjss

**Larissacosta52: **Oi lindona...Que bom que gostou...é a vida do Jen não é fácil, mas esse príncipe moderno salvou o dia não é mesmo...Bjss

**Sonyama: **Vcs é que são importantes amore...Obrigada pelas palavras lindas...bjs no coração

**Perola: **Oi lindaaaa...Acho que vc entende meu sumiço, desculpe linda...Adorei seu review...viu como o Jeff também tem um passado podre, não o livra da cupa, mas pelo menos mostra de onde veio todo esse ódio...Bjsss

**Chantall: **Oieeee, desculpa, eu sei eu demorei, mas espero que o capítulo tenha valido a pena..Bjsss


	22. Chapter 22 E agora?

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

Hello People!  
>Não posso nem pedir desculpas...mas não tem jeito não deu para postar antes...Mas se serve de consolo vou postar dois capítulos...não hoje...kkkk...Ele está sendo revisando se der posto amanhã no máximo quarta-feira, ok?<br>Obs.: Não sou da área jurídica, minha praia é gestão, por tanto me perdoem pelos erros jurídicos...Vamos fingir que no meu mundinho tudo que eu escrevi é possível, ok!  
>Não gostei do capítulo (minha opinião) mas ele será necessário para o entendimento de alguns nós existentes...<br>Enjoyyyy

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 22 - E agora?<strong>

Balburdia. Essa palavra poderia descrever bem a entrada da agência do FBI de Los Angeles àquela hora. A notícia de que o banqueiro mais badalado de Los Angeles estava sendo preso pelo assassinato de adolescentes tinha vazado e era o buchicho do momento. Nenhum jornalista queria perder a oportunidade de tirar um "quinhão" dessa história. O fato de que um dos adolescentes seduzidos seria o próprio filho do magnata serviu para causar ainda mais alvoroço entre os profissionais da mídia.

As viaturas apontaram no início da avenida sendo notadas pelos jornalistas de plantão e mesmo de longe os ocupantes dos carros perceberam a movimentação incomum na entrada do departamento. Morgan seguiu na primeira viatura com dois agentes. Jared, Jensen e Misha vinham logo em seguida em outro veículo. Misha, ao lado do motorista, engasgou com o café que tomava percebendo a dimensão do problema.

– Mas o quê... "disse Jared sendo interrompido por Misha"

– Eu não...

– Misha, você não fez isso...

– Eu só contei para a Tracy eu juro. Ela...Ela...

– A jornalista?

– S...Sim "gaguejou" - Mas ela prometeu...

– Ela prometeu que não ia contar pra ninguém ?... Sério? MISHA...Ela é jornalista e depois eu é que sou o irresponsável... "bufou Jared" - Você...Você...só pensa em sexo Misha...Um dia você ainda vai se estrepar...

– Ei ! Eu por acaso te passei sermão por causa do Jensen...

– Passou...

– Tá... Mas eu te perdoei não foi? Então para de se fazer de santinho pra cima de mim...

Os dois iam continuar brigando ao que foram interrompidos por Jensen

– Vocês dois ! "falou Jensen" - Querem parar...Jared os jornalistas estão amontoados na porta, não adianta brigar com o Misha. E você "olhou para Misha" -Não grita com o meu namorado... Precisamos pensar no que vamos fazer...

– Ownnnnn ! Que bonitinho ele te defendendo Jared "debochou Misha" - Mas o garoto aí tem razão, assim que pararmos o carro eles vão cair matando...

Jared fez uma cara de bicho para Misha, mas no fundo adorava quando o loirinho o defendia.

– Me dá o seu casaco idiota "disse Jared encarando seu parceiro"

– O quê? "respondeu Misha não entendendo, mas retirando a peça de roupa"

– Você fez a merda agora não reclama "virando-se para Jensen continuou" - Aqui amor, quando pararmos, você coloca isso na cabeça e se esconde. Eu e o Misha vamos abrir o caminho entre os repórteres e então entramos, ok?

– Mas... "ia responder Jensen, quando foi interrompido por Jared"

– Eles querem você meu anjo, você é o alvo desses abutres, vai ser melhor assim, pelo menos seu rosto não sai nas páginas policiais de amanhã, ok?

– Ok. "respondeu Jensen se aconchegando no peito do mais velho" - Eu queria tanto que isso tudo acabasse que não me dei conta do inferno que vai ser daqui pra frente...

– Calma amor "falou Jared o abraçando forte e beijando o topo de sua cabeça" - Não tenha medo, eu estou com você. Vai dar tudo certo...

– Com você do meu lado eu não tenho mais medo "sorriu o menor, levantando um pouco a cabeça, o encarando nos olhos"

Se olharam fixamente e iniciaram um beijo doce e calmo, sendo interrompidos por Misha que revirou os olhos no banco da frente.

– Por favor! Será que dá pra vocês esperarem ao menos chegarmos ao departamento? Eu prometo que arrumo uma salinha pra vocês resolverem isso, mas aqui não né...afffffff...

Eles apenas riram entre beijos e com as testas coladas se encararam antes de olharem para o moreno à frente.

– Gostei de você. Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem Misha "respondeu Jensen"

O momento de descontração logo foi substituído pela tensão da chegada ao departamento. O carro que levava Morgan foi o primeiro a chegar e como era esperado a balburdia formada pelos repórteres à porta da agência tornou a chegada de todos em puro caos. Todas as agências de notícias estavam acompanhando a reviravolta do caso do Amante da Meia Noite. E o fato do maior banqueiro da região ter sido apontado como o principal suspeito virou um prato cheio para a imprensa ávida por desgraças alheias.

A aglomeração de pessoas ao redor de Jeffrey foi imediata. Assim que a viatura parou e o mesmo desceu conduzido por dois agentes, viram-se no meio da multidão de jornalistas.

– Senhor Morgar "gritou um dos repórteres" - O senhor admite que molestou o seu próprio filho?

– Como era o relacionamento de vocês dois? "perguntou outro"

– Por que o senhor não o matou também? "inquiriu outro"

– Sem declarações "gritou um dos policiais empurrando os repórteres a sua frente e forçando a passagem"

Da outra viatura, Jensen, Jared e Misha preparavam-se para enfrentar a multidão. Assim que o carro que transportava Morgan saiu o deles estacionou.

– Abutres!

Era como Jared se referia aos jornalistas. Vários "abutres" esgueiravam-se na porta da viatura esperando pela aparição de Jensen. Misha foi o primeiro a descer, abrindo caminho para chegar à porta traseira e abrí-la. Jared, mantendo uma postura protetora desceu, puxando o loirinho consigo o envolveu com os braços, mantendo-o em seu peito. Com a mão direita afastava os jornalistas que tentavam se aproximar, com a outra o abraçava pela nuca, mantendo a cabeça do mesmo abaixada embaixo do casaco que o ocultava.

Enquanto Jared protegia o lado direito, Misha caminhava pelo esquerdo, impedindo a aproximação da imprensa. Jensen ficara entre os dois nos braços de Jared e tentava caminhar à medida que os agentes o conduziam para dentro do edifício.

– Jensen! Jensen! O seu pai o obrigou a ir pra cama com ele? "gritou um dos repórteres"

– Ele te ameaçava? Por isso você nunca o denunciou? "perguntou outro"

– Ele não tem nada a declarar, por favor saiam da nossa frente "disse Jared tentando parecer calmo"

OoOoO

_Uma hora antes..._

– Onde ele está? Ele está bem? Ele...

– Senhora Smith acalme-se "disse Kate, a agente designada a cuidar de Samantha enquanto Misha e Jared não chegavam"

– Me acalmar? O meu filho é levado a força não sei pra onde por brutamontes armados e vocês aparecem do nada, me trazem pra cá sem me dizer uma palavra e você me pede para ter calma? Eu exijo saber o que está acontecendo...Onde está o meu Jensen? "gritou Sam chamando a atenção do departamento"

– Senhora, por favor "tentava Kate já se irritando" – Eu não sei do seu Jensen. Também não me disseram nada, apenas para trazé-la pra cá e aguardar, então por favor...

– Com licença "disse Alan as interrompendo"

– Sim "respondeu Kate com cara de poucos amigos"

– Senhora Smith? Samantha Smith? "perguntou Alan"

– Sim, sou eu...

– Bom vejo que o senhor a conhece, por favor, tome conta dela enquanto o Misha não volta e me deixem trabalhar, ok? "Falou a loira, dando as costas, sumindo entre os corredores da agência"

– Mas "tentou Sam, observando a agente ir embora, virando para o loiro a sua frente" – Quem é Misha? E o que ele tem haver com o meu menino?... E... E você quem é? Como sabe o meu nome?

– Senhora... "tentou Roger"

– Será que alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? "concluiu Sam, deixando as primeiras lágrimas caírem"

– Samantha, por favor! "disse Roger, segurando suas mãos obrigando-a a olhar pra os seus olhos" – Será que podemos conversar?

OoOoO

Vencer a barreira de repórteres foi difícil, mas apesar dos esbarrões, puxões e gritos conseguiram entrar na sede do FBI. Jensen que até o momento estava oculto por um casaco finalmente pode se livrar do esconderijo forçado. Ofegante, descabelado e mais vermelho que um pimentão tentou se recompor enquanto olhava o ambiente a sua volta.

– Tudo bem? "perguntou Jared, ajudando-o com os cabelos"

– Sim "sussurrou, olhando para baixo tentando ajeitas suas vestes"

– Ei, tudo bem mesmo? "perguntou Jared, dessa vez segurando-o pelo queixo"

– Eu só estou cansado... "suspirou"

– Jensen! "gritou Sam, correndo em sua direção"

– Mãe! "respondeu surpreso indo ao seu encontro"

Mãe e filho se abraçaram longamente sob os olhares de alguns curiosos. Jared viu quando um homem mais velho se aproximou, com os olhos rasos d'água encarando Jensen, que nem notara sua presença. Misha, de longe, veio ao encontro deles segurando o senhor pelo braço, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

– Essa não é a melhor hora "sussurrou"

– Mas... "disse Alan sem tirar os olhos de Jensen"

– Alan, por favor! "insistiu Misha"

Jared trocando olhares com Misha entendeu toda a situação e se aproximou dos dois.

– Senhor Ackles, aqui não é o lugar pra essa conversa, ele merece mais do que isso não acha? "disse Jared"

– Eu só... "disse deixando a primeira lágrima cair" – Só queria...

– Nós sabemos, tenha calma, ele passou por muita coisa hoje. Para ele o pai está morto, imagine o nó que você vai dar na cabeça dele se aparecer agora...

OoOoO

Sam tratou de verificar cada pedacinho do corpo do seu menino para ter certeza que ele estava bem. A cada beijo depositado em seu rosto, apalpava um local, perguntando se ele estava machucado ou se sentia alguma dor. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos ignorando a presença das pessoas ao redor até serem interrompidos por Genevieve, uma das agentes federais.

– Bom dia senhores! Você deve ser o Padalecki, o agente infiltrado? "perguntou olhando-o de cima a baixo, com um sorriso malicioso"

– Sim, sou eu "respondeu sem dar-lhe a menor abertura"

– Enfim, seja bem vindo "continuou, sem tirar os olhos dele" - o senhor Beaver irá pegar o depoimento de todos pessoalmente daqui a pouco, enquanto isso, vocês podem esperar na ante-sala, por ali "apontou o local".

– Obrigado Cortese "interrompeu Misha, percebendo o constrangimento de Jared e a cara enfezada de Jensen" – Eu os levo até lá.

– Você não, o Beaver quer te ver agora e pela cara dele... "sorriu finalmente tirando os olhos de Jared"

– Tudo bem, então vamos!

– Mas...

– Vamos Genevieve "falou puxando-a pelo braço"

– Tchau Jared "disse a morena ao passar por ele"

Jensen a fuzilou com o olhar, enquanto ela seguia com Misha pelo lado oposto. Ao encarar o moreno, logo em seguida, cresceu o bico. Mordido de ciúmes e com passadas pesadas saiu feito um foguete enfurecido até a ante-sala que havia sido indicada.

OoOoO

– O que é isso? Ciúme? "a morena perguntou assim que se afastaram do grupo" – Ah, por favor, Misha! O que nós temos é apenas sexo gatinho, esqueceu?

– Ciúmes eu? "riu Misha"

– É ciúmes sim "disse se insinuando" – Ou vai dizer que não sentiu falta? "completou deslizando a mão pelas curvas de seu próprio corpo"

As insinuações da morena foram o estopim para incendiar o tesão do moreno. Observando a movimentação ao redor a puxou para a sala do arquivo que ficava próximo de onde estavam, avançando sobre a mesma assim que trancou a porta e se viu a sós com a agente.

– Ohhh ! Mi... "ofegou Genevieve ao ser prensada na parede oposta"

Misha era prático e objetivo, não tinham tempo para preliminares. Enquanto a beijava no pescoço, já desabotoava a calça, libertando o pequeno Mi, que já estava duro e ereto pronto para o ato.

Genevieve, não perdendo tempo, levantou a saia, enquanto o moreno experiente vestia a camisinha. Em segundos, já sem calcinha era penetrada vigorosamente, envolvendo a cintura do moreno com suas pernas.

– Quem sentiu falta de quem hien? "perguntava Misha entre uma estocada e outra"

– Ahh Mi...Ahhh..."ofegava a morena entorpecida pelo prazer"

– Você gosta assim, não é? Gosta quando eu te trato como uma vadia, não é? "perguntou sussurrando em seu ouvido enquanto aumentava o ritmo"

– Ohhh...

– Faaaaala... "Ordenou"

– Me chama de vadia Mi... Mais Mi... Mais... Forte...

– Vadia...Safada...Ahhhh...Vadia..."repetiu obscenidades, gozando forte no interior da morena"

Apoiaram-se um no outro, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego. Misha logo se recompôs, saindo de dentro dela. Afastou-se enquanto se livrava da camisinha usada e tentava por ordem na roupa amarrotada.

– Então, porque você me afastou daquele deus grego? "perguntou Genevieve, enquanto vestia a calcinha e ajeitava suas próprias roupas" - Você bem que podia me apresentar né? Aquilo é uma tentação em pessoa, nossa! "disse se abanando"

– Querida da fruta que você gosta ele come até o caroço... "disse destrancando a porta e ao observar que não havia ninguém no corredor saiu"

– O quê? "falou perplexa acompanhando-o"

– Isso mesmo, ele é gay "confirmou Misha"

– Não, não pode ser... Mas ele... Ele é um poço de masculinidade... De... De virilidade "falou pensativa"

– Gay sim, gayzaço, homossexual, perobo, veado, enfim, você entendeu "concluiu parando em um bebedouro próximo, sedento por água" - Mas ele não dá pinta, por que ele é o macho da relação. Mesmo assim pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva.

– Nossa, que desperdício. E você é amigo desse tipo de gente? "perguntou a policial também tomando um copo d'água"

– Como assim, desse tipo de gente?

– Ah, Misha, qual é? Vai dizer que você agora é amiguinho de veado?

– Ei, ele é meu AMIGO, ok? E o que ele dá ou deixa de dá é problema dele "disse o moreno indignado pelas palavras da morena"

– Tá, ok! Não está mais aqui quem falou... "respondeu levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição" - Mas mudando de assunto, hoje a noite rola? "falou acariciando o peito do moreno aproveitado-se do corredor deserto"

– Não, eu acho melhor agente parar por aqui... "respondeu o policial, tirando a mão da agente de si"

Ela ia insistir quando ouviram passos e então se afastaram fingindo uma outra conversa.

– Finalmente encontrei vocês "disse Kate com cara de poucos amigos" - Cortese estão precisando de você na sala de interrogatórios. E o Beaver está a sua procura Collins.

– Ok, eu já estou indo "disse Genevieve permanecendo no mesmo lugar"

– Agora Cortese! "insistiu Kate"

– Aff! "bufou, virando-se para Misha" - Depois continuamos agente Collins "falou enquanto sumia pelo outro corredor"

Kate esperou Genevieve sumir para aproximar-se mais do agente

– Sabia que eu estou molhadinha desde que você chegou?

– Jura minha loira? "sorriu Misha, observando ao redor para que não fossem vistos"

– Você não vai fazer nada a respeito? "continuou provocando-o"

Sem pensar duas vezes, com uma mão a puxou pelo braço em direção ao cubículo do qual havia saído a poucos instantes. Com a outra, verificou se ainda havia camisinhas no bolso e agradeceu aos céus por ter-lhe restado uma.

Debruçada na máquina de xerox, com a saia na altura dos seios e calcinha no chão, Kate gemia enquanto Misha a penetrava por trás. Com uma das mãos ele a segurava pelos cabelos e com a outra estimulava seu ânus, fazendo movimentos circulares ao redor, penetrando-a com o dedo vez ou outra.

Sem trocar nenhuma palavra, apenas gemiam e sussurravam palavras sem sentido durante a transa.

As estocadas em sua vagina eram profundas e selvagens. Debruçado sobre a loira o policial arremetia furiosamente atingindo o ápice do orgasmo.

Saíram do arquivo como se nada tivesse acontecido:

– Por que você não me escalou para a captura do banqueiro Mi? "perguntou manhosa" - Poxa, eu pensei que você confiava em mim...

– Eu confio minha loira "mentiu" – Eu juro que da próxima vez eu escalo o seu nome "piscou já percorrendo o caminho para o escritório do chefe"

OoOoO

Misha caminhava em direção ao escritório de Beaver, mas uma voz doce o chamou fazendo-o vira-se para confirmar suas suspeitas de quem seria:

– Vick!

– Oi Misha, tudo bom? "disse a doutora, um pouco envergonhada. Esse era o primeiro encontro após a noite que passaram juntos"

– Tudo, tudo...Quer dizer, fora essa bagunça de hoje, tudo bem "respondeu atropelando as palavras"

_Por que eu estou nervoso? Calma Misha, você é o predador, lembra? Você acabou de molhar o biscoito duas vezes, qual o seu problema? Para de gaguejar, ela é só mais uma, se brincar vira a sobremesa de hoje! _

Pensou Misha tentando conter a suadeira em suas mãos.

– Eu...Eu...fui chamada pra prestar depoimento "disse já corando"

– Como? "perguntou o agente, sem prestar atenção ao que a mesma dizia,já sentia seu membro latejar só de ver a terapeuta em seu vestido floral marcando suas curvas"

– O caso Schneider? Lembra?

– Ah, claro, claro!

– Mas quando ia embora estava essa confusão então vi o Jensen e resolvi esperar.

– Você o conhece? "disfarçou, omitindo o fato de já saber da relação dos dois"

– Sim. Ele foi meu paciente e apesar de tentarmos não criar vínculos afetivos, ele era uma criança quando o conheci, não consegui separar. A história que eu ouvi sobre o pai dele é verdade? "perguntou séria"

– Eu não posso falar muito, mas sim, a história está se confirmando.

– Meu Deus! "exclamou levando uma mão a boca" - Como o Jensen está? Eu posso falar com ele? Ele pode estar precisando de mim...

– Com certeza ele vai precisar de você. Por que você não vai dar uma palavrinha com ele? Ele vai prestar depoimento, mas depois será liberado.

– Isso...Isso mesmo, eu vou fazer isso...

– Agora eu tenho que ir, mas agente podia se ver hoje a noite, o que acha? "perguntou Misha"

– Ah, eu...Eu... "gaguejou"

– Para falar sobre o Jensen "emendou rapidamente" Eu posso te passar os detalhes sobre o caso...

– Claro...Claro...O caso "engoliu em seco" - Eu posso fazer um strogonoff, gosta? "perguntou com um sorriso tímido"

– Adoro! Às oito, na sua casa então ?

– Sim...Sim "respondeu tentando conter as batidas de seu coração"

A conversa morreu por instantes, enquanto sorriam um para o outro, até Beaver gritar por Misha, como costumava fazer.

– Er...Eu...Eu...Tenho que ir... "gaguejou Misha"

– Ah, claro, tudo...Tudo bem...Até mais tarde, então...

Como dois adolescentes, se atrapalharam na hora da despedida, batendo as testas. A situação levou os dois às risadas. Iriam trocar mais palavras, se Beaver não berrasse mais uma vez pelo agente.

– Tchau ! "sussurram juntos"

OoOoO

– Eles são?... "perguntou Roger a Sam assim que Jared correu atrás de um Jensen possesso"

– Sim, você tem alguma coisa contra? "perguntou Sam, observando a reação do loiro a sua frente"

– Não, não... Claro que não "adiantou-se" – Confesso que se fosse há alguns anos atrás com certeza eu não aceitaria, mas hoje eu vejo que a vida é muito curta e muito simples para complicarmos com sentimentos bestas como o preconceito.

– Que bom que pensa assim, senhor Ackles. Então eu vou ser bem direta, o Jensen é uma jóia, um menino como poucos e apesar de entender o que o senhor me contou, o seu passado é difícil de perdoar...Eu...Eu vou ficar do lado dele, então se ele disser que não quer te ver nem pintado, eu...Eu sinto muito...

– Pode me chamar de Alan. E eu entendo seu ponto de vista, não esperaria menos de você "sorriu" – Fico feliz que ao menos você tenha sido o lado bom desse pesadelo que o meu filho viveu e só de saber que você o amparou sempre que ele precisou já diminui a angustia do meu coração "concluiu entre lágrimas"

– Ei, para com isso "falou Sam se aproximando, colocando uma mão em seu ombro" – Não precisa chorar, hein...E depois eu também não sou um anjo, eu tenho meus defeitos... "sorriu, tentando confortar o homem a sua frente" - O Jensen tem um bom coração, quem sabe ele possa te perdoar depois que essa tormenta passar?

– Será Sam? Será?

OoOoO

– Jensen! Jensen! "chamou Jared o segurando pelo braço"

– Me solta "disse o loirinho sentando em uma das poltronas"

– Eu não fiz nada, você viu...

– Eu vi aquela vaca te comer com os olhos e você encarar ela de volta, quem me garante que você não tem alguma coisa com ela?

– Pelo amor de Deus! "falou Jared passando as mãos pelo rosto e sentando-se ao seu lado" – Eu nem a conheço meu amor...

– Ela trabalha aqui e o Misha a conhece "disse encarando-o" – E depois eu é que não te conheço esqueceu? Afinal você é o _agente infiltrado_ "disse imitando o modo como Genevieve o chamara"

– Ei, quer parar? "disse segurando o rosto do loirinho entre suas mãos" – Meu nome é Jared Tristan Padalecki, tenho 25 anos, sou formado em direito, tenho dois irmãos, a minha irmã mais nova chama-se Megan e o meu irmão mais velho é o Jeff, meus pais possuem uma fazenda no Kansas e não, eu não conheço aquela garota. .VOCÊ...

– Me desculpe... Eu... Eu não sei o que deu em mim... "disse enquanto se aproximava mais o abraçando" - Você... Você é tão lindo... Tão... Tão perfeito... Como alguém como você pode ter se interessado por alguém como eu?

– Não fale assim "falou Jared o afastando do abraço o olhando nos olhos" - Eu não sou perfeito coisa nenhuma e se formos discutir beleza, pode apostar que você ganha disparado "sorriu"

– Eu não tenho nada Jared, a minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era muito criança... Além da Sam eu não tenho nada nesse mundo, o que eu posso te oferecer... O quê? "disse com os olhos rasos d'água"

– O seu amor é mais do que suficiente pra mim... E não diga que você não tem nada, você tem a mim agora entendeu!

Estavam abraçados, quando ouviram os gritos de Beaver. O homem soltava fogo pelas ventas chamando por Misha. O diretor do departamento passou por eles, entrando em sua sala sem nem notá-los por ali.

– Ele já entrou? "perguntou Misha, chegando logo depois"

– Eu não queria estar na sua pele "sorriu Jared, tentando parecer sério"

– Muy amigo você...

OoOoO

– Eu quero o Jensen naquele avião ainda hoje Tom e não quero saber de desculpas...

O banqueiro caminhava de um lado a outro na sala de interrogatório em que estava, esbravejando com seu advogado.

– Morgan, você pode esquecer aquele fedelho por um minuto e prestar atenção ao que eu te disse...

– Você não tem medo de morrer Welling? "perguntou Morgan na mais pura frieza, encarando-o antes de sentar-se à mesa"

– Olha "gaguejou o moreno" – Por que...Por que você não se acalma e deixa o garoto de lado só por um minuto, hã? Eu vou cuidar dele, não precisa se preocupar...

– Pra início de conversa Tom, eu não deveria estar aqui, se não fosse por sua incompetência. Incrível "suspirou recostando-se à cadeira" – Eu estou rodeado de incompetentes... Como você não sabia dos repórteres hein, me diga Tom?

– Morgan...

– Não quero suas desculpas... Vamos ser práticos, já entrou em contato com o Lewis?

– O juiz Lewis está de férias nas Bahamas...

– Viu! incompetentes, todos incompetentes "bufou" – Ligue para aquele assessor borra botas que ele possui e mande-o achá-lo imediatamente e pode mandar avisá-lo que se ele não aparecer imediatamente nem precisa voltar para os Estados Unidos.

Welling tomava nota de todas as recomendações do banqueiro, sabia que seu pescoço estava em risco caso não conseguisse resolver a situação o mais rápido possível.

– As gravações? "perguntou Morgan"

– Antes de chegar aqui, passei na mansão e limpei o quarto. Enviei para o local que combinamos.

– Viu como não é difícil fazer a coisa certa de vez em quando "ironizou Jeffrey" - E o governador?

– Ele não quis me atender, disse que está em campanha e não pode estar envolvido nos seus escândalos...

– Ele disse isso "gargalhou Morgan" - Nossa como a política é fascinante... Tudo bem, melhor assim... Você vai liberar a papelada para a imprensa... Eu quero só ver o nosso querido governador tendo que explicar aquela quantia absurda desviada da reforma do centro infantil para sua conta particular, ao menos a imprensa fisga outro peixe grande e me deixa em paz ...

– E então vamos oferecer nosso apoio ao Perry... "falou Tom"

– Nossa Tom, você pensou nisso sozinho? "perguntou Morgan sarcástico" – Isso mesmo, vamos apoiar nosso futuro governador, que diga-se de passagem, só irá ganhar se investirmos nele...Anotou aí...Frize bem isso quando estiver com ele... Ele só ganha se eu quiser entendeu...É claro que eu vou querer basta ele nos ajudar com esse nosso pequeno problema...

– Sim senhor... O Beaver provavelmente...

– O Beaver não vai fazer nada "disse o mais velho interrompendo-o" - Por que ele é um otário engravatado preso às amarras da lei, então pode deixar que com ele eu me entendo...

– Mas...

– Eu quero que você faça o que eu mandei... Organize tudo e tire o Jensen daqui... Enquanto ele estiver sob a minha tutela será mais fácil tirá-lo do país.

– E o Jared?

– Ninguém encosta nele entendeu? Eu quero dar uma lição naquele merdinha pessoalmente...

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Achei o capítulo muito descritivo, enfim...a trama está se fechando e chegando ao fim, acho que mais três ou quatro capítulos e finish...  
>Obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando...Vocês são demais...<p>

_Cenas do próximo capítulo:_  
><em> - Jensen, eu não posso impedir o Welling de te levar...<em>  
><em> - Mas...<em>  
><em> - Mas posso te ajudar a fugir...<em>  
><em> - Como?<em>

__**Boozinha : **Logo logo vc vai descobrir...Já está acabando! Obrigada...Também vou sentir saudades_  
><em>

**Perola: **Você é um amor...Obrigada...Queria poder atualizar mais rápido, mas na minhas atuais condições impossivel...Que pena a fic, tá acabando...Quer dizer que o Mark é ótimo, ainda bem né...Bjssss

**Masinha**: Obrigada linda...São por declarações como está que não posso parar...Obrigada...É o Morgan ainda vai aprontar,sorry...Mas já tá acabando...Eu já tenho o cap. 24 quase pronto acho que dessa vez vou ser mais rápida..Bjssss

**Chantall:** Obrigada pelo apoio...Estou tentando superar...O capítulo nao teve muita ação (o que eu prefiro), mas é interessante para o contexto...Bjsssss

**MidnightLover-r: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado...Minha felicidade é entregar mais um capítulo para vcs...Queria muito poder ser mais rápida, enfim...nossos J2 merecem tudo de bom...mas não posso dizer o que vai acontecer e se isso vai acontecer...aí perde a graça...Bjssssss


	23. Chapter 23 Cheapo

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

***Cheapo: Termo utilizado no Xadrez, jogada usualmente feita pelo lado que estava a perder para segurar um empate ou até para ganhar.**  
><strong> Como prometido mais um capítulo...O próximo já está sendo escrito, espero não demorar muito, kkkkk...<strong>  
><strong> E o final se aproxima...<strong>  
><strong> Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 23 - Cheapo*<strong>

– Drª Vick "sorriu Jensen, levantando-se da poltrona e caminhando em sua direção para abraçá-la" – O que faz aqui?

– Longa história... Mas olha pra você, como você cresceu "disse ao afastar-se do abraço e olhá-lo melhor" - Como você está? "falou séria"

– Tentando não surtar! "sorriu triste" - O Jared está me ajudando "falou olhando em direção ao moreno que estava mais afastado" – Venha eu quero que você o conheça.

– Olá "adiantou-se Jared"

– Jared essa é a doutora Vick, minha terapeuta... Doutora, esse é Jared, meu namorado "sorriu ao dizer a ultima palavra"

– Prazer Jared "sorriu estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo" – Fico feliz que o Jensen tenha alguém nesse momento para ajudá-lo e a julgar por esse sorriso "voltou-se para Jensen" – Vejo que você está bem mais forte...

– Sim "disse segurando uma das mãos do moreno" – O Jared é o meu porto seguro...

– Mas se você precisar... Qualquer coisa... É só me procurar, está bem?

– Eu posso te pedir uma coisa? "perguntou o loirinho"

– É claro, qualquer coisa...

– Você... Você entra comigo?

– Se não houver problemas "falou a doutora olhando para Jared"

– Eu acho que não haverá problemas doutora "respondeu Jared" – Já que o Jensen ainda é menor de idade, ele pode estar acompanhado por um adulto e como ele é seu paciente...

– Você não se importa não é amor? "perguntou Jensen olhando para Jared" – Tem coisas que eu...Eu não tenho coragem de falar na sua frente "disse baixando o olhar, com receio de ser questionado sobre a violência sofrida em Dallas"

– Claro que não amor, mas eu não vou mentir pra você "aproximou-se segurando as mãos do menor" - Eu já sei de tudo.

– Sabe! "falou Jensen surpreso" - Mas...

– Eu descobri durante a investigação, desculpe "falou Jared sentindo-se mais aliviado por estar contando a verdade"

– Não fique assim Jensen. Vocês dois vão ter muito tempo pra conversar depois e numa relação a dois não tem necessidade de haver segredos, não acha? "falou a terapeuta, adotando sua postura analítica"

– Você sempre consegue me dobrar "sorriu Jensen"

OoOoO

O dia tinha sido estressante, após todos os acontecimentos o que mais queriam era um bom banho quente e uma cama macia para dormir. Jensen, com a aparência cansada, tentava relaxar com a cabeça apoiada no peito do moreno que o abraçava. Não muito diferente e sentindo os efeitos dos machucados, Jared era a imagem da exaustão, mesmo assim mantinha-se firma para o seu loirinho e a já havia perguntado várias vezes se ele não queria algo pra comer, recebendo sempre uma negativa como resposta.

Um a um todos os presentes prestaram esclarecimentos. Jared e Misha enviariam seus relatórios no dia seguinte.

Era fim de tarde quando Roger saiu da sala após prestar depoimento. Tentara aproximar-se do filho durante as horas que passara naquela sala, mas não conseguira sequer ser notado pelo jovem que parecia alheio imerso em pensamentos.

– Quem é esse? "perguntou baixinho quando viu o homem loiro saindo"

– É...É um dos envolvidos nas falcatruas do Morgan "respondeu Jared, sentindo-se péssimo por omitir a verdade mais uma vez"

– Hum...Estranho...

– O que é estranho Jensen?

– Ele...Não sei...Ele me olha de um jeito...E não sei...Eu tenho a sensação que o conheço...

Sem saber o que falar, Jared ia inventar alguma coisa quando o loiro foi chamado para a sala de Beaver.

– Vai dar tudo certo "disse Jared abraçando-o antes dele entar"

Foi o depoimento mais longo daquele dia. Por conta da natureza de suas declarações e envolvimento com Morgan, apenas o escrivão e Beaver estavam na sala. Apesar do constrangimento, Jensen relatou toda sua trajetória, desde a fuga da casa dos Sheppard, culminando no atropelamento por Jeffrey, até os últimos acontecimentos na lancha horas mais cedo. Vick pôde entrar e acompanhar o depoimento, o que foi de muita valia, pois o loirinho por várias vezes segurou em sua mão buscando forças para contar tudo o que passava nas mãos do banqueiro.

Perplexa, a médica enxugou as lágrimas que deixou escapar sem perceber após ouvir o relato do sofrimento vivido pelo menor.

– E então senhor, o que será feito agora? Esse monstro tem que apodrecer na cadeia "falou indignada"

– Doutora, nós estamos fazendo todo o possível para mantê-lo aqui, mas a senhora sabe que ele é muito influente e por enquanto as provas que temos são apenas alguns depoimentos e algumas gravações subtraídas ilegalmente.

– Mas as gravações...

–As gravações mostram duas pessoas em conjunção carnal, não mostram nenhum assassinato e, além disso, em todas elas o Morgan está de costas para a câmera. A gravação não mostra o rosto dele...

– Então ele... Ele não vai ficar preso "perguntou Jensen apreensivo"

–Eu não disse isso "suspirou Beaver" – Jensen a relação de vocês é incestuosa, mas não é um crime necessariamente. Vamos alegar abuso, já que você é menor e relatou ser coagido a manter relações com ele. Com relação às gravações, você terá que testemunhar confirmando que era o Morgan no vídeo, afinal você é o único adolescente vivo. E em relação ao caso Sheppard, vamos informar a Dallas que você foi encontrado pra que eles possam dar continuidade ao caso...

– Então é só isso que vocês podem fazer? "continuou Vick indignada" - E o acontecido na lancha? O Jared é um dos seus homens... Ele... Ele estava lá, ele foi uma vítima também...

– Senhora...

– Tem um homem entre a vida e a morte no hospital senhor Beaver, como o senhor acha que o Morgan vai se livrar dessa acusação? Ele não tem como fingir que o tal Pellegrino não foi baleado em sua lancha...

– Doutora eu quero aquele desgraçado na cadeia tanto quanto vocês, mas eu tenho que ser realista. Ele tem dinheiro para comprar a corte inteira se quiser e contratar os melhores advogados desse país. Eu já estou me adiantado e visualizando o que virá pela frente...

– Eu sabia... Eu disse para o Jared que isso era uma perda de tempo "falou Jensen irritado, tentando enxugar as lágrimas que caiam" - Ninguém consegue colocar esse maldito na cadeia...

– Não perca as esperanças garoto... Afinal conseguimos prendê-lo hoje...

– Até quando? "falou Jensen se descontrolando" - Até ele aparecer com uma desculpa esfarrapada e me chamar de louco de novo?

– Calma Jensen "pediu Vick"

– Jensen, precisamos de uma prova, qualquer coisa que comprove que ele é o Mil Faces, pense garoto, pense... Onde ele pode esconder algo desse tipo?

– Eu não sei... Eu juro... Eu não sei...

– Tudo bem... Por hora vamos tentar mantê-lo aqui pelo assassinato dos adolescentes...

OoOoO

Sentindo-se derrotado Jensen saiu da sala acompanhado por Vick, que também não engolira muito bem as palavras de Beaver.

– O que aconteceu? "perguntou Sam se aproximando"

– Que cara é essa? "falou Jared"

– Podemos ir embora? "perguntou Jensen cabisbaixo sem ter coragem de responder"

– Claro meu anjo "respondeu Sam" - Eu liguei pra minha irmã e ela disse que nos receberá na casa dela sem problema algum... Mas o que houve? "dessa vez olhou para a terapeuta"

– O Beaver nos alertou que o Morgan poderá ser solto a qualquer momento

– Como é que é? "exaltou-se Jared"

– Como assim será solto? "perguntou Roger que se aproximou ao ouvir a informação"

– Ele tem muita influência, foi isso que o Beaver deu a entender "disse a terapeuta"

– Vamos? "Insistu Jensen sem querer participar da conversa"

– Ei! "falou Jared levantando o rosto do menor pelo queixo" – Você não vai desistir agora, vai? Logo, logo vamos encontrar as provas que faltam, hã!

– Por hora eu agradeço se você me tirar daqui "sorriu de canto"

– Sam, ele pode ficar comigo no meu apartamento? "disse Jared virando-se para a loira"

– Bom... Você prefere querido?

– Se você não ficar chateada, prefiro sim! "respondeu Jensen" – Tentando alegrar-se

– Por mim tudo bem meu amor... Vem cá "puxou-o para um abraço" – Escuta o Jared, ele tem razão, já chagamos até aqui não foi? Vamos confiar que dessa vez as coisas vão dar certo...

– Tudo bem...

– Agora, anima esse rostinho lindo... Pelo menos você não vai precisar voltar para a mansão...

– Isso mesmo "completou Jared" – Vamos pro meu apartamento, tomar um bom banho, comer uma coisinha bem gostosa e esquecer um pouco o dia de hoje...

– Ele não vai a lugar algum com você "falou Tom aproximando-se do grupo"

– Tom Welling, advogado do diabo "falou Jared ficando cara a cara com o moreno" – Já babou o ovo do seu patrão hoje?

Os presentes até tentaram, mas não conseguiram conter os risinhos diante da frase dita por Jared.

– Eu não vou perder meu tempo com você Padalecki "virando-se para Jensen continuou" – Vamos Jensen, você vem comigo.

– O quê? "falaram Roger e Sam ao mesmo tempo"

– Não! Eu não vou com você "disse Jensen dando um passo para trás"

– Ele não vai com você "falou Jared colocando um dedo no peito do advogado"

– Ele vai comigo sim! "disse Tom tirando a mão de Jared do seu peito"

– Você não pode fazer isso "falou Vick"

– Tanto posso como vou! "disse o moreno" – Na ausência do Morgan eu sou o tutor legal do Jensen... Então parem de choramingar...

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Roger, Sam, Vick e Jared esbravejavam os motivos pelos quais o loirinho não deveria ir com o advogado. Enquanto Jensen repetia, como um mantra, que não iria com o moreno.

– Você não vai levá-lo! "gritou Roger"

– Nós não vamos deixar você levá-lo "esbravejou Jared"

– O pai dele me deu plenos poderes...

– Ele não é pai dele! "continuou gritando Roger interrompendo o advogado"

Em meio a gritaria de todos, temendo que Roger contasse o que não devia Sam segurava-o pedindo para ele se calar.

– Não faz isso Roger "falava baixo tentando contê-lo"

– Ele não é uma criança pra ser arrastado daqui à força "continuou o loiro sem ouvir o que Sam dizia"

– Saiam da minha frente! "gritou Tom partindo pra cima de Jared que estava à frente do loirinho, impedido Tom de se aproximar" – Eu sou o responsável legal...

– E eu sou o seu pa... "gritou Roger sendo impedido por Sam antes de terminar a frase"

– Roger, não!

Sem entender, Jensen ia perguntar o que ele tentara dizer, mas foi impedido pela entrada de Beaver no recinto.

– Que bagunça é essa na frente da minha sala "perguntou Beaver saindo da sala ao ouvir a gritaria"

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo sem dar chance para que o diretor daquele departamento pudesse entender.

– Silêncio! "gritou, fazendo com que todos se calassem" - Um de cada vez

– Eu não vou com ele, por favor senhor Beaver não deixa ele me levar, não deixa "disse Jensen em desespero"

– Ele não vai te levar Jensen, se acalme "disse Jared o abraçando"

– Senhor Beaver, por favor "disse Tom entregando o documento que lhe dava os poderes sobre o garoto na ausência do banqueiro"

Beaver leu rapidamente, enquanto todos o encaravam apreensivos.

– Eu sinto muito Jensen, mas ele está dizendo a verdade.

– Não! Eu não vou, eu não vou... "disse Jensen caindo no choro se agarrando em Jared"

– Eu não vou deixar. Você não vai levá-lo, não vai "gritou Jared também já fora de si"

– Padalecki, poupe-me de melodramas, ok! Você como advogado sabe que eu tenho razão "disse Tom satisfeito" – Vamos Jensen, para de dar show que eu não tenho o dia todo.

– Senhor Beaver deve haver alguma coisa que possa ser feita...Eu...Eu posso..."falou Roger bufando de raiva ao notar o desespero do filho sem poder fazer nada"

– Não senhor Ackles "interrompeu Beaver entendendo onde ele queria chegar" - Para todos os efeitos o Morgan é o pai dele e tem todo o direito de exigir que ele retorne para casa...

– Isso é um absurdo "disse Sam"

– Mesmo diante das acusações de abuso? Senhor Beaver seja razoável "disse Vick, tentando manter a calma"

– Senhores, na falta do senhor Morgan, por qualquer tipo de impedimento eu sou o responsável por ele, entenderam? Eu terei que acionar as autoridades para fazer valer um direito que me assiste? Senhor Beaver, isso é uma palhaçada, por favor, diga ao seu funcionário "apontou para Jared" - Largar o garoto ou eu vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas?

– Jared "falou Beaver com pesar ao ver o semblante de seu agente e o desespero do loirinho" – Deixe-o ir.

– Não! "disse Jared furioso" - Eu não posso fazer isso "encarou Tom"

Welling já perdendo a paciência, aproximou-se puxando o garoto dos braços de Jared.

– Ele vai comigo agora!

– NÂO! EU NÃO VOU "gritava Jensen agarrando Jared" – NÃO DEIXA ELE ME LEVAR, NÂO DEIXA...

– Solta ele "falou Sam avançando em Welling dando tapas em suas costas"

– Vocês querem parar "esbravejou Beaver" – Welling, solta o garoto!

– Ele é minha...

– Ele é sua responsabilidade eu sei "interrompeu Beaver" – Você já disse isso mil vezes, mas eu não vou deixar você arrastar o garoto do meu departamento dessa forma...

– Jared "suspirou Beaver" – Solta ele.

– Eu não...

– Solta ele agora Jared, eu estou mandando "disse Beaver e ao notar o risinho de Tom emendou" – E você nem pense em arrastá-lo daqui a força, caso contrário eu mesmo mando te prender "voltando-se para Jared continuou" - Venha até a minha sala Jared, agora "concluiu dando as costas para todos, entrando na sala"

Jared ainda relutou, mas foi afrouxando o abraço aos poucos enquanto enxugava as lágrimas do menor, que tentava se controlar diminuindo os soluços.

– Tenha calma Jensen, você confia em mim não confia?

– Sim

– Vai dar tudo certo "disse Jared dando-lhe um selinho antes de entrar na sala de Beaver"

Jared não demorou-se no escritório, porém os minutos que ele passou lá dentro pareceram horas para Jensen. Estavam todos apreensivos do lado de fora quando a porta abriu-se e um agente furioso saiu.

– Isso não vai ficar assim "disse avançando contra o advogado que quase caiu com o encontrão de Jared"

– Padalecki "gritou Beaver da porta"

Furioso, o agente deu alguns passos para trás afastando-se do advogado, encarando-o. Olhou ao redor sem dar uma palavra, piscou para Jensen, de modo que ninguém mais além dele visse e foi embora deixando todos a sua volta sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

– Jared "chamou Jensen sem entender o que estava acontecendo"

– Venha Jensen "chamou Beaver, indicando o escritório"

Jensen ainda olhou boquiaberto o caminho feito pelo agente, mas seguiu o mais velho.

– Você não terá muito tempo "falou Beaver assim que fechou a porta"

– O que?

– Jensen, eu não posso impedir o Welling de te levar...

– Mas...

– Mas posso te ajudar a fugir...

– Como?

– Acorda garoto, você não entendeu o que acabamos de fazer? É tudo uma encenação para o Welling. Ele deve estar achando que eu convenci o Jared a ir embora e que agora estou fazendo o mesmo com você.

– Mas...Como? "disse Jensen atordoado sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo" – O Jared foi embora...

– Ai meu Deus "falou Beaver passando a mão no rosto" – Garoto "falou colocando as mãos nos seus ombros" – O Jared está te esperado nos fundos do prédio, entendeu até ai?

– S... Sim...

– Ótimo. Você vai sair dessa sala com cara de enterro, está me entendendo?

– Sim...

– Vai dizer pra todo mundo que aceita ir embora com o Welling, mas vai pedir pra ir ao banheiro antes, o banheiro do final do corredor, decorou?

– Sim, o banheiro do final do corredor "repetiu Jensen tentando absorver todas as informações"

– Você vai ter que pular a veneziana. O Jared já deve estar lá te esperando.

Em um gesto inesperado Jensen sorriu e abraçou o mais velho a sua frente. Beaver,sem graça, retribuiu lembrando de seu filho que há muito tempo não via, já que desde a separação escolhera morar com a mãe.

– Obrigado senhor Beaver, muito obrigado "disse Jensen ainda abraçado"

– Anda garoto, anda "pigarreou Beaver assumindo sua postura sisuda novamente" – Agora vai e faz como combinamos, ok!

Jensen encarnou o papel perfeitamente. Com o semblante derrotado saiu da sala, sendo confrontado pelos olhares curiosos a sua volta.

– E então meu filho, o que aconteceu? "perguntou Sam"

– Eu...Eu vou com ele Sam "disse sem conseguir olhá-la nos olhos, se sentindo péssimo por enganá-la"

– Não, você não pode... "disse dando passos para trás olhando as pessoas ao redor" – Ninguém vai fazer nada?

– Sam "chamou Jensen tentando fazê-la parar"

– Então é isso? Aquele desgraçado mesmo preso ainda consegue o que quer e ninguém faz nada "falou Sam em lágrimas"

– Eu vou ficar bem, por favor, não fique assim...

– Vamos Jensen, eu não estou a fim de assistir mais um dramalhão "falou Tom, o puxando pelo braço"

– Nós vamos lutar por você Jensen, vamos tirar você daquela mansão "disse Roger sentindo-se impotente diante da situação"

– Agüente firme Jensen "concluiu Vick"

Eles se afastaram sob o olhar de Beaver. Jensen o olhou de relance e acenou com a cabeça agradecendo novamente. Caminhou com Welling até o final do corredor.

– Eu preciso ir ao banheiro "disse o garoto"

– Ah não garoto, eu já estou atrasado, segura aí, quando chegarmos a mansão você vai.

– Eu disse que preciso ir ao banheiro "falou entre dentes, soltando-se do aperto ao redor de seu braço" – E eu vou agora.

– Ta, ta "bufou Welling" – Então vai logo e vê se não demora hein... Era só o que me faltava agora, virar babá de marmanjo "resmungou enquanto o loirinho caminhava em direção ao banheiro"

Jensen caminhou apressado, ao entrar trancou a porta atrás de si, procurando a tal veneziana que deveria pular.

– Merda "falou ao notar a altura da janela" - Tinha que ser tão alta...

Buscando algo para servir de apoio, subiu no cesto de lixo, rezando para que a tampa não cedesse com o seu peso. Ao abri-la foi visto por Jared, que já o esperava do outro lado.

– Pula amor, eu te ajudo...

Apesar de estar no térreo a janela estava a uma altura considerável. A veneziana era apertada, dificultando sua fuga. Ele conseguiu colocar o tronco para fora, sendo agarrado por Jared que aos poucos o puxou.

– Pronto, te peguei "disse Jared enquanto o segurava contra o peito" – Ninguém mais vai nos separar "sorriu dando-lhe um beijo em seguida" – Vamos logo antes que o Welling perceba a sua demora.

Jared nunca imaginou que receberia ajuda de alguém tão carrancudo quanto o seu chefe. Mas ao entrar na sala do mesmo e ouvir todo o plano elaborado por ele percebeu que estava errado...

**Flash Back On**

_– Aqui, pegue "falou Beaver lhe entregando algumas chaves"_

_– O senhor tem certeza?_

_– Garoto, se eu tivesse dúvida não estaria tendo essa conversa com você._

_– Desculpe senhor Beaver..._

_– Jared, eu sei que eu tenho esse jeito durão, mas dessa vez eu não posso ficar indiferente. Eu sei que vocês estão juntos, você gosta muito dele não é?_

_– Sim, senhor..._

_– Eu não devia, mas às vezes temos que dar um empurrãozinho para que a justiça seja feita... Pegue... Aqui é a chave do meu carro e aqui é a chave da casa que lhe falei. Agora vá antes que aquele idiota resolva ir embora e arraste o menino com ele._

**Flash Back Off**

OoOoO

A casa ficava em um local afastado da cidade a algumas horas de Los Angeles. Era um local isolado, com praticamente nenhuma vizinhança, rodeado por arvoredos, bastante tranqüilo. Era utilizada no serviço de proteção a testemunhas do FBI, por isso quase ninguém tinha conhecimento de sua existência. Já era noite quando Jensen e Jared chegaram.

– É muito bonita "disse Jensen ao descer do carro" – De quem é?

– Se eu te contar terei que te matar "sorriu Jared andando em sua direção" – É do serviço de proteção a testemunha...

– Humm, me senti importante agora "falou Jensen sendo abraçado por trás"

– Você é e sempre será importante para mim "falou Jared beijando sua nuca" - É melhor entrarmos, está fazendo frio aqui.

A casa estava organizada, como se estivesse pronta para recebê-los. Havia comida na dispensa, nada muito sofisticado, mas já serviria para ao menos passarem a noite.

– Olha Jay, tem comida "disse Jensen ao abrir os armários e geladeira" – Pelo menos não vamos morrer de fome "sorriu"

– Eles sempre abastecem a casa para uma necessidade... Au "resmungou Jared ao tirar o casaco"

– Jay, você precisa descansar "disse Jensen ao notar a careta do moreno"

– Você também precisa

– Mas eu não levei um tiro, deixa eu ver "falou Jensen se aproximando tentando tocar no ferimento"

– Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar

– Ei, pára de fingir que não está doendo, você não é o super homem sabia? Vem senta aqui, deixa eu dar uma olhada.

Jensen puxou o moreno pela mão fazendo com que o mesmo se sentasse em um dos bancos da cozinha. Com delicadeza ajudou-o a retirar a camisa que vestia e ficou chocado ao notar os vários hematomas no tórax de Jared.

– Jay, foram os capangas do Morgan que fizeram isso com você, não foram? Isso foi minha culpa... É tudo culpa minha...

– Ei nada disso é culpa sua meu amor "falou Jared segurando seu rosto"

– É sim, olha pra você! Está cheio de machucad...

Tentando calá-lo Jared o puxou para um beijo. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos apenas sentindo o gosto um do outro. Jensen mais afoito, entorpecido pelo beijo acabou apertando-o demais sobre o ferimento da bala, fazendo com que o moreno soltasse um gemido de dor.

– Oh meu Deus! Desculpe-me... Eu te machuquei?

– Não amor "sorriu" – Claro que não... Você só apertou onde não devia...

– Desculpe "sorriu" - O que eu posso fazer pra me redimir? "perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso"

– Hummm, deixa eu pensar "falou Jared levantando o rosto fingindo estar pensando" – Que tal me ajudar no banho?

– É uma ótima idéia!

Sob a ducha quente os dois amantes acariciavam-se lentamente. A água levava embora o cansaço e a tensão do dia, relaxando-os e envolvendo-os ainda mais. Contornando os hematomas com uma das mãos, Jensen acariciava o tórax do moreno delicadamente, depositado leves beijos em torno de cada machucado.

– Eu te amo Jay

– Eu também te amo meu menino

– Vem "sussurrou Jensen, desligando o chuveiro, puxando o moreno para fora do box"

Caminharam pelo quarto aos beijos, molhado o caminho até a cama. Jared caiu na cama com o menor por cima, sem importar-se se estava molhando a cama ou não. Jensen beijou o seu tórax levemente, alcançando os mamilos, sugando-os demoradamente.

– Ohhhh Jennn...

– Você gosta Jay? "sussurrou fazendo um caminho até o seu baixo ventre" – Gosta assim?

– Você não precisa fazer isso "ofegou Jared"

– Mas eu quero "sorriu depositando beijos por toda extensão do membro do mais velho"

Jared com o tronco erguido apoiado pelos antebraços assistiu seu loirinho, numa lenta tortura, lamber toda a extensão de seu membro antes de abocanhá-lo.

– Ohhhhhh

Jared gemeu ao ser sugado pelo menor e já sem controle de seus atos, deixou-se cair na cama. Uma mão agarrava o lençol enquanto a outra segurava os cabelos do loirinho, tentando controlar o ritmo.

– Ahhhh Jen...Ahhhh...Desse jeito eu vou...Ahhhh

– Ainda não agente "ofegou Jensen parando o que fazia tentando recuperar o fôlego"

Colocando uma perna de cada lado o menor sentou-se no quadril do maior, enquanto avançava na boca do moreno arrancando suspiros do mesmo. Jared abraçava-lhe percorrendo todo o seu dorso. Jensen lambia e mordiscava os lábios do mais velho, invadindo sua boca, sugando sua língua.

– Quem é você e o que fez com o meu namorado tímido?"perguntou Jared aproveitando o momento que se separaram para respirar"

– Você ainda não viu nada "sorriu Jensen"

– Eu tô louco pra ver "sussurrou Jared"

Colocando-se numa posição ereta, Jensen levou dois dedos a sua própria boca, chupando-os em movimentos sensuais. Jared assistia a cena extasiado de prazer e ver seu menino prepara-se para recebê-lo apenas o deixava mais louco de tesão.

Jensen, ofegante, posicionou-se melhor sobre o membro do moreno, descendo lentamente, sentindo-se ser totalmente preenchido a cada centímetro conquistado pelo pênis do mais velho.

– Não precisa ter pressa, eu não quero te machucar "falou Jared ao perceber uma pontinha de dor no semblante do mais jovem"

– Só...Só espera um pouco "arfou o menor encostando a testa no queixo do mais velho"

Tentando distraí-lo, Jared tomou o membro do mais jovem em uma das mãos masturbando-o enquanto beijava-lhe a face, quase enlouquecendo sentindo-se ser esmagado pelo canal apertado do loirinho.

– Cavalga... Cavalga pra mim amor "disse Jared arfante"

Já relaxado, Jensen iniciou os movimentos de sobe e desce sobre o membro do mais velho que segurava seu quadril. Com um sorriso safado, diminuía ou aumentava a velocidade e ritmo das estocadas controlando os movimentos, deliciando-se com os gemidos do mais velho.

– Ohhhhhhh, ta gostoso Jay ? Ohhhh...

– Ahhhh Jennnnn, isso...ahhhhhh, assimmmm...ahhhhh

Vendo o estado do garoto, Jared voltou a masturbar o membro do mais jovem que apontava para si, como se pedisse alívio. Jensen colocou uma mão sobre a de Jared ajudando-o enquanto aumentava o ritmo da cavalgada, agora em movimentos circulares, rebolando e levando ambos a gemerem cada vez mais alto.

– Ohhhhhhh Jay...Ahhhhhh...Eu vou...Ohhhhhhh...Jayyyyyyyyy

Jensen gritou o nome do amado ao atingir o orgasmo, contraindo-se. Jared tentando prolongar o prazer do mais jovem, o agarrou pelos quadris e tomando o controle da situação o girou na cama, ficando por cima. Ainda conectados continou estocando-o, cada vez mais fundo, fazendo-o gritar mais alto cada vez que atingia sua próstata.

– Mais...maissss forrrteeee Jayyyy...Ohhhhhhh...Ohhhhhhhhh

– Ahhhhh...Ahhhhhhhhh...Jennnnnn

Sem conseguir mais conter-se, o moreno explodiu em prazer derramando-se no interior do loirinho, desabando exausto sobre o mesmo. Ofegantes, esgotados e entrelaçados, apenas deixaram-se ficar nessa posição até adormecerem.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> Kissesssss

**Boozinha: **Confesso queo Jeffrey foi meu personagem preferido...O Misha é uma figura, kkkkkkkk...Que bom que gostou...Tbem ficarei com saudadessss...Bjssss

**Masinha: **Que bom que te deixei feliz, fico lisonjeada...Obrigada! O trio é o máximo junto... JDM é o $%$%, mas eu adoro...e ele vai aprontar ainda, kkkk, não posso contar...O Roger vai sofrer um pouquinho, afinal ele foi um $&($& com o filho né...apesar de coração bom, ele não tem sangue de barata...Dessa vez não demorei né? kkkkk...Vou tentar ser mais rápida...Bjsss


	24. Chapter 24 Acerto de Contas

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**Hello people...**  
><strong> Não adinta fugir a vida sempre vai nos cobrar...<strong>

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 24 - Acerto de Contas<strong>

Dez minutos haviam se passado e Welling parecia querer abrir um buraco no chão daquele departamento ao caminhar de um lado ao outro enquanto olhava para o relógio a cada minuto.

- Jensen! Jensen! "gritou entrando no banheiro" – Você morreu aí dentro? Jensen...

Continuou gritando enquanto abria todas as portas.

- Inferno! "esmurrou a porta ao perceber que ele não estava mais lá"

Caminhou de volta para o escritório de Beaver já dando ordens pelo celular

- Speight, reúna os homens, o Jensen fugiu... Não, esquece o avião, se não encontrarmos aquele moleque o Morgan vai nos fatiar e comer no jantar...

OoOoO

Ainda era cedo quando tentou abrir os olhos pela manhã. O Sol iluminava o ambiente fracamente ultrapassado a barreira impostas pelas cortinas. Correu a mão pelo colchão do outro lado da cama buscando o corpo quente do moreno, deparando-se com a cama vazia ao seu lado.

- Jay "murmurou sem obter reposta"

Ainda nu sob as cobertas sentou-se na cama, sentindo o estômago reclamar de fome, afinal sua última refeição tinha sido um café da manhã indigesto no dia anterior. Caminhou pelo quarto em busca de algo para vestir.

- Será que o FBI deixou roupas por aqui também? "brincou lembrando-se dos mantimentos no armário da cozinha"

O guarda roupa não tinha muita coisa. Algumas roupas de cama, travesseiros e quase nenhuma peça de roupa. Pegou uma camiseta branca e uma calça de moletom nada proporcional, mas era o que tinha e era bem melhor que o pijama imundo em que estava vestido no dia anterior. Desceu as escadas escutando um remexer de pratos e talheres e sorriu ao ver o moreno usando apenas uma calça idêntica a sua, enquanto preparava o café da manhã. Aproximando-se devagar o abraçou por trás, sendo logo retribuído por um sorriso.

- Bom dia meu amor!

- Jay, ainda é muito cedo, vem deitar "falou manhoso"

- Você não sente fome não é? "brincou virando-se dentro do abraço"

- Entre comer e dormir acredite, eu prefiro dormir "sorriu" - Mas ainda é muito cedo, você caiu da cama?

- Eu estou acostumado a acordar cedo "falou dando-lhe um selinho acariciando seu rosto"

- Não me beija, eu devo estar com um bafo horrível "falou Jensen escondendo o rosto"

- O bafo mais gostoso que existe "soriu voltando a beijá-lo novamente, dessa vez com direito a sucção de língua e mordiscada nos lábios" – Viu? Muito gostoso.

- Você não existe sabia? "falou Jensen o abraçando pela nuca"

- Você é que é perfeito apesar de ser dorminhoco "sorriu" - Enquanto você dormia, já fiz meus exercícios e agora estou aqui preparando algo pra gente comer

- Hummm, além de gato, sarado ele ainda é prendado, o que mais eu posso querer? "brincou Jensen sentido o estômago roncar de fome"

- Nossa ! Você pode até estar com sono, mas tem alguém aí dentro morrendo de fome "falou Jared ao ouvir o ronco" - Será que já é o nosso filho? "falou fingindo uma cara de espanto"

- Ei, eu sou um garoto de família, o que as pessoas irão pensar se eu aparecer de barriga? "falou entrando na brincadeira"

- Que nós nos amamos muito "respondeu dando-lhe beijos" - E que eu sou muito bom de cama "sorriu safado"

- Ah, bom de cama é? "respondeu o loirinho sem conseguir raciocinar direito recebendo os beijos do moreno.

- Quer repetir a dose pra comprovar?

Em um movimento brusco, Jared agarrou o loirinho pela cintura enquanto o beijava, conduzindo-o a bancada mais próxima. Colocou-o sobre a peça, enquanto sua cintura era envolvida pelas pernas do mais jovem. Beijavam-se avidamente com os corpos colados, acariciando-se mutuamente. Jensen percorria o dorso do mais velho com as mãos sentindo a firmeza de seus músculos. O contato foi quebrado apenas por alguns segundos quando o mais velho afastou-se retirando a camiseta do mais jovem bruscamente. Segurando-o pelos cabelos voltou a beijá-lo no pescoço, fazendo com que o menor se inclinasse mais para receber os carinhos naquela região. Iam avançar para o próximo passo, quando o estômago do loirinho fez-se presente chamando a atenção de ambos com um ronco estrondoso.

- Estou te matando de fome! "gargalhou Jared, ofegante, encostando suas testas" - Vem, não quero meu filho passando fome "brincou acariciando o ventre de Jensen, o descendo da bancada" - Vamos comer...

- Esse pirralho já está me dando trabalho...

OoOoO

- Mas o quê "gritou Morgan batendo no tampo da mesa" - Eu disse que queria aquele garoto bem longe daqui e você me diz que ele fugiu...

- Senhor Morgan...

- Senhor Morgan um escambau... Eu me afasto por uma noite, uma mísera noite e o garoto consegue fugir, POR QUE O INCOMPETENTE DO MEU ADVOGADO NÃO SABE FICAR DE OLHO NUM GAROTO DE DEZESSETE ANOS "gritou Morgan a plenos pulmões"

- Senhor... "tentou Tom sendo interrompido pelo mais velho ao ser agarrado pelo colarinho"

- Escute bem Welling "falou devagar aproximando seu rosto do advogado" - Escute bem o que vou dizer...Você vai tirar esse traseiro de merda do seu escritório e vai descobrir pra onde ele foi, entendeu?

- S..Sim "gaguejou"

- Eu quero o Jensen naquele avião assim que eu sair daqui, você compreendeu?

- S..Sim...

- E trate de contactar o Lewis o quanto antes, já que se eu for depender da sua competência para me tirar daqui, é melhor eu mesmo me defender... "disse soltando o seu colarinho"

OoOoO

A casa para qual foram direcionados ficava distante da cidade, numa estradinha de chão, rodeada por árvores e pássaros. Há alguns metros existia em pequeno lago, tornando a paisagem ainda mais bucólica.

O café da manhã fora tranquilo, entre carinho e carícias de ambos. Demoraram-se em organizar a cozinha antes de sair para observar o local. O dia estava agradável fazendo com que aproveitassem a manhã nas redondezas. Embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, recostados, com o menor apoiado no peito do moreno entre suas pernas, ficaram a observar o lago mais à frente.

- O FBI até que sabe escolher esses esconderijos "brincou Jensen" - Esse lugar é lindo!

- Gostou? Mesmo não tendo nada em volta?

- Eu não preciso de mais nada, já tenho você do meu lado é o que basta "sorriu o loirinho, olhando o moreno nos olhos"

- Jensen "disse Jared ficando mais sério" - Eu...Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? "perguntou Jensen ficando sério, sentando-se entre as pernas do moreno"

- Não, não! "sorriu Jared" - Calma, não é nada de grave...

- Nossa, mas você falou de um jeito...

- Jensen, eu... Eu sei que você ainda é muito jovem, tem uma vida inteira pela frente, mal conhece a vida ainda, apesar de tudo que você passou...

- Jay... "falou Jensen interrompendo o moreno"

- Deixa eu terminar...Eu também não sou tão mais velho assim, mas já vivi um pouco mais que você, então pra mim é mais fácil tomar essa decisão..."olhando-o nos olhos e segurando em suas mãos continuou" - Jensen Ross, você aceita se casar comigo?

Tomado pelo choque Jensen ficou sem reação, apenas olhava o moreno tentando entender o que ele havia dito.

- C...Casar com...Casar com você?

- Olha, "falou Jared tentando ser mais rápido" - Eu vou entender se você não quiser agora, se você achar que estamos indo rápido demais, ou...Ou quiser esper...

Antes que Jared pudesse terminar foi tomado por um beijo apaixonado de um loiro radiante e com os olhos rasos d'água.

- Isso é um sim? "perguntou Jared sorrindo e emocionado"

- Sim...Sim...SIMMMMMMM... "respondeu Jensen enquanto o beijava, sorrindo e gritando para quem quisesse ouvir" - Eu aceito, é claro que eu aceito meu amor...

- Desculpe não ter um anel para te oferecer, mas não deu tempo...

- Shhhh "falou Jensen colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios do moreno" - Eu não preciso disso... Nós não precisamos de nada disso pra saber que eu sou seu e que você é meu para sempre...

- Mesmo assim, pegue "disse Jared tirando seu anel de formatura colocando-o no loiro" - Eu quero que você fique com esse anel, até tudo isso acabar e eu possa te dar um anel de compromisso de verdade, afinal você me disse que era um menino de família, lembra "brincou Jared, tentando conter as lágrimas de felicidade"

- É lindo "disse Jensen estendendo a mão e observando o anel" - Eu também quero te dar uma coisa "disse tirando a medalhinha que sempre levava no pescoço" - Essa medalhinha é a única coisa que restou da minha mãe e é muito importante pra mim...Ela me deu antes de morrer...

- Jen, não precisa "tentou Jared"

- Eu quero que você aceite como prova do meu amor por você...

- Jen...

- Por favor Jay, aceite...E depois "sorriu colocando a medalhinha no pescoço do moreno" - Quando o meu noivo comprar o nosso anel de brilhantes ele me devolve...

Entre beijos apaixonados, deitaram-se na relva, apreciando a paisagem, enquanto admiravam-se mutuamente. Voltando a ficar sério, Jared se colocou de lado, apoiando-se no cotovelo, enquanto acariciava a face do loiro que estava deitado de barriga para cima, a admirar o céu azul.

- Eu liguei pro Misha e pedi que ele nos trouxesse roupas e mantimentos "disse Jared"

- Ótimo, por que eu estou horrível nessa calça que mais parece um saco "sorriu"

- Você é lindo de qualquer jeito...

- Bobo, você que é... Mas você está com cara de que quer me falar alguma coisa que não tem nada haver com roupas "disse Jensen sentando-se, sendo acompanhado pelo moreno"

- Eu não quero ter segredos pra você meu amor...

- Fala Jay, eu não sou feito de porcelana, não vou quebrar, pode falar "falou o loirinho ficando sério"

- Lembra quando eu te disse que já sabia de tudo que aconteceu com você no passado?

- Sim

- Bom... O Misha que descobriu tudo... Ele descobriu o que te aconteceu em Dallas através da doutora Vick...

- Mas...

- Ela não contou nada Jensen, na verdade ela nem sabe que ele violou seus arquivos, enfim...O que quero dizer é que através disso, chegamos no Sheppard e chegamos... Bem... Chegamos no seu pai...

- O quê? "perguntou Jensen incrédulo" - Não...Vocês...Vocês devem ter se enganado, eu...Eu não tenho pai, nunca tive...

- Jen... "tentou Jared"

- Eu não tenho pai Jared "disse o menor exaltado, levantando-se dando-lhe as costas e caminhando em direção a casa" - Meu pai foi a minha mãe, ela sim, foi a minha mãe e o meu pai enquanto pôde.

- Jensen, por favor, me escute "disse Jared o seguindo e o segurando pelo braço" - Eu sei que é difícil, mas ele existe sim e ele está vindo com o Misha

- Eu já disse que não tenho pai! "gritou" - Vocês erraram, a polícia erra também, não é? "completou diminuindo o tom ao perceber que estava gritando"

- Não Jen, dessa vez não estamos errados, ele é o seu pai e você o conhece...

- Jay, eu não quero brigar com você, quando o Misha chegar você vai ver que foi tudo um mal entendi...

- É o Roger "disse Jared o interrompendo" - O seu pai era o sócio do Sheppard...

**Flash Back On:**

_- Olha mamãe "disse o loirinho correndo em direção a mãe com os olhinhos brilhando" - é o super homem "falou mostrando o boneco que segurava nas pequeninas mãos"_

_- Que bonito meu amor "disse Donna agachando-se para ficar do tamanho do menino de quatro anos" - Mas não é seu, mamãe já disse pra você não pegar o brinquedo dos seus amiguinhos..._

_- Mas é meu mamãe, o tio Rogi me deu "falou agarrando-se ao boneco"_

_- Hey campeão "chamou Roger do outro lado do parquinho em que estavam"_

_- Tio Rogi "sorriu correndo na direção do loiro, sendo amparado e rodopiado no ar"_

_- Mostrou o presente pra mamãe? "perguntou Roger com o garoto no colo"_

_- Mostrei_

_- Roger! "repreendeu Donna aproximando-se dos dois" – Eu já disse..._

_- Donna, por favor, agora não "interrompeu Roger, indicando com a cabeça o menino em seus braços"_

_Dando-se por vencida, a loira inclinou-se e pegou o filho nos braços._

_- O que é que se fala mocinho? "sorriu arrumando os fios de cabelo que teimavam em cair na testa do loirinho"_

_- Brigado tio Rogi_

_Sete anos depois..._

_- Jensen! Jensen! "chamou Roger, procurando o garoto pela mansão"_

_- Ele está ali, senhor Ackles "disse uma das empregadas da casa apontando para debaixo da mesa" – Faz horas que ele está ali embaixo e não quer sair de jeito nenhum_

_- Hey campeão "disse Roger se agachando para ver o garoto embaixo da mesa" – A sua mãe não ia querer te ver triste desse jeito..._

_- Ela não está mais aqui, então não faz diferença "disse o garoto num misto de raiva e dor, deixando as lágrimas correrem pela face"_

_- Ei, não fale assim... Lembra quando eu te disse que as pessoas boas vão pro céu? "falou Roger tentando conter as lágrimas e manter-se forte" - Ela foi pra lá e está vendo você nesse exato momento..._

_- Ela não tinha nada pra fazer lá "falou a criança ressentida, soluçando entre lágrimas" – O lugar dela é aqui... Ela disse que nunca ia me deixar, ela mentiu pra mim..._

_- Ela não mentiu "disse Roger chegando mais perto da mesa lhe estendendo os braços" – Venha com o tio, venha..._

_Em meio as lágrimas o menino aproximou-se do mais velho aceitando o abraço, se aconchegando no peito do homem a sua frente._

_- Por que ela me deixou? "soluçava" – Por que tio, por quê?_

_- Ela não teve escolha, pequeno, na vida quando chega a nossa hora, temos que partir "dizia Roger enquanto o ninava em seu colo" – Ela está com o papai do céu e vai estar com você para sempre, dentro do seu coraçãozinho..._

_- Não é justo tio, o papai do céu não me deu um pai, por que ele tinha que levar a minha mãe também, ele não gosta de mim e agora eu vou ficar sozinho "disse o menino chorando ainda mais"_

_- Shhhhhhhh, o tio Roger está aqui, não fale assim... "disse Roger deixando as primeiras lágrimas caírem, enquanto o acalentava" – Você não está sozinho, o tio Roger está aqui..._

_- Eu queria que você fosse o meu pai..._

- Tio Roger ! "sussurrou Jensen, lembrando-se do passado, levando uma mão a sua boca"

- Jensen...

- Não... Não... Por que ele fez isso comigo Jay? "disse Jensen interrompendo o moreno, deixando as primeiras lágrimas caírem, sendo amparado pelo abraço carinhoso do mesmo"

O carro trazendo o agente e o empresário apontou na estradinha de chão e aproximou-se rapidamente, enquanto Jensen e Jared apenas observaram enquanto eles estacionavam. Dentro do veículo, Misha ao observar os semblantes sério e choroso de Jared e Jensen, respectivamente, soube que a tarefa do moreno alto, de contar sobre Roger, já tinha sido feita.

- Ele já sabe não é? "perguntou Roger, assim que o carro parou"

- Sim, o Jared achou melhor que ele mesmo contasse... Não vai dar pra trás agora, vai?

- Não, claro que não! "disse respirando fundo e saindo do carro"

O momento foi marcado pela tensão. Roger e Misha desceram do carro e aproximaram-se dos jovens que continuaram abraçados, sem mover-se um milimetro. Jensen, anestesiado pelo choque da notícia apenas observou os dois homens se aproximando, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação ao ser chamado por um deles.

- Olá Jared, Jensen "disse Misha ao aproximar-se"

- Bom dia Misha...Olá senhor Ackles"respondeu Jared"

- Hey, campeão "disse Roger sem prestar atenção aos outros dois" - Será...Será que podemos conversar? "perguntou receoso"

Sem esboçar reação o loirinho apenas continuou encarando os dois homens a sua frente ainda abraçado ao moreno. Sua mente vagava pelos anos em que vivera com a mãe e sofria por não conhecer o pai

**Flash Back On**

_- Mãe, por que o papai não mora com a gente?_

_- Er... Meu filho, nós...Nós não já falamos sobre isso? "disse Donna encarando a criança de seis anos sentada à sua frente"_

_- Mas o Thomy e o Bob moram com os dois pais, por que eu não? Ele não gosta de mim? "disse a criança se referindo aos dois amiguinhos da escola"_

_- Ei, não é nada disso "disse Donna colocando o filho no colo o abraçando" - O seu pai e a sua mãe não moram juntos porque não deu certo, mas não tem nada haver com você meu amor...É claro que ele gosta de você..._

_- Então por que ele nunca veio me ver mamãe? O Thomy e o Bob disseram que eu não tenho pai porque sou filho de chocadeira... O que é chocadeira mamãe?_

_- Ei, nunca acredite no que esses meninos disserem, certo? Eles estão com inveja porque você é esse garoto lindo, inteligente que todo mundo adora, por isso que eles falam essas coisas pra você...No mundo existem pessoas muito más meu filho e se o seu pai não está aqui, qual o problema, você não gosta da mamãe?_

_- Eu te amo mamãe "disse dando um abraço apertado na loira"_

_- Então, nós não precisamos do papai, certo?_

_- Certo_

_- E quando disserem que você não tem pai, você vai responder que o seu papai é um homem rico, que trabalha muito e que sempre liga pra saber como você está..._

_- Ele liga? "perguntou o loirinho com os olhos brilhando"_

_- É claro meu amor "mentiu a mãe" - Ele sempre liga pra saber de você, mas você sempre está dormindo, por isso que ele nunca fala com você..._

_- Mas por que você não me acorda mamãe?_

_- Ah, meu amor, ele liga muito tarde...Não é hora de criança estar acordada... Mas da próxima vez eu peço para ele ligar mais cedo, ok?_

_- Jura mamãe? "sorriu"_

_- Palavra de escoteiro "brincou a mãe"_

**Flash Back Off**

- Jensen, eu... Eu...

Roger, notando a falta de resposta do filho ia começar a falar novamente, quando o loiro simplesmente soltou-se do abraço de Jared, deu as costas e caminhou para dentro da casa.

- Jensen! "chamou Roger sendo interrompido por Jared"

- Por favor, senhor Ackles, tenha calma está bem!

- Escute, Pada...Padale...

- Pode me chamar de Jared...

- Então Jared, eu sei que não tenho direito de exigir nada dele, está bem! Também sei que é quase impossível que ele me perdoe, mas ao menos enquanto eu viver viverei tentando... "falou dirigindo-se a entrada"

- É grandão, essa novela ainda vai longe "disse Misha olhando para o caminho feito pelos dois"

- É verdade... É melhor nós entrarmos, não quero deixar o Jensen sozinho...

- Não seria melhor se os deixarmos conversar à vontade? "perguntou Misha"

- Pelo que conheço do Jensen, essa ainda não vai ser uma conversa amigável...

Raiva, tristeza, revolta. Jensen não sabia dizer bem o que estava sentindo no momento. Desde o ocorrido em Dallas, fizera questão de apagar tudo que havia vivido naquela cidade. Machucava lembrar-se da mãe trabalhando de domingo a domingo para lhe dar o mínimo possível de conforto, quando o que ele na verdade queria era um pouco mais de tempo da mesma para com ele, uma família só sua, com uma mãe, um pai e uma casinha só para eles. Quantas vezes chorou escondido da mãe por não saber quem era o pai. Quantas vezes sentou na calçada de casa após a morte da mãe, na esperança tola de que o pai fosse lhe buscar.

Rever o "tio Roger" o fez lembrar-se de como gostava dele, de como ele era legal, divertido e de como sua mãe fazia questão de afastá-lo do empresário – _Ele é um homem ocupado, meu amor, não pode brincar com você_ – Era o que ela dizia sempre que ele chegava a mansão e o garoto de quatro anos corria para o seu colo. Com o passar dos anos, percebeu um afastamento por parte do mais velho, não entendia o que havia feito de errado, mas para não prejudicar sua mãe no trabalho, afinal era o que ela era dentro daquela casa, uma empregada, não questionou.

Após a morte da mãe, lembrava do empresário ter se aproximado e tentado amenizar a dor de perdê-la, mas na sua inocência dos onze anos não identificou os sinais. O homem sempre aparecia com presentes e o mimava demais, no entanto, a revolta de perder a única pessoa que amava, fez o garoto, aos poucos, se fechar para o mundo e não aceitar o afeto oferecido pelo mais velho. A violência sofrida na mansão foi o ponto final para a sua história com os Sheppard. Disposto a esquecer, não se importou quando Morgan lhe ofereceu uma vida em outra cidade, na verdade agradeceu por poder deixar tudo para trás, inclusive o "tio Roger".

- Eu sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar "disse Jensen parado de costas no balcão da cozinha" - Mas não podia imaginar que te veria algum dia novamente...

- Jensen, eu sei..

- Como você pôde? "gritou Jensen virando-se para encarar o pai, não o deixando falar" - Eu chorei nos seus braços... Eu... Eu perdi a minha mãe com onze anos e você não fez nada... Você me viu chorar de desespero e não fez nada...

- Jensen...

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER! "continuou gritando, deixando as lágrimas virem à tona" - Nada do que você disser vai mudar o que passou... Nada que você diga vai diminuir a minha raiva...

- Jensen, por favor, eu sei que eu não tenho perdão, mas, por favor, me deixa... "dizia Roger aproximando-se mais"

- Te deixar o quê? Se explicar? "continuou Jensen sem deixar o mais velho continuar" - Agora?

- Jensen, eu fiz muita coisa errada nessa vida... Muita... A pior delas foi deixar você achar que não tinha um pai, que era órfão de um pai vivo... Quando... Quando a Donna morreu, eu não pensei em você, naquela época eu estava em crise no meu casamento e se eu surgisse com um filho, a Madson iria pedir o divórcio... Eu sei, eu sei... "disse Roger ao notar o descrédito no semblante do filho" - Eu mesmo não consigo me perdoar meu filho "continuou entre lágrimas" - Você não pode me desprezar mais do que eu mesmo me desprezo... "soluçou"

Misha e Jared que já haviam entrado na casa ouviam a discussão um pouco afastados dos dois, tentando dar espaço para os dois se entenderem.

- Mas eu sempre te amei meu filho, sempre "continou Roger engolindo o choro, tentando recompor-se" - Eu te amei desde que eu soube que ia ser pai e você ainda era uma sementinha no ventre da sua mãe... Eu te amo tanto meu filho, tanto... "Roger falava enquanto se aproximava mais tentando tocá-lo"

Jensen, incrédulo, apenas se afastou dando-lhe as costas, não o deixando se aproximar.

- Guarde o seu amor pra você e volte pra sua vidinha perfeita com sua esposa rica em Dallas, eu e a minha mãe sempre nos viramos sozinhos, eu não preciso mais de você "respondeu o loirinho friamente, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair"

- Jensen, por favor, eu posso...

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE NADA! "estourou Jensen voltando a encará-lo" - O que você quer, hein _tio Roger_? "frisou sarcástico abrindo os braços" - Quer que eu entenda? Quer que eu te abrace como num final de filme e diga, oh papai tudo bem eu te entendo e te perdoo... EU NÃO ENTENDO "gritou" - Como você pode dizer que me ama e não estar lá quando eu mais precisei?

- Meu filho, me perdoe "falou o mais velho voltando a chorar"

- Onde você estava quando os garotos da escola riam da minha cara porque eu não tinha um pai? Ou quando eu me escondia no quarto e chorava por horas com medo de ser mandado pra um orfanato? Eu todo dia acordava pensando: será que é hoje? Será que hoje eles vão se cansar de mim e me mandar embora?

- Me perdoe... Por favor, me perdoe "soluçou Roger ajoelhando-se na frente do filho"

Jared e Misha, vendo que a conversa não seguia para um desfecho resolveram agir.

- Roger, levante-se, por favor, "falou Misha se aproximando tentando ajudá-lo"

Sem reação o empresário continuou prostrado no chão, repetindo para o agente, entre lágrimas, que o filho tinha razão.

- Não, eu não mereço seu perdão meu filho, você tem toda razão...

- Jensen, já chega "disse Jared aproximando-se"

Sem conseguir parar Jensen colocou pra fora toda a raiva guardada por anos e continuava a gritar acusando o pai de todas as suas mágoas.

- Ele sabia não é? "perguntou Jensen se afastando de Jared" - É claro que ele sabia, vocês viviam juntos pra cima e pra baixo "falou Jensen encarando o pai com ódio no olhar"

- O quê? "disse Roger sem entender"

- Jensen não faz isso "falou Jared sabendo onde ele queria chegar"

- O Sheppard! Ele sabia que eu era seu filho! "gritou"

- Me desculpe "falou Roger escondendo o rosto com as mãos"

- Como você consegue dormir sabendo o que ele me fez? "continuou Jensen" - Onde você estava quando aquele monstro invadiu o meu quarto e me violentou? Onde? "soluçava" - O SEU amigo "gritou, enfatizando a relação dos dois" - Se enfiou em mim como um animal, me humilhou, me machucou da pior forma que um ser humano pode ser machucado...

Trêmulo, vermelho e com o rosto banhado em lágrimas Jensen continuou seu relato. Jared, a todo instante pedia para ele parar, pois estava fazendo mal a si mesmo ao reviver esse pedaço de sua vida.

- Sabe, _tio Roger_, eu fiquei meses sem consegui falar depois daquilo, meses sem conseguir dormir direito... Eu... Eu estava tão assustado que eu não conseguia deixar ninguém tocar em mim... Eu tinha pesadelos todos os dias e o pesadelo era sempre o mesmo... Eu... Eu... Até hoje consigo lembrar do cheiro do Wisky que ele exalava...Do perfume que ele usava "enquanto falava Jensen caminhava de um lado ao outro com as mãos nos cabelos, puxando-os, em um aparente surto psicótico, como se estivesse em transe" - Eu pedia pra ele parar, mas ele não parava, quanto mais eu gritava, mais ele me batia e gargalhava...

- Chega Jensen! "falou Jared o parando, fazendo o menor se aconchegar no seu peito, enquanto o abraçava" - Chega!

- Eu... Eu só queria poder esquecer... Mas eu não consigo... Eu não consigo... Por que Jay? Por que eles fizeram isso comigo? "soluçou nos braços do moreno"

- Shhhhh, venha vamos pro quarto... "falou o moreno o levando para o cômodo acima"

- O que eu fiz meu Deus, o que eu fiz! "soluçou Roger ainda ajoelhado no chão" - Eu não mereço perdão... C... Como eu posso pedir pra que ele me entenda?

- Você já deu o primeiro passo "falou Misha que estava ao lado do homem tentando ampará-lo" - Você sabia que não seria fácil... Agora dê tempo a ele, deixe-o processar as informações... Ele é um bom garoto, quem sabe um dia... Agora vamos, levanta desse chão... Deixa o tempo agir... O tempo é o senhor do destino...

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigado a todos que ainda me acompanham...<strong>  
><strong> Bjssss<strong>

**Pérola: **Ei linda, nem se preocupa com essa história de tempo, eu sou péssima em cumprir prazos, me atraso toda e levo décadas para aparecer por aqui, então nem se preocupe, quando der vc aparece...Sério que vc se acabou de rir com o Misha, imagine eu escrevendo aquele alucinado, kkkkkkk...Beaver, sério...Não tinha pensado nisso...kkkkk...Pois é o Misha não dispensa nada, mas todo malandro no final acaba com quem menos esperamos...e pior vira cachorrinho...kkkk...O Roger não pode exigir nada...bom depois desse capítuo, vc viu que o filme dele com o loirinho está carbonizado...e claro não poderia faltar o dedo podre do Morgan no capítulo...estou sentindo falta dele (risadinho maléfica)...ele dará o ar da graça no próximo capítulo e aí vc verá o que ele fará com o Jared...ou não? (segredo)...Sua fic também é show e vc escreve super bem...Bjsssss**  
><strong>

**Masinha: **Oi linda...Obrigada pelas palavras...que é isso, também não é para tanto...ler para empre...kkkkk...Vc ia enjoar...kkkk, mas sério obrigada por estar acompanhando e deixando seus comentários, vc não faz idéia de como ficamos felizes quando vcs nos deixam saber o que estão achando dessa nossa viagem...E o Jeffrey vai aprontar sim...mas precisei de uma pausa para colocar alguns pontos importantes da história antes da ação...prepara-se...e sim também estou triste...está acabando...mas tudo na vida dve acabar não é mesmo...Mas eu já estou com outra fic na cabeça (já escrevi até alguns capítulos), não tem nada haver com esse plot, é totalmente diferente...se vc gosta de drama, acho que vc vai gostar...Bjsssssssss

**Boozinha Luthor: **Oi flor, obrigada por acompanhar e sim eles preciam se enroscar né, senão eles não aguentam...muita pressão, precisam extravazar...kkkkkkk e vcs bem que gostam né...kkkkkkkk Prepare o coração mais tensão, ação e enroscos pela frente...Bjssss


	25. Chapter 25 Você que mora no meu coração

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

**Hello people...**  
><strong> Não adinta fugir a vida sempre vai nos cobrar...Desculpem...<strong>

**Capítulo dedicado a minha Diva Ana Ackles (semana do professor)  
><strong>

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25 - Você mora no meu coração<strong>

Fazia Sol, apesar da chuva que caíra na noite anterior. O calor era amenizado pelas árvores, com suas sombras e pelo vento que soprava aquele dia. Oculto pelo tronco de uma árvore frondosa, Jensen observava a mata ao redor a procura de seu perseguidor, com a respiração acelerada tentava diminuir o barulho de seus pés contra os galhos secos, a fim de não chamar a atenção para si mesmo.

Achava que o tinha despistado, mas ao esticar o tronco para olhar para o caminho a sua frente viu a silhueta do moreno que logo o percebeu e correu em seu encalço.

- Merda! "gritou Jensen saindo de seu esconderijo, enquanto corria se afastando do moreno"

- Você acha que vai escapar de mim? "gritou o homem sumindo logo em seguida"

- O que? "falou o loiro ao olhar para trás, não o avistando mais"

Parando no meio do caminho, Jensen olhava para os lados tentando encontrar o moreno que o perseguia. Levou um susto quando foi agarrado por trás. Com uma mão, o moreno o agarrara pela cintura, enquanto a outra tampava sua boca.

- Viu como foi fácil "sussurrou o moreno no ouvido do mais jovem"

Agindo rapidamente o jovem loiro não se deixou abater. Utilizando-se de seus membros livres, fechou o punho esquerdo o levado de encontro ao rosto do agressor, que atordoado afrouxou o aperto em volta do mesmo. Não satisfeito, colocando força em seu calcanhar, o loirinho pisou no pé do homem atrás de si, desvencilhando-se definitivamente do mesmo.

- Nada mal hein "sorriu Jensen" - Você estava dizendo o que mesmo? "continuou vitorioso"

O homem que tinha se curvado por causa da dor, com a mão nos joelhos, respirou fundo sem dizer uma palavra. O loiro ao perceber o seu semblante de dor aproximou-se culpando-se pelo acontecido.

- Eu te machuquei? Oh não!... Me perdoe amor, mas a culpa é sua que ficou insistindo nisso... Jared, fala alguma coisa "disse abaixando-se afagando as costas do moreno" - Eu não queria...

Surpreendido, Jensen viu-se ser empurrado e cair de costas no chão. Em questão de segundos estava preso pelo maior que segurava suas mãos acima de sua cabeça e prendia suas pernas agachado sobre o quadril do mesmo mantendo-o preso ao chão com o seu peso.

- Aquele era o momento em que a vítima deveria ter fugido "sussurrou Jared ao pé do ouvido do loirinho"

- Não vale você me enganou "falou Jensen manhoso"

- Jen, se fosse um agressor de verdade você teria parado para ver como ele estava? "perguntou Jared o encarando com um semblante decepcionado"

- Claro que não! Mas era você. Eu te disse que esse negócio de me defender de você não ia dar certo. Eu não quero te machucar...

- Amor, eu quero que você aprenda a se defender. É importante que você conheça algumas técnicas de defesa pessoal. Você não precisa ter medo de me machucar... "disse Jared soltando as mãos do mais jovem"

Aproveitando-se que o mais velho libertara suas mãos e exercia menos força sobre o seu quadril, em um movimento rápido Jensen invertera as posições.

-Satisfeito? "pergunto Jensen com um sorriso de canto"

- Acho que agora você começou a falar a minha língua...

Rolando pela relva, o casal que media forças, deixou-se levar pelo desejo e esquecendo-se do propósito inicial de simularem um ataque seguido de fuga, agora se atracavam num beijo avassalador. Em poucos minutos as roupas tinham sido arrancadas deixando apenas o contato pele a pele.

Não importando-se com o local deixaram-se sucumbir ao desejo da carne e amaram-se. Se entregaram a paixão ali mesmo, no meio da mata. Pássaros, borboletas e outros tantos habitantes daquela paisagem testemunharam a forma mais primitiva e simples de amor.

Sob a copa de uma árvore frondosa, da forma como tinham vindo ao mundo ficaram abraçados, entrelaçados, aproveitando a grama macia e os raios de Sol, os poucos que conseguiam ultrapassar os galhos e suas enormes folhas.

- Sabia que esse tipo de coisa se faz entre quatro paredes "disse Jensen com a cabeça apoiada no peito do mais velho, ofegante recuperando o fôlego"

- Que coisa? "perguntou Jared sorrindo enquanto apertava mais o abraço em torno do mais jovem acariciando seu torso"

- Jay! Nós acabamos de transar no meio da mata e se alguém aparecesse?

- Teria a visão de um ato lindo e natural "disse tirando o menor do seu peito, ficando de lado, ainda o abraçando e encarando-o" - E depois, ninguém reclamou do casal de passarinhos que eu vi ontem se acasalando no alto dessa árvore. Se eles podem por que nós também não podemos? "falou depositando beijos calmos sobre a face do loirinho" - Eles sim sabem aproveitar...

- Jay!

- O que? "sorriu" - Olha que paisagem linda... O verde... O cheiro de ar puro...

- Desde quando você é adepto ao naturismo? Que eu saiba você gosta mesmo é do cheiro do asfalto "sorriu abraçando o mais velho também"

- Hummm, é verdade você me pegou... Mas sabe que é uma boa ideia... Imagina só... Viver aqui pra sempre, poderíamos nos amar todo dia ao som do canto dos pássaros, e eu não ia perder tempo pra tirar suas roupas porque viveríamos nus, como Adão e Eva no paraíso.

- É? E que tal ter as formigas subindo pelas suas pernas?

- Mas que...? "indagou Jared percebedo tarde demais o ataque das formigas"

Entre garalhadas, levantaram-se rapidamente, afugentando as formigas com as peças de roupa. Enquanto vestiam-se sorriam e trocavam beijos.

- Então Jay, o que você estava falando mesmo?

- Ah, até parece que você não gostou "sorriu terminado de tirar as formigas do corpo"

Entre brincadeiras e sacolejos, deram-se conta da falta da medalhinha no pescoço do mais velho.

- Jay, minha medalhinha! "falou Jensen ficando sério de repente"

- O quê? "disse Jared passando a mão pelo pescoço" – Calma amor, ela deve ter caído quando tirávamos as formigas...

- Ela tem que estar aqui "disse o garoto já nervoso se agachando para procurar" – Nós não podemos perdê-la Jay... Não podemos...

- Nós não vamos, não precisa ficar nervoso... "disse se agachando também"

A procura durou poucos minutos, mas para Jensen pareceu uma eternidade.

- Ali! "gritou Jensen, correndo em direção ao objeto" – Achei "completou ao segurá-lo levando-o ao rosto" – Desculpa mãe "sussurrou"

- Jen, me desculpe eu me descuidei...

- Não foi culpa sua Jay. O fecho está com defeito e eu esqueci de te dizer... "sorriu tentando não parecer chateado"

- Você não está bravo comigo?

- Não amor, claro que não.

- Ainda bem "sorriu Jared aliviado" - Você me assustou. Eu pensei que você fosse ter um ataque de pânico quando não viu a correntinha no meu pescoço.

- Desculpe, eu realmente entrei em pânico... Aqui, pegue "falou estendendo a mão com o objeto" – É um pedacinho do meu coração. Guarde com carinho ou eu não vou sobreviver sem ele "sorriu"

- Ei, esqueceu que o seu coração agora me pertence? "sorriu ao analisar a peça"

- Por isso mesmo! Você tem o dever de protegê-lo, senhor agente "falou se aproximando molhando os lábios com a língua.

- Vou defendê-lo com a minha vida "completou Jared sorrindo e sem resistir aos lábios macios do loiro avançou num beijo molhado"

Estavam abraçados, entre beijos quando Jared parou de repente o encarando. Pensativo, lembrou-se de algo que despertou seu lado investigador.

- O que foi amor? "perguntou Jensen"

- Coração... Coração... Estranho, eu tenho a sensação que já tive essa conversa antes...

- O que? De você ter roubado meu coração? "sorriu"

- Claro! "falou exaltado lembrando-se da morte do ex-guarda-costas do loirinho"

**Flash Back On:**

_- As...as...pro...vas "sussurrava"_

_- Isso Mike, as provas, onde elas estão? "perguntou Jared"_

_- Jen...sen... "disse Mike engasgando com o próprio sangue" _

_- O quê? "falou Jared sem entender"_

_- Jenn...senn...co...co...ração "sussurrou"_

**Flash Back Off**

- Estão no seu coração, é óbvio! Como eu não pensei nisso antes "falava Jared exaltado, sorrindo enquanto observava a medalha em formato de coração nas mãos"

- Jay, o que é?

- É claro! Tinham mil olhos te observando todos os dias. Você era mais bem guardado que o próprio banco, ninguém conseguiria se aproximar sem passar por um batalhão de seguranças antes... Meu Deus, como eu não notei antes!

- Jay! Quer parar e me explicar o que está acontecendo. Eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Vem comigo!

OoOoO

- Como assim? Solto? O Morgan vai sair da cadeia?

-Isso mesmo Sam eu sinto muito. O juiz acabou de expedir o habeas corpus...

- Misha, não há nada que possamos fazer? "perguntou Roger após digerir a informação"

- Não Roger, infelizmente não. O Beaver já havia previsto isso. Sem as provas que o incriminam como o Mil Faces, voltamos a estaca zero.

- Não, não, não... "dizia Sam enquanto caminhava de um lado ao outro do apartamento" – E as gravações?... O depoimento do Jensen? "continuou visivelmente transtornada"

- Calma Sam "pediu Roger"

- Calma? "parou para encará-lo" – O meu menino... O seu filho está em perigo, ou você acha que o Morgan vai deixá-lo em paz? Esse desgraçado não vai nos deixar em paz, Alan "continuou chorosa"

Vendo o desespero da mulher a sua frente Roger a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la. Os dias após a partida de Jensen serviram para aproximá-los cada dia mais.

- Tudo bem Sam, você tem razão, mas se acalme "dizia Roger com a loira em seus braços" - Precisamos estar bem para ajudá-lo.

- Ele vai encontrar o Jen, precisamos avisá-los...

- Eu vou ligar para o Jared "completou Misha"

OoOoO

- Jared, você tem certeza?

- Confia em mim...

Estavam na quarto, enquanto Jared com um canivete tentava desencaixar a parte interior da medalhinha, Jensen o observava, tentando não demonstrar seu receio.

- Pronto "disse Jared ao conseguir o intento" – Eureka! "disse retirando o cartão de memória de dentro da medalha" – Todo esse tempo o Morgan riu da nossa cara, mas finalmente vamos colocá-lo na prisão e jogar a chave fora "sorriu"

- Mas? Como? "perguntou Jensen com um olhar perplexo diante da cena" – Eu carreguei isso no meu pescoço, todo esse tempo?

- Tenho que admitir aquele filho da mãe tem QI "falou levantando-se, caminhando em direção ao lap top" – Enquanto vigiava você, vigiava as provas que o incriminavam também, já que você não desgrudava dessa medalhinha nunca...

- Como ele colocou isso aí? Eu nunca... Eu nunca notei "disse o loirinho sentindo-se idiota" - Em pensar que eu podia ter acabado com isso há tanto tempo...

- Ei, ele um mestre na arte da mentira Jen, não fique assim... "disse Jared tentando consolá-lo"

- Deve ter sido em uma das noites em que ele me drogou "falou de cabeça baixa" – Me desculpe

- Não, a culpa não é sua, ouviu "falou Jared o abraçando" – O único culpado por tudo é aquele desgraçado, você escutou? "disse após soltá-lo do abraço segurando o seu rosto entre as mãos"

- O que tem no cartão?

- Vamos ver "disse Jared voltando sua atenção ao lap top" – Está criptografado, mas acredito que o pegamos, Jen! Finalmente pegamos o Mil Faces "sorriu"

- E agora?

- Preciso levar esse cartão até a agência "disse de forma urgente levantando-se enquanto organizava as coisas para pegar a estrada"

- Eu vou com você "disse Jensen levantando-se também"

- Não "falou Jared parando tudo o que fazia para olhá-lo nos olhos" – Não é seguro meu amor. Ele deve ter colocado todos os homens atrás de você, não podemos nos arriscar.

- Mas...

- Já está acabando meu amor "falou se aproximando o abraçando" – Em breve seremos só eu e você "disse aproximando seus lábios aos do mais jovem" – senhor Jensen Ross Padalecki, que tal? "sorriu depositando beijos na face do mais jovem"

- Achei perfeito...

- Não se preocupe, eu logo voltarei pra te buscar.

O beijo de despedida foi doce e calmo. Os namorados ficarão naquela posição abraçados entre beijos e carícias por longos minutos antes de se separarem e cumprirem seus destinos.

OoOoO

- Jared! O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que você não atendeu minhas ligações? "disse o agente levantando-se de sua mesa"

- O quê? "disse tirando o celular do bolso" – Eu não... Merda! Descarregou "falou ao olhar o visor do celular" - Misha, você não vai acreditar no que eu trouxe "disse sorridente retirando o cartão de memória do bolso"

- O que é isso?

- As provas Misha... As provas que faltavam para deixar o Morgan para sempre na cadeia...

- Jura! "espantou-se Misha" – Você tá brincando "sorriu" – O Beaver vai pirar... Mas precisamos agir rápido "foi falando enquanto caminhava puxando Jared pela agência" – O Morgan foi solto hoje cedo...

- O quê? "disse Jared parando no meio do caminho" – O que você disse?

- Era isso que eu estava tentando te avisar, mas você desligou o celular, criatura

- Droga! Eu... Eu tenho que voltar... O Jens...

Interrompidos por um estrondo muito forte, ambos estancaram no local sentindo o chão tremer em baixo de seus pés e o mundo desabar sobre suas cabeças.

OoOoO

_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure_

_(Eu costumava pensar que talvez você me ama, agora, baby, eu tenho certeza)_

_And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door_

_(E eu não posso esperar pelo dia, quando você bater na minha porta)_

_Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down_

_(Agora, toda vez que eu vá para a caixa de correio, tenho que me segurar)_

_'Cos I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around_

_(Porque eu mal posso esperar pelo dia que você me escreve dizendo que está vindo)_

_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa, Oh)_

_(Eu estou caminhando à luz do sol (Whoa, Oh))_

_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa, Oh)_

_(Eu estou caminhando à luz do sol (Whoa, Oh))_

_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa, Oh, Oh)_

_(Eu estou caminhando à luz do sol (Whoa, Oh ,Oh))_

_And don't it feel good. Hey, alright now..._

_(E é hora de se sentir bem. Hey, tudo bem agora)_

_And don't it feel good. Hey, alright now... yeahh_

_(E é hora de se sentir bem. Hey, tudo bem agora, yeah)_

Enquanto brincava com a faca picando cebola, tomate e pimentão, seus passos seguiam o ritmo da música. O corpo balançava marcando cada nota, enquanto sua voz acompanhava cada estrofe daquela música. Embalando seu estado de espírito aquela manhã, dançava ao mesmo tempo em que preparava o almoço.

Feliz. Era assim que se sentia. Finalmente seria livre, finalmente viveria em paz, finalmente poderia amar e ser amado, finalmente não sentiria mais medo...

- Se eu soubesse que você ficaria tão feliz com a minha soltura, teria vindo mais cedo...

- Morgan!

OoOoO

_**Horas mais cedo...**_

- Não pense em sair do país Morgan, você ainda não se livrou de mim...

- Ok, Beaver, eu vou tentar lembrar do seu conselho, tudo bem? "disse o banqueiro irônico" – Agora se me der licença "falou ao pegar seus pertences" – Tenho uma audiência com o governador, afinal um cidadão tão ilustre como eu, pagador de impostos, inclusive do seu salário, não pode ficar sem uma retratação pública, não acha?

- Isso ainda não acabou Morgan, não mesmo...

- Você está me ameaçando, Beaver? "perguntou o banqueiro aproximando-se mais do diretor" – Lembre-se, que vocês não têm nada contra mim, nada! "sorrriu caminhando em direção a saída"

Diferentemente do dia em que havia sido preso, a porta do departamento estava vazia. A movimentação se dava apenas pelo seu motorista e seguranças que o aguardavam.

- Bom dia senhor "disse o motorista abrindo a porta do veículo para o patrão entrar"

- Como estão as coisas Speight?

- Tudo como o senhor ordenou

- A encomenda?

- Deverá ser entregue daqui uma hora

- Então vamos. Aqueles "falou indicando o carro parado na esquina" – Devem ser os idiotas do FBI que irão nos seguir. Siga o plano...

OoOoO

- Misha! Misha "gritava Jared enquanto chacoalhava o amigo nos braços" – Levanta cara!

- Hum, o que? E... Estamos sendo invadidos? Terro... Terroristas? "perguntou um atordoado agente"

- Você anda vendo televisão demais "sorriu de alívio ao ver que o amigo estava bem" – Foi uma bomba, deixaram uma bomba no saguão.

- O quê? "perguntou atordoado ao levantar-se ajudado por Jared"

- Por aqui senhores "Disse um dos bombeiros que estavam conduzindo as pessoas para fora do prédio"

- Vamos Misha, vamos dar uma olhada nessa sua cabeça, vamos ver se os seus parafusos saíram de vez do lugar.

Apesar das brincadeiras com o amigo Jared estava uma pilha de nervos. A situação no departamento não era das melhores. A bomba deixada no saguão fizera um belo estrago além de vitimar muitas pessoas naquele ambiente. Apesar da bomba não ser de grande potência foi suficiente para destruir boa parte da entrada e causar danos menores nos outros andares.

Jared e Misha foram surpreendidos pelo tremor no prédio e pelo forro caindo em suas cabeças. Misha levara uma pancada considerável em sua têmpora, mas aparentemente nada muito grave. Entretanto por medidas de segurança o departamento estava sendo evacuado, mas apenas uma coisa gritava na cabeça de Jared: Morgan.

Aquilo cheirava a armação do banqueiro, afinal bem no dia de sua soltura uma coisa dessa magnitude ocorrera. Com o coração apreensivo, pensava em Jensen, não devia tê-lo deixado sozinho, mas também não poderia correr o risco dele ser visto por algum capanga de Jeffrey.

_- Ele não sabe o endereço, não tem como ele saber_ "pensava tentando amenizar seu coração aflito"

Precisava decodificar o chip, precisava concluir seu trabalho e voltar o mais rápido possível para os braços do seu amado, mas aquele caos serviu para atrapalhar a sua ida ao departamento.

- Droga "disse alto já do lado de fora"

- O que foi? Você também se machucou? "perguntou Misha"

- Merda! "falou colocando as mãos na cabeça" – Você não entendeu Misha?

- O quê? "disse enquanto era atendido por um paramédico"

- Ele fez de propósito! Ele vai sumir de novo Misha!

- JT, eu ainda to meio grogue. Dá pra ser mais direto

- Foi o Morgan, você não vê? Ele armou um caos no departamento para nos despistar. Se fosse um atentado de verdade a essa hora o prédio estaria a abaixo. A bomba que colocaram não era tão potente, é um engodo!

- Filho da mãe! "gritou Misha, levando a mão a sua têmpora direita" - Ele vai fugir, mas... "interrompeu olhando nos olhos de Jared" – Ah, meu amigo "falou com pesar"

- Jensen!

OoOoO

Os carros chegaram sorrateiros, não querendo chamar a atenção das pessoas naquela casa. Aproximaram-se lentamente ouvindo uma música ao longe. Parecia tudo muito tranqüilo, mas faltava alguma coisa.

- Eu não estou vendo o carro do Jared por aqui "disse Morgan observando ao redor"

- Ele deve ter ido à cidade senhor, comprar mantimentos ou algo do gênero "disse Speight"

- Não, ele não deixaria o Jensen sozinho, a não ser... "disse pensativo"

- O que senhor?

- Ele deve ter encontrado

- O chip?

- É claro, sua anta... De qualquer forma, vamos seguir com o plano... Eu vou pela porta da frente "disse olhando para seus seguranças" - Vocês dois vão pelos fundos, os demais ficam de vigia. Não o assustem, eu não quero que ele se machuque vocês me entenderam?

- Sim senhor...

Jensen dançava ao som de _Walking on Sunshine_ de Katrina e the Waves. Estava na cozinha, feliz enquanto preparava o almoço. Devido a música alta não notou a aproximação do banqueiro, que sorrateiro, o observava.

- Se eu soubesse que você ficaria tão feliz com a minha soltura, teria vindo mais cedo "disse Morgan ao parar no batente da porta"

Como um líquido que escorre de um recipiente que se quebra inadvertidamente, Jensen sentiu o coração parar. Fechando os olhos suspirou, e soltou uma lufada de ar quando sentiu o sangue voltar a correr por suas veias novamente.

- Morgan! "disse esbarrando nas panelas, derrubando-as ao virar-se para encará-lo"

- Então é assim Jensen? É assim que você tem vivido esses dias? Na beira de um fogão, cozinhando? "disse Morgan de forma calma enquanto se aproximava"

- Mehor do que você, na cadeia "rebateu o loirinho espumando de raiva, empunhando uma faca"

- Língua afiada "sorriu Jeffrey" – Gosto dessa sua fase rebelde

- Se afaste de mim, se não... "falou ao perceber a aproximação"

- Se não o que? Vai me furar com essa faca? "gargalhou" – Você não tem coragem "completou com o semblante sério"

- Você que é um covarde! "gritou" – Se esconde atrás desses gorilas "apontou para dois de seus homens que estavam atrás do banqueiro" – Eu não vou com você...Eu não vou com você, entendeu? EU NÃO VOU COM VOCÊ! "bradou apontando-lhe a faca, enquanto olhava para os lados tendo noção de onde cada segurança estava"

- Jenny, Jenny! "disse Morgan sorrindo baixando as vistas" – Peguem-no!

Antevendo os movimentos dos seguranças Jensen fora mais rápido. Atirando os utensílios que viu pela frente, entre panela, água quente e legumes, conseguiu atrasá-los correndo na direção oposta, tentando chegar a porta dos fundos.

Surpreendido pelos capangas que faziam a guarda da porta, conseguiu ferir um deles com a faca que carregava, no entanto perdendo-a para o outro homem que o abordara logo em seguida.

Lutando, não deixou agarrar-se. Correu em direção a escadaria que levava aos quartos. Sabia que em caso de fuga deveria sair da casa, nunca subir as escadas, mas na atual circunstância era a única saída.

- Vocês estão apanhando de um garoto de dezessete anos? "falou Morgan que assistia a cena" – Peguem-no!

Ofegante Jensen trancara-se no quarto olhando ao redor, todos os sentimentos em ebulição dentro de si. Com o coração acelerado pelo pânico de voltar a viver sob o julgo do banqueiro tremia sem saber o que fazer. Por instinto puxara a cômoda e colocara na frente da porta impedindo o acesso por ela.

- Eu não vou voltar, eu não vou voltar "sussurrava já debruçado na janela, arquitetando uma fuga por ela"

Já ouvindo os empurrões na porta do quarto, pensou em pular da janela, mas desistiu ao ver que outros capangas vigiavam aquele lado da casa. Dando passos para trás, alternava o olhar entre a porta e a janela sem saber o que fazer, quando o celular que estava esquecido sobre a cama tocou.

- Jay! "exclamou ao ver o número do moreno no visor" – Ele está aqui... Ele... Ele quer me levar... Os capangas... Eles... Eles... "ofegou, enquanto atropelava as palavras já deixando as primeiras lágrimas caírem"

- Calma, Jen... Onde você está? "perguntou o moreno tentando aparentar calma"

- Eu...Eu... "dizia olhando para a porta quase sendo aberta"

- Jensen!

- Eu estou no quarto, eles estão forçando a porta...

- Se esconda, eu estou quase chegando, rápido!

Atordoado, dirigiu-se ao armário e sem tempo para raciocinar subiu na prateleira superior, tentando camuflar-se entre os edredons ali dispostos. Estava se ajeitando melhor quando ouviu o baque da porta sendo arrombada.

Eram dois seguranças, pelo menos era o que Jensen conseguia ver pela fresta de seu esconderijo. Derrubando tudo que viam pela frente vasculharam em todo o quarto até que um deles abriu a porta do armário, derrubando todas as roupas pra fora.

Tentando não ser notado na prateleira superior o loirinho prendera a respiração e rezava para que o homem não o achasse ali. Para seu alívio ouviu quando o outro capanga chamou pelo homem que vasculhava o armário. Esperou ainda alguns segundos para voltar a respirar e olhar pela fresta novamente.

- Acho que eles foram embora "sussurrou voltando a falar no celular" – Eles saíram do quarto, eu vou... "dizia saindo de seu esconderijo quando foi surpreendido por um dos homens de Morgan...

- É uma armadilha, não saia "gritou Jared do outro lado da linha tarde demais"

- ME SOLTA, ME LARGA "gritou Jensen ao ser agarrado pelo segurança, deixando o celular cair no chão"

- Achou mesmo que ia escapar garoto? "disse o segurança que o agarra"

Mesmo estando em desvantagem, Jensen não se intimidou e deu trabalho para os dois seguranças que tentavam capturá-lo. Aplicando as técnicas de defesa pessoal ensinadas por Jared, dava murro, pontapés e cotoveladas nos capangas.

Um dos seguranças se recuperava de um chute no meio das pernas, enquanto Jensen se defendia da investida do outro deles. Vendo que o loirinho não se entregava, ainda atordoado pelo chute que levara, avançou por trás arremessando-o contra o espelho que ficava na parede oposta.

O impacto fora tão forte, que estilhaçara o espelho. Batendo com a cabeça no mesmo, Jensen viu tudo virar um borrão de repente e deslizou para o chão perdendo a consciência.

Morgan que chegara no exato momento não pensou duas vezes. Sacou a arma e atirou na cabeça do segurança que arremessara o loirinho.

- Ninguém encosta nele a não ser eu, entendeu? "disse para o outro homem que o olhara espantando e agachando-se para pegar o garoto no colou continuou" – Pronto meu amor, esse verme nunca mais te machucará...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Estou saindo em viajem, por isso não vou poder responder aos últimos comentários...Espero que aproveitem.**

**Música: _Walking on Sunshine_ de Katrina e the Waves  
><strong>

**Bjsssss  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26 Hopeless

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

_**Música do capítulo: Breaking Benjamin - Hopeless**_

Obs.: As frases em Romeno estão traduzidas logo em seguida entre parênteses

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26 - Hopeless<strong>

_- Me solta, me larga!...Não..._

Os sons de seus gritos eram como facas que lhe cortavam a alma. Ouví-lo gritar e lutar por sua liberdade através do aparelho telefônico enquanto ainda estavam a quilômetros de distância só aumentava o seu desespero.

- Jensen! Jen! "tentou em vão sabendo que o celular não estava mais em posse do garoto" - Inferno "esbravejou socando o painel do carro e colocando as mãos na cabeça" - Acelera Misha, acelera...

- Calma Jared, calma, nós estamos a quinze minutos de lá...

- Ele não tem quinze minutos Misha...Eles o pegaram...Eu...Não...A culpa é minha, eu não devia tê-lo deixado lá...

Ao chegar ao local, sem dar atenção aos gritos de Misha, o moreno desceu do carro, ainda em movimento, apressado em direção a entrada.

- Jared, não!

- Jensen!

A casa estava parcialmente destruída. Móveis quebrados e revirados davam-lhe a dimensão do que ocorrera minutos mais cedo. Amaldiçoava-se por tê-lo deixado sozinho, por não ter recebido as mensagens de Misha, por não ter chegado a tempo...

- Jensen "continuou gritando a caminho do andar superior"

O quarto repetia a cena do andar inferior. Tudo estava revirado e quebrado. Na cama, junto ao celular esquecido, um bilhete com seu nome...

_Jared, para que você não diga que não fui generoso, seguem últimas palavras do Jensen para você..._

Olhando para o celular ainda hesitou, entretanto a ansiedade por notícias de Jensen o cegou e impediu que seus instintos de policial falassem mais alto.

_- Cheque-mate_

A voz de Morgan o alertara tarde demais para a armadilha que caíra. Ainda tentou correr, mas sabia que ao apertar a tecla para reproduzir a mensagem tinha acionado o dispositivo. A bomba explodiu antes que pudesse alcançar a saída do cômodo. Misha que aproximava-se do quarto fora arremessado longe e não pôde ajudar o amigo.

- Jared! "gritou antes de perder os sentidos"

OoOoO

_**Um mês depois...**_

Atordoado, tentava lembrar onde estava. A vista estava nublada. Seus sentidos falhavam miseravelmente, mas aos poucos se deu conta de onde estava. Era um quarto de hospital. O cheiro de éter misturado a não sabia lá o quê o deixava enjoado, mas pior que o cheiro era aquele tubo enfiado goela abaixo que o sufocava.

Viu a enfermeira arregalar os olhos e caminhar em sua direção ao notar que estava acordado. Viu-a chamar por ajuda, mas não conseguia entender o que ela dizia. Na verdade tudo parecia um borrão em sua mente, tentava levantar, mas não tinha forças para tal, tentava falar, mas o máximo que conseguia era engasgar mais ainda.

Vencido pelo cansaço, sentindo as pálpebras pesarem deixou-se cair no mundo dos sonhos novamente, onde apenas um rosto o encarava. Abatido e assustado, Jensen o chamava e por mais que tentasse não conseguia alcançá-lo.

_- Jens..._

OoOoO

- Roger eu já disse que não posso te dizer nada!

- Ele é meu filho! Eu tenho o direito de saber!

- Você quer mesmo saber? Ele sumiu tá legal! SUMIU... E quer saber do que mais, o departamento está pouco se lixando pro seu filho, pra você, pro Jared ou pra mim, então para de torrar o meu SACO!

A conversa tornara-se uma discussão nos corredores do hospital. Exaltados Misha e Roger discutiam e à medida que avançavam em direção aos apartamentos elevavam ainda mais as vozes.

- Vocês querem parar! "disse Sharon ao avistá-los e perceber que discutiam novamente" – Pelo amor de Deus estamos em um hospital.

- Desculpe! "disse Misha já mais calmo" – Eu não devia ter dito isso.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! Não vai mesmo! Eu gasto o meu último centavo, mas eu trago o meu filho de volta você está me ouvindo!

- Alan... "disse Sam tentando fazê-lo parar"

Mesmo diminuindo o tom de voz o nervosismo era visível naquela sala de espera. Roger caminhava de um lado a outro enquanto resmungava para um Misha cabisbaixo e notadamente abatido. Cansado, o agente sentara em uma das poltronas e com a cabeça entre as mãos ouvia calado o desabafo de um pai desesperado.

- Não Sam, eu não vou parar. Eu não posso parar, por que a polícia que deveria nos ajudar não move uma palha para achar o Jensen e o único naquele departamento que daria a vida para achá-lo está inconsciente numa cama.

- Alan, por favor "disse Sam aproximando-se segurando em sua mão" – Por favor "repetiu encarando-o nos olhos" – Eu concordo com você, mas acalme-se por favor!

- Roger "suspirou Misha voltando a encará-lo" - O Jared é como um irmão pra mim e se ele escolheu o Jensen...Se ele o ama tanto assim...Bom aquele garoto é meu irmãozinho agora e ninguém mexe com a minha família...Eu só quero que você entenda...Eu não posso revelar como andam as investigações, mas eu posso garantir a você que vou até o inferno se for preciso para encontrar o Jensen...

O silêncio tomou conta daquele ambiente por alguns minutos. Cada um, imerso em pensamentos e alheios ao que ocorria ao redor. Foram chamados a realidade pela doutora Anderson que cuidava do caso de Jared.

- Boa tarde senhores!

- Então doutora como o meu filho está? "perguntou Sharon nervosa"

- Como vocês foram informados mais cedo ele saiu do coma essa manhã. No entanto, ele ainda está um pouco confuso... E constantemente chama pelo Jensen...

- Mas ele não corre mais nenhum perigo não é? "perguntou Sam enquanto amparava Sharon"

- Não, não! Agora ele precisa apenas de repouso...

- Obrigada meu Deus "disse Sharon abraçando Samantha" - Eu posso ver o meu filho?

- Claro, ele está dormindo, mas a senhora pode entrar, peço que evitem falar no Jensen ou deixá-lo estressado e entrem de um por um, ok?

_- _Claro, perfeitamente!

OoOoO

_Minha mãe estava sentada na primeira fileira. Era primavera e a paisagem do campo era divina. As cadeiras eram branquinhas e estavam dispostas em dois blocos com um tapete vermelho no centro e flores decorando todo o local. Meus amigos sorriam e estavam tão felizes, inclusive o Chad. Ele estava ao lado da minha mãe e sorria._

_Eu estava no altar com Jared ao meu lado. Era o nosso casamento e vestíamos branco. Eu estava tão feliz... De repente o céu tornou-se escuro e as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair. O vendaval começou rapidamente. Os convidados levantaram-se e correram fugindo da chuva. As gotas que caiam eram vermelhas e observei assustado, as gotas mancharem o paletó do Jared._

_Vermelho-sangue. Estendi a mão e as gotas me sujaram instantaneamente. A paisagem tornou-se sombria e apavorante. Lavado de sangue, olhei ao redor e todos haviam sumido. _

_- Jay! Onde você está? "gritei correndo entre a ventania" – Mãe! Chad! JAREDDDDDD!_

_**BUCARESTE – ROMÊNIA...**_

POV JENSEN

Acordei com o mesmo sonho de dias atrás, estava no meu casamento e tudo era lindo e perfeito quando o dia transformou-se numa chuva de sangue. Assim como no sonho a minha vida transformou-se em um pesadelo. Eu não sabia mais dizer se era dia ou noite ou há quantos dias eu estava naquele calabouço. Passava horas deitado num chão frio e sujo de pedra até alguém trazer um copo d'agua com pedaços de pão para que eu me alimentasse. Essa era a única refeição permitida por dia.

Quando acordei pela primeira vez depois da invasão ao esconderijo estava em um quarto muito bonito. Não fazia ideia de que horas eram ou em que local estava, a única coisa que me interessava era sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível...

FIM POV

_**Um mês antes:**_

_Após a corrida alucinada entre os cômodos daquele edifício conseguiu finalmente vislumbrar uma janela._

_- Meu Deus, onde estou? "sussurrou o loirinho para si mesmo ao visualizar o jardim imenso a sua frente circundado mais a frente por uma floresta densa" - Que lugar é esse?_

_Ao ouvir o som de passos vindo em sua direção não pensou duas vezes e pulou a janela. Mesmo caindo de mau jeito conseguiu levantar e correr. Viu quando homens desconhecidos gritavam palavras em outra língua enquanto corriam em seu encalço._

_Correr. Sem olhar para trás apenas correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ao alcançar a floresta, mesmo ofegante e já tendo despistado os homens que o perseguiam continuou correndo até esbarrar em um caçador._

_- Senhor, ajude-me, por favor..._

_- Calmeze băiat (calma rapaz)_

_- O quê? "disse o garoto sem entendê-lo" - Eu...Eu... "gaguejava alternando o olhar entre o caminho que havia feito e o caçador" - Eu não te entendo..._

_- Ame...American? "disse o homem arrastando as palavras" _

- Sim...Sim...Ajuda, eu preciso de ajuda...Eu fui sequestrado...

_- Calmeze băiat "voltou a dizer segurando os braços do loirinho"_

_- Eles estão chegando "dizia o garoto desesperado" – Por favor, ajude-me_

_- Aici (aqui) "gritou o homem ainda segurando o jovem"_

_- Não! "gritou Jensen" – São eles... Me solta..._

_- Calmeze băiat_

_- NÃOOOOOO..._

Percebeu tarde demais que o velho era mais um dos funcionários de Morgan. Aquela havia sido sua primeira tentativa de fuga frustrada.

Estava em outro país, tinha certeza, mas não sabia ao certo em qual, não se lembrava de ter estado nesse local em outra ocasião com Jeffrey, mas a julgar pelo castelo onde era mantido acreditava estar no leste europeu.

Após mais duas tentativas de fuga foi acorrentado e jogado no calabouço do castelo a pão e água, esse foi o castigo de Morgan para a sua teimosia e desobediência. No início contava às vezes em que recebia sua refeição diária, até que a sonolência e a mente confusa não o deixaram mais. O frio e a fome foram se tornando suas companhias diárias.

A boca seca e a tontura já não o incomodavam mais. As algemas que laceravam seus pulsos já não o incomodavam mais. Sentia-se fraco e doente, mas não cederia a ele. Cansado de lutar parou de comer o pouco que lhe era oferecido na esperança de que tudo acabasse mais rápido.

- Levanta garoto! "disse um dos capangas de Morgan ao entrar na cela, puxando o loirinho pelo braço" – O patrão quer te ver.

O calabouço ficava na parte mais inferior do castelo. Com as mãos algemadas, vestido em trapos e descalço, Jensen era levado ao andar superior. O castelo de origem medieval ostentava riqueza e luxo, além de móveis caríssimos. A decoração combinava com o estilo clássico da construção imponente.

- Está entregue "disse o segurança ao deixá-lo no quarto do patrão" – Vê se não apronta outra vez "concluiu ao sair deixando-o sozinho"

O cômodo era imponente e luxuoso como o restante do castelo. Belas obras de arte adornavam o ambiente, tornando-o agradável aos olhos.

Tomado pelo cansaço e pela tontura Jensen recostou-se a parede mais próxima e deixou-se escorregar de encontro ao chão. De olhos fechados e ofegante repousava a cabeça na parede oposta quando gargalhadas lhe chamaram a atenção.

- Pot să o fac din nou, dacă vrei _(eu posso fazer novamente se você quiser)_

- Desigur, o vei face din nou Yuri _(é claro que você fará novamente Yuri)_

Aos beijos e agarramentos, dois homens nus conversavam enquanto saiam do banheiro. Agarravam-se enquanto caminhavam em direção a cama. Morgan ao notar a presença do loirinho no lado oposto do quarto deu início a beijos mais ardentes enquanto puxava cada vez mais o garoto de encontro ao seu corpo. De olhos abertos encarava-o na intenção de provocá-lo. Entretanto ao notar que Jensen não importava-se com a cena que presenciava parou o que fazia afastando o garoto.

- Rochie! _(vista-se)_

O garoto estranhou a atitude ríspida do mais velho que parou de repente mandando-o vestir-se. Iria retrucar quando notou que não estavam a sós.

- Oh, Doamne! _(oh, deus)_ "concordou indo em direção ao banheiro deixando-os a sós"

- Bom dia criança "disse Morgan enquanto vestia um roupão" - Vai aceitar a minha proposta hoje?

- Você já sabe a minha resposta "disse o garoto ofegante com os olhos fechados"

- Jensen "suspirou Morgan agachando-se para ficar na altura do mais jovem" - Olhe pra você... Mal consegue ficar de pé, está mais magro do que quando te atropelei há anos atrás... E ainda assim você recusa a alimentação que lhe é servida? Eu tento te poupar, eu juro, mas você não me dá escolha "disse levantando-se e caminhando para a mesa repleta de guloseimas para o café da manhã"

Jensen com a cabeça recostada à parede apenas o olhava sem nada dizer. Voltando com um copo de água na mão, agachando-se novamente, o mais velho ajudou-o a beber.

- Beba!

- N...Não..."disse o loirinho tentando se esquivar do copo"

- Beba! "enfatizou enquanto com a mão esquerda segurava a nuca do mais novo e com a outra entornava o copo" – Criança! Eu sei o que você está tramando, você acha mesmo que vou deixar você morrer de fome?

Jensen tentou recusar, mas sedento, deixando-se sucumbir ao desejo primitivo de um corpo esfomeado e quase engasgou ao tomar vários goles de uma vez. Trêmulo, tentava segurar com as mãos algemadas o copo que Morgan vertia em sua boca, este, apenas sorria enquanto controlava a quantidade de água, para que o mais jovem não engasgasse.

- Isso... Devagar... Beba devagar... Sabe Jenny "disse ao levantar-se e caminhar de volta pra a mesa" - Eu tenho que admitir, você tem fibra e eu gosto disso nas pessoas, a sua determinação, sua força de vontade... "enquanto falava Jeffrey preparava uma taça de suco de laranja" – Essa sua... Como posso dizer "disse voltando a olhar para o jovem já com a taça nas mãos" – Teimosia só deixa as coisas mais excitantes para mim sabia?

Voltando a agachar-se à frente do loirinho o mais velho continuou acariciando sua face com uma mão, enquanto com a outra segurava a taça.

- O que você quer com essa ladainha? "perguntou Jensen ofegante, tentando esquivar-se dos toques do mais velho" – Você é surdo ou o quê? "continuou demonstrando sinais de cansaço e irritação o encarando com os olhos vermelhos" – Porque você não continua o que estava fazendo com esse garoto e me deixa em paz... Eu te odeio, será que você não enxerga isso... Eu tenho nojo de você... NOJO... Compreendeu? Você só vai conseguir alguma coisa comigo se for à força e eu juro que antes disso acontecer eu me mato... EU ME MATO "gritou deixando as lágrimas rolarem"

- Shhhhiiii, não faz assim criança "falou secando as lágrimas do garoto" – Você só está confuso e você não vai morrer, só quando eu quiser "continuou aproximando-se do menor sussurrando em seu ouvido" – Eu sempre venço Jenny, sempre...

- Yuri "chamou já de pé afastando-se do menor"

- Pentru tine _(para você)_ "disse ao entregar-lhe a taça com o suco e depositar um selinho em seus lábios" – Nu va alarmati de fiul meu, el este schizofrenic _(não se assuste com o meu filho, ele é esquizofrênico)_ "falou ao notar o olhar do garoto sobre Jensen" – Așa că ține doar blocat _(por isso o mantenho assim preso)_ "encenou um olhar triste"

- Bietul băiat _(pobre garoto)_

- Walk bea _(ande beba)_ "continuou, abraçando-o e acariciando-lhe a face" – Ai fost perfectă, eu nu te voi uita _(você foi perfeito, nunca vou te esquecer)_ "disse Morgan afrouxando o abraço e piscando para Jensen...

Jensen, que não entendera uma palavra da cena a sua frente, ao perceber a intenção do mais velho gritou, mas já era tarde demais.

- NÃO BEBA! "gritou o loirinho em direção ao outro garoto"

Sem entender o rapaz terminou a bebida, lançando-lhe um olhar interrogativo. Mal teve tempo de entender o que se passava. Deixando a taça cair de suas mãos se contorceu de dor, sendo amparado por Jeffrey.

- Shiiii, acum va trece...shiiii _(já vai passar)_ "sussurrou Morgan ao pé do ouvido do garoto enquanto o veneno fazia efeito"

Horrorizado, Jensen apenas assistiu o mais velho deixar o corpo do garoto a sua frente escorregar de seus braços e cair no chão, já sem vida.

- Viu o que você me obrigou a fazer? "disse Morgan caminhando em sua direção, agachando-se para encará-lo nos olhos" – Quantos mais você vai matar com a sua teimosia?

- Não... Não foi culpa minha... Não foi... Não foi... "sussurrou o loirinho em aparente estado de choque com os olhos arregalados encarando o corpo a sua frente"

Escolhendo as palavras, Jeffrey continuou com sua tortura psicológica, culpando o loirinho por mais essa morte.

- Ele queria ser médico sabia? Médico. A mais nobre das profissões "percebendo que Jensen não desviava o olhar do corpo, segurou seu queixo o obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos" – Filho único... tsc...tsc...tsc...Como você pôde Jensen? Matar o pobre rapaz por puro capricho, você não tem coração?

- Não...Não...Eu...Eu...Eu...não matei...não matei ninguém "repetia o loirinho, começando a hiperventilar deixando as lágrimas molharem a sua face"

- Viu como somos iguais? Você prefere que eles morram a me obedecer. Prefere que eles morram a me satisfazer. Somo iguais Jenny, iguais. A diferença é que eu não tenho remorso nenhum em matar para conseguir o que eu quero já você "parou sorrindo antes continuar" – Não posso dizer o mesmo...

- Não... É mentira "soluçou tentado respirar" - É mentira...eu...eu não sou igual a você...não sou...

- É sim "gritou Morgan apertando ainda mais o seu queixo" – É igual a mim sim...

- Não

- Mas se você quiser tudo isso acaba hoje, é só você me dizer sim...

- Não

- Ou então nós podemos continuar o nosso joguinho... Vamos matar quantos jovens forem necessários e de novo e de novo e de novo...

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO

- SIMMMMMM, até você me dizer sim...E eu vou ser muito mais cruel Jenny, eu juro...Eles vão gritar te implorando...

- Não, pare p..por favor..."dizia o loirinho já sem fôlego"

- Eles vão gritar Jenny...Eles vão implorar pra morrer...

- Pare...pare...

- DIGA SIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM "gritou o mais velho"

Exausto e já sem condições de raciocinar direito, sucumbindo ao estresse das últimas semanas, Jensen apenas viu o mundo girar, antes de colocar pra fora a água salgada que subiu queimando sua garganta e deixou-se levar para o mundo da inconsciência desmaiando nos braços do mais velho.

OoOoO

- Misha, para de enrolação... Onde está o Jensen?

- Não, nós não...

- Se você não me contar agora, eu darei um jeito e vou descobrir, então para de mentir "disse Jared já dando sinais de falta de ar" - A m...minha m...mãe não ...n...n...não...

- Pelo amor de Deus JT "disse Misha olhando desesperadamente para os monitores que começavam a emitir sons cada vez mais altos" - Se você não se acalmar vão me expulsar daqui e te derrubar com um sossega leão é isso que você quer?

- N...n...não

- Então me obedeça! Se acalme homem...

Temendo pela saúde do filho que não se rendia enquanto não soubesse de todo o ocorrido desde o dia de sua internação Sharon permitira a entrada de Misha, entretanto lhe dera recomendações estritas de não estressá-lo ou deixá-lo nervoso.

- Isso meu amigo...Se acalme..."disse Misha vendo os monitores e sons se acalmarem a medida que Jared se controlava"

Em pé ao lado da cama do moreno bufou dando uma olhada para o rosto pálido de seu amigo, que ofegava tentando se recompor. Voltou a sentar na cadeira ao lado escolhendo as palavras certas para dizer ao seu melhor amigo que não fazia ideia da localização de seu loirinho.

- M...Misha...P...Por favor..."disse Jared voltando a abrir os olhos"

- Jared do que você se lembra afinal?

- Nós fomos atrás dele no esconderijo, mas eu não me lembro de ter chagado lá...

- Bom, nós chegamos Jared, mas você estava desesperado e não observou os sinais. A casa estava revirada e você entrou de qualquer jeito, correu feito um louco. Eu não pude te dar cobertura, quando eu gritei já era tarde demais...

- Eu não estou entendendo...

- O Morgan deixou uma bomba na casa Jared. Ele sabia que você voltaria. Aquele desgraçado ! "disse Misha com ódio na voz, levantando-se, passando a mão na cabeça, enquanto caminhava no quarto sem conseguir encarar o parceiro" - Eu devia ter notado...Eu...Eu...devia ter te amarrado naquele carro...

- Misha "falou Jared sentindo o pesar na voz do amigo" - Não foi culpa sua...

- Foi sim "explodiu Misha voltando a encará-lo" - Eu sou mais velho que você Jared, estou nisso há mais anos que você, eu devia ter te impedido de agir feito um idiota suicida...

- Não Misha...A culpa disso tudo foi minha...

- É verdade a culpa foi sua, eu te avisei, eu te disse mil vezes, não se apaixona por esse loirinho, mas não, você não me escuta, aliás você nunca me ouviu para dizer a verdade, queria dar uma de Jack Bauer, achando que era imortal e aí olha no que deu...

Misha continuou seu discurso caminhando de um lado ao outro do quarto, até notar que Jared o olhava com um olhar assassino, indicando que ele estava falando demais.

- Er...falei demais?

- Acabou?

- Desculpe...Enfim, você sofreu uma pancada muito forte na cabeça, teve alguns cortes, hematomas e costelas quebradas, além de ter um pulmão perfurado, por isso a falta de ar...

- Nossa... Eu não me lembro de nada "disse o moreno levando a mão a cabeça" - Mas, o Jensen? Onde ele está? "perguntou Jared tentando manter a calma"

- Não sabemos

- O que?

- Oh meu Deus, você está surdo! "espantou-se Misha"

- MISHA "gritou Jared fazendo os bip's soarem novamente"

- Desculpe, desculpe... Eu pensei que estivesse surdo homem...

Contando até dez Jared voltou a perguntar:

- Então Misha, você estava me dizendo que não sabe onde o Jensen está?

- Sim. Eles sumiram Jared, eu sinto muito...

- Mas a agência não tem nenhuma pista?

- Nada concreto JT. Há duas semanas algumas agências receberam pistas dizendo que o Morgan estava em Praga, mas foi uma pista falsa.

- O que?

- É Jared, foi um informante...

- Há duas semanas? "disse Jared ao interromper o agente"

- Er... "falou Misha ao perceber que falara demais"

- Como assim há duas semanas?

- Não... quer dizer...não...

- Responde Misha "disse começando a hiperventilar"

- Fica calmo Jared...

- Qua...quanto...tem...tempo eu...

- Respira JT, respira...

- Qua...qua...quanto..."continuou Jared agarrando o amigo pela camisa"

- Fica calmo Jared...Ah, meu Deus, eu e a minha boca "disse olhando para os monitores que a esta altura bipavam enlouquecidos"

- Mis...

- Um mês Jared, você ficou em coma por um mês...

Os enferemeiros rapidamente invadiram o quarto, expulsaram Misha e fizeram os procedimentos necessários para estabilizar o agente novamente. Jared tentou manter a calma, mas a revelação de já ter se passado um mês desde o rapto de Jensen o desestabilizou completamente e a única coisa em sua mente era imaginar o que o seu amor poderia ter sofrido durante sua ausência. Lutando contra o sedativo tentou manter-se consiente, mas sucumbiu ao cansaço, chamando seu amor.

- Jen...sen...

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Olá pessoal...Sei que demorei e dessa vez foi demais...Tenho muitos motivos, mas não cabe colocá-los aqui. O que importa dizer é que sinto muito, mas foi maior do que eu...<strong>

**Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando, que me cobram e que se emocionam com a fic...Gente vcs são demais...e é por vocês que continuo a escrever, por isso que fico imensamente feliz quando recebo um review...Portanto não se envergonhem e me escrevam contando o que acharam do capítulo, ok?**

**Masinha, linda, eu disse que ia postar...aí está...Espero que tenha gostado...Bjss linda!**


	27. Chapter 27 Revenge

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

Obs.: As frases em Romeno estão traduzidas logo em seguida entre parênteses, via google tradutor.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27 - Revenge<strong>

Uma voz distante ecoava em sua mente confusa. A exaustão não o deixava abrir os olhos, entretanto a voz difusa ia se fazendo mais presente e vibrava em seu crânio dolorido...

- Nu, am spus deja că nu va fi admis, tratamentul se poate face chiar aici ... Da.. Știu că riscurile și sunt dispuși să plătească tot ce este nevoie ... Vreau pe cineva de încredere deplină, să înțeleagă ... _(Não, eu já disse que ele não vai ser internado, o tratamento pode ser feito aqui mesmo... Sim... Eu sei dos riscos e estou disposto a pagar o que for necessário... Quero alguém de total confiança, entendeu...)_

Morgan conversava ao telefone na sacada do quarto, observava um dia frio e nebuloso enquanto discutia o tratamento médico que seria dado a Jensen. Voltou sua atenção para dentro do quarto – sua cama especificamente – para ver o jovem resmungar e começar a dar sinais de estar voltando à consciência.

- Uhmm...

- Trebuie sa merg ... _(Eu tenho que desligar...)_

Deixando o celular no criado mudo, Morgan sentou-se na cama ao lado do jovem a fim de verificar sua pulsação e temperatura, enquanto um Jensen letárgico abria os olhos...

- Hey, como está se sentindo meu anjo? "disse o mais velho ao ajustar o soro na mão do mais jovem" – Você durmiu a manhã toda "continuou dando-lhe um beijo na testa" – Um médico estará aqui esta tarde verificando suas condições e vamos começar um tratamento para o seu reestabelecimento, que tal?

- O...O quê? "confuso o loirinho olhou para os lados tentanto entender o que estava acontecendo"

- Criança! Você desmaiou hoje de manhã, esqueceu? Nós estávamos resolvendo nossa situação e você caiu nos meus braços. Agora você está limpinho, vestido em uma roupa confortável e na minha cama como deve ser meu amor! "acariciou a face do mais jovem" – Por enquanto começamos com o soro para resolver sua desidratação e assim que o médico chegar vamos resolver sua dieta, afinal você tem que voltar a se alimentar aos poucos ou pode ter uma síncope e não queremos isso não é mesmo?

Jensen atordoado com as informações recebia flashes dos acontecimentos de mais cedo. Olhando para si mesmo percebeu que suas feridas nos pulsos tinham sido tratadas e envoltas em gazes, suas roupas eram novas e limpas e sua tontura havia diminuído. Com uma mão em sua cabeça lembrou-se da discussão e morte do jovem.

- Oh meu Deus! "exclamou levando uma mão a boca tentando conter o pavor de sua constatação" – O garoto!

- Yuri

- Oh meu Deus!

- Acho que temos um entendimento então... "sorriu Morgan"

- Como você pôde? "continuou Jensen" – Ele...Ele...

- _Como você pôde...mimimi... _"disse Morgan imitando o mais jovem" - Dá pra virar o disco? Você é irritante às vezes sabia? "suspirou" - Vamos ser práticos, você vai parar de agir como criança, vai engolir o nojinho e a raivinha e vamos todos ser felizes para sempre, gostou?

- Você é louco "disse Jensen"

- Louco por você "disse aproximando-se do loiro para dar-lhe um beijo"

Jensen ao perceber a intenção do mais velho virou o rosto em direção ao criado mudo e ao ver o celular esquecido tenta disfarçar sua reação de surpresa voltando a encará-lo.

_O celular! Tenho que dar um jeito de pegá-lo..._ "pensou"

- Desculpe! Eu preciso acostumar-me novamente "mentindo o jovem ameniza a situação já elaborando um plano em sua mente" – Você entende?

- É claro meu amor! "sorriu Morgan, colocando uma mão no rosto do mesmo" – Eu não quero te machucar, eu posso te dar o que quiser meu anjo, é só pedir...

- Promete que não vai matar mais ninguém? "disse ao colocar sua mão em cima daquela que lhe acariciava a face e fingir um olhar compassivo" – Promete que vai ser paciente comigo?

- Sim... Claro "disse Morgan sorrindo, não acreditando que o jovem estava cedendo" - Meu amor, eu sabia que você ia cair em si...

Sorrindo, Jensen acaricia a mão do mais velho e puxando de encontro aos seus lábios a beija. Precisava desestabilizá-lo para que o mesmo esquecesse o aparelho no quarto e sua única arma era si próprio.

_Desculpe Jared, mas não tem outro jeito _"pensou"

Vendo o olhar maravilhado de Morgan, o loirinho continua. Erguendo-se da cama, beija-o castamente nos lábios. De olhos abertos, viu quando o mais velho se entrega as sensações, ao fechar os olhos e se aprofundar naquele beijo. Com o coração acelerado, aproveita-se do momento para esticar o braço e pegar o celular escondendo-o sob as cobertas. Ainda conectados, abraça-o, colocando uma mão em sua nuca enquanto a outra acaricia suas costas.

- Oh, meu amor, eu esperei tanto por esse dia, tanto "disse Morgan ao abrir os olhos tentando respirar" – Eu te amo... Te amo "dizia entre beijos"

- Jeff "continou Jensen em sua encenação" – Jeff! Por favor, "falou sem fôlego se afastando do mais velho" – Eu estou com fome "sorriu" – Você disse que ia ser paciente...

- Claro, claro! "disse Morgan sorrindo" – Eu...Eu...Vou... Você me chamou de Jeff !?

Vendo que seu plano estava dando certo Jensen continou...

- Sim "disse segurando o rosto do mais velho com as duas mãos" – Meu Jeff "sorriu" – Mas agora, como você mesmo disse eu preciso comer... Você pode trazer alguma coisa pra mim?

- Claro meu amor "disse Morgan exultante de felicidade" – Eu vou mandar preparar uma comida deliciosa pra nós dois – Eu volto logo!

Observando, com um sorriso no rosto, o mais velho deixar o quarto, foi rápido. Com o celular nas mãos tentava lembrar-se como fazer uma ligação internacional. Discou várias vezes até conseguir completar a ligação.

- FBI

- Alô...Padalecki...Agente Padalecki...Eu...Eu preciso falar com o agente Padalecki "dizia atropelando as palavras" – Por favor...

- Senhor acalme-se, eu posso ajudar em algo?

- Eu preciso falar com ele, diz pra ele que é o Je...Er...

- Desculpe, não entendi

Lembrando-se que Morgan poderia ter alguém dentro do departamento resolveu omitir seu nome.

- É o Jason, por favor, é urgente!

- Lamento senhor, mas o agente Padalecki faleceu

- O quê?! N...Não...A senhora deve ter se confundido...É Jared...Jared Padalecki

- Lamento senhor, mas ele morreu ontem depois de passar um mês em coma, sinto muito...

- Não...Não...

**Flash Back On**

_- Você não tem pra onde fugir Jensen. Ninguém aqui entende o que você diz, a Sam não está mais aqui e o Jared morreu... MORREU! Ele teve o que mereceu "concluiu Morgan"_

_- Eu não acredito em você! É mentira... É MENTIRA! "gritava Jensen debatendo-se contra um dos capangas de Morgan que o capturara de sua segunda tentativa de fuga"_

_- Ele explodiu junto com aquele lugar onde vocês estavam escondidos "gargalhou Morgan" – Patético! O agentezinho acreditou que eu teria misericórdia e o deixaria vivo..._

_- É mentiraaaa!_

**Flash Back Off**

- Alô!? Senhor?! Alô!?

Atordoado pela notícia, Jensen repetia para si mesmo que era mentira enquanto olhava para o celular em suas mãos. A verdade era que tinha escolhido acreditar que tudo o que Morgan lhe contara a um mês atrás era mentira e que Jared ainda o procurava, mas no fundo sabia que algo estava errado. Semanas se passaram e nenhum sinal do moreno.

Escutou quando a ligação foi perdida e ali na cama encolheu-se em posição fetal chorando por sua perda derradeira. Chorou por seu amor perdido, pela vida despedaçada e por seu destino sombrio. Chorou até não ter mais lágrimas para chorar e foi então que ele jurou que não descansaria e não choraria mais até destruir o homem que acabou com a sua vontade de viver. Ainda com o celular nas mãos apagou a chamada dando início a sua vigança...

_**Duas semanas depois... **_

A fumaça dos charutos impregnava o ar daquele escritório. A bebida cara era sorvida como se fosse água e a reunião de negócios que arrastava-se desde o início da tarde parecia longe de terminar.

- Domnilor, eu, ca un reprezentant al Sullivan Corporation garanție aveți tot interesul de a investi ... _(Senhores, eu como representante da Sullivan Corporation garanto que temos total interesse em invest...)_

- JEFF! JEFFREY! "gritou Jensen ao irromper sala adentro, interrompendo Morgan"

- Desculpe senhor, eu não pude segurá-lo "disse um dos homens de Morgan que vinha logo atrás do loirinho"

- Você prometeu que este _gorila _"enfatizou apontando para o homem a suas costas" – Não iria mais ficar me perseguindo "falou irritado"

- Jensen, este não é o momento "falou apontando discretamente com o olhar para os convidados"

- Ah! Este não é o momento "disse ironicamente aproximando-se" – Por quê? Você não quer que os seus convidados saibam que você não cumpre suas promossas? "continuou com o tom elevado encarando-o" – Hein senhor _Sullivan_? Ou você prefere que eu te chame por outro nome?

Os convidados assistiam a discussão boquiabertos sem entender nada do que era dito.

- Jensen...

- Jensen uma merda "disse voltando-se para os outros homens na sala" – Eles não entendem uma palavra do que eu digo mesmo... Eu quero que você mande esse seu capanga parar de me perseguir aqui dentro...

- Domnilor rău ... amânăm întâlnirea noastră (_desculpem senhores...vamos adiar nossa reunião_) – Rodriguez "chamou o empregado" - Leve-os até a saída.

Servindo-se do Whisky, Jensen observava enquanto os homens retiravam-se da sala. Caminhando em torno da mesa olhava de relance os papeis e a tela do computador do mais velho, até perceber a aproximação do outro.

- O que deu em você? "disse Morgan ao se aproximar" – E eu já lhe disse que não quero você bebendo "continou tomando o copo das mãos do mais jovem rispidamente"

- Você "disse o loirinho colando-se ao corpo do mais velho" – Você está me enlouquecendo sabia "sussurrou de maneira sensual no ouvido do mais velho" - Eu faço tudo o que você quer "continou dando beijinhos em sua orelha, descendo pelo pescoço" – Não converso com ninguém, não saio além dos limites desse castelo, me preparo toda noite só pra você...

Morgan, de olhos fechados, tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto o mais jovem sussurrava e mordiscava sua orelha. Jensen, por sua vez, continuava lentamente e quando percebeu que tinha conseguido excitar o mais velho parou tudo e se afastou dando as costas para o mesmo.

- Por que você não pode atender a um pedido meu? Só um? Você prometeu que eu poderia pedir qualquer coisa "disse Jensen cabisbaixo encarando a parede a sua frente"

Morgan, extasiado, abriu os olhos ao sentir a falta do toque do mais novo e ao ouvir seu lamento aproximou-se por trás abraçando o mesmo, envolvendo-o enquanto beijava sua nuca. Jensen continua sua encenação aceitando o abraço, expondo seu pescoço para ser acarinhado pelo mais velho.

- Criança, é apenas pra sua segurança, mas se é tão importante pra você eu vou mandá-lo se afastar, está bem assim?

- Jura? "sorriu Jensen, encarando-o após virar-se dentro do abraço do mais velho"

- Só aqui dentro. Na rua ele vai te acompanhar e isso eu não negocio.

- Obrigado! "abraçou-o" - Você é maravilhoso! Você sempre teve razão, eu estava louco quando pensei em trocá-lo por aquele pol...

- Shiiii "falou Morgan colocando o dedo na boca do rapaz" – Esse assunto está morto e enterrado, literalmente, não vamos perder tempo com isso...

Calando-o com um beijo, Jeffrey deliciado pelas declarações do mais jovem e sensações de seu corpo nem lembrara-se mais da afronta sofrida mais cedo e apenas deixa claro para o lorinho que sua estratégia deu certo.

A idéia de invadir o escritório e elevar a voz na frente de estranhos fora premeditada. Ele precisava saber até que ponto o mais velho estava em suas mãos e agora com a confirmação de que o mais velho iria fazer tudo o que ele quisesse só lhe dava mais ânimo e coragem para suportar e ir até o fim com sua vingança.

OoOoO

_**Los Angeles...**_

- Mãe, eu estou bem... Eu não tenho mais cinco anos...

- Não é o que parece para mim...Jared, eu não vou deixar você sair correndo por aí atrás desse garoto, eu já falei com seu pai, amanhã ele vai estar aqui e então nós vamos te levar pra casa e você vai ficar lá até ficar melhor.

- Mãe...

- Com licença! Interrompo alguma coisa? "disse Roger ao entrar no quarto"

- Bom dia Alan!

- Olá Sharon, vejo que já estão arrumando as coisas...

- Sim, o Jared terá alta amanhã e voltaremos para o Kansas!

- O quê? "espantou-se Roger"

- Mãe!

- Desculpe Alan, eu sei que o Jensen é seu filho e eu não quero nem imaginar a dor que você está sentindo, mas como pai, se coloque no meu lugar, você faria a mesma coisa... Desculpe, eu não conheci o Jensen, sei que ele não tem culpa, mas olha só aonde o Jared veio parar por causa desse envolvimento...

- Mãe, por favor!

- Jared, eu entendo a sua mãe, ela só quer o melhor para você...

- E a minha vontade não conta? Mãe, eu te entendo, eu juro que te entendo, mas eu não sou mais uma criança mãe e o Jensen...

- Jared...

- O Jensen é a vítima, ele de todos nós, é o menos culpado por tudo o que aconteceu... Eu sabia o que estava fazendo quando entrei para o departamento... Eu sou um policial mãe, e faz parte da minha profissão correr riscos...

- Você pode até ser policial, mas está afastado e de licença médica, então não pode fazer nada para ajudar e essa conversa encerra-se aqui! "disse Sharon saindo do quarto"

- Ela é durona hein! "comentou Roger"

- Você não viu nada! Mas então conseguiu alguma coisa?

- Você estava certo, a garota que está saindo com o Misha contou tudo...

- Ah Misha! Qualquer dia desses ele entra pelo cano por causa de um rabo de saia...

- Ela contou que alguém procurou por você há duas semanas...

- Por mim? Mas...

- Exatamente, todos pensam que você não resistiu ao coma e morreu. Ao menos essa foi a estratégia do FBI para te proteger de retaliações do Morgan...

- E...

- E daí que o FBI conseguiu rastrear a ligação. Foi originada na Romênia e desde então eles estão trabalhando com essa pista...

- Droga! Eu não acredito que fui afastado do caso!

- Jared, você vai mesmo voltar para casa com seus pais?

- Claro que não!

- Então, o que você me diz se eu patrocinar nossa ida até Bucareste?

OoOoO

_**Bucareste...**_

A música alta ecoava pelo cômodo, entrecortada por risadas abafadas e o tilintar de taças. Jensen e Morgan dançavam e gargalhavam ao som de _Moonlight Serenade de Glenn Miller._

- Pára, pelo amor de Deus "gargalhava Jensen, afastando-se de Morgan" – Desliga isso Jeff, essa música é horrível...

- É um clássico! "gargalhou Morgan indo desligar a música" – E você como estudante de música sabe disso...

- Tá, tá..."disse Jensen disfarçando enquanto jogava sua bebida fora e enchia a taça de Morgan novamente" – Ela não é horrível, mas não faz meu estilo "disse aproximando-se por trás, enquanto envolvia o mais velho em um abraço, lhe entregando a taça com mais champagne"

- Quer me embebedar é? "perguntou Morgan virando-se para encará-lo"

- Claro que não! "sorriu abraçando-o" – Quero que você relaxe, estou te achando muito tenso "beijou-o" – Venha, vou te fazer uma massagem...

Sentados na cama king size, Jensen ajoelhara-se às costas do mais velho e enquanto lhe massageava beijava sua nuca.

- Você pode confiar em mim sabia, não precisa ficar assim tão tenso "dizia o loirinho"

- Ahhh "gemia Morgan sentindo-se mais relaxado à medida que o outro o acariciava" – Não quero lhe preocupar com meus negócios.

- Seus negócios são meus negócios amor, ou você não confia em mim? "insistia Jensen"

- Não é isso...

- É isso sim "falou Jensen parando a massagem, fazendo-se irritado afasta-se do mais velho com a cara emburrada e braços cruzados" – Você não confia em mim, você prefere confiar nesses seus capangas a mim...

- Hey, criança, não é nada disso "falou Morgan aproximando-se"

- É sim, Jeff, por que você não confia em mim? Eu já não lhe provei que sou seu? Apenas seu? Eu sei quem você é, eu sei o que você faz e você...Você não conta nada pra mim...Eu não sei dos seus negócios, eu não sei nada...Nada!

- Hey "falou Morgan puxando-o para o seu colo" – Não fale assim, é claro que eu confio em você "falava o mais velho tentando beijar-lhe, sendo rejeitado pelo mais jovem"

- Então prove! "disse Jensen esquivando-se do beijo"

- O quê? "sorriu Morgan, sem entender"

- Prove que você me ama como você diz. Prove que confia em mim!

- Criança... "dizia Morgan quando foi interrompido"

- Qual o segredo do cofre?

- O quê?

- Qual é o segredo do cofre? Se você confia em mim, diga-me qual o segredo do cofre?

Apesar de estar um pouco alto pelas bebidas ingeridas, Morgan ainda estava sóbrio. Agindo rapidamente tira o menor de seu colo jogando-o na cama e já deitado sobre o mesmo sussurra em seu ouvido...

- Tolinho! Quando foi que eu te fiz meu pela primeira vez? Você lembra? "sussurrava depositando beijos em seu pescoço"

- Meu aniversário? "disse o menor intrigado"

- O dia que você completou quinze anos e se entregou pra mim tolinho... "sorriu o encarando" - Naquele dia você se tornou meu, pra sempre meu! "continuou beijando-o"

- Seu! Para sempre seu! "sorriu Jensen ao constatar que tinha domado a fera"

OoOoO

Já passavam das três da madrugada quando, finalmente, Morgan dormiu. Conforme prometera a si mesmo quando soube da morte de Jared não se permitiria mais chorar. A cada noite que se submetia ao sexo com Morgan sonhava fazer amor com o agente ao invés do homem que abominava e assim era mais fácil fingir prazer e contentamento ao ser penetrado por ele.

Morgan fazia questão de dormir entrelaçado ao menor todas as noites após possuí-lo, o que tornou o trabalho de Jensen mais difícil ao tentar desvencilhar-se. Lentamente, observando cada reação do mais velho, o loirinho saiu da cama.

Não conseguia mais olhar-se no espelho. Sentia-se imundo ao ser tocado por Morgan. Sentia-se imundo ao dizer que o amava, sentia-se imundo ao concordar com as loucuras do mais velho, sua única rendenção era saber que estava caminhando para destruí-lo.

Pegando o roupão a fim de esconder sua nudez, saiu do quarto e aproveitando-se do silêncio e escuridão do castelo foi direto ao escritório do banqueiro.

Era a terceira vez nessa semana. A terceira vez que tentava uma senha diferente. Mas hoje seria diferente, hoje tinha conseguido a senha do próprio Mil Faces. Com a chave que surrupiara do paletó do mais velho entrou no cômodo rapidamente.

O cofre, oculto por uma tela de Caravaggio, ficava no centro da parede, logo atrás da mesa do banqueiro. Jensen o tinha visto guardar documentos durante os dias em que esteve ao seu lado, após terem feito às pazes. Com os números em sua mente, digitou-os e a felicidade ao ver a trava se abrindo o fez sorrir verdadeiramente em semanas.

Documentos, jóias e muitas cédulas, indicavam que ali deveria haver uma pequena fortuna. Mas o que lhe chamou atenção foram as cápsulas de algo que imaginava ser o veneno usado pelo mais velho para matar os adolescentes.

- Cápsulas de cianureto!

Sabendo que seria alvo da desconfiança do mais velho se algo desaparecesse não mecheu em nada. Sua vigança deveria ser fria e bem calculada, não deveria pecar pela ansiedade. Sem nem mesmo tocar em nada, fechou o cofre e voltou-se para a mesa às suas costas.

Ao sentar-se diante do laptop orou para sua mãe e pediu que dessa vez o guiasse.

- Ajuda-me mãe "sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto digitava os números que indicavam o dia em que tinha deixado-se enganar ela primeira vez" - Desgraçado! O dia que eu me entreguei pela primeira vez... Pensando bem, faz sentido... Aquele ano foi onde tudo começou, foi o início do seu fim, desgraçado!

Não podia demorar-se. Com o plano já traçado, fez o que planejara. Ao acessar sua conta de e-mail redigiu uma última mensagem para a pessoa que considerava como um irmão.

_Chris,_

_Hoje, depois de tudo que passei posso dizer que da minha vida com o Morgan coisas boas também aconteceram. Eu pude conhecer a Sam, a Dan, o Chad, você e o Jared. Só por isso eu já sinto que alguém lá em cima cuidou de mim e é isso que me move hoje, é por isso que eu ainda não enlouqueci... E por vocês eu vou fazer o que eu tenho que fazer..._

_O Morgan me raptou, como você já deve saber. Estamos na Romênia e provavelmente eu nunca mais verei nenhum de vocês... Tudo bem, eu estou bem com isso, eu juro!_

_Você foi o irmão mais velho que eu não tive. Desculpe nunca ter te contado sobre a minha relação com o Morgan. No início ele me pediu para não contar para ninguém, depois eu que não queria contar. Eu não tinha coragem por que eu sentia muita vergonha._

_Vergonha, por ter sido tolo. Vergonha pelo que eu tinha me transformado nas mãos dele. Vergonha por imaginar o que você pensaria de mim ao descobrir que eu estava indo pra cama com o meu suposto "pai" mesmo que obrigado. O Chad sabia de tudo, mas não fui eu que contei, ele descobriu, e por isso ele está morto. _

_A culpa foi minha e não adianta você dizer que não foi. Você não sabe da verdade. Eu matei o Chad. O matei quando o envolvi nisso. Ele tentou abrir meus olhos quanto ao Morgan quando eu ainda era ingênuo para enxergar, mas eu estava cego e só aceitei que ele era um monstro quando descobri quem ele era por mim mesmo._

_Seu pai tentou me ajudar, ele fez o que pôde Chris, por favor, diga a ele que não o culpo por nada. Eu sei o que o Morgan é capaz de fazer e provavelmente ele deve ter jogado sujo, com certeza ele te ameaçou Chris...Eu sinto muito! Por isso que eu disse pra você se afastar de mim..._

_Ele me drogou e fez todos pensarem que eu era louco. Assim ele conseguiu me trancar de vez na mansão. O Chad tentou me ajudar. No dia do acidente estávamos fugindo, mas ele adulterou o freio... Oh meu Deus! O que eu fiz! Se ele não tivesse tentado me ajudar, ele ainda estaria vivo... Por favor, diz pra Dan que eu sinto muito... Eu sei que ela nunca vai me perdoar, mas eu preferiria ter morrido no lugar dele, eu juro..._

_Então o Jared apareceu... Sabia que ele me pediu em casamento? Se servir de consolo, eu nunca contei a ninguém que ele me fez o pedido até agora... Se tudo tivesse sido diferente saiba que te convidaria para padrinho... Ele foi o meu príncipe de armadura reluzente! rsrsrsrsrsr...Fizemos muitos planos, quando eu realmente pensei que estava livre do Morgan. Ao menos eu pude passar alguns dias com ele na casa do FBI... Não se preocupe, vou poupar-lhe dos detalhes sórdidos, rsrsrsrsr... _

_Eu fui feliz... Diga a todos que ele me fez feliz, mesmo que tenham sido poucos dias, para mim foi como se fosse uma vida inteira... Eu o amei Chris, com ele eu soube o que é o amor de verdade e se tinha que ser breve foi intenso e perfeito enquanto foi-me permitido... Eu me senti completo pela primeira vez e eu sei que não preciso viver nem mais um dia para saber que a minha vida com ele estava completa... Você já deve saber que ele era policial... E que ele morreu... Mais uma vítima do Morgan... Outro inocente que morreu por mim!_

_Eu não suporto mais ver as pessoas que amo morrerem... Eu simplesmente não aguento mais isso... Mas agora eu finalmente entendi o porquê disso tudo... O Morgan é a minha missão Chris. A polícia tentou, seu pai tentou, o Jarede tentou, mas ele é muito poderoso, eles nunca vão pegá-lo. Eu sou o único que pode dar um fim a esse monstro. Ele é obsecado por mim e é isso que eu vou usar contra ele._

_O Pellegrino repetia isso constantemente, que eu seria a ruína do Morgan. Finalmente eu aceitei a missão... E eu não estou com medo... Juro! Eu estou feliz, por que isso tudo terá um fim e em breve eu me juntarei a todos aqueles que amo: minha mãe, Chad, Jared... Eles estão me esperando... Eu sei que eles estão esperando que eu cumpra a minha missão Chris, e eu não vou desapontá-los! Eu vou encontrar o Jared e vamos poder ficar juntos pra sempre..._

_Eu vou matar o Morgan... A polícia nunca vai conseguir chegar aqui, mas eu posso livrar o mundo desse monstro... Eu posso!_

_Eu consegui ganhar a confiança dele e agora ele faz tudo que eu peço. Hoje consegui me livrar do segurança que ficava atrás de mim feito uma sombra dentro do castelo e descobri a senha do cofre e do laptop! Viu como ele faz tudo o que eu quero!_

_Agora ficará mais fácil colocar o plano em prática. Daqui três dias ele vai dar uma festa beneficente. E essa vai ser a sua última festa e a minha chance. Eu vou matá-lo do mesmo jeito que ele matou todos aqueles adolescentes. Eu encontrei as cápsulas do veneno no cofre, foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava. Eu vou vingar todos aqueles jovens, eu juro! _

_Avisa ao Misha do FBI que o nome dele agora é Andrew Sullivan. Se algo der errado e eu não consegui, eles podem rastreá-lo, não sei... Mas de qualquer forma já tomei minha decisão e seguirei com o plano, mas provavelmente não sobreviverei..._

_Avisa a Sam que eu a amo muito e que sinto muito por estar fazendo o que eu vou fazer, mas eu não tenho escolha. Eu só serei livre depois que acabar com ele._

_E avisa ao Roger, que sinto muito por não termos dado certo, quem sabe em outra vida, eu possa chamá-lo de pai!_

_Adeus Chris!_

_Eu estarei olhando por você..._

_Do seu little brother_

_Jensen Padalecki._

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Olá meus amores, como sempre desculpem, mas fiz o melhor para entregar esse capítulo a tempo. Infelizmente a minha vida pessoal não me deixa ser tão presente por aqui...sorry...**_  
><em>**

**Lalky, Medecris, Dels, Masinha, Brubo, Herykha**, muuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelos comentários e por seguirem firmes até o final dessa trama...é por vocês que continuo... Àqueles que leram e não deixaram review, obrigada também, pena que não posso saber da opinião de vocês...

E a fic está acabando...buaaaaaaaaa...provavelmente o próximo será o último...

Bjssssssssss

Mandy!


	28. Chapter 28 Destino

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28 - Destino<strong>

_O tom de sépia confundia-se com o alaranjado entardecer daquele dia. A visão do alto daquele penhasco era divina e assustadora ao mesmo tempo. O vento acariciava seus cabelos enquanto soava como uma triste canção em seus ouvidos. O tempo corria lentamente como um efeito especial daqueles filmes românticos em sua cena final._

_Agachado, ele lutava em vão tentando segurar o Pierrot pendurado que o encarava e apenas sussurrava suas palavras derradeiras: - Eu te amo!_

_E como num triste final de filme, ele viu a mão enluvada que a todo custo tentava segurar deslizar entre a seda cara. Com o solavanco, o Pierrot foi dragado para baixo, caindo no abismo, deixando para trás apenas a luva ensangüentada em suas mãos..._

- Nãaaaaaaaaaaao!

- Hey! Jared! Acorda homem...

- O quê?! "disse Jared atordoado erguendo o rosto que antes descansava na janela do banco do passageiro"

- Você estava tendo um sonho ruim? "perguntou Alan mantendo a vista na pista a sua frente"

- Jensen! "disse o agente enquanto passava as mãos em seu rosto tentando apagar as cenas daquele pesadelo"

- O que foi? "disse Alan olhando de canto de olho para o agente"

- Foi só um sonho esquisito, esquece! "disse o moreno não querendo falar a respeito"

- Ok, você quem sabe. Estamos chegando. Tem certeza que quer falar com ele? Por mim tínhamos ido direto pro aeroporto...

- Eu preciso tentar Roger, ele é meu parceiro, e na atual circunstância qualquer ajuda é bem vinda...

- Mas...

- Eu sei, ele não pode nos revelar muita coisa, mas ele está à frente das investigações e com certeza ele pode nos ajudar.

- Se você pensa assim "falou Roger encostando o carro" – Chegamos!

OoOoO

O e-mail enviado por Jensen caíra como uma bomba na vida do jovem Kane que, determinado, jogava roupas e utensílios dentro de uma mochila improvisada enquanto discutia com seu pai ainda nas primeiras horas daquela manhã.

- Eu já tomei minha decisão pai. Eu sou maior de idade, vacinado e tenho a herança da minha mãe... Dinheiro para essa viagem não vai me faltar... "dizia enquanto enchia a mochila sem olhar para o pai"

- Chris, quer parar e me escutar! "esbravejou Kane enquanto, rispidamente, retirou uma peça de roupa das mãos do mais jovem" – O que você acha que vai fazer, hein? Vai chegar lá e dar uma de macho alfa pra cima do Morgan é isso? Vai chamá-lo pra briga, simples assim? Sem contar que nem o endereço dele você tem...

- Ao menos eu não vou deixar o Jensen a mercê daquele canalha como você fez! "disse o mais jovem com ódio no olhar"

- Chris, nós já conversamos sobre isso...

- Não! Você falou e eu escutei... Você falou e eu não engoli uma palavra do que você disse... Como você pôde?! "disse com lágrimas nos olhos" – Ele tinha quinze anos quando você descobriu a verdade... Todos esses anos e você sabia a verdade...

- Chris...

- Você vivia dizendo que ele era como um filho pra você e na hora que ele mais precisou você virou as costas pra ele...

- ELE IA TE MATAR! "explodiu Kane" – Você queria que eu fizesse o quê?

- O SEU TRABALHO! "respondeu Chris" – Você deveria tê-lo denunciado, anunciado na TV, no jornal, não sei! Gritado aos quatro ventos que aquele desgraçado não passava de um pervertido que molestava o próprio filho...

De costas para o pai Chris tentava controlar as emoções e respirando profundamente virou-se, mais calmo, para encarar o pai a sua frente.

- Desculpe pai. Eu...Eu não devia...

- Chris...

- Eu não devia ter dito essas coisas

- Tudo bem meu filho, tudo bem...

- Mas a minha decisão está tomada. Eu não vou ficar aqui parado enquanto o Jensen está sozinho com aquele psicopata.

- É claro meu filho e eu também não posso ficar esperando o garoto fazer o meu trabalho, mas temos que agir com a razão Chris...

- Como?

- Eu sei quem vai nos ajudar!

OoOoO

- Não, não e não! Vocês ficaram loucos? "dizia Misha enquanto caminhava de um lado ao outro da sala de seu apartamento" - Você acabou de sair do hospital homem e depois você foi afastado do caso, eu não posso te fornecer nenhuma informação quem dirá te deixar ir para Romênia.

- Misha... "começou Jared tentando persuadir o agente"

- Anda Jared, vamos embora, eu te avisei que esse aí não ia nos ajudar

- Roger...

- Roger um escambau, estamos num país livre e nós temos todo direito de ir e vir aonde bem entendermos e nós estamos embarcando para a Romênia hoje quer você queira ou não.

- E vocês vão para onde hã? Acha que vão desembarcar em Bucareste e o Morgan vai estar esperando vocês no aeroporto de braços abertos é?

- Misha, por favor, em nome da nossa amizade... "insistiu Jared" – Eu sei que você não pode falar muita coisa, mas eu só preciso de uma pista, uma indicação apenas isso e eu não te peço mais nada, por favor...

Incrédulo, Misha passava as mãos pelos cabelos ouvindo os apelos dos dois homens a sua frente. Ia responder quando a campanhia tocou.

- Mais essa agora "bufou" – Vocês tiraram o dia pra me irritar só pode ser "resmungou enquanto caminhava em direção a porta"

- Bom dia agente Collins

- Inferno "esbravejou" – Promotor Kane!?

- Podemos entrar?

- Claro! Claro!

- Você já deve conhecer meu filho "disse o promotor ao indicar o filho ao seu lado"

- Sim, claro, nunca o vi pessoalmente, mas sim, o conheço. Por favor, entrem.

- Senhor Kane, Chris "falou Jared os cumprimentando"

- Ei grandão, como você está? "falou Chris o abraçando ao vê-lo" – Pra quem está morto, você está ótimo...

- Então você também soube

- Eu tenho minhas fontes...

- Chris "reprendeeu Kane" – vamos direto ao ponto...

- Ok, ok...Jared, eu acho que você deve ler isso "disse olhando para todos na sala, enquanto tirava a mensagem impressa da mochila" – Aqui,pegue...

- O que é isso? "perguntou Misha"

- Algo que pode mudar as suas investigações "disse Kane"

- Jared... "perguntou Roger tentando decifrar a face do agente" – Diga alguma coisa!

Jared não acreditava nas linhas que estava lendo. Um misto de emoções se formou dentro do seu peito, enquanto de seus olhos caiu uma lágrima solitária ao terminar a carta.

- Quando você recebeu? "disse transtornado" – Quando?

- Eu vi hoje pela manhã, mas pela data do e-mail foi enviado ontem...

- Acalme-se Jared "disse o promotor"

- O que tem na mensagem? "perguntou Roger"

- É, o que tem na mensagem? Deixe-me ver "falou Misha puxando o pedaço de papel das mãos de Jared"

- Precisamos ir Roger!...

- O que tem na mensagem? "gritou Roger ao agarrar o agente pela camisa"

- Ele vai cometer suicídio! "disse Misha respondendo a pergunta do mais velho, ainda lendo a mensagem"

- O q...que? Quem vai cometer suicídio? "gaguejou encarando a todos naquela sala"

- Senhor Ackles "falou Kane, tentando consolá-lo"

- É o meu Jensen, é...é...é... isso?

- Isso não vai acontecer por que eu não vou deixar "disse Jared encarando o homem mais velho" – Misha, você vai nos dizer onde eles estão agora ou eu nuca vou te perdoar se algo acontecer ao Jensen...

OoOoO

_**Um dia depois...**_

O lápis dava o contorno final à lágrima não derramada. A imagem refletida no espelho trazia a dor oculta de sua alma estampada na brancura de seu rosto e na negritude de sua boca e olhos.

- Lindo como sempre!

Morgan aproximara-se por trás de sua cadeira encarando-o através do espelho. Agachando-se continuou a falar em seu ouvido.

- Triste e melancólico, mas lindo. Tantas fantasias, meu amor, por que você escolheu o Pierrot? Ele é deprimente.

- Por favor, Jeff, é só uma fantasia, pelo amor de Deus! "disse o loirinho o encarando através do espelho"

- Eu não gosto de vê-lo com essa áurea de tristeza

- Foi pela seda, satisfeito?

- O que?

- O tecido. Eu gosto da seda, satisfeito? "sorriu tentando encerrar a conversa" – E você, onde está sua fantasia?

- Criança! Eu não ficaria bem fantasiado, a festa é para você. Pra mim basta a máscara apenas "sorriu ao mostrar-lhe o acessório" – A diversão das fantasias é para os jovens como você.

- Eu pensei que fosse uma festa beneficente como outra qualquer "questionou intrigado olhando-o através do reflexo do espelho"

- Bobinho "agachou-se ao seu lado, fazendo com que o menor virasse em sua direção" - Hoje é uma noite especial "disse tirando a caixinha de dentro do paletó" - Vou te pedir em casamento.

- O que?!

- Aqui "disse-lhe mostrando a aliança" – Quero que todos vejam que você é meu...

- Mas...

- Eu sei, eu sei...Eu sempre disse que não queria te envolver em meus negócios, mas por aqui todos sabem que sou gay e pensam que você é meu amante. Quero que eles saibam o que você realmente significa para mim e assim todos vão parar de suspirar quando você entrar pela sala, ou acha que não percebo como eles te comem com os olhos?

- Jeff...

- Shhhh "disse o mais velho colocando um dedo em seus lábios" – Hoje será uma noite especial

- Eu tenho certeza que sim! "sorriu Jensen ao pensar em sua vigança"

OoOoO

A movimentação de funcionários, garçons e seguranças era grande naquele início de tarde dentro do castelo. Bebidas e comidas não paravam de chegar, enquanto a decoração era finalizada. Tudo seguia normalmente, ou seja, correria, pessoas correndo de um lado ao outro, intercomunicadores à mão dando as últimas ordens e ajustando os últimos detalhes. Típico de um grande evento.

Jared disfarçado de entregador esgueirava-se entre os demais empregados observando a movimentação, tentando desviar para os outros cômodos. Estava a carregar um caixote com frutas frescas quando o viu parado na sacada. Jensen estava ainda mais lindo do que há um mês atrás. Sua fantasia de seda e beleza estonteante contrastava com seu olhar triste e infeliz, adornado por uma maquiagem fantasmagórica e gótica.

Com o coração acelerado, o moreno por um segundo esqueceu-se de todo o plano e ia dar um passo para trás, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e a voz repreender seu intento.

- Nem pense nisso "continuou Misha entredentes" - Mantenha o foco JT, vamos seguir o plano...

Ele ia retrucar quando viram Morgan chegar por trás do loirinho o abraçando. Viram o menor se esquivar, balbuciar algumas palavras e sumir pelo corredor com o mais velho em seu encalço.

- Não faça eu me arrepender de ter te colocado no esquema Jared "disse Misha ao puxá-lo para um canto onde não pudessem ser vistos e ouvidos"

- Desculpe "disse o moreno passando as mãos no rosto" - É só...É...É que é tão difícil...

- Eu sei meu amigo, eu sei...Mas mantenha a cabeça fria e você vai estar com seu loirinho em breve.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu estou com uma sensação tão ruim entende? E ainda tem aquele sonho...Ele está vestido como no meu sonho Misha...Eu...Eu não posso perdê-lo de novo...Eu não posso...

- Ei! Tenha calma! Você não vai perdê-lo...O plano vai dar certo...

Ainda disfarçados caminharam pela entrada principal e ao sairem da propriedade foram de encontro ao forgão parado do outro lado da rua.

- Ainda não acredito que você conseguiu convencer o Roger a ficar no hotel "disse Jared caminhando ao lado de Misha"

- Ehhh... Não foi bem de livre e espontânea vontade...

- Como é? "espantou-se Jared"

- Bom, eu meio que o tranquei no banheiro...

- Você o quê!? Misha...

- Ah qual é? Você queria mesmo colocar o Alan no meio disso? "disse Misha ao parar ao lado da Van e abrir a porta"

- Olá rapazes! Uma rosquinha? "perguntou Roger que estava sentado confortavelmente entre os outros agentes, com uma caixa de rosquinhas na mão"

A conversa animada dentro do forgão silenciou ao notarem a expressão surpresa e enfurecida do agente de olhos azuis.

- O...Oi Roger "disse um Jared desconcertado, enquanto entrava no veículo"

- Roger! "suspirou Misha" – O que significa isso? "perguntou apontando para as guloseimas entre os agentes" – Ele não devia estar aqui!

- Desculpe senhor, mas ele ameaçou entrar no castelo e acabar com o disfarce "disse um dos agentes"

- Aí, vocês o deixaram ficar e ainda por cima estão se deliciando com as rosquinhas que ele trouxe...

- Para de ser ranzinza e aproveita que eu não guardei mágoa por você ter esquecido-se de abrir a porta do banheiro "disse Alan" – Come logo e diz qual é o plano.

- Vocês ainda vão me enlouquecer "suspirou Misha olhando de Jared para o mais velho" – Por acaso corremos o risco de ter um adolescente batendo na porta dessa van também?

- O que? "disse Alan" – O Chris? Não, não! Eles ficaram no hotel e o promotor é linha dura, não tirou os olhos do garoto durante toda a manhã.

- Ok, então, mas lembre-se que eu ainda sou o chefe dessa missão.

- Sim senhor! "disse Roger ao bater continência para o agente"

- Ok.

Respirando fundo, o agente começou a passar instruções pelo rádio para as demais equipes:

- Atenção equipe alfa, atenção equipe beta! Vamos seguir conforme planejado. O perímetro está limpo, as escutas foram instaladas. Ao meu comando vocês invadem, copiado?

- Copiado. - E a policia Romena ? "perguntou Jared"

- Eles estão conosco, assim como os agentes da Interpol... Enfim, vocês fiquem a postos e atentos ao meu sinal. JT, você e eu vamos entrar... Segura "disse ao jogar uma máscara para o outro agente" - Vista o terno, nós vamos entrar disfarçados como convidados, então, por favor, trate de se preparar psicologicamente e não nos meta em encrencas, entendido?

- Sim senhor! "disse Jared repetindo o gesto de Roger"

OoOoO

O salão estava repleto de convidados, alguns fantasiados, outros apenas mascarados. A música soava entrecortada por risos e conversas desinteressadas. Apesar de sorrir a cada aceno que lhe era dirigido, Jensen tentava não parecer disperso, pois a única coisa em sua mente eram as cápsulas de cianureto que tirara mais cedo do cofre de Morgan e agora repousavam escondidos em seu bolso esquerdo. Sabia que o momento se aproximava e por isso agora afastara-se do mais velho, alegando ir ao banheiro, para dar seguimento ao plano antes que fosse chamado para o grande brinde da noite: o momento em que Morgan o pediria em casamento.

Dirigia-se à cozinha no intuito de envenenar a garrafa de champagne quando notou uma silhueta familiar entre os convidados.

- Jared! "sussurrou"

Atordoado, tentou seguí-lo, mas a cada passo que dava era parado por um convidado ou impedido por um grupo de pessoas em seu caminho. Parado no meio do salão ainda tentou observar ao redor, mas perdeu o contato com o vulto desconhecido.

- Algum problema senhor? "perguntou um de seus guarda-costas ao aproximar-se"

- Não "respondeu ainda olhando em direção aos convidados" - Eu pensei ter visto alguém "sussurrou para si mesmo"

- Como senhor? "perguntou o outro sem entender"

- Nada...Ou melhor "virou-se para o segurança" – Eu preciso que você pegue uma garrafa de champagne para mim.

O segurança ia retrucar quando foi cortado pelo mais jovem:

- Ordem do senhor Sullivan, vai questionar? "perguntou franzindo a testa"

- Não senhor. Alguma preferência?

- Sim, uma garrafa de Moët & Chandon.

- Eu mandarei o garçom com o seu pedido em um minuto, senhor.

- Obrigado

Jensen ainda observou o guarda-costa afastar-se, quando voltou-se para o outro lado do salão procurando pelo homem mascarado que vira mais cedo.

- Em breve estarei com você meu amor "sussurrou tocando as cápsulas do veneno em seu bolso"

- Senhor! "disse um graçom enquanto segurava uma bandeija" – Seu champagne.

- Oh! Obrigado "disse pegando a garrafa, afastando-se do empregado"

Após afastar-se dos convidados e entrar em um cômodo mais calmo conseguiu o que queria. Despejou todo o veneno dentro da garrafa. Precisava ter certeza que Morgan tomaria a bebida, não arriscaria colocar em uma taça apenas, mas para isso precisaria beber do veneno também.

OoOoO

- Misha, o que estamos esperando? "falou Jared observando a movimentação dos convidados ao redor"

- A equipe ainda não está pronta e você trate de se acalmar e parar de chamar a atenção para você. O Morgan não é burro, ele vai perceber...

- Eu não tenho culpa se o Jensen me reconheceu...

Os agentes continuaram conversando quando perceberam Jensen cruzar o salão com a garrafa de champagne na mão.

- Misha, precisamos fazer alguma coisa

- A equipe ainda não está pronta!

- Eu não vou esperar ele se matar na minha frente... "disse indo em direção ao loirinho"

- Jared! Volta aqui...JT! "gritou Misha, tentando passar despercebido pela multidão"

OoOoO

- Hey! Onde você estava? "perguntou Morgan ao notar a presença do mais novo" - Já ia mandar uma expedição atrás de você "sorriu o abraçando"

- Bobo "retribuiu" - Eu trouxe a champagne "continuou mostrando a garrafa" – Para o nosso brinde... A sua marca favorita!

- Ora, ora, ora...Um Moët & Chandon, perfeito...

Caminhando de mãos dadas com Jensen até o centro do salão, pediu silêncio aos músicos e a atenção dos convidados para iniciar seu discurso.

- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Espero que estejam aproveitando a festa! Hoje é uma noite especial, primeiro, por estar recebendo tão ilustres convidados que num gesto nobre estarão ajudando muitas instituições de caridade "sorriu recebendo aplausos e mumúrios de aprovação dos presentes" - Obrigado! "continuou" - E também por um motivo particular "olhando para Jensen, segurou sua mão direita levando-a de encontro a sua boca e assim depositando um beijo" - Como a maioria sabe sou homossexual e nunca escondi essa minha preferência e hoje estou aqui para oficializar a minha união com o meu atual companheiro. Jensen você aceita se casar comigo? "falou lhe entregando o anel mostrado mais cedo"

Jensen, dando seguimento ao seu plano, seguiu com a encenação, fingindo-se surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim! Claro meu amor "beijou e abraçou o mais velho"

O salão explodiu em aplausos e ovações.

- Quero propor um brinde a essa data tão especial para mim e o meu amor! "Falou enquanto enchia as taças de ambos entregando uma delas para o loirinho"

Tudo corria conforme o planejado para Jensen. Não temia a morte, já se habituara a idéia, mas ali diante da taça erguida em sua direção, a certeza de que não veria mais o dia de amanhã, fez sua espinha gelar. E como num flashback relembrou da felicidade nos braços de Jared, das juras de amor trocadas. A certeza de que o encontraria no outro lado o fez segurar a taça de forma firme e segura.

- Ao amor! "propôs erguendo a taça"

- Ao nosso amor!"complementou Morgan"

Levando a taça a boca, observou enquanto Morgan fazia o mesmo. Com o coração acelerado sentiu o suor frio escorrer pela sua testa quando o mais velho ao invés de sorver o líquido absorveu o aroma e lançou-lhe um olhar acusador. Sabia que este era o momento derradeiro e teria que dar o primeiro passo, precisava mostrar que não havia nada errado. Sorrindo, fechou os olhos ao entornar a taça, mas antes de conseguir beber do líquido envenenado foi impedido por um grito do meio do salão.

- NÃOOOOOOO...

OoOoO

- JT volta aqui! "sussurrou Misha" – Merda! Atenção unidades "falou pelo microfone escondido em sua lapela" – Não podemos esperar mais! Permissão para invadir, repito, permissão para invadir...

Vencendo a multidão à sua frente, ao se aproximar dos anfitriões, Jared não pensou duas vezes ao gritar quando viu Jensen quase beber da bebida envenenada. Agira por impulso e sabia que arcaria com as conseqüências.

- NÃOOOOOOO... Não faz isso Jensen! "retirou a máscara revelando sua identidade"

- Jay ! "surprendeu-se Jensen deixando a taça cair no chão, atordoado ao vê-lo vivo"

- Vocês?! "falou Morgan ao sentir o aroma de amêndoa em sua taça olhando do moreno para o mais jovem" – Eu não acredito "jogou-a no chão"

- A propriedade está cercada Morgan, você não tem como escapar "disse Jared tentando ganhar tempo enquanto as equipes não agiam"

Os convidados, atônitos, cochichavam sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- É mesmo! Então me assista! "disse ao sacar a arma e assustar todos os presentes ao disparar para o alto" - Speight! "gritou para o seu capanga de confiança"

As luzes se apagaram após sua ordem e o caos se instalou. As equipes táticas chegaram, mas a corrida frenética dos convidados os impedia de avançar. Jensen tentou escapar, porém antes que pudesse, ouviu o clique surdo em torno do seu pulso esquerdo. Tentou revidar, mas estava algemado ao mais velho e foi arrastado pelo salão ao que parecia ser uma rota de fuga.

- Me solta! Jared! Jared! "gritava, debatendo-se, enquanto era levado à força, deixando seu chapéu para trás"

Jared, mesmo desarmado, tentava ir contra o fluxo de pessoas. Enquanto todos fugiam, ele corria em direção à Morgan e Jensen, quando Misha o alcançou.

- Aqui! Pegue! "gritou lhe estendendo um revólver" – Precisamos de um atalho, não vamos conseguir alcançá-lo por aquele caminho.

- Ele deve estar indo para o jardim, lá ele pode fugir em um helicópetero "disse ao ver o chapéu do loirinho caído no caminho, deduzindo assim a rota tomada por eles"

- Então vamos, eu conheço um caminho.

OoOoO

O tom alaranjado do pôr do Sol dissipava-se no horizonte dando um show à parte àquela noite romena. A calmaria daquela paisagem contrastava com os sons de tiros e gritos vindos de dentro do castelo resultante da luta travada entre os homens do Mil Faces e a polícia.

Localizado no alto de uma colina, o castelo era uma construção imponente e admirável. O jardim da propriedade era vasto, cercado pela floresta de um lado e por um penhasco do outro.

Com a arma em punho, Morgan atravessou o jardim unido a Jensen por uma algema. Sabia que ele pretendia fugir e algemara-o a si próprio facilitando sua fuga. A cada queda ou topeço do mais jovem agarrava-o pelos cabelos para que ele levantasse e continuasse a caminhar.

- Levanta! "gritou puxando-o pelos cabelos, maiores desde o seu rapto nos Estados Unidos" – Você não me conhece Jensen... Tentar me envenenar? Sério? Eu te daria o mundo se você quisesse... "gritava arrastando-o"

- Eu prefiro a morte a você, maldito! Eu te abomino! Me solta, me larga! "gritava em vão, tentando libertar-se"

- Eu sei ser frio e cruel quando eu quero Jenny "disse o segurando pelos cabelos da nunca, obrigando-o a olhá-lo" - Eu vou te fazer sofrer e sentir muita dor e quando eu acabar você vai rastejar pelo meu amor, vai implorar pelo meu perdão, vai implorar pelo direito de se deitar na minha cama novamente... Eu vou te domar e você vai parar de me desafiar. Vai fazer o que eu mandar, por que você é meu brinquedinho! Meu, pra sempre meu!

- Nunca! "entredentes, tentava não demonstrar o medo que fazia seu coração querer saltar pela boca" – Nem que você fosse a última pessoa na face da terra!

O som do helicópetero preencheu o ar, interrompendo-os.

- Olha lá a nossa carona chegando "sorriu Morgan aproximando-se da mureta, levando o mais jovem consigo"

- Larga a arma Morgan "gritou Jared, irrompendo pelo vasto jardim, com Misha em seu encalço"

- Isso mesmo Morgan, você está preso "disse Misha complementando"

Ambos apontavam suas armas para Morgan, que usou Jensen como escudo, ameaçando-o com a arma apontada para a sua cabeça.

- Ora, ora, do túmulo para o mundo dos vivos... Quantas vidas você tem Jared?

- Larga a arma Morgan...

- Ou o quê? Vai atirar? "gargalhou" – Vai arriscar acertar no Jennyzinho aqui!

- Atira nele Jay, atira! "disse o loirinho"

- Não fala assim Jenny "falou Morgan o prendendo mais ao seu corpo" – O que eles vão pensar de nós, hein? "continou segurando a arma encostada em sua têmpora esquerda, enquanto mosdiscava sua orelha direita e falava olhando diretamente para Jared" – Que não somos um casal feliz... Conta pra ele como nos damos bem na cama... Conta pra ele como eu te faço gemer toda noite...

Jensen debatia-se tentando soltar-se da prisão que eram os braços de Morgan, mas era impossível. A cada palavra suja proferida pelo mais velho era como uma facada em seu coração ao ver a face transtornada de Jared. Não tinha esperanças de ser perdoado pelo agente, afinal, sujeitara-se aos delírios do mais velho durante as últimas semanas, traindo assim seu grande amor.

- Conta pra ele como você gosta quando eu me derramo dentro de você "continou sorrindo ao ver a raiva estampada no rosto do agente"

- Me perdoe "sussurrou Jensen ao encarar o agente a sua frente, deixando as primeiras lágrimas rolarem sua face depois de tanto tentar contê-las" – Me desculpe...

- Acabou Morgan, solta o Jensen e larga a arma "disse Misha interrompendo-os"

- Agora que está ficando interessante! Não mesmo!

- Solta a arma Morgan! "disse Jared impaciente" – Você não tem como escapar. O seu helicópetero já está dando meia volta, olha lá "sorriu ao notar o recuo da aeronave e aproximação das demais equipes táticas"

- Merda!

- Vamos lá Morgan! Solta o garoro e se entrega "disse Misha"

- Eu tenho uma proposta melhor: Vocês desaparecem da minha frente, enviam um helicóptero pra cá e eu não mato o Jensen, o que vocês acham?

- Você não faria isso "afirmou Jared, não acreditando nas palavras do mais velho"

- Duvida? Eu poderia nos jogar daqui "indicou o penhasco atrás de si" – Eu não tenho mais nada a perder e se o Jensen não for meu, eu juro a você que não será de mais ninguém, muito menos seu!

Enquanto discutiam Roger, em um ato de desespero, aproximava-se. Saído da floresta, com um padaço de madeira nas mãos, caminhava em direção a Morgan por trás. Foi traído pelo olhar de Jared, que do outro lado do jardim o observou, fazendo com que Morgan percebesse e girasse em sua direção. Agindo por reflexo, o Mil faces disparou acertando o loiro mais velho no braço, fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Não! "gritou Jensen"

- Olha só, o papaizinho resolveu aparecer "gargalhou Morgan" – Eu poderia te livrar desse mosca morta, o que acha meu amor?

- Não "soluçou Jensen"

- Larga a arma Morgan! "gritou Jared aproximando-se mais"

- Ou poderíamos brincar de tiro ao alvo!

- Não "como um mantra era a única palavra que saia da boca de Jensen"

- Que tal começar pelo Jared?

- Nãoooooooooo! "gritou Jensen"

Ao perceber que o mais velho apontara a arma para o moreno, Jensen não pensara duas vezes. Agindo rápido, puxou a arma para o seu próprio peito quando Morgan puxara o gatilho. A última coisa que viu antes de seu mundo girar de cabeça para baixo foi de Jared correndo em sua direção.

OoOoO

- Nãoooooooooo! Jensen!

Seu pior pesadelo estava tornando-se realidade diante de seus olhos. Os atiradores estavam posicionados e aguardando a ordem de atirar quando tudo deu errado. Jared viu horrorizado o momento em que Morgan apontou a arma para ele e Jensen puxou a arma em sua direção levando o tiro. O mesmo atravessara o peito do mais jovem acertando Morgan também, o que o fez tombar e cair, levando ambos para o derradeiro penhasco.

- Não, não, não "Jared sussurava para sim mesmo enquanto corria em direção ao penhasco"

Ao debruçar-se no parapeito, teve uma lufada de esperança ao ver que a algema que unia Jensen a Morgan os salvara da queda. Enganchados a um galho de árvore que saia da pedra, estavam pendurados, ambos pelos pulsos. No entanto, a mancha vermelha no peito do mais jovem o fez estremecer.

- Jensen! Jensen "gritou tentando fazer-se ouvir pelo mais jovem" - Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor! Eu vou pegar você.

Dor. Seu corpo inteiro doía. A dor em seu peito era tão grande que o impedia de respirar. Seu braço e pulso esquerdos mal tratados, o fazia desejar que tudo acabasse rápido. De olhos fechados, ouviu uma voz conhecida o chamar. Esforçando-se abriu os olhos e apesar de tudo a sua volta parecer um borrão reconheceu o moreno.

- Jay "com não mais que um sussuro olhou para cima"

- Me dê a sua mão Jensen, eu vou pegar você...

Trêmulo, tentou erguer a mão direita, mas um solavanco o impediu, o fazendo gritar de dor. O galho, não agüentando o peso de ambos, começava a ceder, chacoalhando-os.

- Ele nunca será seu "sorriu Morgan acordado pelo balançar do galho, que apesar da dor visível em seu semblante continuou" - Ele vai comigo e você não pode impedir, por que eu sempre venço "engasgou tossindo sangue" – Sempre!

- Corrigindo "falou Jared o encarando" – Você vencia, por que agora você perdeu. Adeus Morgan "falou sacando a arma, mirando na junção das algemas" – Jensen! "gritou" – Me dá a mão!

Agarrando a mão do mais jovem, Jared atirou quebrando o elo da algema, fazendo com que Morgan caísse. Assim o temido Mil Faces fez o seu caminho para baixo quebrando várias partes de seu corpo ao bater nas pedras antes de finalmente pousar no fundo daquele abismo. Era o fim de um mito.

Para Jared existia apenas Jensen em sua mente. Pensou que não ia conseguir segurar o loirinho quando sentiu o solavanco tentando dragar o mais jovem para baixo, porém diferentemente do seu sonho, Misha correra para o seu lado e o ajudara a puxar o Pierrot baleado para cima.

Trazendo-o para o chão, ainda em seus braços, pode ver a extensão de seus ferimentos.

- Misha! Uma ambulância, rápido "disse desesperado ao notar a quantidade de sangue na roupa do loirinho"

- Já está a caminho!

- Jay "num fio de voz, Jensen tentava lhe dizer algo"

- Shhhh! Não fale meu amor! Vai ficar tudo bem... "disse enquanto lhe acariciava a face"

- M...Me per...doe..." tossiu ao engasgar e cuspir sangue"

- Shhhh! Não tem o que perdoar meu amor "falou deixando as primeiras lágrimas rolarem"

- E...Eu te a...mo "sussurrou lutando para respirar, antes de desfalecer nos braços do moreno"

- Não, não, não... Fica comigo, fica comigo... Não, não não... Jen, JENSENNNNNNNNN...

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Olá meus queridos...Para os logados deixei uma mensagem mais cedo, para o não logados, peço desculpas, mais uma vez. Sei como é chato acompanhar uma fic com intermináveis hiatus, porém tenho uma vida real que não me deixa livre para escrever quando eu bem entendo, então sinto muito!

Pretendia terminar nesse capítulo, porém ficou enorme e resolvi dividi em dois e quem sabe até fazer um epílogo. O que acham?

**Lalky, Medecris, cris, Diana Campos, Naty: **Obrigada pelas palavras carinhosas e por acompanhar, espero que gostem do desfecho..

See ya guys!


	29. Chapter 29 A culpa é do amor

**MIL FACES**

**Autora: **Mandyvoliveira

**Sinopse: **Ele era o Mil Faces, o bandido mais temido da atualidade, frio, cruel, sem escrúpulos até conhecer Jensen, um jovem doce e apaixonante, que apesar da pouca idade conheceu o lado negro da vida muito cedo. O amor do início tornou-se possessivo e perigoso. Jensen não tinha mais esperança até conhecer Jared, seu misterioso guarda-costas. Padackles.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos. Seus personagens são fictícios não tendo nenhuma real relação com Jensen, Jared, Jeffrey e outros.  
>Nessa história o Jensen tem 17 anos e o Jared 25. – J2, Slash.<p>

E a campanha continua:

"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29 - A culpa é do amor<strong>

_A brisa macia acariciava a minha face acordando-me de um sono profundo. Acordei e senti-me completo. Não havia dor, sofrimento ou qualquer arrependimento. Pela primeira vez na vida sentia-me em paz. _

_Estava deitado em um jardim imenso, repleto de lindas flores e borboletas. A melodia dos pássaros era divina e encheu meu peito de uma calmaria e de sensações alegres. Sentei-me, observando ao meu redor e não tenho noção de quanto tempo fiquei a admirar esse paraíso, antes de perguntar-me onde realmente estava._

_Era estranho. Não tinha recordação nenhuma de como chegara a esse lindo local, mas tinha a certeza de que era a minha casa. Apenas fechei os olhos e continuei ouvindo a melodia dos pássaros._

_- Olá Jensen!_

_- Mãe! "espantei-me abrindo os olhos quando a vi de repente na minha frente"_

_- Sim, meu filho, sou eu!_

_- Oh, meu Deus... É... É você mesmo?_

_- É claro meu amor! _

_E então ela sorriu para mim e as dúvidas em minha mente estranhamente se dissiparam. Instantaneamente pulei em seus braços e a abracei como se fosse a última coisa que faria na minha vida._

_- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, mãe!_

_- Eu também, mas estou aqui agora, meu amor "ela disse retribuindo o abraço"_

_- Então, eu... Eu morri? É isso? "perguntei ao separar-me dela"_

_- Não meu amor! Ainda não..._

_Estremeci ao escultar o "ainda não" dela._

_- O que aconteceu? Eu não me lembro._

_- Você cumpriu a sua missão Jensen._

_Olhei-a nos olhos sem entender, quando como por um estalo da minha memória flashes fizeram-me lembrar do tiro, do penhasco e de Jared._

_- O Morgan?_

_- Sim._

_- Oh, meu Deus! Eu o matei?_

_- Não, meu amor. Ele teve o destino que procurou. A sua missão era tocar o coração dele. Mas a única pessoa que podia mudar o curso do destino era ele mesmo. Se ele se arrependesse das maldades que cometeu não teria morrido._

_- Mas? Eu praticamente apontei aquela arma para ele._

_- Não, você não o matou. Você lhe mostrou o amor e mesmo assim ele não conseguiu evoluir. O que aconteceu foi apenas a decisão dele em continuar com tanta raiva e ódio no coração. _

_- Ele me amava?_

_- Do jeito dele sim. Infelizmente ele não soube lidar com o amor. Ele era uma alma atormentada pelo rancor e pelo ódio e mesmo te amando não conseguiu te amar. O que aconteceu foi apenas conseqüência de seus atos. Somos responsáveis por nossas escolhas Jensen e temos que lidar com as conseqüências. De um jeito ou de outro tudo acabaria do mesmo jeito._

_- E agora?Por que eu estou aqui?_

_- Você não está reagindo... Você precisa escolher..._

_- O quê?_

_- Ainda não é a sua hora meu amor...Você ainda tem muito a fazer, mas você precisa reagir..._

_- O quê?Eu não estou entendendo?_

_- Você precisa escolher..._

_A encarei sem entender e então escutei bem baixinho. Uma voz distante ecoava me chamando. Reconheci aquela voz e então ela se tornou mais alta e desesperada._

_- Jared!_

_- É hora de escolher meu amor..._

OoOoO

- _Stai în spate_... (Afastem-se) "disse um dos socorristas antes de liberar a carga no peito do loirinho"

- _Încă nu puls_ (Ainda sem pulso) "disse outro ao verificar os sinais"

- _Bine. Să ne din nou. Încărcare. Stai în spate_... (Ok. Vamos de novo. Carregando. Afastem-se...)

A emergência tinha chegado rapidamente ao local e arrancado o loirinho dos braços de Jared. Todos ao redor assistiam atônitos enquanto Jensen era ressucitado. Misha tentava confortar Alan que esquecera-se de seu próprio ferimento e não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse enquanto seu filho não fosse atendido.

Jared era a imagem do desespero. Fora preciso dois agentes para segurar o moreno enquanto o mesmo assistia a equipe tentar ressucitar Jensen diante de seus olhos. Cada vez que via o peito do mais novo subir pela carga descarregada sentia como se facas estivessem sendo cravadas em seu próprio coração.

- Jensen! Volta pra mim! Eu te amo! "gritava Jared em meio a lágrimas de desespero" – Jensen... Por favor, Deus, não! Por favor! Jensen! Não me deixa...

_- Încărcare. Stai în spate_... (Carregando. Afastem-se...)

A equipe ainda tentou mais duas vezes. Olharam para o moreno com pesar e iam anunciar a hora da morte quando Jared em seu desepero gritou pelo loirinho.

- JENSENNNNNNNNN...

E como se o mais jovem o tivesse escutado seus sinais voltaram ao normal.

- _Pulsul a revenit. Emo__ț__ie a revenit la normal_ (O pulso voltou. O batimento cardíaco voltou ao normal) "disse um dos socorristas espantando"

A equipe trabalhou agilmente e em poucos minutos Jensen estava partindo numa ambulância para o hospital. Alan, relutante, partiu em outra enquanto Misha seguiu com Jared em outro carro avisando ao promotor do ocorrido no caminho.

OoOoO

A sala de espera era demasiada silenciosa àquela hora da madrugada. Estavam sentados naquelas cadeiras desconfortáveis há horas e nenhum médico havia aparecido para trazer notícias.

Alan havia apenas levado um tiro de raspão e agora alternava-se entre sentar, ficar de pé ou andar de um lado ao outro da sala.

Em total estado de desalento, ainda vestido com a roupa da festa, agora suja de sangue seco, Jared trazia a marca de seu sofrimento estampada no peito, onde horas mais cedo abraçara o mais jovem tentando acordá-lo do sono profundo. Sentado, encostado à parede, tentava impedir as lágrimas teimosas que escorregavam de seus olhos, vez ou outra, e mesmo que alguns dos presentes tentassem lhe transmitir força sua única atenção estava voltada para o entra e sai de pessoas do centro cirúrgico.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, um senhor grisalho, na faixa dos cinqüenta anos, vestido em seu uniforme verde compareceu a sala de espera aparentando cansaço, deixando todos os presentes apreensivos.

- _Sunteti rude ale împu__ș__cat băiatul? _(Vocês são parentes do garoto baleado?)

- O quê? "perguntou Roger, tenso, olhando do médico às pessoas ao seu redor" – O que ele disse?

Misha apressou-se e ia pedir para o médico repetir, quando o médico surpreendeu a todos.

- Desculpe! Eu esqueci, vocês são americanos?

- Sim "confirmou Misha"

- Bem, o que eu perguntei foi se vocês são parentes da vítima?

- Sim! Ele é meu filho "disse Roger ansiosamente atropelando as palavas" – Eu sou o pai dele... Como ele está? Ele vai sobreviver não vai? E...Ele é um garoto jovem, forte...Digo...Ele...Ele...É só um menino, tem a vida toda pela frente...

- Senhor, por favor, acalme-se...

- Roger, o deixe falar "disse Jared tentando manter o equilíbrio"

- Ele teve uma fratura no pulso esquerdo e um braço deslocado. A bala que o atingiu atravessou seu pulmão direito, numa área muito próxima ao coração, mas felizmente não houve nenhum dano ao orgão, no entanto o fato de ter sido a queima roupa elevou a gravidade da lesão... Ele teve uma hemorragia severa, além do pneumotórax, o que lhe causou as paradas cardíacas...

- Paradas? "espantou-se Jared"

- Sim... Ele teve outra parada ainda na mesa de cirurgia...

- Deus! "disse Roger levando as mãos à boca"

- Mas nós conseguimos trazê-lo de volta e no momento ele está estável na UTI, porém eu não vou mentir para vocês, o estado dele é grave e as próximas 48 horas serão determinantes... Ele também vai precisar de transfusão de sangue, já que você é o pai dele... "olhou para Roger"

- Claro! Claro!

- Doutor! "chamou Jared" – Podemos vê-lo?

- Você é...?

- Ele é o noivo do meu filho "disse Roger interrompendo-o"

- Oh! "espantou-se o médico" – Bem, claro... Ele está na UTI, por isso deverá ser uma visita breve, ok?

- Sim, claro! "disse Jared ansiosamente"

- Descupem, mas não posso liberar a entrada de todos "disse o médico olhando para os demais"

- Tudo bem "disse o promotor, manifestando-se pela primeira vez" – Ficaremos aqui aguardando vocês...

- Isso mesmo! Vai lá grandão e avisa ao meu irmãozinho que estamos aqui "complementou Chris"

Roger e Jared acompanharam o médico pelo corredor silencioso até a UTI onde Jensen estava sendo observado. Após vestirem-se com máscaras e avental foram autorizados a entrar. Roger foi o primeiro e não se demorou muito, uma vez que era aguardando para doar sangue. Jared entrou logo depois e assustou-se com a quantidade de fios e aparelhos ligados ao corpo do loirinho.

Jensen estava entubado. Seu braço direito estava preso acima de sua cabeça, deixando assim espaço livre para o tubo que saia lateralmente, na altura do pulmão, por onde o sangue era drenado e depositado num recipiente logo embaixo da cama. Seu pulso e braço esquerdo estavam imobilizados e sua aparência, apesar de ter perdido a maquiagem, parecia ainda mais fantasmagórica. Sua palidez o deixava ainda mais frágil em meio a tantas máquinas e bipes que enchiam o ambiente daquele quarto.

Jared aproximou-se lentamente da cama. Ficou sem jeito diante de tantos tubos e fios, temia machucá-lo ainda mais com um simples toque, mas seu desejo de senti-lo vivo falou mais alto.

- Hey, baby! "disse ao se inclinar e beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça" - Eu senti tanto a sua falta... Volta pra mim, fica bom logo, por favor, "disse com os olhos rasos d'água, afagando os cabelos do mais jovem" - O Morgan nunca mais vai te machucar de novo, meu amor, somos só eu e você agora, como eu prometi... Mas você tem que melhorar ok?

- Senhor! "disse a enferemeira, o interrompendo, informando que o tempo já tinha acabado"

- Eu te amo! "sussurrou em seu ouvido"

_**Dias depois...**_

Ao som de violoncelos a música _With or without you_ soava calmamente dentro do quarto àquela hora da tarde. De pé, na porta do quarto de hospital, onde Jensen estava internado, Jared parou sem adentrar, apenas contemplando a paz daquela música, que tentava transmitir calma para aqueles corações, horas antes aflitos. Sua quase "sogra" sussurrava a letra da música acompanhada da melodia, enquanto acariciava os cabelos do loirinho, velando o seu sono.

- Boa tarde Sam! "disse Jared se fazendo notar"

- Oh! Querido! Boa tarde! Nem te vi aí "disse levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentada para abraçar o mais alto"

- Como ele está? "perguntou soltando-se do abraço"

- Ele foi transferido para o quarto hoje pela manhã e finalmente me deixaram ficar com ele. O médico disse que ele está se recuperando bem, que acordaria a qualquer momento... "disse uma loira bocejante"

- E você como está? Por que não vai para o hotel descansar? Eu disse que poderia ter ficado com ele!

- Eu estou bem! Você e o Alan estavam piores do que eu quando cheguei "sorriu" - Nós estávamos relaxando... Ele adora _2cellos_, por isso coloquei para ele escutar...

- Tudo bem! "disse o moreno" - Mas, por favor, vá para o hotel, durma um pouco. Você veio direto do aeroporto para cá. Como você acha que o Jensen vai se sentir quando acordar e descobrir que você não dorme há dois dias?

- Do mesmo jeito, quando descobrir que você já estava fedendo, sem tomar banho, por não querer sair daqui.

Ambos sorriram e voltaram a se abraçar.

- Foi por pouco! "fungou Sam no peito do mais jovem" - Eu ainda não acredito que esse pesadelo acabou

- Acabou Sam! O Morgan nunca mais fará nenhum mal a mais ninguém "dizia Jared tentando confortar a loira que deixava algumas lágrimas teimosas caírem"

- Eu... Eu não sei o que faria se ele tivesse... Se ele morresse... Oh meu Deus!

- Shhh! Ele está vivo, Sam! Ele é mais forte do que nós dois juntos "sorriu"

- E o traidor? Já encontraram? "disse a loira se desvencilhando do abraço" – O Roger me falou algo sobre uma Miss Primavera...

- Ainda não encontramos muita coisa, algumas transcrições das ligações do Morgan e do Welling citam uma Miss Primavera, mas as conversas estão em códigos

- E o Tom? O pegaram?

- Não, depois que a notícia que o Morgan e o Mil Faces eram a mesma pessoa vazou na imprensa, ele fugiu.

OoOoO

A lanchonete do hospital estava movimentada àquela hora da tarde. As pessoas iam e viam apressadas, algumas com semblantes sérios, outras um tanto chorosas, porém uma pessoa se destacava da multidão. Misha, não se deixando abater pelo ambiente hospitalar, esbanjava alegria e gracejos para as atendentes da lanchonete. Estava no meio de uma de suas cantadas, em romeno, quando foi surpreendido por alguém inesperado.

- Collins!

- Katie?! "surpreendeu-se Misha ao virar e dar de cara com a agente" - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O Beaver me mandou

- O que?! Mas...

- Olha Collins eu estou aqui, ok! Quer você goste ou não... E não adianta ligar para o Beaver por que ele precisou se ausentar por alguns dias... Então bonitinho você vai ter que me engolir... "concluiu a agente enquanto colocava o dedo indicador no peito do moreno"

Estavam ainda trocando farpas quando o jovem Kane se aproximou.

- Boa tarde Misha! Interrompo alguma coisa? "disse ao perceber o clima tenso entre os agentes"

- Não, não! "disse o mais velho" – E o seu pai?

- Ficou descansando no hotel.

- Misha, que falta de educação, não vai me apresentar ao rapaz? "disse Katie"

Bufando, Misha olhou de Chris para Katie.

- Chris, essa é a agente Cassidy, que eu ainda não sei o que está fazendo aqui "concluiu ao olhar diretamente nos olhos da loira"

- Ora Collins, você às vezes é tão desagradável... Deixa que eu mesma me apresento... Prazer, você pode me chamar de Katie "sorriu estendendo a mão para o jovem"

- Oh! O... O...Oi, M...Meu nome é Chris "retribuiu o rapaz desconcertado pela cena presenciada e fascinado pela loira" – Chris Kane

- Ora, ora! Filho do promotor Kane?

- Sim "respondeu ainda constrangido olhando de um para o outro" - Er, Misha eu vou... Eu vou ver como o Jensen está, ok?

- Claro rapaz! Faça-me um favor, diga ao Jared para me encontrar aqui, ok?

- Ok! Foi um prazer Katie...

- Igualmente "sorriu observando o rapaz ir embora" - Que gatinho!

- Fala! O que você veio fazer aqui? "irritou-se Misha"

- Nossa! Que nervosinho! Tá com ciúme? "gargalhou" – Você tá muito chato "falou enquanto afastava-se, indo embora"

OoOoO

Apesar de um ambiente bastante calmo e silencioso, a confusão se fez presente, na mente do loirinho, no momento que a brancura das paredes ao seu redor penetrou em seus olhos semicerrados e os bipes das máquinas ligadas ao seu corpo ressoaram insistentemente em seu cérebro confuso.

- Ja...Ja...red... "sussurrou tentando abrir os olhos"

- Hey! Hey! Baby "disse Jared à borda da cama, segurando a mão boa do loirinho, enquanto acariciava-lhe a face" – Tudo bem, acalme-se, eu estou aqui "disse ao notar os batimentos cardíacos do mais jovem, acelerados" – Eu estou aqui meu amor... Eu estou aqui "concluiu, dando-lhe um beijo na testa"

- O que... Humm "resmungou ao tentar se mexer e sentir uma pontada de dor" - O que houve? "sussurrou, piscando os olhos tentando acostumar-se com a claridade"

- Shhhh...Está tudo bem, você está no hospital " disse Jared ao perceber o semblante confuso do mais jovem" - Você levou um tiro no peito tentando me proteger...

- O pe...nhasco..." disse o loirinho num fio de voz, ao passar a mão boa pelo rosto e lembrar-se do acontecido" - E o Morgan? "continuou"

- Ele está morto, você não precisa mais se preocupar com ele...

O choque da notícia, o cansaço e o efeito dos remédios levou a melhor sobre o mais jovem que deixou-se levar pelas emoções, explodindo em lágrimas de alívio, mágoa e até culpa por estar feliz pela morte de um ser humano.

- Hey, hey! "disse o moreno ao acariciar os cabelos de Jensen, tentando consolá-lo" - Está tudo bem, meu amor... Acabou eu estou aqui... O que foi?...Shhhhh! "concluiu beijando-lhe a testa e o abraçando da melhor maneira possível sem o machucar" - Fique calmo!

- Des...Desculpe "soluçou" - Eu...Eu...não sei o que pensar...Eu estou feliz "sorriu entre as lágrimas" - Eu não acredito que estou livre...Oh meu Deus! "disse colocando a mão no rosto"- Eu estou feliz pelo Morgan estar morto... Eu...Eu sou um monstro...

- Hey! "disse puxando a mão do menor, entrelaçando na sua, enquanto secava as lágrimas de seu rosto" - Você não é um monstro... Você é uma vítima traumatizada pelas atrocidades daquele crápula... Ele é o monstro, não você "falou o agente aproximando-se do rosto do menor, beijado cada pedacinho do seu rosto, até alcançar seus lábios" - Você é a pessoa mais doce que eu já conheci e tem todo direito do mundo de estar feliz de termos nos livrado daquele psicopata, entendeu?

- Sim "disse ofegante"

-Agora eu quero que você tire esses pensamentos dessa cabecinha e descanse "disse o moreno ao notar o olhar cansado do loirinho, que respirava com certa dificuldade" - Você pode fazer isso por mim?

- Posso "sorriu" - Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar? "perguntou já sonolento"

- Claro!

- Promete?

- Prometo... "concluiu selando sua promessa com um beijo casto e cheio de zelo"

OoOoO

- Anda Misha fala, o que houve? O Chris me deu o seu recado

- A Katie está aqui

- Katie?

- A agente Cassidy!

- Cassidy, Cassidy... "repetiu Jared, tentando lembrar-se" – Oh! Claro, uma das garotas da agência com a qual você saía...

- Ei! "disse o agente o interrompendo" – Esse não é o ponto...

- Eu não estou te entendendo Misha, dá pra ser mais claro? Eu prometi ao Jensen que estaria lá quando ele acordasse, então se você...

- Tá, tá... "bufou" - Eu não sei o que ela está fazendo aqui, já tentei ligar para o Beaver, mas não consigo encontrá-lo...

- O quê? Você tá achando... "disse o moreno interrompendo-o"

- Sim Jared, eu não acredito no que eu vou dizer, mas eu estou começando a achar que fui enganado...

- Misha! Incrível como você consegue ser o mellhor da agência e mesmo assim jogar tudo pela janela por um rabo de saia... Parece que você fica cego quando pensa em mulher...

- Ei! Para de me dar sermão e vamos ser racionais, ok?

- Claro! Depos que você cagou tudo "bufou" - Se ela for a agente dupla, o que ela estaria fazendo aqui? Eu não entendo...

- Exatamente! No lugar dela, eu estaria bem longe, só se...

- Se o quê?

Os policiais estavam olhando-se tentando entender o que estava acontecendo quando foram interrompidos por Chris.

- Hey caras!

- Chris! O que você está fazendo aqui "perguntou Jared" – Eu não mandei você ficar com o Jensen?

- Relaxa grandão! Uma enfermeira entrou e pediu que eu saísse, disse que ia trocar os curativos... "olhando pra Misha continuou" – Como eu faço pra conseguir o telefone da Miss Primavera?

- O quê?! "responderam os agentes"

- É! A colega de vocês. Cara! Eu a reconheci quando você nos apesentou, mas fiquei sem graça de falar. Nunca vou esquecer aquele corpinho... É ela sim, eu tenho certeza, ela foi meu sonho molhado desde os meus quinze anos "sorrindo continuou" - O FBI tem bom gosto... Anda Misha, me dá o telefone daquela deusa, por favor...

- Merda! "disse Misha, já sacando a arma, levantando-se da mesa"

- Chris, procura a segurança do hospital "disse Jared, levantando-se" - Manda pro quarto do Jensen...

- O quê? "disse o jovem sem entender" – Mas...

- Agora Chris! "disse saindo em disparada, fazendo o caminho para os apartamentos"

- Chris! A Miss Primavera é o traidor que estávamos procurando. A Katie está aqui para matar o Jensen "concluiu Misha, seguindo o caminho feito por Jared"

OoOoO

_**Minutos mais cedo...**_

Chris velava o sono do mais novo, enquanto lia um livro. As máquinas ligadas ao peito do loirinho estavam calmas, emitindo sons ritimados, mesmo assim sua respiração ainda era difícil, visto que o corpo ainda estava se acostumando a respirar sem a ajuda dos aparelhos. Apenas uma cânula nasal o auxiliava nessa nova etapa de sua recuperação.

- Boa tarde "disse a enfermeira ao entrar no quarto" – Você é o acompanhante dele?

- Não! Sou um amigo. O namorado dele está na lanchonete.

- Hum! Desculpe, mas vou ter que pedir que você saia. Preciso fazer a troca dos curativos.

- Tudo bem? "disse fechando o livro e se levantando" – Vai demorar muito?

- Não, uns quinze minutos

- Ok! Eu volto logo

Katie observou o rapaz deixar o quarto antes de tirar sua máscara e touca. Tratou de travar a porta antes de caminhar em direção a cama de Jensen.

- Olá Jensen! Agora somos só eu e você "sorriu enquanto desligava os aparelhos" -Sabia que você me custou uma vida de riqueza e luxos? "continuou dando a volta na cama, reitirando a cânula do nariz do loirinho" – É! você destruiu os meus sonhos... O Tom e eu íamos nos casar e eu seria a senhora Welling, a esposa de um respeitável advogado, uma dona de casa exemplar, claro que eu teria muitas empregadas, mas mesmo assim, uma ótima dona de casa, uma mãe de bebês gorduchos e fofinhos... Mas você acabou com os meus sonhos e eu vou acabar com os seus... ACOOOOOORDA!

Katie, cega pelo ódio, queria vingar-se daquele que, em sua mente, fora o culpado por seus planos de tornar-se uma socialaite terem dado errado. Não se importava com mais nada apenas com sua vingança.

- Acorda! "disse a loira enquanto chacoalhava o mais jovem em seu leito" – Eu quero que você olhe pra mim e me veja acabando com a sua vida, como você fez com a minha...

Jensen, confuso e atordoado, acordou sentindo a fadiga respiratória levar a melhor sobre ele. Seu peito ardia e parecia que uma placa de chumbo havia sido colocada sobre ele. Sem entender o que acontecia a sua volta, apenas viu quando uma loira desconhecida o chacoalhava, falando coisas sem sentido.

- Olha só! A bela adormecida acordou "disse Katie ao perceber que Jensen havia acordado"

- Eu... Não... "sussurrou, tentando falar com dificuldade, acreditando se tratar de uma enfermeira"

- O quê? "sorriu Katie" – O raio de sol não consegue respirar? Coitadinho...

- Ja...re...d..."olhou ao redor, tentando achar o moreno"

- Olha pra mim! "gritou Katie, segurando no queixo do loirinho, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos" – Ele não está aqui

- Q...Quem..é...?

- Quem sou eu? "gargalhou" – Eu era a infiltrada do Morgan no FBI... Eu contava a ele tudo o que eu sabia e em troca teria uma vida de rainha ao lado do Tom, mas você acabou com tudo...TUDO!

Assustado pela loira louca, Jensen buscava o botão para chamar o posto de enfermagem.

- Procurando por isso raio de sol? "sorriu Katie, exibindo o dispositivo"

- O q..que vo..você q...quer? "perguntou Jensen, ofegante"

- Que você morra de forma bem lenta e dolorosa...

Katie ainda sorria ao ver o olhar de pânico do mais novo, quando batidas na porta a tiraram de seu devaneio.

- Katie! Abre essa porta, sabemos de tudo "gritou Jared"

Assustado, o loirinho sentia seu coração bater freneticamente em seu peito, dificultando assim a passgem de ar, fazendo-o sufocar lentamente.

- Ja...red...

- É! Vamos ter que acelerar as coisas "disse Katie, ao dar a volta na cama e puxar o travesseiro do mais jovem"

- N... Não...

Jensen tentou lutar, mas estava fraco e debilitado. Com sua mão boa, tentou impedir Katie de sufocá-lo com o travesseiro, mas conseguiu apenas arranhá-la, enquanto debatia-se.

A gritaria do outro lado da porta aumentou dando indícios que estavam a poucos segundos de arrombá-la, mas para Katie nada mais importava. Cega de ódio pressionava o travesseiro no rosto do loirinho com toda sua força, quando foi arrancada de cima dele, sendo arremessada para o outro lado do quarto.

OoOoO

Jared chegou ao quarto rapidamente, mas como esperava a porta estava trancada.

- Katie! Abre essa porta, sabemos de tudo "gritou Jared"

Vendo que não obteria resposta, investiu contra a porta até arrombá-la. Foi quando viu Kate debruçada sobre o mais jovem, com um travesseiro pressionado em seu rosto, tentando matá-lo.

- Sai de cima dele! "gritou, ao agarrá-la e arremessá-la do outro lado do quarto"

- Jen! Jensen! "disse Jared, puxando o mais jovem para o seu peito, elevando a cabeça do mesmo, tentando fazê-lo respirar"

- Jay... "sussurrou Jensen"

- Isso! Respira amor, respira...Eu estou aqui...estou aqui...

Misha, que chegara nesse momento com a arma em punho, aproveitou que a loira ainda estava caída para algemá-la, enquanto enfermeiros e médicos entravam no quarto para atender o mais jovem.

- Me larga Misha, eu vou acabar com ele "disse transtornada"

- Você não vai acabar com ninguém, você está presa Katie, acabou!

A loira continou debatendo-se e gritando em meio a sua loucura, mas foi contida por Misha e os seguranças do hospital, que a levaram para fora do quarto.

Em meio a confusão, Jared e Jensen, ficaram abraçados observando a comoção de pessoas que entravam e saiam.

- Desculpe! "disse Jared enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça do loirinho, que descançava em seu peito"

- P... Pelo... Quê...? "respondeu Jensen, ainda ofegante"

- Por ter te decepcionado e não estar aqui quando você acordou e precisou de mim

- Senhor, precisamos verificá-lo "disse um dos médicos, dirigindo-se a Jared, ao se aproximar do casal"

Jared, ao notar que a equipe médica o esperava, estava se desfazendo do abraço, quando foi agarrado pelo mais novo.

- Es...Es...pere..." falou Jensen, visivelmente abatido, ainda buscando ar que parecia faltar em seus pulmões"

- Jen, os médicos vão te ajudar, não precisa ter medo

- N...Não...Es...Es...pere...Eu...Eu pre...ciso

- Calma Jen! Respire, ok! "disse Jared o olhando nos olhos, enquanto o deitava na cama"

- A cu..culpa...não...não é s..sua, v...você...me salvou...vá..rias...vezes, v...você...nun..nca...vai me me dec..decep..cionar...nun..ca...en..ten..deu? Eu...Eu te a..amo

- Oh Jen! Eu também te amo, te amo...

Apesar de estar lutando contra o desfalecimento, Jensen tinha que mostrar para Jared o quanto o amava e que nada era culpa dele. Trocaram um beijo casto, antes de serem interrompidos pelo suspirar das enfermeiras que adoraram a cena romântica e o médico que apenas revirou os olhos antes de afastar o casal apaixonado.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Hello guys... Nunca tive a intenção de deixar a fic inacabada, mas a minha vida real não me deixou escolha e tive que deixar essa vida de ficwritter de lado, mas atendendo a pedidos aí está o capítulo final (Masinha, esse é dedicado a você, bjsss linda). Aos meus amados leitores, obrigada por acompanhar ate aqui e manter a chama acesa...Estou escrevendo um epílogo...Prometo que não demorarei em postar...

Thanks!


End file.
